


Dorks in Love

by AGremlinPotato



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A reveal happens, A spite fic, Adrinette fluff, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Cannon is merely a suggestion, FUCK SEASON 3, Love Square fluff, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 120,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGremlinPotato/pseuds/AGremlinPotato
Summary: After being threatened by Lila in the bathroom Marinette leaves school early, which doesn't go unnoticed by Adrien. Adrien who is quickly scolded by his kwami and swamped with guilt decides to pay Marinette a visit as Chat Noir. Starting as a visit to make sure she doesn't get akumatized ends up being an eye opening experience leaving both of the pair with questioning minds the next day. Though the hopeful thinking doesn't last long when they hear the new rumor going around.





	1. Bubbling Feelings and Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> I took cannon as a suggestion cuz cannon sucks so this was made out of spite and i just want these dorks to be in love already

Marinette wanted to scream as she paced her room. She had already spent the majority of the afternoon crying. Tikki tried to calm her down and succeeded for awhile. She took a nap but then she woke up with messages from Alya telling her how wrong she was, and that she didn't want to talk to her until she apologized to Lila. And then Nino texting her to just hear Lila out. She was honestly trying her best to just clam down. To just forget everything that had happened that day. Forget how she was shoved to the back of the classroom by her so called friends, without her own consent, being yelled at for not just being okay with that, being threatened by Lila, the fight with Alya, and then -just to top it off- nearly being akumatized. Gods who knows what would have happened if she had let that happen. Though the more she thought about it the more she was tempted to just let it happen, to watch them all squirm when Ladybug doesn't show up. No magical cure to heal everything.  
  
Let them face their own destruction.  
  
Then maybe they'd see she wasn't just being jealous.  
  
_Jealous._  
  
The word made her sick to her stomach. Unable to stop her eyes from nearly rolling out of her head as she once again remembered how her valid argument was just tossed to the side, by her supposedly “best friend”. All for some liar. How easily she was tossed to the side. As if she was nothing. Like she didn't constantly just give and give to make her friends happy, like she didn't go out of her way so many times to make sure they were well thought of. Always making sure everyone was included. So no one felt left out. Not even Chloe. But no. Apparently Alya decided none of it mattered.  
  
Ha. Some friend. She almost snorted at the thought giving a glance at her silent phone on her desk. Nothing. Not even a simple “how are you”. She wondered if she even noticed Marinette left early at all.  
  
She would call Chloe a closer friend at this point in time compared to Alya. She chewed her fingernails as she paced, muttering to herself, just trying to think of what she should do. She knew what she wanted to do and that was for once just to be angry. Everyone else got their turn so wasn't it time she had hers?  
  
No. She knew she had too much responsibility to let herself be angry. As tempting as it was growing by the day. She let out a deep breath thinking back to Adrien's comment earlier. Let her be and it will pass. She can't lie forever. She wanted to trust in Adrien, take the high road. But she couldn't help but wonder what would he say if she told him Lila almost got her akumatized, threatened her? Would he be so high and mighty then?  
  
She had half a mind to tell him that lies did in fact hurt people. Maybe not physically but they could wear and tear at people. Lies broke everything so easily no matter how small they always jolted someone's trust. No one can go back to just how it was after a lie. Marinette knew lies could leave scars. Especially the lies that Lila spins. They weren't like lying to a child about Santa, they were manipulative. She was manipulative. Lila had no remorse she didn't care who she hurt, she only cared about herself and that was it. Everyone to Lila were merely pawns in a way to make her look better.  
  
Marinette gripped her fists at the thought. She wanted nothing more in the moment than to punch that dumb grin off her lying face!  
  
She let out a deep breath.  
  
No.  
  
She couldn't think like that, she had to just let it go. Of course logically it would be the worst possibility if she let herself get akumatized. Though she had to admit the only thing stopping her was the fact she knew she could hurt her loved ones too. That was the last thing she wanted. She was supposed to be Ladybug, she was there to protect them, not hurt them. Though a lot of good that was doing at the moment. She couldn't even protect them from Lila the liar.  
  
Letting out another sigh as she tried to roll the tension out of her shoulders. She would just have to think of a smarter plan. She didn't want to just sit and let it go on, she had to help her friends. Even if they didn't want to talk to her right now. Her face falling to a frown as she checked her phone again. It was silent. Of course.  
  
Yes even if they thought she was the bad guy right now she knew that it was no excuse to let it go. They didn't deserve to be manipulated, or the pain that she knows will come when they find out the truth. She hugged herself at thought. It hurt so much. Could it even get better?  
  
She knew Alya would probably stay mad until _she_ apologized to Lila. Probably even after all her lies came undone, Alya was stubborn. Marinette knew she hated being told she was wrong. Who didn't? A part of her missed the days Alya would fight for her like that. To just trust her enough to have her back when she needed it.  
  
Marinette frowned as she slowly paced. Mind whirling with spiraling thoughts. She knew she had nothing to apologize to Lila for. Though before she could let her thoughts expand again a knock echoed through her quiet room. Breaking her out of her own mind. Jerking her head up gazing at the trap door above her bed. Momentarily surprised as Tikki zoomed off to hide before there was another knock. Panicking a little she loosely tied her hair back in a bun as she scrambled up. Trying not to look like she had been crying all afternoon. Quickly rushing up to see what, or who it was.  
  
She couldn't deny that she was a little more than surprised to see Chat Noir smiling down at her.  
  
“What are you doing here?” She asked as she opened the door so she could join him. Gladly accepting his hands when he offered to help her up. “Isn't it early for patrol?” she spoke lightly more to herself than him. She was pretty sure they hadn't even arranged for patrol tonight, unless she forgot. Again.  
  
“I was worried,” Chat answered helping hoist her up. Letting go of her hands once she had her footing. “Or, uh, well one of your friends was worried, he asked me to check on you,” he added quickly with a sheepish laugh remembering he wasn't supposed to know about the issue with Lila. Remembering he was Chat Noir at the moment. Not Adrien.  
  
“Oh?” Marinette unable to hide her surprise, after today she was sure none of her friends even noticed. Or cared for that matter. Especially not enough to ask Chat Noir to check on her.  
  
For a moment she found she hoped that maybe it was Alya, but she dashed that quickly. She would have texted her something. And the fact Chat had said he. Maybe it was Nino but that thought only lasted a second. He sided with his girlfriend and was also not talking to her at the moment. Or well the last message was him trying to usher her to apologize to Lila or she just needed to “hear her out”. And surely it wasn't Adrien, that just seemed unlikely. So honestly she was a little confused to who it could have been, that reached out to Cat Noir.  
  
Chat nodded offering a smile to hide how his heart hurt seeing how surprised she was to learn someone was worried. Honestly the whole thing had been bothering him all day, he couldn't stop thinking about it even after he got home. A nagging feeling in his gut and a pouting kwami in his pocket. Plagg had merely told him he screwed up and to fix it before it got worse. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong but he couldn't ignore the swelling pain that grew in his chest as the day went on. Only getting worse when he noticed Marinette had disappeared after lunch. Without a word to anyone. Just left. Honestly it had been hard to focus on the rest of the lessons all day. He found himself looking back at the painfully empty seat maybe more times than he should have.  
  
Though okay sure maybe he should have just called or texted her to see how she was, but he was a superhero. It was _technically_ his job to make sure people didn't get akumatized. Especially his cute classmate with the heart of gold. And given how upset she had been the last time he had seen her that morning, he figured maybe she ran a risk of calling Hawkmoth.  
  
“Yea, I believe his name was Adrien or something,” he added going to lean against the railing trying to act casual about it though actually missing the rail itself causing him to nearly fall face first into it.  
  
Marinette couldn't help but giggle at his smooth moves. Covering her mouth with her hand quickly. Grateful for the night sky and low lights to hide her burning face. Surprised at the news that Adrien had been worried about her, it almost brought butterflies to her stomach. Even if it was selfish a part of her felt happy that someone worried about how she was feeling, maybe a little more knowing it was Adrien. And he had gone out of his way to ask Chat Noir for help. She made a mental note to thank him tomorrow.  
  
“He said something happened at school but didn't tell me all that much,” he added trying to ignore the burning embarrassment on his face, eventually finding the railing to lean on. “Did you want to talk about anything?”  
  
She let out a small sigh as she paced to the edge, resting against the balcony railing. Eyes falling to the calming streets of Paris below them. Everything seemed so quiet tonight. Well outside of her screaming thoughts. “I don't know if you really want to hear it,” she sighed with a small shrug of her shoulders, fiddling with her fingers. “After all maybe I'm just being jealous,” she scoffed a little bitterly unable to keep her eyes from rolling. “You know jealous because I care about my friends and don't want them to get hurt,” she muttered with a scowl gripping onto the railing as if to keep her up right.  
  
Chat Noir shook his head quickly. “No, I'm here to listen,” he assured with a small nod taking a small step closer. A part of him wanted to just reach out and hug her to try and comfort her. Seeing her face fall. “It's good to talk to someone Princess, and maybe your friends aren't doing a good job right now, but I'm always willing to lend an ear and see if there's anything I can do,” he added with a weak smile. Gods he just wanted to help her feel better, she was his friend, one of his best friends. She did so much for everyone he wanted to do something for her. He knew he had to knowing he played a part in hurting her.  
  
He knew Marinette didn't deserve to feel such cruel emotions, especially enough to run the risk of maybe getting akumatized. Even if he was unable to read her mind he knew by the look on her face it wasn't good right now. Maybe he couldn't do a lot as Adrien. After all he always seemed to screw up. But perhaps Chat could help better. She was different with Chat. She talked to Chat, easily. Some days it baffled him how easily she spoke to him as Chat but how easily she clammed up around Adrien.  
  
Marinette fidgeted lightly contemplating if she really wanted to tell Chat, but then again what did she have to lose. Who else was going to listen to her? Picking at the chipping metal on the railing, eyes focused on the flecks of metallic like paint flaking to the ground. Sure it made her happy to see he cared. Seeing that stupid earnest look on his face. He looked so heartbroken. She almost missed his stupid goofy smile seeing how upset, almost lost, he looked right now. Was he really that worried? She gave him a soft smile, nodding lightly. “Thank you Chat,” she stated, truly grateful he was willing to listen.  
  
“Of course, you can be as honest as you want,” he encouraged glad to see her smile. Ignoring the thump in his chest when she smiled, how warm his face got. He was here to listen and try to help. Or well at least help better than adding kindling to the fire like he seemed to have done earlier. Point was he wasn't here just to admire how cute her smile was.  
  
“Well, it's a little long, and honestly I'm still frustrated,” she started with a small sigh turning her gaze back to Paris. Bracing herself to explain the past couple of day's events to him. Where to even begin? How much did she really want to tell him? She took a small breath before she began. “So there's this girl my class, her name is Lila Rossi, and she's a huge freaking liar,” she started heated, just thinking about her made her aggravated all over. But she had to admit it was relieving having someone to just listen to her. “She has this habit of just lying about whatever to get people to like her and pretty much just do whatever she wants, and it drives me insane because I know she's taking advantage of my friends,” she added with a sharp intake. Gods it still hurt to think about. Her hands almost trembled as she gripped the railing, so tight her knuckles turned white. Trying to just keep herself together.  
  
Chat was almost afraid she was going to break the railing seeing how tight she gripped it. Watching as she was trying to stay together, whole body trembling, assuming she was trying not to cry. He wasn't aware how hurt she really was by Lila. It was a little surprising to him. They were only lies, people lied all the time right? He didn't know they could hurt someone so much. Well he knew they hurt, but he figured people got used to the hurt. Used to the lying. Just learning not to take things at face value. It's how he learned to deal with the disappointment of his father, he hardly believed anything he said until he saw it. But he was starting to realize it may not have been a normal way of thinking. He frowned thinking back to his stupid advice. If he knew she was hurting this bad he would have tried to think of something else. Something actually helpful.  
  
“But every time I try to point out that she's lying-which honestly doesn't even take that much a simple google search and its clear as day she's a big fat liar--,” she added with a small snap an almost bitter laugh leaving her mouth. She was trying her hardest not to cry. “She just spins another lie to make me look like I'm the mean one. That I'm wrong!” She stomped her foot in anger keeping her head down. “That I'm the liar.”  
  
“But you wouldn't lie,” Chat Noir muttered more to himself than to her. He knew Marinette wouldn't lie like that. She hated liars, anyone who knew her knew she valued honesty, she never lied so why would anyone dismiss her so easily? He didn't understand it earlier and he didn't understand it now. It was cruel how easily they all seemed to forget that fact. He wanted to hit himself for not helping earlier. He honestly regretted letting her be fed to the sharks.  
  
Marinette couldn't help but smile a little hearing his muttered assurance. He sounded so sure of his words. Glad someone still believed her. “Well it's not that they all don't believe me,” she replied lightly wiping her face with the back of her hand. “Adrien knows she's a liar too,” she corrected with a small nod. “But he advised me to ignore it and she'd stop eventually,” she sighed less heated and a little more just disappointed well no disappointed wasn't the feeling but it was similar. Heartbroken was a good analogy to the sound of her voice. “I just don't want to ignore it though, it really hurts seeing her just manipulate all my friends like that and so easily,” she added, her hands wringing the metal bar in her grasp. “If it continues to go on, nothing will be able to be fixed, everyone will be so hurt, trust will be lost, and it just, it hurts because I'm trying to help but no one wants to believe me.”  
  
Chat Noir frowned seeing the small glimmer of a smile die away as quick as it came. “I'm really sorry princess,” he tried to console her unable to hide the earnestness in his words. Trying to just not tell her everything in that very moment and how truly sorry he was that he helped her get this far. But he had to remind himself he was Chat Noir, not Adrien right now. “That was really stupid advice,” he added with a dry laugh of his own. He half wished to return to the morning and punch himself in his own stupid face.  
  
Marinette couldn't help but hear the solemn tone in his voice. What did he have to sound so, guilty about? She wondered but she kept the thought to herself. Eyeing him lightly watching him fidget in his place. His eyes to the ground as he fuddled with his hands, wringing his hands together. He looked guilty, and it was eating him alive. As if he had to apologize for Adrien's behalf. She bit back a giggle at the thought. It wasn't Chat Noir's place to apologize for others. But then again it seemed to arise a curious thought in the back of her mind, she quickly bit back down. No. This wasn't the time for Alya's stupid theories. She didn't need that right now.  
  
Adrien was coming to realize now his stupid advice was just him being a coward. He just didn't want to run the risk of a messy confrontation, and if they didn't believe her how would they believe him? And if they called her out she would have just gotten akumatized again and gone straight for Marinette. But seeing how much it upset Marinette he knew that it was the wrong thing to have done. Perhaps this is what Plagg was chastising him for. For hurting Marinette like this. He honestly was no better than the others at this point. Not saying anything was pretty much just like lying to her as well. Unable to stop the guilt that gnawed at his gut, finding himself hating himself a little more with each realization. Gods he was a shitty friend.  
  
“Though it's not even all of it,” she broke the silence on a tired sigh bringing his attention back to her. Her voice exhausted as she rested her head in the palm of her hand, leaning on the railing.  
  
“O-oh?” he asked unable to hide his surprise his voice almost cracking. What else had Lila done? Had she hurt Marinette more? Threaten her or? He wouldn't put it past Lila in the least. Or perhaps she just hated him now for being so stupid. Maybe she didn't even want to be his friend anymore. Maybe she didn't want to forgive him if he begged for it. It scared him but he knew he probably deserved it. “W-what else is there?”  
  
“There's also way she treats Adrien,” Marinette admitted her face falling to a pout. She didn't like to think about it. Perhaps there was a sliver of jealousy but she would never go to Lila's level. “How she just clings onto him, with a death grip no less, as if he's a possession, forgetting he's a person too and I hate it,” she admitted solemnly watching the few cars below them. “Okay, I'll admit maybe I am a little jealous but that's not the point, its not the reason I'm angry about it,” she added adamantly looking over at him, tired eyes swimming with unshed tears.  
  
Honestly he could have sworn he heard his own heart break seeing her face. Seeing her usually bright eyes dulled and filled with tears, even in the dim light he could see the stains on her cheeks. Wondering how much had she cried today? Even her usually sunny smile was seemingly nonexistent, it looked so forced. “Oh?” he asked forcing himself to swallow the lump in his throat. Surprised by this rather new information unsure how to really respond. What did she have to be jealous about Lila invading his space? Sure maybe some days he almost wished it was Marinette who clung to him. She was amazing, an everyday ladybug -who he swore ran on pure sunshine-, she was sweet and sometimes too kind for her own good. But he was a stupid whiny half orphan model. He was sure that it would probably never happen, she was so far out of his league he probably didn't even fall on her radar.  
  
Though he was quickly brought back from the slightly blissful thought by an aggravated huff. Quickly remembering the situation at hand. He had no time for daydreams.  
  
“Honestly it makes me sick seeing the way she just invades his space, as if she owns it,” she huffed relinquishing the metal bar from her grip, throwing one arm in the air for extra dramatics. “I'm not even sure if she's oblivious to his disgust or just chooses to ignore it,” she grumbled as she sauntered across the balcony to him.  
  
He was trying his absolute best to keep himself together watching her just saunter over to him, in what he would have to admit was very much Ladybug fashion. A hand on her hip as she swayed over a steely look on her face, he knew it as her focused face. He found his words clamming up in his throat again. His face burning bright red when she grabbed his arm. He quickly had to swallow his heart back down. Momentarily worried if she heard his wish.  
  
“Hmm, she loves to just cling onto him,” she sighed almost wistfully. Casually draping herself on him in example. Wrapping her arms around his arm gently resting against him, resting her head on his shoulder as she looked up at him. A little distracted in her frustration, but decided to show him by example.  
He momentarily wondered if she was she trying to kill him. As she ever so gently rested against him. His face burning nearly as bright as Ladybug's suit. Hoping she couldn't hear how loud his heart was beating as she rested her head on his shoulder. He knew he shouldn't be that worked up about it. It was just Marinette, and its not like it was the first time he had been this close to her, at least as Cat Noir. But there was something different. He felt something different. Perhaps it was just another realization to add to his ever growing list tonight.  
  
“She loves to just cling to him like this,” she stated softly, her voice quiet as she briefly held his hand in hers. Fidgeting ever so lightly as if to adjust her position. Finding a comfortable stance while also making sure not to just grip onto him. She had some sense to her.  
  
He wanted to protest that statement. Tell her that Lila never clung to him like this. Lila was forceful, constantly digging into his flesh as if to hold him in place, perfectly manicured nails that were better suited claws. No matter how many times he would push her away. But this. Marinette, was not like Lila. She felt so soft against him, barely putting any weight onto him. He didn't feel the need to push her away at all. He rather welcomed it.  
  
She tilted her head up to him giving him her best 'please pity me' pout, placing a hand on his chest, doing her best to just mimic the way Lila clung to Adrien. Momentarily blinded by her anger to ever notice his increasing heart beat, or the way his face lit up when she gazed up at him. “She'll grab onto him and gaze into his -I'll be it dreamy- green eyes and beg him to do whatever work she doesn't feel like doing herself,” she sighed with slight annoyance on her tongue, her hand absentmindedly toyed with the bell at his collar. Rolling her eyes at the thought before tugging his arm lightly looking back up at him a small whiny sigh leaving her lips. “She'll just be like, 'oh Adrien, I can't take notes cuz arthritis in my hand, surely you can do it for me, you promised',” she whined mimicking Lila's voice. “You know on top of his own work and already packed schedule,” she huffed with a roll of her eyes hitting her forehead against his shoulder.  
  
Honestly he couldn't hold back the laugh hearing her mimic Lila. It brought him back to reality, remembering that she was merely using him for demonstration. He wouldn't protest against it, if it helped her feel better, and it was a little amusing to watch. Though he gave her credit it was a pretty spot on imitation, well minus the death grip, Marinette was barely really holding onto him at all. “Oh maybe you should take up acting Princess,” he almost purred. Trying to just act casual. As casual as he could with her still holding onto him. Though he could easily step away without hassle. He chose to stay at this point.  
  
“Ugg gag me with a spoon, he doesn't need to do her work, she can do her own work,” she mumbled against his arm. “But I'm sure she'd just make up another disability that can be magically lied away,” she huffed puffing out her cheeks as she released him from her grasp.  
  
Chat Noir was surprised at the small disappointment that swelled in his chest when she let go of him. Watching as she threw her hands up in frustration beginning to pace in circles. “Why does it make you so mad?” the words had left his mouth before he even registered he spoke. But it was a question that had been bugging him for awhile. Honestly Marinette was the first person who ever noticed that he didn't exactly enjoy being fawned over so much. He didn't even know she worried that much about it. But he was so used to it he had never even really thought about it. He just did as he was told. Smile and be polite. Don't make a scene or a scandal or he ran the risk being put back in homeschooling. He almost shuddered at the thought.  
  
Marinette paused in her pacing looking back at him surprised by the sudden question. Perhaps she had not been clear? “Why wouldn't it?” she replied lightly with a small shrug. “She treats him like a trophy, an accessory,” she explained waving her arms in frustration. “It's an invasion of his space without his consent and anyone with eyes can see he clearly doesn't like it.”  
  
He nodded a little in agreement. “Y-yea but isn't he some famous model?” he asked trying to stay calm. “Surely he's used to that kind of stuff right? Just being fawned over and touched all the time,” he added a little sheepishly seeing her steely stare. “S-so it's not a big deal right?”  
  
Oh no he was wrong again. Marinette giving him a glare that he thought would surely kill him. He swallowed crossing his arms across his chest nervously.  
  
“That is a horrible way to think,” she scolded. “Honestly Chat, I'm surprised to hear you say that,” she grumbled. “Even if he is, it doesn't make it right for someone to just invade his space without his consideration or consent,” she corrected stepping back over to him. “I mean come on I have a massive crush on him, and would love to maybe hold his hand eventually, but I would never get in his space without consent,” she explained with a small nod waving a hand in the air lightly.  
  
He felt his breath hitch again hearing that. Oh he was probably not supposed to know that. If she ever found out he was Chat Noir he was positive she will abosluetly kill him. “B-but...” he sputtered searching for words as his brain momentarily just short circuited. How was he even supposed to process this? How did they even get here? He was just trying to help her feel better not listen to her confess to him without actually confessing to him. Oh this was a mess.  
  
“No buts,” she snapped lightly with small huff eyeing him. “It's harassment Chat Noir, him being a model doesn't change the fact,” she explained seemingly never noticing his inner freak out. “It makes me upset because Adrien is one of my best friends, I care about him, crush or not, it hurts seeing him be harassed like that,” she admitted her tone softening again as she hugged herself, kicking at the dirt with her feet lightly.  
  
Honestly it always bothered her watching how people would just fawn over him, the way Chloe threw herself at him, how Lila clung to him and seeing her dig into him. Watching how uncomfortable he clearly was with it all, even when he did push them away they never noticed how he recoiled, how his face looked like he would vomit. No it wasn't okay. And she couldn't even do anything to help him. She was supposed to protect people, she was Ladybug but yet she couldn't even help one of her best friends.  
  
“Chat, I just don't know what to do,” she broke the silence that bubbled between them. “It really hurts seeing my friend being treated like that, no one should be forced to feel uncomfortable and walked over like that,” she added shrinking in on herself as she knelt down, hugging her knees to her chest. Trying her damnedest not to cry again as she felt the anger bubble up again. She wanted to help her friends. She wanted to fix it so bad. “He's a person, he has the right to his own body, he's not just a model, he's not a trophy or a prize,” she mumbled eyes to the ground. It hurt so much and she just wanted it to stop. “He's an amazing person who deserves the same rights as everyone else, he deserves to the right to be himself without the worry of living up to his so called famous image,” she blubbered unable to stop herself.  
  
Chat Noir couldn't help but frown watching as she shrunk in on herself. Oh this was the exact opposite of what he hoped to do. He knelt down beside her resting a hand on her back to try to comfort her. He had never really thought about it like that. But listening to her describe it he guess he couldn't really argue. He was just used to it being normal, he thought it was normal but now he's realizing that it wasn't. That maybe he didn't have to actually feel uncomfortable. That he had the right to say no. Plagg was right, he didn't have to put up with it. But for now he pushed those thoughts back turning his attention to his small sobbing classmate.  
  
“And she claims she loves him,” she laughed trying to stop her tears, unable to look him in the face. “Lila and Chloe are just the same, they don't even know what love is,” she snapped scowling at the thought. How could anyone proclaim their love to someone and treat them like they didn't even matter? That they weren't even human?  
  
“Don't you think, if you loved someone you wouldn't let yourself make them uncomfortable all the time, you wouldn't just treat them like an accessory,” she mumbled filling the silence between them. Resting her head on her knees, giving up on trying to stop her tears. Hugging herself tighter. She just wished she could fix all of this. Wishing the miraculous cure could help her now. “Wouldn't you try to just make them happy if you loved them?” she muttered. “I mean I couldn't even tell him that it was me who made his scarf on his birthday, because he just looked so happy when he thought his father got it for him,” she admitted with a small dry laugh resting her head on her knees, turning lightly to look over at him. “So how can they lie and hurt him but proclaim they love him?” she asked quietly, her voice was hoarse almost broken.  
  
It took him a moment to find his words trying to process the truth. His mind felt like it was buzzing. Apparently tonight was the night to just learn a bunch of new information. First she had a crush and now she made his favorite scarf? Sure why not, next thing she'd tell him is she's actually Ladybug. Gods he wasn't even sure if his heart could handle it. He almost regretted coming here. Almost. A small part of him was happy to know the truth, even if he found it did hurt a lot.  
  
“I'm not sure Princess,” he mumbled up once he found his words again. Rubbing small circles on her back trying to just help keep her calm. Knowing at least if an akuma did come he could kill it before anything monumental. So he would let her cry, she clearly needed it. “I'm not really a love expert.”  
  
She let out a small dry laugh as she leaned against him. “A flirt like you?” she replied dryly as he wrapped his arm around her. “Thought that was your expertise next to akuma fights.”  
  
He couldn't help but chuckle a little at her comment. “Princess, I'm almost offended,” he laughed a little, giving her a falsely offended pout. “You make it sound like I flirt with everyone,” he sassed lightly rubbing her arm lightly. “You honestly think so little of me?”  
  
“I always assumed you would flirt with anything if it had a pulse,” she teased softly, fiddling with her fingers lightly. “But I suppose I should apologize for such assumptions, after all you know what they say about assuming,” she mused softly relaxing against him.  
  
“Well I probably earned those assumptions huh?” he chuckled a little lazily rubbing her arm. After all he figured from her perspective all he really ever did was flirt with Ladybug and he knew he had probably flirted with her a few times without realizing it. It just came naturally with Chat Noir. “I probably haven't given you any reason not believe that huh?”  
  
She giggled a little at his reply, shaking her head lightly. “No, I know you're a good hero Chat,” she answered softly. “After all you went out of your way to just come listen to me bitch,” she laughed. “But I really appreciate it.”  
  
He smiled a little happy to hear her laugh again. “Of course Princess, I'm always here if you need me,” he replied with assurance. “I don't want anyone to get akumatized but you are probably the last person I would ever want to see like that,” he admitted lightly. “You're amazing Marinette, and you do so much for everyone else, listening to you is the least I can do to help you.”  
  
Marinette couldn't stop the blush that rose to her cheeks, letting out a small nervous giggle. He was too sweet. She nudged his side lightly to try and play away her nerves. “You're being too sweet kitty, I don't deserve such kind words.”  
  
He shook his head lightly at her protests. She deserved every compliment. Especially now. Chuckling a little when she nudged him. “I'm being as honest I promise,” he replied giving her his usual grin. “I would never lie to you princess.”  
  
Her face flared to a blush that matched Ladybug's suit quickly averting her eyes. “Well you know I'm glad I can trust you Chat Noir,” she spoke softly. “It's good to know I haven't lost everyone,” she sighed lightly resting her head against his arm, hoping her face will calm down. “It doesn't erase the hurt but you've helped it, I'm truly grateful you came here tonight.”  
  
“You'll never lose me, I promise,” he replied gently, resting his head atop of hers. For the moment enjoying her weight beside him. Her presence always seemed so warm. “I'm sorry the most I can offer is that it'll be okay,” though he knew those words were probably useless. He wished he could help her better. To find a way to help her pain cease. But he was pretty much useless, the best he could do was just try to support her. He hoped maybe he could apologize and earn her forgiveness as Adrien to support her more. “I'm really sorry,” he mumbled again, it seemed to be the only words that came to his mind. He knew he would have to try and help better as Adrien, stop being a coward. He never wanted Marinette to feel like this again.  
  
Marinette was a little surprised to hear his apologies, surprised by the guilt that hung on every word. She wanted to ask about it but perhaps it wasn't her place. “You don't have to apologize Chat,” she assured gently. “You haven't done anything, and it's not your place to apologize for other people,” she added. “If anything I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time, and that you had to see me cry so much,” she laughed to help lighten the space between them.  
  
“I don't mind at all princess,” he replied with a small shake of his head. “Crying is good you know, I'm just glad you were honest with me,” he added kissing the top of her head gently. He was glad she trusted him enough to tell him about everything that was bothering her, and a little more than she probably wanted him to know. “It's never good to hold in those kind of emotions, cuz you never know how long you can keep them in before the damn breaks, so to speak,” he added lightly.  
  
She couldn't help but smile a little feeling the soft kiss. Oh she was so grateful it was dark. “Sometimes it's hard though, not having anyone to talk to,” Marinette sighed a little resting her chin on her knees. Sure she knew she could talk to her parents but they were busy with their business and own lives she didn't want to disrupt them more. “Usually I'd talk to Alya about everything but she's been so Lila-centric I can't tell her anything without a fight,” she huffed it hurt so much to think about how someone she called a friend, who she trusted with most everything, would be so easily turned against her. “So I'm really glad to have you,” she added offering up a small smile.  
  
He was sure his face was burning as bright when she smiled at him, had she always been so cute? He had to fight himself to find his words again. “Ah, of course,” he sputtered out on a nervous laugh. “I'm never too far away,” he added with a smile. “I promise, you can always tell me anything.”  
  
Marinette couldn't help the giggle as she saw his face blush. It was actually pretty nice to talk to him like this, to see this side of him. He seemed much more, casual. She found it was pretty easy to talk to him when he wasn't constantly flirting with her or lamenting about his love for Ladybug. “You know you can talk to me too if you need Chat,” she added softly fidgeting with her hands lightly. “It must be hard being a superhero, and you probably can't tell me everything but I'll always try to help anyway I can,” she added. “It'd be the least I can do for you.”  
  
He let out another nervous laugh hearing her giggle, he was sure his face couldn't turn any redder. This certainly was not how he had ever expected this night to go. Learning so many new things about himself and this mess Lila created. He cleared his throat a little before he stood up, offering her a hand to help her up. “Thank you princess, I'll make sure to keep it in mind if I ever need,” he replied with a small smile. “I'm glad I can trust in you too,” he added as he helped tug her back up to her feet.  
  
She smiled as she accepted the help back to her feet, quickly wrapping her arms around him to give him a hug. “I'm really am happy you stopped by tonight,” she spoke a little muffled by her face against his chest. Really it meant so much to her at the moment in her life, to just know she still had someone. That someone did care. Sure maybe it didn't fix everything but it gave her some hope and strength to not let her troubles eat at her. That maybe she can help it get better. Even if she seemed it she wasn't alone because she had him too.  
  
He smiled returning the hug. “Anytime princess,” he mused with a small nod kissing the top of her head again gently. Silently he enjoyed the warmth that just radiated off of her. It was much better than the impending doom he had felt earlier. He knew it wasn't fixed, there was still a lot of damage that needed to be taken care of, but he was glad to know she at least seemed better.  
  
They stayed together for a moment a beat of silence passing between them. Neither really seemed too keen on breaking the embrace. It wasn't until both heard the hatch of Marinette's bedroom open that she pulled away. Her face red as a tomato as she untangled her arms from him. “You probably have to get going though huh, I'm sure you have superhero stuff to do,” she spoke on a sheepish laugh her nerves spiking again. She didn't understand why she felt so nervous about a hug with Chat. It was just Chat Noir, her silly partner but she couldn't help but note tonight he was different. He wasn't the flirty cat he usually was, he genuinely seemed so worried. It was odd how similar it felt to her but she couldn't quite place why.  
  
He was a little sad when she pulled away, he would have loved to stay a little longer in her arms but he knew it was probably for the better. Giving a small shrug offering a grin. “Oh yea, you know just breezing through the city watching for Hawkmoth, stopping jay walkers, the usual,” he chuckled.  
  
“Oh what the life,” she laughed at his comment, glad to see him joke again. “Remember to stay safe though, don't want anything to hurt that pretty face, your fans might cry.”  
  
He laughed grinning. “I'm honored you think I'm pretty princess,” he smirked. “Though I think you'd have me beat there, tear stains and all,” he mused softly.  
She let out a small laugh to ignore how hot her face felt, quickly averting her eyes. “I thought Ladybug was the prettiest,” she mused to try and ignore the warm feeling in her chest. Oh no she was not feeling things for Chat Noir. Not today. But she couldn't deny the warmth that was growing in her chest, oh she knew this feeling. She should not be feeling it for him. But she knew somewhere in the back of her mind, it felt so natural. “Even without ugly crying,” she added dryly rubbing her eyes of the last remaining tears. She was sure she had cried herself dry at this point.  
  
He chuckled a little probably smiling like an idiot. “She is also very pretty yes, but I think you might have her beat.”  
  
She scoffed a little nudging him in the arm lightly. “You really are a flirt, and here I thought you might be better than that,” she teased with a small playful smile of her own earning a laugh from him.  
  
“Sorry Princess, I couldn't help myself,” he chuckled rubbing his neck lightly. “I guess I just wanted to see you smile before I left.”  
  
“Your horrible,” she groaned with a roll of her eyes.  
  
He laughed. “Are you feeling better now though Princess?” he asked genuinely worried, wanting to make absolute sure she would be okay when he left.  
  
She offered a soft smile at his worry. “I am feeling a lot better now,” she assured with a small nod. “You helped a lot.”  
  
“That's great,” he replied with a smile, relieved to hear she was feeling better. He would have felt terrible if he hadn't been able to help at least a little.  
  
She giggled seeing him smile like an idiot. He was such a dork. “Hey, do you think you can wait here a second before you go back to superhero stuff?” she asked an idea popping into her head. She had to do something to thank him.  
  
He blinked surprised by the sudden question before nodded. “Yea of course,” he answered.  
  
“Great, I'll be right back,” she spoke with a smile as she scurried back to the trap door. Plopping back down on her bed with a soft thud before rushing down. She didn't want to take up too much longer of his time but she didn't want him to leave without a good thank you.  
  
He stood there fidgeting lightly, biting back the laugh when he heard a small crash and a few grumbles before her voice disappeared, he assumed she had left her room. He didn't mind waiting taking the time to reflect on everything that had happened. Marinette had a crush on him, Marinette made his favorite scarf and didn't tell him because she wanted him to be happy and Lila was a huge bitch. Okay so Lila being a huge bitch wasn't new but she did in fact hurt Marinette, a lot and he found he really did not like that. Seeing Marinette cry was something he discovered he never wanted to see again. To see her so broken, it was heartbreaking in itself. When she did so much for everyone, literally like a walking ray of sunshine herself. Silently he vowed he would stop Lila from ever hurting her again. He wasn't sure if it was logical or not he didn't really care. Though he also knew he had to defiantly apologize to Marinette, for having a hand in hurting her.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her return. Popping back up, a smile bright on her face as she walked back to him now holding a small paper bag and a to-go cup. It was almost hard for him to believe that mere moments ago she was bawling her eyes out if it wasn't for the fact he had seen it himself. It warmed his heart a little seeing she was doing better. Glad to know he hadn't completely fucked it further.  
  
“For you,” she stated handing him the goodies. They were a few leftovers from the bakery. She figured he probably worked up an appetite being a superhero. “A couple croissants, cheese danish and some coco, extra marshmallows,” she explained her face a light shade of pink, smile bright on her face. “A thank you for all your hard work, and for letting me talk to you, it means a lot to me.”  
  
He was surprised by the small gift, he hadn't expected that. He didn't really think he deserved it. After all this whole mess was partially his fault. They wouldn't be here if he had been a better supportive friend. “Ah you didn't have to do that Marinette,” he replied a little bashfully though accepted the offer, it would be rude to refuse.  
  
She giggled shaking her head a little. “I wanted to, besides heroes deserve a treat too,” she replied before she heard her mother call to her. “Sorry I have to go,” she spoke taking a step closer, standing on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks again Chat, it really means a lot to me that you came here, I probably can't say it enough,” she spoke softly trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.  
  
He felt his mind halt when she kissed his cheek. “O-of course Princess,” he muttered out trying to just stay calm and casual. “Besides it would be a shame if our everyday ladybug got akumatized, so I'm glad I was able to help,” he added with a sheepish laugh scratching his cheek lightly.  
  
Marinette blinked at his response, taken off guard. She was about to question him before she heard her mother calling her. She pouted a little glancing back at the opened trap door. Now was not the time. It was probably a coincidence anyway. After all he knew Adrien so perhaps he just said something? Chat Noir had no reason to call her their everyday ladybug.  
  
“Are you okay Marinette?” Chat Noir asked seeing her pause.  
  
“O-oh, yea of course!” she squeaked out coming back to reality. She gave him another quick hug, careful not to squish his desserts. “Good night kitty, get home safe,” she added giving him one last smile before scurrying back inside. She didn't need her mother climbing up here and questioning why she was taking so long with Chat Noir. She didn't need assumptions, gods know they'd just bring up her crush on Adrien and it'd just be a mess. She had enough messes for one day.  
  
“Good night Princess,” he replied as she disappeared back inside, waiting a few moments before he decided to head home as well. He had a lot to think about, he almost dreaded it but he couldn't ignore it.


	2. Midnight Calls

Adrien dropped his transformation as he jumped down through the opened window. Even after a few trips around the city he still found his thoughts as jumbled as ever. Mind still reeling with everything he had learned that evening. So he never noticed when Plagg confiscated the bag of treats from his hand, floating off towards the bed.

He sipped at his now cold coco moving to slouch onto the couch. Deciding to just check his phone in hopes to give his mind a break. Just wanting to breathe again. Momentarily just try to ignore everything that had happened. Try to just calm down. Just for five minutes of peace. 

How was he even supposed to process it all? What was he supposed to do with all of this information?

He let out a sigh as he swiped his screen open. Pausing seeing his home screen. A candid shot of the four of them. His eyes falling onto Marinette. Had she always been so short? The corners of his lips twitching upward. He didn't remember when they took this photo. Perhaps it was sometime in between their busy schedules, or after a photo-shoot seeing the outfit he was wearing. He didn't really care his eyes just focused on Marinette. Her face was a light shade of pink that matched the cute sundress she was wearing, smiling as bright as ever.

He couldn't remember the last time he saw her smile like that. A true smile that reached her eyes. Even earlier her eyes seemed to dim even when she smiled. 

When had her smile faded?

When had he even set this as his background?

The more his eyes lingered on the photo. On Marinette. The world around him seemed to just fade away. No longer able to hear Plagg rummaging through his sock drawer on a never ending hunt for cheese, or the wind howling against the windows. 

Marinette liked him.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The amazingly talented young woman who had Jagged Stone on speed dial. Who had Audrey Bourgeois singing her praises, won a competition hosted by Gabriel Agreste with almost ease. The girl who could seemingly accomplish anything she put her mind to. 

Hell she could probably take over the world without breaking a sweat if she really wanted to.

Their everyday Ladybug.

And she liked _him_.

Adrien Agreste.

He was nothing compared to her.

Sure he was a model but it wasn't by choice. He didn't really have any credentials near as great as hers. He was pretty much just a doll for his father to parade around for him. Wear his designs, praise his company, look good. Be perfect and don't fuck it up. Honestly he didn't find nearly as much enjoyment in his extra curricular activities as she seemed too. He hated to admit it but he knew he had no real passion. 

He didn't miss the days of homeschooling. The days when he merely lived by the motions. Barely even speaking to anyone other than maybe Nathalie, or the back of his father's head whenever he got the appointment. He was nothing more than a fancy name with a decent looking face. 

But Marinette still liked him.

And he wasn't upset by the new revelation.

He found it hard to breath, a tightness in his chest. Chewing his lip, holding his phone with both hands. Forgetting what he had actually pulled it out for. Eyes glued to the short adorable girl in front of him. The furious pounding of his heart beating against his ribs quickly enveloped the deafening silence of the room.  
He gripped his phone to his chest, throwing his head back. Trying to just quiet his thundering heart. Trying to just breathe. 

What was he supposed to do?

Timidly he brought his phone back up to his face. A breathless sigh leaving his body. He knew he should just swipe to a different screen. Move away from her. Just stop staring.

Just breathe.

Gods he felt so helpless. 

It wasn't until his phone buzzed that he was broken free from his entrapment. Cursing as he dropped his phone square on his face. Hands flailing to catch it before it fell out of reach.

“Damn it,” he grumbled rubbing the pain from his face, finding a hold on his phone. 

Didn't whoever was messaging him know he was kind of in the middle of something? What it was though, he didn't even know. But it was something. Perhaps a spiritual journey. Then again though he found a small part of him hoping perhaps whoever was messaging him was Marinette.

What would she be doing texting him so late, he didn't know but it didn't kill the hope.

His face fell flat seeing the contact id. The small ounce of hope diminishing as he saw what it was that had brought him back into reality. Muttering into his cold cup of coco as he took another swig.

Ugh it had gotten chalky. Sticking his tongue out as if it would get the odd texture of off of it. Tapping it against the roof of his mouth like a dog eating peanut-butter. Cold coco was never as tasty as fresh.

The notification was just a text from Nino.

 

N: Have you heard from Mari tonight?

A: Yea, talked to her a little, why?

N: She disappeared at lunch so I couldn't help but worry

A: You know you can text her too.

 

If he really was _that worried_ there was no stopping Nino from texting Marinette himself. Adrien knew Nino was her friend long before he and Alya ever were. Adrien knew he had known her since like preschool. So surely it wouldn't have been hard to just send her a text or even call her at any time. But alas he digressed and kept his thoughts to himself. 

 

N: I dunno, she's been kinda odd lately

 

A: Oh?

 

Adrien had noticed her change in behavior. But he knew he hadn't noticed soon enough. It had just taken him seeing her sob on her balcony and just pour her heart out to him to fully notice. 

Notice how much her once vibrant presence had shrunk. Realizing how her bright eyes had dulled, her smile turned nearly nonexistent. How forced it was. How hard she tried to hide how much everything hurt. To act like she was okay, that everything was okay.

It made his stomach churn.

N: Yea, she's been different ever since Lila came back  
N: Alya told me she's been really jealous, over everything  
N: Then today apparently she threatened her at lunch  
N: She left before Alya could talk to her about it

He sat up right. Reading and rereading the message to make sure he was reading it right. To make sure he wasn't just hallucinating. 

Had Lila threatened Marinette?

Marinette had made no mention of being threatened. But thinking back to their visit he realized he never actually did learn why she had left early or why she had been crying for the better part of the afternoon. Only that it most likely involved Lila, even he could have deduced that. 

 

A: What?  
A:Lila threatened Mari!?

N: What?  
N: No.  
N: Mari threatened Lila. 

 

Adrien found himself at a loss of words as he stared at his screen. 

Was Nino being serious? 

Were they actually accusing Marinette of threatening Lila?

 

N: I guess Mari and Alya got into a fight at lunch  
N: Mari left in a huff then Lila went to check on her  
N: But apparently Mari just flipped out on her and threatened her  
N: Alya is super pissed since she just vanished  
N: Refuses to talk to her until she apologizes to Lila

 

Was he reading this correctly? They truly believed her? He could feel the bile bubble in his stomach. 

They were supposed to be Marinette's friends. 

They knew Marinette better than anyone. 

_Marinette._

The girl who did everything in her power to help everyone. Who gave up her time for others, constantly over working herself just to keep others happy. And she never wanted, never expected anything in return. She was just that genuine of a human being. Hell he knew she would have accommodated Lila too without hesitation, would have done anything to help her feel welcomed into the class, to make sure she didn't feel left out, try to help her make friends, even try to be her friend, if she _just stopped lying_. That's just who Marinette was.

Even as dense as he apparently was he had figured that much out.

So why the fuck were his friends falling for Lila's bullshit so easily?

Were his friends doing mushrooms and just not telling him?

Had they started drinking or something?

There was no way in hell that he believed they were sober to be able believe anything as far-fetched. To honestly think that _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ actually threatened someone.

A: Nino. Dude.  
A: Are you fucking serious?

 

N: What?  
N: You can't tell me that Marinette doesn't treat Lila harshly  
N: Even you aren't that dense

 

A: Do you honestly believe that?  
A: That ** _Marinette_**  
A: The sweetest girl on the planet who probably runs on sunshine and slush puppy slushies  
A: Would honest to gods _threaten_ someone? Anyone?  
A: The thought alone sounds absolutely asinine!

 

He didn't even wait for a response before he just clicked his phone to lock. Sliding it face down onto the coffee table. Running his hands through his hair as he stood up letting it just fall in his face. Cracking his back. Grabbing the cold cup before he took another swig. 

“Plagg this fucking sucks,” he groaned. “Just a never ending disaster,” he grumbled giving half of a dramatic jazz hand as he turned on his heel to face his kwami.

Only to find the small black cat kwami ass up in the paper bag they had been gifted earlier that evening. He snorted walking over to the night stand. 

“What are you doing?” Adrien asked as he plucked the kwami out by his tail, desperately clinging to the half eaten danish in his claws.

“What does it look like?” Plagg answered mouth full of cheese and pastry, crumbs falling with every word. 

“Making a mess,” Adrien answered as Plagg wiggled out of his grasp.

“No, I'm eating my reward,” Plagg answered with a smug nod.

“Who said I was sharing?” Adrien sassed quirking a brow at the small cat. Watching him stuff his face of cheese danish.

“Are you deaf?” Plagg groaned ever so carefully floating just a little higher, out of Adrien's reach. Hoarding the remaining danish as he gripped it tightly to himself. “Pig-tails said even heroes deserved gifts and since I'm the super part, I get the best dessert!”

Adrien chuckled grabbing one of the remaining croissants, taking a bite. “What makes you think you're the super part of this duo?” he mused mouth half full of pastry.

Plagg scoffed as he hurled down another bite. “Of course I'm the super half, without me you wouldn't even be Chat Noir,” he teased gesturing at him with the danish. “I'm the charm obviously.”

Adrien nearly choked on the pastry. “Oh yea you're a lady killer,” he coughed out. “The one that smells like a dirty sock soaked in old cheese.”

“I smell like the finest cheese in the world,” Plagg replied with a roll of his eyes, gesturing over himself. “Of course I'm every lady's dream come true.”

Adrien merely rolled his eyes finishing his own pastry. “Sure Plagg,” he replied. Swirling the cup in his hand lightly, trying to integrate the sunken chocolate. There wasn't really that much left. He might as well just finish it. Cold or not.

“Well without me you would be lost,” Plagg snarked. “Without me you wouldn't get cute baker girls to give you free desserts,” he added with a smug grin waving the danish in his face. 

Adrien felt his face flush at the kwami's teasing. “You're being ridiculous,” he huffed before taking the last swig of his coco. “Marinette was being nice.”

Not that he deserved her kindness.

He didn't even really deserve the treats. 

And he sure as hell didn't deserve her feelings.

He hadn't really earned them.

He fiddled with the charm bracelet on his wrist. Hoping to bring him any form of comfort. Any hope that this mess could get better.

He shook his head lightly returning his attention to Plagg. “Well I suppose you are partially right, I would be lost without you,” he mused with a half nod, scratching Plagg's head gently. “I'll give you that,” he added with a half smile.

“Hmp it's almost like I know what I'm talking about some days,” Plagg huffed unable to stop the small purr when Adrien scratched his ears. 

Adrien chuckled at the small purr, enjoying the rare soft side of Plagg. Tossing the empty cup into the trash can on his way towards the closet. Pausing momentarily when a hard buzz erupted. Glancing at his phone hearing it skid around the table. Shaking his head lightly waiting for it to just go silent. 

He didn't want to deal with Nino right now. He was sure he was pissed for leaving him on read. Pissed he didn't agree with him. His brows furrowed. 

“What can I even do at this point?” he mumbled more to himself hunching his shoulders as he stalked across the room. “They wouldn't listen to Mari so I'm sure they won't listen to me.”

Lila would probably just spin another lie. Blame him for something stupid or pin it all back on Marinette. He had come to the conclusion that both Nino and Alya probably knew about Marinette's crush and thus probably told Lila about it too.

No. He knew Alya told her.

She wasn't great with secrets. He had learned that one quick.

So naturally he knew Lila probably used it against Marinette. And probably against him as well. He was sure it would only be a matter of time before she got tired of him as well.

But he refused to give into her. He refused to enable her anymore. He had made the decision to stop being a coward. Stop running away. Stop ignoring the blaring issues. Stop trying to just let it go.

He _owed_ that to Marinette.

It didn't really help the dread and impending feeling of doom that was slowly looming over him. He didn't want to just not talk to Nino or Alya again, he didn't want to loose the little amount of true friends he had. But he couldn't stand by and let them just bully Marinette anymore.

Marinette was his friend too. And he promised her that he would stand by her. She wouldn't loose him. 

He wasn't going to let her suffer alone anymore.

He had to start being the superhero she trusted. 

Fidgeting with the bracelet again as he stood in front of the opened closet staring at his stacked clothes. Trying to remember what he had come over here for.

Eyes flickering down to his wrist, the brightly colored beads tied together with a red string. He couldn't think of the last time he had taken it off. Refusing to remove it even for photo-shoots, it was one thing his father gave up arguing about. It was his lucky charm. 

Marinette trusted Chat Noir. 

She talked to him. Told him things she would never tell Adrien. He wanted her to be able to trust him the same way. He wanted to be a friend she could depend on. 

He wanted to be her everyday Chat Noir.

Didn't he come over here for pajamas?

“Plagg what am I supposed to do?” he asked his voice almost cracking with desperation. “How am I supposed to fix this?”

Everything was a mess. 

“Well you have to apologize to pig-tails,” Plagg answered watching the boy fiddle with the bracelet, just standing in front of his open closet.

Plagg didn't really enjoy watching Adrien being eaten alive by his own guilt. Watching as anxiety consumed every fiber of his being. In fact he found it rather, annoying to say the least. Not that he was annoyed with his kitten but rather the circumstances he was forced upon. Adrien didn't really know how to process these inexperienced emotions. But he knew Adrien also had learn to deal with them. Had to learn that not everything was gumdrops and rainbows. Sometimes life was hard. Sometimes he was wrong. Sometimes he wasn't always the good guy, everyone made mistakes.

No one was perfect.

“You have to be honest with her,” Plagg added floating towards him.

He wouldn't deny that Adrien was dense. Probably the densest kitten he had ever had. Hell he had been in denial-central for months about his massive crush on the baker girl. So he knew some lessons weren't as easily learned. Sometimes he needed the harsh reality. 

As hard as it was.

Adrien rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt over his head. “How can I be honest with her Plagg?” he huffed balling up his dirty shirt. “What am I even supposed to say?”

“That you're sorry for a start,” Plagg answered rolling his eyes finishing the last of his pastry. “That's usually how people start apologies.”

“Yes thank you I know that,” Adrien grumbled stuffing his shirt into the hamper. “Sorry I let Lila parade around because I was too selfish to care about your feelings and now all your friends hate you, and the only reason I even fucking realized is because you told me while sobbing your eyes out,” he sassed with a wiggle of his head. 

Plagg understood the frustration. Knowing Adrien really didn't know where to actually direct it. Taking it in on himself. “This isn't all on you,” he cautioned carefully. “You'll only self destruct if you take it all on yourself.”

Adrien merely scoffed almost zoning out the small kwami. Letting his thoughts consume him again. Rummaging through his clothes a little less than gracefully, just trying to find his stupid pajama pants.

This whole mess was his fault. No one else gave Marinette stupid advice. No one else knew Lila was a lying snake with venom on each word. _He did._ But because he was nothing more than a coward he remained silent. The stupid hope it would all blow over without the need of a fight. Because he didn't want the messy confrontation of calling out Lila. 

He told Marinette to be silent.

He told her to leave it alone.

He let her be fed to the sharks.

Everything was all his fault. It was his fault that she became the target. Refusing to speak up. Refusing to just be honest. Making her fight it alone. Letting her suffer alone. He let her friends betray her. He let her friends be manipulated, to be used. He let Lila run loose. Just free to spread her filth. Free to tear apart years of trust and friendships. To tear Marinette down for the pure pleasure of it.

“Damn it,” he grumbled tearing his folded clothes apart, shaky hands tearing through them, shirts, pants and whatever else was in his way, just throwing them to the ground. “Where the fuck are they,” he hissed trying to just find his stupid pants.

Plagg frowned as he watched Adrien tear through his clothes. Slowly falling apart on himself. Letting his thoughts consume him. Refusing to listen to any voice of reason. He knew he couldn't just coddle the boy. Adrien got himself into this mess because he didn't want to listen in the first place. He didn't want to think about what could come from one simple thing. Of course, it wasn't all Adrien's fault, Plagg knew that. Knew the other pests in that class all had their hands in the cookie jar. Wondering if any of them shared a brain cell between them. Each played a part in making Marinette the outcast. Making her miserable. But he knew it all boiled back down to Lila.

He made a face of disgust at the thought. If Marinette was upset it meant Tikki was suffering as well. And he hated it. He wanted to claw that lying vixen straight in the face. At that moment he found himself hating her more than he hated Hawkmoth. 

Plagg took a breath watching Adrien fumble. He didn't have time for anger.

“Kid you need to calm down,” Plagg spoke calmly watching his body heave gripping onto one of the shelves, just trying to keep himself up straight. “You can't let guilt eat you alive.”

“Plagg this is all my fault,” Adrien almost seethed snapping his head towards the floating kwami. Guilt and dread dripped from every word as tears stung his eyes. “None of this would have ever happened if I wasn't a goddamned coward!”

“This isn't all your fault,” Plagg corrected sharply eyeing the young boy. “You did what you thought was best at the time, because we didn't need Lila getting akumatized for a fourth time!” Gods he swore Hawkmoth just had the bitch on speed dial at this point.

“And it was the stupidest thing I could have ever fucking done!” Adrien half screamed slamming a fist against one of the now empty shelves in his closet. “How is this anyone else's fault?”

Adrien was unable to stop the sob that left his lips, quickly using the palm of his hand to try and keep the tears at bay. His whole body shaking as he just tried to keep himself together. 

Gods he was pathetic.

“I let Marinette get hurt,” Adrien muttered between sobs. “I am supposed to protect her, I'm supposed to be Chat Noir,” he laughed dryly giving up all hope of not crying. “And I did nothing but let her suffer, let her be the scapegoat for that lying smearing bitch.” he choked out with a broken laugh his voice cracking. 

The worst part was she trusted Chat Noir.

She confided in him.

What would she do if she found it was all a lie?

That it was just him behind the stupid mask. That it was the person who let her get hurt.  
“You didn't know,” Plagg sighed watching him struggle to keep himself up. “Kid you have to calm down,” he tried to comfort him.

Adrien shook his head quickly. He should have known. He should have seen how she was hurting. He should have been there for her. He was supposed to be Chat Noir protector of Paris and he couldn't even protect the one person who had probably needed him most right now.

How could she call him her friend?

A heavy sob escaped him as his legs seemed to snap from under him, falling to the floor. His whole body trembled trying to contain his cries. Pulling his knees to his chest, hiding his face in his arms, wringing his hair through his hands. His whole body just overtaken by grief, trembling with each new sob that reverberated through his very core. His mind flashing back to Marinette.

Her face just wrought with anguish.

Why didn't he see it sooner?

How could he let her suffer so long?

He let out a frustrated cry. Trying to shake the image out of his mind. Trying to forget her tear stained face. Trying to forget it was his fault.

Gods he just wanted to be able to disappear.

Watery eyes falling onto the blue scarf on the floor beside him. Trembling hands reaching for it. Holding it to him as he hunched into himself. Clinging onto to it as if it would disappear at any moment. His body heaved as he tried to find the air in his lungs. 

Marinette had made this for him. Taken time from her own projects to make it for him. Just to make him happy? Not even caring when his father took her credit. When he lied to him. Never speaking up. Never wanting the credit, the validation. She never sought the attention, never reached for the fame she could easily claim. Working hard just to make others happy, sacrificing her own time. She was honestly happy just because it made him happy?

And this is how he re-payed her never ending kindness?

By making her feel _this_ pain?

The thought alone made him retch. 

Marinette didn't deserve to suffer. 

Perhaps he did. He earned it. 

But she didn't. 

Desperately clinging to the soft blue fabric, holding it to him as if it were his lifeline. How could he have been so stupid to think his father had cared that much? How could he have believed his father would ever go out of his way for him? He had to make an appointment just to eat breakfast with him half the time.

But Marinette cared about him. Seemingly more than his own father. Perhaps that was what hurt more than the lie.

“She let him lie,” Adrien sobbed his head on his knees. “Just because it made me happy?”

And this is how he re-payed her selflessness?

This is how he showed his gratitude?

“Adrien,” Plagg almost cooed as he zipped down to him. Butting his head against his temple, trying to just get him to look at him. “You have to calm down, please.”

“Plagg I made her feel like this,” Adrien croaked turning his blurry gaze to the kwami. Foggy green eyes hidden behind his messy bangs. “All she ever did was try to help, and I...” he couldn't stop the sob, heated tears streaming down his face. “I, I made her feel like this.”

Plagg frowned butting his head against him again, rubbing against his face. “No kid,” he spoke as calm as he could. Doing his damnedest to console him. Trying to remember some tips Tikki had given him for emergencies like this. “You can't blame yourself,” he added gently. “You did what you thought was right.”

“And I was wrong as hell,” Adrien snapped with a scowl. “All I did was let her suffer.”

“Kid, you're fifteen, practically a baby, you cannot know everything,” Plagg spoke with a curt nod, resting a paw on Adrien's cheek. “No one knew what would have happened.”

“But I should have known, I should have seen it.”

Plagg shook his head, forcing the broken boy to look at him. “Adrien, you aren't innocent,” Plagg spoke his voice even as he gently pawed away some of his tears. “But this is no one person's fault, everyone has had a hand in this mess,” he added with a small assured nod. “You cannot shoulder this alone.”

Adrien chewed his lip as he wrung the scarf in his hands. Letting Plagg speak. Trying to listen, trying to believe his words. He rarely ever steered him wrong. But still he found it hard to believe. To believe that this could get better. That things were fixable. That it wasn't just his fault. He knew there was no way things could ever go back to normal. Everything was uprooted and strewn apart. 

And it hurt.

“What am I supposed to do?” Adrien cried staring at the kwami.

Gods he looked like a lost kitten and Plagg hated it. He let out a breath head butting him again letting out a small purr in hopes it would calm the desperate boy.

“You know you messed up, so now it's time to learn from it,” Plagg spoke calmly nuzzling himself into his hair. “You have to accept your mistakes and accept you aren't the only one to shoulder this blame but you can be the first one to help fix it.”

“Can this even be fixed?” Adrien spoke staring at the fabric in his hands, running his thumb over the monogrammed M stitched into the inner seem. “Everything is broken.”

“Things won't be the same, but you can help them get better,” Plagg encouraged. “Just start with an honest apology, I promise it will get better.”

Adrien buried his face into his arms, banging his forehead against his knees. Nuzzling his face into the fabric. Giving up on the tears that seemed to be endless. When was the last time he was even allowed to cry? How was this supposed to get better? How was one apology supposed to help?

Marinette deserved more than one measly apology. One measly apology wouldn't fix this. She shouldn't forgive him. He didn't deserve her forgiveness. He had caused her suffering.

Plagg sighed just resting on Adrien's head, gently petting down his hair. Letting him cry and just trying to offer any form of comfort he could. Trying to just let him know it would get better, it could get better. Even if it seemed hopeless.

Adrien sat upright surprised as Butterfly by Smile suddenly blared into the silence. Scrambling to his feet, haphazardly pulling on a sweatshirt as he hurried to his phone. He knew that poppy ring tone. Only one person had that ringtone.

Worry fell over him like a brick as he rushed to get his phone. Nearly vaulting over the couch, barely missing his head off of the table as he tumbled over ever so gracefully. So much for cat like reflexes. Scrambling up searching the coffee table knocking the magazines and whatever else was on the table off without a care, desperately trying to find his stupid phone in the dark. 

“Yes!” he nearly cheered as he finally found it, quickly grabbing it, glancing over the caller id that flashed on the screen.

 

 **Incoming Call:**  
Princess =^-^=

 

He had never hit the green button faster in his life than he had in that instance. His breath seemed to freeze when he saw her face pop onto the screen. Appearing to be laying down. Everything dark except her face that was illuminated with stars and moons from the light on the shelf above her. Hair loose sprawled around her in ebony waves, freckles dancing across her face like stars in the sky. Bluebell eyes wide as she blinked back at him.

Gods she was radiant.

Marinette stared in awe as she saw his face flick onto the screen. His blond mop of hair sticking up at all ends, face illuminated by the moonlight swarming into his room. She could see the top of his chest heaving, panting as if he had just ran a marathon. A few dark tear spots on the collar of his shirt. Vaguely noticing the faint tear stains on his cheeks. Transfixed by the bright green eyes just gazing back at her. 

It made her feel hot.

He never looked at her like that before.

It made her mind go blank for a moment. Her face flaring to a blush when it finally hit her. Realizing what she had actually done her eyes grew wide in shock. Dropping her phone smack dab onto her face in panic. Realizing she wasn't just hallucinating but she had actually hit video chat. Of _course_ she would, no one else was stupid enough to be so clumsy to hit the wrong button. 

Adrien couldn't help the laugh that escaped him watching as her phone fell on her face. Taking the first easy breath he had all evening. 

“Are you okay Mari?” he asked watching as his view was shifted towards her ceiling. Listening to her mutter and curse under her breath as she fumbled around. Taking the time to curl back onto the couch.

“S-sorry, I hit the wrong button,” Marinette squeaked out as she scurried to reposition herself, in hopes of not dropping her phone on her face. She had really planned on seeing his face. She had only meant to call him. And for him not to actually pick up.

Why was he awake at midnight anyway? What kind of sensible person is awake this late?

Though she wasn't really sure why she called him. Just a sudden gut feeling that woke her up that told her she had to call him. Well she wasn't really asleep anyway, she was trying to sleep. Tikki had taken away her stress knitting at eleven forcing her to go to sleep. But then she just had a feeling that she had to call Adrien. And it couldn't wait.

So she hadn't planned on him picking up.

Lost for words her mind just panicked. More so actually seeing his beautiful face. Though she had to note he looked very worn out. Probably about as good as she looked earlier crying her soul out to Chat Noir. But you know on a model.

“It's okay,” he assured pulling his knees to his chest, resting so his phone was mainly supported on his knees and the couch. One arm hugging his legs. 

“It would be me, who would hit video chat instead of just calling,” she laughed with a roll of her eyes as she shifted herself. Grabbing her phone again to return to his view. 

He chuckled a little. He didn't mind it though. He would have been happy even with a simple call. “It's okay really, I don't mind,” he replied with a small nod resting his head on the back of the couch. “What's up?”

“I, uh, I, I uh,” she sputtered her eyes glancing around her room as she fidgeted lightly. Trying to think of a good answer. Something other than she just had a feeling. “I wanted to call to say thank you before I forgot,” she mumbled out quietly. Not a complete lie but it wasn't the exact truth.

“O-oh?” he mumbled back surprised. What did she have to thank him about. “F-for what?”

He felt his heart skip a beat watching as her face softened, the smallest hint of a smile tugging at her lips, one hand twirling her hair as her eyes fell to the side, face tinting pink. 

“It's kind of silly,” she answered with a sheepish laugh, playing with her hair to keep her nerves back. “B-but um, well Chat Noir stopped by earlier, and he told me you asked him to, so um thank you,” she explained softly. “I'm really grateful you did that, it means a lot to me.”

He momentarily found himself lost for words. Opening his mouth to speak but nothing came out his words trapped in his throat. He had almost forgotten he had told her that he had asked Chat to check on her. He fumbled with his hands lightly, picking at a loose thread on his jeans. 

“You don't have to thank me,” he choked out. “I didn't really do anything.”

Marinette giggled shaking her head lightly, giving him a smile that made him want to melt. “Don't be silly,” she flitted on a giggle. “If it weren't for you Chat wouldn't have come talk to me,” she added her face getting a little more serious as her eyes flicked back to him briefly before moving her eyes away again. 

She knew if Chat Noir hadn't visited her she probably would have let her emotions get the better of her. She probably would have been a victim to Hawkmoth. But thanks to him, she wasn't. It truly meant the world to her. 

“I'm sorry I worried you so much though,” Marinette peeped up forcing her gaze back to him. “I didn't mean to, I know you probably have a lot on your plate, I shouldn't be bothering you with silly things like that.”

Adrien shook his head quickly. She didn't need to apologize to him. She had absolutely no reason to apologize for her feelings. For bothering him. It wasn't even a bother. 

“No,” he replied quickly his voice cracking on a quiver. “You don't have to apologize to me Marinette,” he assured. After all, he knew it was him who owed her the apology. Hell he owed her more than a stupid apology but he wasn't even sure what he could do to try and earn her forgiveness. 

Marinette frowned watching him chew his lip, the way his eyes darted away, watching as he seemed to shrink in on himself. Similar to how Chat Noir was behaving earlier, watching the guilt just eat him alive. Guilt she was sure he probably didn't deserve. 

“Adrien?” Marinette spoke after a beat of silence. “Are you alright?” she asked quietly seeing him shift, rubbing his sleeve over his eyes. Was he crying? “Did something happen?”

“N-no,” he answered quickly trying to shake his tears away. He didn't want her to see him cry. Wasn't he pathetic enough, she didn't need to see that. “It's nothing,” he assured.

Marinette bit her lip, she hadn't meant to upset him. She had only called to check on him. Because a stupid feeling in her gut told her she had to. Making him cry was defiantly not the reason. She fumbled with her hands lightly. She wanted to just hug him, tell him it was okay. But there was a stupid phone between them. 

“I'm sorry,” he apologized seeing her furrowed face. He did not want to make her cry again. “I'm okay I promise,” he assured.

“Adrien you can talk to me,” Marinette replied calmly. “I'm always here for you, you're my friend, you don't have to worry.”

He let out a small laugh hearing that out of her. “And you can talk to me as well,” he replied with a half smile, adjusting his position, holding his phone in both hands. “I promise I'm always here too.”

She smiled softly snorting a little at his half smile, hearing the irony in his words. “Thanks Adrien,” she spoke quietly. “I'm glad to have you as a friend.”

Adrien felt his mouth go dry again seeing her smile. It quickly reminded him he still had to actually apologize. He sat up right a little more trying to think of his words. He coughed lightly to clear his throat and by him some time to figure out his words. What was he supposed to say?

“I'm really sorry Marinette,” he finally choked out. “I'm really, really sorry.”

Marinette blinked surprised by the sudden apology. “Sorry for what?” she asked sitting up to give him her full attention. Curious to what he had to apologize about. 

“That I told you to ignore Lila,” he answered head bowed too ashamed to look her in the eye. Keeping his eyes focused on the windows to his left. Trying to just prepare himself for her response. He was certain she would probably just hang up. He didn't deserve her forgiveness. He didn't deserve her friendship. “I'm sorry it was really wrong of me, it was really freaking stupid,” he added with a small roll of his eyes. He still wanted to punch himself in the face for ever saying it. “I was just being a coward because I didn't want to deal with her if I called her out, so I let you suffer, and I'm really sorry,” he explained trying to keep his voice from breaking. “I should have stepped up, I should have said something to support you and I didn't, this is my fault, I'm sorry I hurt you.”

She stared at him in almost awe. A loss of words herself as she listened to his heartfelt apology, his voice trying not to crack. It made her heartbreak a little. He looked so, defeated, so lost. Like a lost cat. She swallowed before she spoke.

“Adrien, this isn't your fault,” she replied her voice was soft. “We didn't know what she would do, it was safer for you not to say anything, and I understand that,” she continued her eyes focused on him. “Please don't blame yourself, I got myself into this mess because I called her out by my choice, it wasn't your fault that no one chose to believe me.”

“But I shouldn't have let you suffer it alone,” he interjected, wiping his face on the back of his sleeve. “You didn't deserve to be singled out, I'm sorry.”

She let out a small sigh. “Thank you for your apology Adrien,” she spoke. “I forgive you.” Even if she believed he didn't do anything wrong. The apology meant a lot, that he cared enough to apologize. It took a lot of courage to admit that you were wrong, she knew that first hand. Just seeing how he beat himself up over it, she couldn't not forgive him. “And besides, if no one believed me who said they would believe you?” she mused on a dry laugh.

Adrien snorted a little at her comment. She had a point, she was probably the more credible between the two of them. So if they refused to believe her, they probably would sure as hell not believe him. “You got a point there princess,” he mumbled more under his breath than to her. 

She laughed hearing his grumbled comment. “So you'll stop beating yourself up over it?” she asked with a small grin. 

A Chat Noir like grin flashed on his face hearing her giggle. “I suppose it could be the least I can do for you,” he mused with small flashy wave of his hand. 

Marinette giggled rolling her eyes at the flashy grin. “I see, always the model huh?” she teased a sly grin of her own tugging at her lips. 

He laughed a little scratching his cheek lightly. “Comes with the face I suppose,” he chuckled. He relaxed a little more finding it easier to breathe now. Now that he had apologized and she said she forgave him. 

He knew it wasn't enough though. He knew he had to try to do better. He had to make it up to her. To truly earn her forgiveness. And he knew he wouldn't stop until he was sure she wasn't suffering anymore. That she got everything she truly deserved.

“Yea well it's a cute face,” Marinette sassed back lightly as she lounged backward. Trying to ignore how her heart fluttered seeing that stupid dorky grin on his face. How reminiscent it was of her silly partner. Though she couldn't help but smile seeing he was at least feeling a little better.

Adrien wasn't sure how long they just chatted in the dark. Talking about everything that had happened, and whatever crossed their minds. Marinette told him about what had happened in the bathroom at lunch, and how Alya was angry with her. And he told her about his argument with Nino about it as well. Each agreeing Lila was an obnoxious pest, who they each agreed was worse than Chloe. Though they didn't linger on Lila long until their conversations shifted to other topics. Talking about new video games they were both excited about, complaining about the Ladybug and Chat Noir movie that was released. Marinette agreed the characters were all wrong, he found it amusing listening to her just grumble and mutter.

Honestly he found he rather enjoyed just listening to her talk. It felt like the first time he had actually gotten to talk to her. Without her just squeaking and running away quicker than lightening. He got to notice a lot more about her. Like she talked with her hands a lot and tended to shift from topic to topic mid sentence. Her mind just seemed to race in a million directions. He wondered where she found the time to breathe.

“My point is, you can and should totally eat spaghetti with chopsticks,” Marinette concluded with an assured nod. She had shifted somewhere along the way to lay on her stomach, using her pillows to prop up her phone. “It's a noodle dish there is no reason it should be socially inadequate.”

Adrien chuckled a little. “Are you saying that because you're better at eating with them?” he teased lightly holding his phone above his face laying back on the couch. 

She laughed her nose scrunching as she stuck her tongue out at him. “So what if I am, I'm right, I mean have you ever felt the joy that is impaling a meatball with a chopstick?” she giggled before she heard her hatch open. Quickly turning her phone down to hide the light.

“Marinette, dear,” Sabine yawned as she poked her head up. “It's almost one in the morning, what are you doing up?”

“Oh I'm sorry Mama,” Marinette replied. “I was watching a video, I couldn't sleep,” she lied lightly, not wanting to get them both in trouble. Or tell her mother she casually video called her long time crush in the middle of the night on a whim.

“Alright dear, but please try to get some sleep or you'll never get up in the morning,” Sabine spoke with a small nod. 

“I will Mama, promise,” Marinette assured with a smile while Sabine turned to head back downstairs. “Good night Mama.”

“Goodnight dear, please get some sleep,” Sabine replied before she shut the hatch door.  
Marinette waited until she heard her mother's footsteps disappear back to her own room before she pulled the phone back up. Giving a small sheepish smile. “Sorry to black you out,” she apologized. “Mama caught me.”

“Is it a good video at least,” he teased about her small lie earning a laugh her nose squishing when she smiled. He never noticed her dimples before. “But your mother is right, we should go to sleep.” Adrien hadn't even realized how late it had gotten. How long they had just talked. 

Marinette nodded lightly, swiping some hair out of her face. “Yes, we do have school tomorrow, and it's probably going to be worse tomorrow,” she sighed in agreement. And her phone was about to die, the battery symbol flashing red. “I thought about not but then Lila would think she won.”

“And we can't have that,” Adrien chuckled as he sat back up. “I still have to find my pajama pants, cuz sleeping in jeans is not comfy.”

“No probably not, it's probably about as comfy as an underwire,” Marinette mused lightly. “I'll see you at school tomorrow then?” she asked turning on her side.

“Defiantly,” he agreed with a nod standing up. “Good night Marinette, try to get some sleep.”

“You too, I'm sorry I kept you up so late,” she mused with a smile. “Good night Adrien, sleep well,” she added.

“Don't be sorry, I'm really glad you called,” Adrien replied without hesitation. He wasn't sure if it was luck or some divine intervention but he knew she had called when he needed it. “I really needed it, it was nice to talk to someone.”

She smiled softly. “Even if its just debating whether spaghetti is a noodle dish or not?” she giggled.

He laughed. “Yes even if it's discussing the status of spaghetti,” he answered.

It wasn't until a few more good nights and good byes that the two teens actually hung up. Neither really wanting the call to end and even then it was probably only ended because Marinette's phone died before either of them could actually hit the end call button.

Marinette pouted when her screen turned off. Perhaps it was for the best she had a feeling they'd probably end up in another conversation. She was sure they had meant to hang up thirty minutes ago. She couldn't help the blissful smile though thinking about it as she put her phone to charge. Even if it had been a small mistake she was glad she called. Glad they could talk.  
“You better set ten alarms,” Tikki teased poking her head out of the pillows. “Or you'll never wake up.”

Marinette laughed. “Oh shush, I have to get up early tomorrow you cannot let me fall back asleep after alarm five,” Marinette instructed as she flicked her light off. 

“I'll try my best,” Tikki giggled nuzzling herself beside Marinette's head. 

Marinette rolled her eyes lightly as she snuggled back to try and get some sleep. Her mind still reeling a little about the fact she had just spent about an hour, or more on the phone with Adrien Agreste. Deciding it was defiantly a good thing to have called him, for her own sanity and his as well apparently. He certainly looked better at the end of the call than when he picked up. Though she felt bad for worrying him so much, it was nice to hear his apology, even if she thought it was misplaced. He was so honest, so torn up, it made her heart ache a little to know that guilt appeared to be eating him alive. But she knew they could talk more tomorrow. And she could maybe give him a comfort croissant in person to make up for the trouble she gave him.

She bit her lip as an odd memory crossed her mind. 

Had he called her princess?

Or had she misheard him at the time? 

She hadn't even noticed until she thought back on it. 

Adrien never called her princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao i had to rewrite this chapter like four times because the og file got corrupted and then my program kept crashing so i kept loosing a bunch  
> my sister joked its because i refused to let Adrien be happy for a majority of this chapter lmao  
> the boy needs to learn
> 
> I lost the second copy completely and im a little sad cuz i think it was the best draft but this is defiantly a good result
> 
> I had to find the weebiest song for his ringtone cuz you cannot tell me he would have anything else and it fits  
> bonus points if you actually know it lmao
> 
> also idk how to write texts ive seen people do it lots of different ways but i hope its understandable enough


	3. Boundries and Waterworks

Marinette hummed in happy bliss as she scuttled around her room. Tikki was surprised to see her so, up beat, early in the morning. She hadn't even needed the Tikki-Special-Alarm today. In fact Tikki hadn't even needed to wake her up at all, which was surprising since she was up until the wee hours of the morning just chatting with Adrien. Tikki had been so sure she would have to roll Marinette out of bed herself. So she couldn't help the surprise watching Marinette roll herself out of bed, and appear to be just happy as a clam. 

It was almost a little unnerving for the tiny kwami. 

“You know you can stay home today,” Tikki spoke up a little cautiously as she flitted around after Marinette doing her best to help her get ready for the day. “Your mom said it was okay.”

“But it won't solve anything to just stay in bed all day,” Marinette replied as she fixed the buttons on her light-pink jumper. “It would be as good as giving in to her, she'd feel like she won,” she added looking herself over in the mirror. Fixing her pigtails before deciding she looked decent enough. Smiling a little to herself giving a small spin. 

And if she stayed home and moped all day she wouldn't be able to see Adrien. And after their phone call last night she wanted to make sure he was okay. To properly forgive him in person, in hopes he truly wouldn't let the whole thing eat at him. 

Plus she just had a feeling that something good was bound to happen today.

“Are you feeling okay though?” Tikki asked floating onto her shoulder. “It's not healthy to push yourself.” After all Tikki had seen how upset Marinette had been, crying for hours, it took so long to even usher her out of her blankets when they got home. Then she spent half the night stress knitting, she had made four hats before Tikki had to confiscate her yarn. Even a hat for Tikki and Plagg. 

Tikki was worried perhaps Marinette wasn't really handling everything as well as she wanted to show. Hiding it behind a cheery smile and calming words. 

Marinette gave her kwami a smile. “Tikki I promise I'm feeling okay,” she assured giving her a soft kiss. “Talking with Chat last night helped a lot,” she added with a small nod walking over to her desk.

Just telling someone about everything was rather cathartic she found. More so when he believed her. It helped her feel a little less crazy, that maybe it wasn't all helpless. That she wasn't just loosing her mind.

She just had to stay positive.

Keep up the good thoughts.

Remember she still had people in her corner. She wasn't alone.

“And besides if I don't go today I won't be able to talk to Adrien in person,” she added nonchalantly with a small shrug of her shoulders. Grabbing a small gift bag off of her desk so she wouldn't forget it. “I want to make sure he's doing okay and to properly thank him.”

She never did get to tell him how much it actually meant to her that he had gone out of his way like that for her. To just know that he cared about her that much. And then to apologize to her, it truly did make her feel better. Even if she knew he was beating himself up too much and she would defiantly talk to him about it. If she just remained calm.

She did it over the phone so surely she could get the courage today.

Marinette smiled as she fiddled with the small gift in her hands, never noticing how her face tinted pink as she thought back to the midnight call. It was truly wonderful to just talk to him. Not even about Lila or Alya or Nino, just mindless things. His affinity with cheesy anime and silly love stories, or just listening to him sass his father and schedule. She found it funny watching the way he grinned when he made a pun or the way his nose scrunched when he complained. He and Chat Noir must be friends to share such a love of, horrible, puns.

She giggled to herself thinking about how many bad puns he butted into their conversation. He truly was adorable she mused to herself before she broke herself out of her thoughts. She couldn't gawk over him all morning or she never would make it to school on time. Quickly tucking the small gift into her bag before moving to grab her school books.

“It was really nice of Chat to come check on you,” Tikki agreed with a small giggle. Grinning as she watched Marinette smile to herself. That lovesick smile she always had whenever she stared at the back of Adrien's head. “You two seemed very content cuddling on the ground.”

Marinette's face burned bright red at her kwami's giggling, nearly dropping her school books. “We were not cuddling,” she denied adamantly with a huff averting her eyes from the small red kwami. “It was Chat Noir Tikki, don't be so ridiculous,” she added with a pout as she scurried to get her bag together. 

Tikki couldn't help but giggle seeing how red Marinette got. “I dunno Marinette, I think we have different definitions of cuddling then,” she teased as she zoomed into Marinette's purse. “You two were awfully close, and looked _sooo_ cozy.”

“H-he was helping me calm down, that's all it was!” Marinette protested her face still burning hot as she scrambled to find Tikki's emergency cookies. “N-nothing more than that.”

She _did not_ cuddle with Chat Noir. Absolutely not. 

This is Chat Noir they were talking about. Come on. Her flirtatious cat of a partner. A goofy dork who she swore would flirt with anything with a pulse. And spit out bad puns at every chance the conversation landed on it. 

But even she had to admit last night, there was something different about him. He was so serious, probably the most serious she had seen in him in a long time. He seemed to focused on making her feel better. Maybe her heart fluttered a little. Even if she didn't understand the guilt that seeped off of him in waves. She still didn't know what he had to feel so guilty about. It wasn't his place to apologize for any of her friends, for nay of this mess. There was no way he was actually involved.

But then again it made her think back to his odd comment too. Calling her their everyday Ladybug. Then there was Adrien calling her princess offhandedly not too long after. At this point she almost regretted not watching Alya's: 'Adrien is Cat Noir: A Theory' power-point last month. 

She shook her head quickly waving her hands in the air as if to swat away the thought all together. There was no way.

It was impossible to believe that her long time love of her life and silly partner were actually two in the same. She couldn't, she didn't want to, believe it. But there was a weird small twinge in her chest that told her not to throw the idea out. The thought alone seemed asinine the more she thought about it. How could the goofy Cat Noir be Adrien? The handsome boy filled with sunshine who just wanted to make some friends?

They just shared some silly quirks. She tried to tell herself. Trying to ignore the idea. It was all just coincidental.

“Is that why he kissed you then?” Tikki grinned up at Marinette breaking her out of her thoughts. “You did seem _very_ happy with it.”

Marinette pouted unable to stop her face from turning bright red as she shoved the bag of cookies into her purse with the tiny kwami. “It was nothing!” she denied quickly poking the kwami in the nose lightly to push her back into the purse. 

She did not want to think about it. She was not going to think about it. Not today.

“Marinette, dear, you're going to be late if you don't wake up now,” Her mother called up snapping Marinette back to actual reality. 

“Coming Mama,” Marinette called back quickly as she picked up her half zipped school bag. She didn't want to be late again. Rushing off down the stairs, though not looking where she was going. Tripping on her own feet quickly sending the fifteen year old tumbling down her stairs in a blur of pink and polka-dots. Landing with a large thud in front of her mother. “I'm up.”

Sabine sighed at the sight watching her daughter's bag spill over the floor while Marinette landed rather ungracefully in front of her. “Dear, we've warned you to be more careful,” she spoke lightly moving to help pick her daughter off of the floor. “I'm glad you're awake early but please be more mindful of the stairs.”

Marinette let out a sheepish laugh peeling her face off of the floor. “I'm okay, sorry Mama,” she mumbled as she accepted her mother's help up. “I was distracted,” she laughed sheepishly as she picked up her scattered books. This is what she got for thinking about stupid theories so early in the morning. “I wanted to make sure I wasn't late today so I made sure to be up early.”

“I'm glad, but are you sure you're okay?” Sabine asked still a little worried. It wasn't hard for her and Tom to see the change in Marinette's behavior the past few days. They tried not to push her in fear of her retreating in on herself completely but they wanted to help. “You did come home very early yesterday, is everything going okay?”

Marinette nodded. “I'm fine Mama, I promise I would tell you if something was bothering me,” she assured giving her mother a hug. “I'll see you at lunch,” she added with a smile giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Have a good day, make sure to say hi to your father on your way out,” Sabine replied with a somewhat forced smile returning the hug a little longer before Marinette wiggled free. Even though it was the rare day Marinette was up and ready, she didn't want her to go just yet. She wished she'd stay and talk, just tell them what was going on. But perhaps they'd just try again when she got home from school. “Don't be late.”

Marinette scrunched her face a little before she wiggled out of her mother's grasp. Grabbing an apple off of the counter on her way. “I won't I promise,” she spoke as she hurried out the door down to the bakery.

“Good morning Papa,” Marinette smiled as she cut through the bakery. Giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. 

“You're up bright and early, what miracle is this?” Tom laughed as Marinette came running in. “Usually your mother is rolling you out of bed.” 

“Luck probably,” Marinette giggled as she grabbed the small paper bag with her name on it. Quickly shoving it into her bag. Balancing it on her knee as she zipped it up. “Thank you Papa, see you at lunch,” she added with a bright smile before she bolted out the doors.

She swore she was not going to be late today. She just had to hope she had enough courage for what she wanted to do. And hope Adrien wasn't late as well. She wanted to try and talk to him before class, just to thank him again. Offer him a comfort croissant for making him worry so much. And assure him he was absolutely forgiven. Perhaps he'd receive it better in person. Silently praying her words wouldn't clam up, hoping not to make a complete fool out of herself. Though her worry couldn't keep the smile off her face as she ran down the sidewalk.

 

***

Honestly as much as Adrien had tried to get some sleep that night, it was nearly non-existent. Even after his lovely call with Marinette, which he appreciated a lot. He still found himself just tossing and turning his mind just racing with everything. Trying to just properly think everything over. Trying to figure everything out. Probably only getting at most a few hours of sleep before he just decided to be up. At least it gave him time to finish his homework and still be early.

He was partly grateful for the lack of sleep, it gave him plenty of time to think. Think about what he wanted to do next. He knew he had to be there for Marinette, he had to start doing better. He wanted to be the friend she deserved, someone she trusted, someone she could go to if she needed it. He wanted to earn her forgiveness. 

So he knew he had to address the problem with Lila. First things first he decided to take the early time to talk to Madame Bustier, in hopes he could request to move seats. And preferably just never be near Lila again. He couldn't really stand her presence without the urge to vomit, just dreading every interaction she forced on him. 

But he was done putting up with it. He was done being complacent. He was not going to just let her continue on her tirade. Even if it meant admitting he fucked up by not standing up for Marinette the other day. Even if Nino and Alya would hate him for it. He knew he had to. He had to tell them about Lila's lies. And hoped they listened long enough to hear him out. He let out a small sigh pinching the bridge of his nose lightly. He wasn't looking forward to talking to Alya about it.

He was still slightly bitter remembering what Nino had told him. Alya just blowing up on Marinette. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. 

He let out a breath before climbing out of the car when he reached the school. He thanked Gorilla before he headed off inside. It was nearly empty so he wasn't going to complain too much about that. He just hoped he had the courage to be honest.

He just had to get it over with. Like ripping off a band-aide. He just had to keep reminding himself this was for Marinette. 

Even if he was still nervous about it. How was he going to explain to Madame Bustier why he wanted to move seats? They had just changed seats yesterday. It probably looked odd. Was she even going to take him seriously? That he just wanted to move because Lila was giving him too much attention. Was it even that serious of an issue? Sure, he was majorly uncomfortable by Lila and hated how she snaked into his space. Even when he told her not to touch him. It never stopped her. 

He shivered at the thought as he slunk into the locker room. What was she going to do if he moved seats? Would she blame Marinette? He didn't want to put Marinette in the hail-fire again. Absolutely not.

“Relax kid,” Plagg spoke poking his head out of Adrien's collar. “You just have to be honest,” he tried to help comfort him. “You don't have to be ashamed.”

“I'm not,” Adrien quickly denied as he grabbed his books from his locker. Taking as much time as he could. Slowly working up the energy to go and talk with his teacher. It was easy enough to decide to do it but he was finding it a lot harder to actually go through with it.

Plagg gave him a flat look at his quick denial. “Kid, you do not have to put up with the harassment,” he added sharply. “It doesn't matter if you're a boy or not, it doesn't change the fact it's wrong and you have a right to get help.”

Adrien felt his face flush listening to his kwami. “T-that's not the problem,” he sputtered out quickly keeping his eyes in his locker. 

Okay maybe it was part of his uneasiness. After all boys weren't supposed to feel like this, right? Was he just being overly sensitive? Others would probably tell him to take it as a compliment, a decently looking girl ( _he guessed_ ), just draping herself over him. It was supposed to be a guys dream come true.

But really he hated it. He wanted her to stop touching him. It made his skin crawl and felt like he just couldn't breathe. Feeling like he couldn't move whenever she just gripped onto him. Gods it was worse than Chloe, and she had just finally stopped latching onto him. 

He at least was able to get his point across to her about not getting in his space. And thankfully she was seeming to be respecting it.

“It's just not that easy,” he sighed standing up, one hand holding onto the door as if to keep him steady. His hands trembling. Keeping his eyes down. “It-it's just weird,” he added trying to find the right words. He didn't like talking about it. He didn't want to talk about it.

In fact he was afraid of the whole situation. Afraid others would find out, that his father would find out. He didn't want to deal with that. That telling anyone about it would just be a mistake. Maybe nothing would be solved. Maybe he was just making a big deal out of nothing. After all he was a guy, a model no less, he should just get over it. Models were supposed to get the girls. He rolled his eyes at the thought. Wasn't he more than a model though? Just take it as a compliment as Nino would tell him. But it didn't stop the nausea that bubbled in his stomach, the bile burning his throat. 

Gods he wanted to just go home and sleep for a thousand years.

“Adrien?” Marinette peeped up seeing the pale boy just staring into space. “Are you okay?” she asked stepping over to him lightly. Curious to why he was just staring into his locker. “Do you need the nurse?” she offered seeing how blanched he looked when she got closer. “I can go find her or a teacher?” she added quietly her eyes flicking back to the door while she twiddled with her fingers.

Adrien felt a jolt of shock run through his body hearing Marinette speak up, her footsteps filling the empty locker room, sneakers making small squeaks against the tiled floor. How long had she been there? Had she heard him talking with Plagg? Did she think he was talking to himself? Oh great on top of being a shit friend she might now think he was crazy. That's exactly what he needed. 

It wasn't until he felt Plagg curl up in the crook of his neck he let himself breathe. 

“N-no,” he stammered out once he found his words. “S-sorry, just a lot on my mind,” he added forcing himself to close his locker. A little more forceful than he wanted, flinching himself at the slam it created. 

Marinette frowned a little, not entirely convinced by his answer. He was never one to be lost for words, and he looked like he was going to vomit at any moment. “D-do you want to talk about it?” she offered quietly, her concern outweighing her own screaming nerves. Half leaning on the lockers, eyes focusing on the floor letting her bangs fall. “W-we still have time before class, and no one is really here yet,” she added quickly her eyes seemed to flicker about as she wrung her fingers together.

He cleared his throat before he spoke again. Swallowing his nerves. “Ah, actually I wanted to go talk with Madame Bustier,” he answered a little sheepishly glancing over at her. 

“O-oh?” Marinette asked forcing her eyes back to him, surprised and curious all at once. 

He nodded rubbing his neck lightly. He didn't understand why he was having problems talking to her now. He thought he would be okay. She was still Marinette. Nothing had changed. “Yea, I, I, uh, wanted to talk to her about Lila,” he admitted though his voice hoarse, balling his trembling hands into fists. 

Just get a grip, he told himself. He was fine.

“That I'm not comfortable being around her,” he croaked out his eyes focusing on the lockers in front of him.

Marinette stared, eyes wide with in awe. Realizing he had to be nervous, well it was just obvious. But she was really glad he was going to stand up for himself. She shook her head lightly realizing she probably looked stupid just staring. That was probably not helping him feel better in the least. 

The last thing he needed was some weirdo girl staring at him like an idiot.

“That's good,” she spoke up breaking the silence that had grown between them, giving him a soft smile, her voice as sweet as ever. “It's amazing that you're going to tell her how you feel, it's best to be honest especially if you aren't feeling well in class.”

Adrien felt his face flash hot finally looking back at her hearing her encouragement. He felt his heart almost freeze seeing her smile again. He wasn't sure if particularly enjoyed the feeling she seemed to have on him lately. Even as warm and almost, gushy, it made him feel. Did she even know how powerful her smile was? Surely she must, because damn if it didn't just make him want to melt. 

He nodded a little again his mouth falling dry. Quickly averting his eyes.

It would be amazing, if he just grew up, if he stopped being a coward and just did it.

Unconsciously he reached for her hand, holding it loosely, as if in hopes he could have some of the same courage she did. Without her he knew he never would have even thought about bringing it up at all. 

He kicked the floor with his foot lightly fighting himself for his words. “U-um, I hate to ask, but,” he stammered his gaze falling to the floor resting his head on the closed locker. “Do, do you think you can go with me?”

Marinette blinked, her face flaring bright, feeling him grab her hand, glancing down as if to see if it was really happening. “Of course,” she answered without hesitation, absentmindedly rubbing her thumb across the top of his hand lightly trying to offer some solace. “I'll be here to support you,” she assured offering him a kind smile.

He felt himself relax when she agreed to go with him. Letting himself breathe again. It was a lot less scary with her there. He returned the smile. “Thank you Marinette,” he replied, holding her hand a little tighter. “I really appreciate it.”

She giggled trying to ignore the blaring blush on her cheeks. “Come on, we better hurry before the bell,” she spoke up seeing the time.

“Oh yes,” he agreed. He had almost forgot they were on a time limit and he really didn't want anyone else in the class to walk in on them. He rather preferred it to just stay private. It ran a lower risk of getting back to his father that way.

 

***

The couple wasn't exactly missed by the students who were straggling in, as they walked out of the locker room hand in hand. Appearing to chat pleasantly amongst themselves as they headed towards the classroom lost in their own conversations to notice the curious looks and whispers erupting around them. Each in their own bliss to even notice the fuming lingering Italian girl, who was all too interested in this development. Digging her nails into her arms as she watched them talk to carelessly. Glaring daggers into the back Marinette's skull as she walked side by side, hand in hand, with Adrien Agreste. 

That was supposed to be _her_ spot.

She was supposed to have the model's undeniable attention.

Undeniable attraction.

It almost made her sick seeing the hopeless look on their faces. Bl-ugh. How could two people be so ungodly mushy?

She grit her teeth, nails sinking crescent shapes into her flesh. Perhaps she had not been clear enough yesterday. Perhaps Marinette wasn't as smart as she appeared to be. How could she be when she was choosing to just defy her so openly. She huffed stomping her foot, digging the heel of her boot into the floor. She wanted to just squash that stupid smile for good. How dare she parade around with him so happily?

She was a sniveling clumsy nobody!

What was really appealing about someone who dressed so tacky?

How could the pigtail wearing brat really say fashion was her passion? As if, she could probably out style Marinette at this point, without inflating the truth.

She wasn't, no, she couldn't, let this act of defiance stand. Most people were smart and just learned to listen. It wasn't that hard. Usually it was easy to just get them on her side. Tell them what they wanted to hear.

And get rid of those who didn't. 

Maybe Marinette just liked being the bad guy. 

Taking a long breath before quickly following them before they got too far. Careful to remain out of their sight, but trying to stay close enough to listen. She could care less about their stupid gushy conversations filled with stutters and who care,--gods she swore candy hearts were less sweet than the two of them together. 

She rolled her eyes as she ducked out of sight seeing them walk into the classroom. Curious to what they needed to both chat with Madame Bustier about. Deciding to lurk outside of the classroom, as close as she could get without being caught.

***

Caline couldn't say she was anything less than surprised when she heard a couple students walk in before the first bell. More so when she saw it was none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, two both known for being the last to class. She couldn't remember the last day either of them had been here this early. So telling from the fact Adrien looked like he was about to vomit as he clung dearly onto Marinette's hand like a life line and the awkward tension that was bubbling in the silence, it was important. 

She smiled as sweetly as she could, tucking the half graded papers to the side. She could tell this needed her absolute attention.

“Good morning Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, Monsieur Agreste,” Caline greeted. “Is there something I can help you two with this morning?”

It was Marinette who spoke first turning her tired eyes towards their teacher. “Well actually Adrien wanted to speak to you about something important,” she answered, gently ushering the blonde boy beside her. 

“Of course, you know you can always come to me, it's my job to make sure my students are doing their best,” Caline replied with a small nod as she shuffled out from behind the desk. Hoping to make the nervous boy a little more comfortable. It was obvious to anyone just looking at the pale boy something was bothering him and it was eating him inside out. “I promise whatever it is will remain among us, I won't tell anyone without your absolute permission,” she assured in hopes of giving him some confidence. 

She would have usually offered to just speak to him one on one but seeing the death grip he had around Marinette's hand she knew it was a two on one conversation. That was fine, she wanted him to trust her. She loved all of her students and wanted to make sure they were all feeling safe while they were in her care. So she couldn't help the worry seeing Adrien so distraught. Though really looking at both of them they looked like they didn't get a wink of sleep between them.

Perhaps she would have to have a talk with Marinette later.

Adrien froze glancing between his teacher and small friend, finding himself unable to even find a breath. His trembling hand clinging onto Marinette for dear life. His words clumping in his throat like barbed wire. Acid bile burning in his mouth. What was he supposed to do? Just say it? What if he was just making a big deal out of nothing? What if his father found out? Maybe he shouldn't and just deal with Lila. After all he was a guy, a model no less, he shouldn't let one girl get to him. He should just suck it up. Man up. He wasn't supposed to be to be harassed. Guys didn't get harassed.

Right?

“It's okay Adrien,” Marinette spoke softly patting his hand gently grasping it between hers, giving him a small encouraging smile. Trying her best to offer him comfort. “It's alright, just breathe, and just be honest okay?” she instructed sweetly trying to assure him it would be okay. “You'll be happier when you let it out, I promise.”

“Marinette is right Adrien,” Caline spoke watching Adrien be consumed with anxiety. “Take a deep breath and take your time okay, you have nothing to be afraid of.”

Adrien nodded a little taking their advice. Forcing himself to just breath, swallowing the clog in his throat. Forcing the air back into his lungs. He just had to stop being a coward. Don't be a afraid. He had to just be honest. He took a couple breaths, wringing his shirt in his free hand.

“I-I, um, I want to move seats,” he forced himself to speak. “I just, I don't feel comfortable sitting next to Lila, and would like to be away from her please,” he added quickly on a single breath. “She's always getting in my personal space and it makes me really uncomfortable, I've told her not to do it but she doesn't listen and I don't know what else to do.”

Marinette gave him a gentle smile, she was proud of him. She knew it was really hard for him to speak about it but she was glad he told someone. Giving him a small thumbs up as if to say 'good job'.

Caline wasn't surprised by the request, she had had a feeling that he wasn't the most comfortable with the new seats as his classmates were. But there really hadn't been much she could do without him coming forward. So she was rather pleased that he came forward about it on his own, or well with some encouragement. But none the less she was glad he was taking himself into account. She nodded a little offering him a kind smile. “Of course Adrien, that won't be a problem at all,” she assured with a small nod. “I'm glad you told me about this.”

Adrien let himself actually breathe hearing that he could move seats. Ecstatic that he wouldn't have to put up with Lila bothering him during class anymore. Maybe he could actually focus on his work again, gods knew he still had a bunch of make up work to finish. And there was no way he would be able to get it done while taking notes for Lila. “Thank you Madame Bustier,” he replied relieved. 

Caline nodded again as she grabbed her seating chart from her desk. Honestly she didn't really like the new seats as much as the kids did—she was giving them a two day trial period before she moved them herself--. And she was trying her best to accommodate Lila, who claimed she had a disability. Even if it wasn't on file, but they had yet to clarify with her mother about it so for the time being she couldn't just accuse her about it. But she also could not let her just harass another student during class, defiantly not. 

“There's an empty seat in the back beside Marinette,” Caline spoke reading over the chart. She had no worries placing them together. Sure they were more absent than most, and ran off at the oddest times, but she couldn't say they were anything other than smart. They were a couple of her top students, even with make up work they both made sure it was done, nearly perfectly. So she was sure that they would work well together. And perhaps it would even help them both in the process, she had noticed how reserved Marinette had been with the class lately and Adrien's social skills were, well, not as strong as his studies. So perhaps they could each help each other out of their shells.

“That works,” Adrien answered without hesitation. He would take a seat next to Marinette any day. It was far away from Lila and he got to be closer to Marinette. He almost couldn't stop the silly smile on his face.

“Then it's settled, you will sit with Marinette,” Caline replied with a nod, jotting down the new seats and a few notes before setting it back on her desk. Yes she would defiantly be rearranging the students. “I am really proud of you Adrien,” she spoke turning her attention back to him smiling proudly.

“O-oh?” he squeaked out surprised. 

Caline nodded clasping her hands in front of her as she looked at the two students. “Of course, I know it took a lot of courage to talk to me about this,” she answered. “Harassment can sometimes be hard to talk about, especially with boys but it doesn't change the fact harassment is wrong, no matter your gender,” she explained calmly. “Everyone has a right to their own space and body, and no one has the right to take an other's consent away from them.”

“She's right,” Marinette piped up in agreement. She had learned about it in health not long ago, all the girls had, they had to watch some video about consent and harassment. She was adamant that the boys should have watched it too. More so when she saw how Lila treated Adrien. “You don't have to put up with feeling uncomfortable, you always have the right to say no, and you don't have to explain yourself.”

Adrien felt his paled face tint pink he wasn't sure if it was the blood finally returning or just embarrassment. “I just don't want to upset anyone, I was afraid that I was just overreacting,” he admitted sheepishly. 

“Adrien, you do not have to force yourself out of your own comfort for someone else,” Caline spoke with a slightly stern tone. She wanted to make sure he understood that he had the right to say no. “You are not overreacting, if you are uncomfortable with what someone does, like getting into your space, with or without your consent, you have every right to tell them to stop it,” she corrected calmly. “Because they are the one who are in the wrong for ignoring your wishes, they break your barrier and that is not okay, no one should ever touch anyone without consent.”

“And no is a complete sentence.” Marinette nodded in agreement. “Your consent always matters Adrien,” she assured. “This isn't something you have to be used to.”

“Marinette is correct,” Caline agreed with a nod. “Perhaps it is time to give a refresher lesson about consent and personal boundaries,” she spoke grabbing a pen and paper off of her desk. “It might help others feel more comfortable in class as well,” she added seeing a flash of fear on Adrien's face. “You might not be the only one feeling stuck in this kind of situation, so it might help others come forward as well, and I believe it is a good time to remind the whole class the importance of personal boundaries and respecting one an others, but do not worry this conversation will remain between us and only us.”

Adrien let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you Madame Bustier, I don't really want anyone else finding out about this,” he spoke up scratching his neck nervously. “Thank you for letting us talk to you about this.”

“It's not a problem, I'm really glad you brought this up,” Caline assured with a kind smile. “And I hope you can talk to me if it ever happens again and I promise we can work together to fix it to make sure it never happens again,” she added about to excuse them before she remembered something important. “And Adrien I can talk to the other staff about keeping mademoiselle Rossi away from you to make sure you aren't forced to feel like this again,” she offered knowing it probably wasn't confined to just her classroom. “I won't give details but its important they know as well, harassment is a serious issue.”

Adrien bit his lip. He didn't really want anyone else to know but he knew she had a point. It wasn't just her classroom so it would be nice to not have to worry about it in any class. He swallowed. Nodding. “O-okay,” he answered. 

Caline smiled. “I'm very proud of you, I promise to keep it confidential,” she assured with a nod before the first bell rang. The three glancing at the door hearing students beginning to stir in the hallways. “Well you two better hurry and get ready for class, thank you again for coming to talk to me about this and being honest,” she excused them deciding Adrien looked like he had suffered enough for one morning. Wanting to give him some time to catch his breath before class began. 

“Okay,” the two teens almost answered in unison before they turned to scurry back to their seat, hands still tightly held together.

Caline going back to her desk to renew her lesson plan for the day while the students shuffled in. Watching each of her students over her papers as they slunk to their seats, taking small notes to herself about the seating chart. 

 

***

Lila was absolutely fuming with anger by the time they had finished their lovely chat with Madame Bustier. Apparently trying to call her out wasn't enough now the dumb pig-tailed brat wanted to accuse her of harassing Adrien! 

She wasn't harassing anyone she was merely giving the people what they wanted to see. He looked good on her arm and she looked good on his. It was just what they wanted. A beautiful model and a smart, selfless, outgoing gift to the world. They were the perfect pair. And plus with him it would be easy to boost herself up. He was basically silly puddy in her hands, he'd be easy to mold. But that dumb girl just wouldn't let him go. She just had to keep wedging herself in-between them.

She was like a tumor. 

She stomped her foot as the bell rang, quickly sulking away. She was defiantly not going to let this stand. She was not going to lose to someone who dressed like a five year old covered in pepto-bismol. 

_Oh hell no._

If that brat was so adamant in fighting this battle then fine. She'd give her a god damned war. And she was going to win and make sure she destroyed everything that pig-tailed girl loved. Make her feel true pain. She would teach Marinette the lesson that came with defying her one way or another. Even without the help of Hawkmoth. She was going to crush that pestering tumor into dust.

***

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Marinette asked quietly as they walked towards their seats. “I'm really proud of you Adrien.”

He gave a faint smile. Shrugging his tensed shoulders lightly, trying to release the pressure wedged between his shoulder blades. Finally relinquished her hand from his to let her shuffle into their now shared bench. He wasn't really sure what he was feeling. 

It was still a lot. Relieved, tense, elated, a mixture of everything. One one hand he was elated to be seated far away from Lila. And on the other he was dreading everything that he knew would come from it. Lila never took anything sitting down. So he was merely waiting for the shit show that was coming their way.

“I am glad I told her,” he answered finally as he shuffled in next to her. Tapping his fingers on the table lightly. Trying to just think of how to describe it. “I'm glad you were with me, I probably wouldn't have been able to without your support,” he admitted truthfully his flushed face tinting red his eyes flicking down to the desk. “Thank you Marinette.”

“Of course, I'm always here to help, no matter what,” she replied with a small nod. “I'm glad you trust me enough to speak honestly,” she added as she pulled out her tablet and text books. Pouting to herself as she realized she forgot her math book. 

He glanced over hearing her huff, brows furrowing seeing the pout. “Something wrong?” he asked unable to hide the worry on his voice.

“I left my math book in my locker,” she answered with a small huff, blowing her bangs up lightly. She had no choice she had to go get it. But she didn't really want to. She didn't want to run the risk of running into anyone really. 

She took a deep breath before deciding she just had to. “I gotta go grab it, I'll be right back, will you be okay?” she asked quietly peeking over at him seeing he still looked a little flushed.

He nodded quickly. “Yea, I'll be okay,” he assured his eyes glancing towards the door as other classmates began to file in. “You should go grab your book before you're late,” he teased lightly a small hint of a grin tugging at his mouth. “It'd be a shame the one day you're on time.”

Marinette felt her face burn at his teasing though she only laughed. “But I wouldn't past me in the least,” she laughed before setting her bag in her seat. “I won't be long,” she added with a smile before hoping down the steps. Hurrying out to go grab her math book before the second bell. 

 

***

Lila couldn't help but grin almost ear to ear as she watched Marinette shuffle into the locker room. Alone. Acting quick to follow after her. Slipping in behind her, seemingly not noticed. She wouldn't complain. Alone was always the best course of action. Watching as the pig tailed brat fuddled around in her locker, seemingly muttering to herself. But she was too far to hear what she was saying. 

Making sure the cost was clear before she stalked over to her. Arms crossed and scowl set, glaring down at the kneeling girl.

“You have a lot of nerve,” Lila almost hissed, almost making Marinette jump. She grinned. “Was I not clear enough yesterday?”

Marinette bit back a groan seeing Lila's tacky boots walk up next to her. Silently praying it was just an illusion. But then, of course, it spoke. Quickly crashing any good mood Marinette might have been feeling. She huffed grabbing her math book quickly before standing. “Look Lila,” she replied her voice was even and cold as she faced the threatening vixen. “I don't know what you want to go off about today and I do not care.”

Lila slammed a hand against the locker blocking Marinette from getting past her that easily. “Don't play coy with me,” she seethed through gritted teeth. Face almost red in anger. “I thought I made it clear to back the fuck off.”

Marinette quickly swatted away her hand stepping past her. It was one day she was early she wasn't going to let this hold her up. Besides she told Adrien she wasn't going to be long. She still wanted to give him his thank you gift. So she surely didn't have time to play along with whatever it was that had Lila in a tizzy today.

Shifting her book in her arms as she cocked a hip, turning to look back at the momentarily stunned vixen. Giving her a cold steely look. “I have no idea what you are talking about and I don't have the time,” she spoke with a wave of her hand and roll of her eyes. Maybe it was just her bitterness over yesterday that made her feel so, careless about it. “Just leave me alone already, I've never done anything but speak the truth, you are the one who chooses to live in lies, and it will be you alone who will drown in them,” she added, her voice cold as ice, before she headed for the door.

She just wanted to leave. Ignore it. Ignore her and everything that came with her. Wanting to focus on the good parts of the day, on the one friend who hadn't seemed to turn on her. Just enjoy the small peace of it. But just as Marinette was about to walk out she nearly ran face first into Alya, Nino not far behind her. She was about to say good morning but seeing Alya's cold glare quickly shut her up. 

Why had she even bothered? What was she really expecting?

“Did you come to apologize?” Alya spoke first, gaze shifting between Marinette and Lila. Eyeing the short pig tailed girl in front of her. Crossing her arms across her chest, foot tapping rhythmically against the tiles, echoing among the nearly empty room.

Marinette gripped her book to her chest. Breath hitching in her throat, eyes quickly darting down. Wanting to shrink away. Wishing to be as small as she truly felt. She should have expected this. “I have nothing to apologize for,” Marinette answered as calmly and evenly as she could. Trying to hide the quiver on her words or the way her bottom lip twitched, tears bubbling in her eyes.

“Oh give it up Marinette,” Alya scoffed with heated words. 

Marinette gripped her book tighter, wishing to just disappear as she tried to back away. Shoulders hunching in as she hit the wall behind her. Just be as small as possible. “A-Alya please,” she squeaked out barely audible. 

“Lila told us what you did,” Alya hissed glaring at her small friend taking a step closer to her. “Lila told us how you threatened her yesterday when all she did was just try to check on you,” she added quickly gesturing towards Lila though her heated glare never left Marinette. 

Marinette bit her quivering lip, heated tears swelling in her eyes. Trying her hardest to just stand straight. Gripping onto the book, her knuckles turning white. “I, I didn't,” she protested though her voice was barely that of a whisper. It was as if her lips were merely moving to the words. 

How could Alya believe that she would threaten anyone? More or less waste her time with Lila? Gods it felt like she had swallowed razor blades.

“Gods Marinette you're being so ridiculous,” Alya groaned making Marinette flinch back. “Can't you just let go of your stupid pride for five seconds and just admit what you did?” she seethed. “All because she has a chance with Adrien, come on I thought you were better than this.”

Marinette was almost afraid she'd rip her book in two with as hard as she clung to it trying to just calm her trembling. Taking every ounce of courage she had to just stand there. Just listen to every new accusation thrown at her. As if Alya was twisting a hot knife into her heart with every word.

Trying to just remind herself not to be as hurt as she felt. Alya didn't know the truth. Alya was just trying to stand up for her friend.

But wasn't she supposed to be her friend too?

She shook her head quickly deciding to just leave. Pushing by Alya quickly before she just darted back to class. Running as fast as she could, without tripping over her own feet. 

***

Taking a small break as she reached the top of the stairs. Leaning against the wall trying to just calm herself down before she walked back in. Taking a few deep breaths to soothe her heaving chest. She just had to stay positive. She kept telling herself. Think of the good things. Don't think about the pain. Just ignore it. It had to go away eventually.

As much as she hated the swelling feeling of dread growing in the pit of her stomach. 

Taking one last deep breath before she heard Alya and Lila heading out of the locker room. Collecting herself the best she could, wiping the hot tears and snot off of her face, taking some of her concealer and foundation with it. One last breath before she shuffled as quietly as she could back into the classroom. Keeping her head down as she quickly scurried to the back. Doing her best not to trip on her feet on the way back to her seat. Setting her book down, shifting her bag out of her seat before sliding onto the bench beside Adrien.

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked as soon as she sat down. Moving his tablet and notes to the side. He had noticed from the moment she walked through the door something was wrong. He figured something had happened with how long she had been gone but it was only cemented when she returned hunched in and shoulders trembling. “What happened?” he asked quietly shifting in his seat to face her better.

She shook her head quickly using her sleeve to wipe her face again. She was not going to cry now. She had already worried Adrien enough, and he was dealing with his own problems she wasn't going to add onto them even more. And she really didn't need him to see her cry. She took a deep breath before she forced on a smile. “N-nothing,” she answered quickly though her voice was no louder than whisper. “I tripped up the stairs as usual, it hurt, but it's okay,” she lied trying to laugh it off but she could tell from his face he wasn't buying it.

“Marinette, you are a horrible liar,” he replied calmly with a small pout. He didn't like the fact she was trying to lie but he knew he couldn't press it. “But I won't pester you, if you want you can tell me at lunch?” he offered his eyes flickering to the door hearing the straggling trio finally enter class. Alya with an arm around Lila, muttering something he couldn't make out. His gut twisted seeing Lila hunched over, appearing to be crying crocodile tears. Alya appeared to be consoling her.

He grit his teeth watching how quick she was to console that pest but completely ignored Marinette like it was easy. Like they had never even been friends.

Oh.

He understood it now.

They must have run into each other.

He couldn't stop the scowl on his face when he saw Alya sneer up at them. He assumed it was aimed at Marinette. He scoffed rolling his eyes seeing a shock flash across her face. Trying to ignore the anger that was bubbling in him. Deciding to just turn his focus to Marinette. 

“I'm sorry,” he apologized quietly watching as Marinette began to doodle on some loose paper. Unable to stop the frown as he saw her hand tremble keeping her head down. He didn't have to see her face to know she was trying her best not to cry. As if on a reflex he rested a hand on her back, gently trying to console her. 

Marinette shook her head lightly pausing in her doodles feeling him start to rub her back. Small gentle circles. “Don't be, it's not your fault,” she squeaked out quietly as she quickly resumed her stupid doodles. Trying to just distract herself. Keep her eyes down to ignore the glares she felt burning into her skull from the front. “I was the idiot who forgot my book.”

“I'm sorry I let you go alone,” he corrected his apology absentmindedly rubbing circles on her back. Glad when he felt her stop trembling. Keeping his eyes focused elsewhere trying not to just stare at her. Just wanting her to feel comfortable. 

She paused glancing back at him from under her bangs. This felt, oddly familiar, too familiar. Chewing the end of her pen lightly. She had been trying not to think about it. Unable to stop herself from wondering if perhaps Chat Noir had spoken to him after he left her place. 

Well she was sure he must have since Adrien had asked him to check on her. So clearly he would check in with him too right? But he hadn't mentioned anything about it on the phone. In fact he seemed surprised when she had even brought it up, as if he had forgotten about asking Chat in the first place. Of course maybe Chat could have lied but she knew he wouldn't lie about something like that so of course maybe it was just a weird coincidence. She had called him late that evening, he looked exhausted so who knows what he was thinking.

But she couldn't stop thinking about what Chat might have told him about their conversation? Oh gods did he know about her crush? Her face burned bright out of panic. Realizing she told Chat Noir so much. 

But there was no way he would tell Adrien her secrets. 

Right?

She let out a small whine at the thought banging her head against her desk. Her face felt hot and it was almost as if the room was spinning. And to believe she thought this was going to be a good day! A bitter muffled laugh escaped her. She wanted to punch herself in the face for the mere hope. There was no absolute way it could possibly get any worse at this point.

She almost regretted not just taking her mother's offer and staying home today.

Adrien frowned watching her bow her head, flinching a little hearing the small thud of her forehead against the table. He had half a mind to storm down the aisle and cuss their friends and Lila out. How could they not see? How could Alya not realize how much pain she was causing her 'best friend'? 

Cursing under his breath as the second bell went off indicating classes where about to begin. It was probably for the best. Marinette probably would scold him if he let his anger get the best of him. And he didn't need to get suspended for cussing in class. 

He let out a small huff resting his head on the palm of his hand. Eyes flicking down towards the front row. He wanted to know what had transpired in the locker room. What had happened in the short time that made Marinette this upset? What had they done to her?

He should have escorted her knowing they would probably run into each other. He felt stupid for not even thinking about it. His brows furrowed at the thought, still absentmindedly rubbing small circles on the small of Marinette's back.

Making – probably a poor – quick decision, he slid his phone out of his pocket, slouching in his seat. Quickly glancing over the unread messages from Nino, not really paying much mind to them, before he texted him. He was with Alya and Lila so surely he must have seen or heard what had happened. Doing his best to keep his phone tucked under the desk while trying to appear as if he was working and paying attention.

 

A: What happened in the locker room?

N: Not really sure to all of it  
N: We went to grab our books and ran into Marinette  
N: Lila was in the locker room as well she looked really upset from what I could tell  
N: Alya asked Marinette if she apologized, Mari said she didn't have to  
N: Alya then called her out, got really mad but then Mari just ran away

 

A: You're shitting me right?  
A: Called her out for what?

N: Lying and being jealous over Lila being close with you  
N: Al got really heated, I couldn't actually hear if Mari said anything  
N: Then she just ran away  
N: Alya's still really pissed more so cuz Lila started crying and said she had to talk to her at lunch abt smth idk wat though

 

Adrien wished Nino could see his face this very instant so he knew just how stupid he sounded. But as much as he wanted to just tell him that he was in no way close with Lila and that she was nothing than a bag of lies, he couldn't, it would have been way to obvious that neither of them were paying attention to the lesson. More so when Madame Bustier called on him to answer a question. Quickly tucking his phone into his pocket before sitting straight. 

He had to thank the heavens when he noticed Marinette casually slip him the answer on a piece of paper. Doing his best to read it without being obvious as he recited the answer. 

Taking a small breath of relief when attention was shifted off of him. Letting him return to his conversation with Nino. Taking a moment to think before he decided to just send the messages. He had to talk to Nino. Without Lila or Alya, he knew it would never go well with them there. But he had to at least tell Nino the truth. Maybe he could help calm down the wrath that was a pissed off Alya.

 

A: Dude, we really gotta talk.  
A: Without Lila.  
A: Maybe without Alya right now too

 

Adrien couldn't help but grin a little when he saw Marinette scribble him a note. Casually sliding the paper from under her arm to him. Feeling it bump into his elbow before he slid it over to read. Momentarily just admiring her delicate hand writing in pink sparkly pen. Finding the little flowers and paw prints she doodled in the margins cute. Her hand writing seemed so familiar, but he couldn't place it at the moment.

 

_You shouldn't text in class, for shame_

 

He had to bite back his chuckle. Quickly scribbling down a response before he slid it back to her, hitting her arm lightly before she pulled it back.

 

_Oh, please forgive me princess :(_

 

She almost snorted at the frown face. She couldn't help but wonder more when exactly had Adrien started calling her princess? Perhaps he was spending too much time with the alley cat. He certainly had never called her such a thing before all of this started. She took a moment before she slid it back to him.

 

_I suppose I could, if you answer a question for me_

 

He quirked a brow but decided to play along, curious. Glancing over at her lightly before jotting down his response, sending it back to her.

 

_Of course I'll answer anything you ask me ;)_

 

Marinette rolled her eyes at the poorly scribbled wink. He was defiantly spending too much time with Chat Noir. Scribbling out her question, quickly sliding the paper back to him. She tried to keep her eyes forward while occasionally listening to Madame Bustier's lesson. Well she wasn't ignoring it but since they were just rehashing things they should have already known she wasn't paying as close of attention. Finding a little more enjoyment in the silly notes and scribbles between Adrien and herself. He liked to doodle stars and what she assumed to be planets in-between their notes. Or maybe they were ladybugs? Some had spots but she couldn't tell. Art didn't seem to be his strength. Though making sure to keep up with her notes in between responses. To at least looked involved in the lesson enough not to be suspicious.

 

_Are you wearing the shirt you slept in?_

 

The question baffled him. Covering his mouth quickly when he was unable to hold back the snort that came out when he read it. Quickly playing it off as a cough. 

Was she _seriously_ asking about his shirt? 

As right as she was about it. He still found it funny. He hadn't really expected anyone to notice, since no one really knew what he had slept in. Well except she had seen it during their call last night. He supposed she would be the one person to notice such a small thing. 

 

_Maybe. How did you even notice?_

 

Marinette rested her head in her arms, turning her gaze toward him lightly. Silently just admiring him seeing him smile. Honestly she had so many questions she wanted to ask him. He had been so different today, she didn't know what had gotten into him, it was so odd but at the same time it was incredibly comforting. To just have at least one person on her side who believed her. But she digressed deciding to just ask about his shirt choice. She had noticed it when she first saw him that morning, it was noticeable since usually he didn't wear sweaters to school. Especially ladybug-esque ones, mostly black but the sleeves were red with spots. It looked nice on him though. Red was surprisingly a nice color for him. Her face tinted pink realizing she hadn't replied to the note, quickly scribbling a response and handing it back to him. 

 

_It's still on backwards._

 

It looked as if he had gotten dressed in the dark. She had first assumed he knew it was on backwards and would change it, but she realized she was wrong when it was still backwards. It was almost amusing that he of all people wouldn't even notice it.

Adrien read her words carefully before he tugged the collar of his shirt up. Yup. It was indeed on backwards. He wanted to laugh at it but he had to bite it back. Not terribly worried about it. It was the last time he rushed to get dressed in the dark.

 

_Didn't know you liked staring at me that much to notice my shirt orientation_

 

Marinette's face burned bright red at the newest note. Hiding her face in her arms again. How was she even supposed to respond to that. It wasn't really a lie. Sure she knew she probably stared at him more than she should, but how could she not when he sat in front of her and had the nerve to look that cute all the time. What was a girl to do? Unable to muster anything but perhaps the smallest squeak that left her lips before she quickly scribbled back a flustered response.

 

_Don't be so ridiculous! It was just obvious. I do not stare at you._

 

Adrien grinned a little watching her face light up. Perhaps he was being a little mean by teasing her, knowing she liked him. Knowing he shouldn't know that at all. But a lot of things made a lot more sense when he thought about it. Her flustered behavior around him, how quickly she was to run away. Here he was starting to think she hated him. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning. But a flustered Marinette was an adorable Marinette.

 

_It's okay I know I'm handsome <3, some say I'm purr-fect_

 

A part of Marinette swore she felt her soul leave her body reading that. Quickly biting it back though. Trying to calm her rapid nerves and furiously beating heart. Fighting herself between wanting to hit his smug look off of his face and just bursting from sheer embarrassment. Mustering her courage to actually respond to him. Just trying to remain calm as she could.

 

_Yea, perfectly obnoxious_

 

Adrien chuckled smiling to himself. He could practically hear her sarcasm through her words. Happily writing one last response before Madame Bustier called them to attention. Explaining they would be breaking into groups for a projects and they were free for the last fifteen minutes of class to discuss amongst themselves and decide on groups and if they had time to start working on their project.

 

_You admit I'm perfect at something so I'll take_

 

Marinette felt her face turn tomato red as she read his last note. Too flustered to even find a response, not that she had much time before a third body joined their bench.

“Hello Chloe,” Adrien greeted when she sat beside him, pushing him closer to Marinette. He didn't mind, making sure she didn't fall off the bench. “Can we help you?”

“I've decided we'll be the group of three,” Chloe answered with a curt nod as she glanced between the two. “Figured you two would be in a group and thought you'd want a third who wasn't brain dead,” she snorted with a half grin.

Adrien gave a small nod and shrug, at the moment he agreed she was maybe the most sensible of their classmates. “Yea you're right,” he agreed before glancing over at Marinette. “What do you think?”

Marinette took a breath quickly composing herself before she nodded. “Sure that sounds fine,” she agreed. Chloe was at least the last sensible person it would seem. And she certainly didn't want to be in a group with Alya or Lila right now. Nor did she want to be in a group without Adrien right now.

“Perfect, it's decided then,” Chloe mused with a smile. “I'll go tell Madame Bustier we've decided and you two can start discussing theme, if you can manage that,” she added standing up a somewhat sly grin on her face patting Adrien on the arm lightly. “Try not to kill her while I'm gone.”

Adrien blinked confused by his friend's comment. He wasn't trying to kill anyone. Especially not Marinette if that was what she was implying.

“Chloe,” Marinette almost hissed through her teeth, wringing her pigtails in her hands, her face burning bright whens he caught the implications. Though Chloe only giggled before trotting off to tell their teacher of their group choice before any of the others.

“What did she mean?” Adrien asked confused looking over at his very flustered bench mate. “Are you okay?” he asked concerned since she looked like she was going to pass out.

Marinette opened her mouth to answer but was quickly cut off when Lila spoke up. “Adrien, aren't you going to come join our group?” Lila flitted with fake whine on her voice as she grasped her claws around the blond boy's arm trying to tug him up, pulling him away from Marinette. “You, me, Alya and Nino would make the best group.”

Adrien quickly yanked his arm out of her grasp his face less than friendly when he turned back to her. “Sorry Lila, but I'm already in a group,” he answered flatly. “Marinette, Chloe and I, we've decided to be the group of three so you'll have to find someone else, I'm sure that's not problem,” he explained as he watched her trying her hardest not to snarl. “Since you have so many friends, I'm sure they're all dying to help you.” He had to try his hardest to keep his sarcasm at bay.

“You promised to help me though, how can you do that if you aren't in our group,” she pouted making sure to keep her voice loud enough to draw attention. “You aren't going to break your promise are you?” she whined oh so pitifully as she carefully slid onto the bench, digging her claws onto his arm again, resting her head on his shoulder.

Adrien had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes as he once again slid out of her grasp. “Stop touching me Lila,” he replied firmly as he ever so casually pushed her out of their seat. “I never promised you anything, and if you need help I'm sure Alya would love to help you out since you two are so close it would be much more convenient for you,” he added calmly gesturing to the reporter girl a few rows down. “Rather than me who just has too much of a busy schedule to really be any real help, I'm so sorry,” he concluded with just as much fake sympathy he could manage.

Lila grit her teeth crossing her arms across her chest, hunching her shoulders to make her appear small. “But you promised Adrien,” she whimpered keeping her head down. “How can you do this to me? Did Marinette put you up to this?” she asked putting her hands to her face making the motion of crying.

Adrien scowled hearing her bring Marinette into it, trying to paint her as the bad guy again. Rolling his eyes at her tear-less crying. He wondered if she took acting classes or if she was just self taught. He opened his mouth to argue, but wasn't able to get a word in before Chloe returned.

Chloe scoffed as she pushed by Lila with little to no effort. “Oh please save the fake tears for people who care,” she chastised standing between Lila and her group mates. “Adrien didn't promise you anything and for you to try and guilt him into it by making a public excuse of bad acting is absolutely ridiculous,” she added sharply hands on her hips as she eyed Lila. 

Lila stood there a moment slack jawed before she crossed her arms turning her head towards the floor. “I don't know why you're being so mean to me, all I did was ask for help,” she huffed on a sniffle. “I just wanted an explanation for why he lied.”

Chloe swore her eyes would roll out of her head if she rolled them any harder. “Oh please Lie-la, once again he didn't promise you anything, and he told you that,” she huffed. “Just take no for an answer and leave we have work to do, without you,” she added with a quick wave of her hand and flip of her ponytail. 

“And we're sure your own group mates need you,” Adrien added calmly not even bothering to look her way as his attention returned to his own work while Chloe sat down with them. Waving her hand in a shooing motion towards the Italian girl.

Marinette couldn't do much but watch as Chloe and Adrien quickly shooed Lila away from them. It was honestly the last thing she had expected to happen. Watching as Lila stalked back to her desk and own group, which appeared to consist of an annoyed Alya, confused Nino and Sabrina. Marinette figured she had volunteered since Chloe decided they were the group of three. Marinette couldn't help but wonder if Chloe had a hand in it, as if maybe this was all some elaborate plot she didn't know about nor understand. 

She really didn't care to understand it either at this point. And honestly it didn't get any better as the day went on. Marinette found herself never allowed to get the chance to be alone. It was either she had Adrien glued to her side, – and he insisted on holding her hand whenever he could – or she had Chloe following close beside her, even taking to standing guard the one time Marinette decided to go to the bathroom. Granted Marinette wouldn't really complain, both of her blond friends seemed to be very good Lila repellents. Chloe wouldn't even let the Italian girl speak to her before she shooed her off and Adrien just tugged her away from her whenever they saw her face. 

It was all very, very puzzling to the small pig-tailed girl. Considering she had never really been close to either Adrien or Chloe like this but she couldn't seem to find the chance to even ask about their sudden choice to get so close before something or someone interrupted them. A part of her wondered if this was all some elaborate plan, maybe they were in cahoots with each other, for what she really didn't know nor could she think of any reason they might plan against her, or want to help her. Or maybe the gods of fate were just playing with her. 

Whatever it was she just wished for it to be over. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last. It was so exhausting just trying to keep track of everything while also not trying to combust every time Adrien decided it was time to hold hands, or look that damn cute so casually, especially when he smiled, and at her. She swore she was absolutely going to kill Chat Noir the next time she saw him for whatever conversed between him and Adrien. There was no way he didn't let something slip. Didn't she have enough to stress over right now?

 

***

Lila was absolutely sobbing as she leaned against Alya in the locker room during lunch. The other few girls from class huddled around them. Trying to offer her their support and to help try to calm her down. No one really wanted her akumatized. Thankful for her extra bottle of eye-drops, they really helped sell the whole sobbing mess, even if it meant actually smearing her make-up. It was the little sacrifices she guessed.

“Oh it's just _awful_ ,” Lila bellowed covering her face in her hands. “I just don't know what I did wrong,” she sobbed.

“Just try to calm down,” Alya tried to comfort, gently rubbing Lila's arm while she sobbed against her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lila sniffled. “I don't know,” she murmured keeping her eyes down. “I don't want to get Marinette into anymore trouble,” she spoke glancing up at Alya from under her bangs trying to look as innocent as she could. “I just don't know what I did to make her hate me.”

“You should talk about it if she made you this upset,” Rose piped up earning a few nods of agreement. “Just be honest.”

“Yea, you can tell us,” Alya assured with a nod. “And if you don't there would be no way to know if she did it again to anyone else.”

“Alya is right, if we let it go on she could hurt you again,” Mylene agreed. “It's not right for her to keep hurting you.”

Lila whimpered wiping her fake tears from her eyes. “You guys are the best really,” she sighed with a small pathetic smile. “It's just I don't know what I'm going to do,” she spoke darting her eyes back to the ground, hunching her shoulders to make herself small. 

She took a deep breath as if she was trying to cease her fake sobs. “Well this morning I was going to talk with Madame Bustier, to see if there was any extra credit work I could do to make up since I have a charity event next week that I just can't miss,” she explained with a dramatic sigh placing a hand over her heart. “But Marinette was there first so I stood outside to wait, but I couldn't help but over hear,” she added. Taking a pause, sniffling a little as if it was hard for her to say it. “And well she was telling Madame Bustier that I was harassing Adrien, she all but demanded he be moved away from me, threatened to call his father and everything,” she spoke on shaky words before breaking out into another sob. “And now she won't even let him talk to me,” she cried covering her face with her hands, whole body shaking as if she was just heaving with sobs. 

The group of girls broke out into a collective group of shocked gasped of horror. Glancing at each other with panic and worry. 

“Are you sure it was Marinette?” Rose squeaked up. “That sounds extreme for her,” she added timidly glancing between the girls. A couple nodding in agreement.

“Oh come on Rose, we all know Mari's been jealous of Lila since she arrived,” Alya bit back. “I wouldn't put it past her in the least,” she almost hissed. Absolutely fuming with anger as she tried to comfort the crying girl beside her. She couldn't believe Marinette would have sunk so low. To think she called her a friend before. “We have to tell someone about this, we can't let her keep on lying like this.”

***

 

The small trio was working in the library, working out the details of their group project. Just mindlessly chatting while they worked before they heard the lunch bell ring. Seemingly moving in unison as the once silent library now shuffled to gather up their things. Students quietly conversing as they emptied the room. Moving from work related topics to other casual things, what rumors were going around, what there was for lunch. Normal chatter as the library slowly emptied out.

“I have to head home, I promised my parents I'd be home for lunch,” Marinette spoke up first as she gathered up her stuff. 

“Do you want a ride?” Adrien asked as he tucked away his things as well, glancing towards Marinette.

Marinette shook her head giving a small sheepish laugh. “It's okay, I don't live that far away I'll be fine,” she answered with a small wave of her hand. “Besides you two should get some lunch.”

Adrien made a small face. He really wanted to insist after what had happened that morning when he had let her go alone but he knew he'd probably only upset her. So he decided to just trust her. “Alright if your sure.”

“I am,” Marinette replied with an assured nod. “Besides I don't think anyone will bother me, I'm sure Lila and her entourage are busy lying it up in the cafeteria,” she sighed with a roll of her eyes, quickly glancing at her phone. 

Chloe let out a groan as she rolled her eyes. “You know I never thought they were this stupid,” she huffed as she stood up, tugging on a loose string that hung off her jacket. “I have a ripped seem you can fix it can't you?” she almost demanded glancing at Marinette.

Marinette rolled her eyes at the request. It was Chloe's roundabout way of asking to have lunch with her. “Sure, come on I can do it while we get lunch,” she agreed as they headed out the door, Adrien at their heels. “Do you want to join Adrien?” she extended the offer glancing towards him. “I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind seeing you guys too.”

Adrien was reading a text on his phone before he registered the question. He shook his head. “Thanks for the offer but I gotta go find Nino,” he answered sending a quick text before stuffing his phone in his pocket. 

“Alright, you're free to meet up if you finish before lunch,” Marinette replied as Chloe began to tug her away when they spotted Nino heading towards them. “Have a good lunch,” she called with a smile before Chloe managed to just drag her down the hall.

Adrien gave a half smile waving to his friends as he watched them head outside. Letting out a breath, trying to ready himself for the upcoming conversation and the storm he knew it would bring with it. But he had to tell Nino the truth about this whole Lila mess. Even if he wasn't going to like it.

“Hey dude,” Nino greeted as he walked up to him. “What's up?”

“We need to talk, it's urgent,” Adrien answered quickly grabbing Nino by the arm and dragging him into the nearest empty classroom. “You probably aren't going to like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien grows a backbone and drinks his respect Marinette juice   
> Chloe also started drinking her respect Marinette juice because i continue to ignore cannon  
> They gotta drink up to keep the Marinette defense squad going strong
> 
>  
> 
> tbh this is longer than i ever planned it to be oops  
> Hopefully its not awful lol


	4. A Time to Mourn

Alya was trying her hardest not to combust out of frustration as she stalked down the hall. Alya honestly didn't understand what could be going through Marinette's head at the moment. She didn't understand the pure animosity she showed towards Lila, when all Lila tried to do was be nice. Sure they shared a crush and maybe Lila held a little more chemistry with the blond model, but she didn't think it was enough for Marinette to act like this. Because now not only was she targeting Lila, who was nothing but nice to her, she dragged Adrien into it too. Gods what was next? Nino?

Oh no! Not if she could help it. She had to inform him first, and luckily for her he wasn't hard to find. Part of her anger defusing when she saw him, glad he wasn't with Marinette or Adrien. Hopefully he hadn't been tainted by her lies just yet! She could still help him.

Nino didn't even have time to think before Alya grabbed him by the arm, tugging him into the nearest empty classroom. She appeared absolutely fuming and for a quick second he wondered what he had done wrong to deserve such wrath. But that worry washed away when she released him from her grasp and began to pace.

“She's gone too far this time,” Alya seethed gripping her fists at her side as she paced back and forth. “Not only is she threatening Lila but now she's dragged Adrien into it!”

Nino's brows raised at the mention of Adrien being brought into this mess. He had made no mention of it to him, but then again he really hadn't talked to him much today. At least in person it was mostly just texts, but still he didn't sense anything other than probably annoyance from him, and it wasn't directed at Marinette. From everything he witnessed himself today Adrien was anything but annoyed with Marinette, he was glued to her side for the majority of the day. He had even heard the rumor they had come in together, he was curious about the sudden development actually. But he didn't have time to think about it now since he had a fuming Alya in front of him. 

“Whoa, what are you talking about?” Nino asked once he managed to find his words again. “What happened?”

Alya let out a frustrated growl as she stopped her pacing turning to face him. “Lila told us all about it just now and apparently Marinette is keeping Adrien from Lila on purpose and even made Madame Bustier change his seat to keep him away from Lila,” she explained with little breath between words. “She's acting just like a child and it's ridiculous,” she huffed heatedly. 

Nino stared at her for a moment lost for words. It sounded completely insane and certainly not like Marinette at all. He couldn't help the doubt that was swelling in his gut. Did she even see how the two were acting this morning? How could she say Marinette was threatening him? Adrien looked absolutely enamored with her from the few times he saw them today.

“Are you sure that's what happened?” Nino asked cautiously. That had to be one of the most ridiculous things he's ever heard her say and she was the one who made a whole power-point to try and prove Adrien was Cat Noir – granted it was a well put together power-point but still nonetheless ridiculous –. “Have you even spoken to Adrien about this?”

“Marinette won't let him get anywhere near me or Lila so no,” Alya answered quickly with a large huff. Every time she had tried to get to Marinette, just to try to get her to listen, she would always just walk away. Not even giving her a reason. All she wanted to do was try to sort this nonsense out. Marinette just had to listen to Lila and apologize, she was sure they could be friends. If she just stopped being so cruel to her for no reason. She was getting real tired of her jealousy and for blowing this whole thing so out of proportion. 

Hadn't Marinette had enough now anyway? Hadn't she hurt them all enough? After all this whole mess just started with her. Slandering Lila, threatening Lila, refusing to listen to anyone who disagreed with her. Didn't she _owe_ them an apology?

All Alya tried to do was to stand up for her slandered friend. Tried to get her friends to just get along. Stop the fighting. She knew Marinette would like Lila if she just gave her a chance, if she just listened to her, but no she was so focused on Adrien that she didn't care. Every time she tried to get them to talk, or hang out Marinette always flaked out. Marinette would see one look of Lila and come up with an excuse to leave. Now she had burnt out all her chances of friendship with Lila surely at this point and Alya was starting to believe she burnt their friendship too. 

But that thought still hurt to think about. A burning pain in her chest that just felt heavy. It would pop up every time she thought about contacting Marinette. She had tried to text her last night but it seemed whenever she opened her contact she was just brought back to reality. Marinette was the one who betrayed her. She caused this pain. And she hated to think about it because even she knew somewhere in the very back of her mind there was doubt.

So she just decided to focus elsewhere, like getting the justice Lila deserved, even if it meant speaking up to Marinette. Someone had to do it. Marinette couldn't keep hurting everyone like she was. Someone had to make her stop. Though Alya wished it didn't have to be her. 

“Look, Lila told us what happened in the locker room this morning with Marinette,” she continued with a pointed nod. “Lila tried to apologize and Marinette flipped out on her, again, and now she's forcing Adrien to ignore us just as well!”

“You need to calm down Alya,” Nino replied with a heavy sigh holding his hands up in defense. “You can't keep letting this get to you so much,” he cautioned though it only earned him a deathly glare. But it wasn't really her battle to fight and from what he knew she only was listening to one half of the story, granted he didn't know it all either but he wasn't going to start burning bridges over it anytime soon.

“Don't you dare tell me to calm down,” Alya nearly hissed crossing her arms across her chest. “All I'm trying to do is help my friend from a bully.”

“Isn't Marinette your friend too?” Nino shot back quickly with a small glare of his own. “Have you even tried to talk to her about everything?”

Alya gripped her arms, digging her nails into her flesh, momentarily lost for words before her anger found it's way back up. “Of course I have!” she snarled back. “She's refusing to listen to reason, she just keeps lying.”

Nino couldn't help but roll his eyes. “Is she the one really refusing to listen or are you?” he asked maybe all to calmly. He knew how Alya was. He knew she hated being wrong. So the last thing she wanted at the moment was to learn she was the one who messed up. So dead set on being the hero, stand up for what's wrong except she had the habit of going to the extreme without always listening. “Or are you so afraid that maybe you were wrong to consider her to be anything other than a liar?”

“She started this!” Alya had couldn't hold back the anger on her words. The hurt that quickly returned when she thought of it. If it wasn't for Marinette they wouldn't be like this. 

If Marinette hadn't _hurt_ her. 

“Marinette is always slandering Lila, ever since day one,” Alya defended with an armful gesture. “She's upset because Lila and Adrien have a connection she doesn't so she's just acting out,” she added quickly. “She's constantly trying to make her look bad with no proof to anything, so why should we believe anything she says?”

“You're so adamant about Marinette getting her proof have you even asked for Lila's?” Nino scoffed back crossing his arms, giving her a rather unamused look. He was growing tired of all this fighting. Honestly he wasn't really sure what was true and what wasn't, who was lying and who wasn't but he did know it was getting old and tiring really quick. He had no time to chose a side. He had no desire for it. 

But he could see it was tearing his friend's apart and honestly he hated it. Of course it wasn't the first time Alya and Marinette fought but it was the first time it had gotten to this extreme. Alya was nothing but on edge ever since the incident began, it was hard to even talk to her without her blowing up at anyone and anything, only seeming to get worse when Lila was there whispering in her ear. As if it was the only thing on her mind, consuming all of her thoughts and attention. She rarely seemed to think about anything else. Nino had seen how upset Marinette was, remembering her distraught appearance in the locker room, she looked like she hadn't slept at all, her voice was nearly absent, it hurt him to see her return to that. It was like before Alya had even shown up, when Chloe still ran the school. 

Alya's mouth gaped as she seemed to try and search for her words. Taken back by the sudden demand of evidence for Lila. She didn't understand Nino's sudden outburst. She was trying to protect him. Why was he yelling at her? Didn't he see it too? He witnessed Marinette's slander as much as she had. He had heard her excuses all the time? So why was he so adamant on trying to justify her? Marinette had hurt him too didn't she? Gods knew Marinette was hurting her. Perhaps now she was just doing it on purpose because she dared to try and defend Lila. She chewed her bottom lip as she gripped her phone in her hands as she thought over her words. 

“What use would Lila have to lie about it?” Alya stumbled out looking at him with a steely glare. “Who would lie about such a stupid thing if it wasn't true?” she added stomping her foot on the ground. Lila was there for her. Lila never flaked out on them even with her extraordinary life. All she ever did was try to help people, and she was best friends with Ladybug, so who wouldn't trust her? Who would lie about any of that? What did they get out of it other than some fleeting attention?

Nino had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he adjusted his bag hearing his phone buzz. “Look Alya, maybe you need to have a talk with Marinette,” he sighed as he checked a message on his phone. “Alone and maybe you know actually try listening to her before just going off on her again,” he added sharply glancing back at her. It hurt to see her so worked up but he didn't have time to coddle her, she had to hear it. Anyone could see that rationality had long since left her train of thought. Now she was just acting on passion and emotion. It wasn't healthy or good for anyone. She was so adamant about taking a stand with those who needed it so he guessed now it was his turn. “Now I gotta go find Adrien, maybe we can talk after you sort this mess out cuz honestly I'm tired of it.”

Nino ended the conversation as quickly as the door shut behind him on his way out. Leaving Alya alone in the empty classroom to hopefully think about everything.

Alya scowled biting her lip before she stormed out after him. Though she didn't get far before she saw Nino and Adrien walk off together. Having half a mind to storm after them both and demand answers, but her angry plan was foiled when she heard her phone go off. She let out a deep breath before deciding to just let it go for the moment, perhaps she would just feel better after getting a bite to eat. Turning on her heels to go and find Lila so they could go get a bite to eat before the bell rang.

 

****

 

Chloe wasn't stupid nor was she blind. Anyone with more than a singular shared brain cell could see what was happening in class. What Lila was doing to the class. The lies she continued to just vomit out of her mouth. Chloe wasn't sure if she was too smart for her own good or just incredibly stupid. Obviously the lies were effecting much more than just the class, they hurt friendships and people personally. Perhaps Lila lied so much not even she knew what the truth even was anymore. She had to give her credit she at least stuck to the motto of go big or go home.

Granted she'd wished the liar would just stay home.

Though honestly Chloe thought it was almost amusing watching how easily the class was turned against their almost saintly classmate. How quick they were to paint her as the culprit. Easily forgetting the numerous good deeds she did for them all on a nearly daily basis. As if it all meant nothing to them now. After all she couldn't lie as beautifully as Lila. But it was also just as nauseating watching them eat up every lie that fell out of Lie-la's mouth. Without hesitation or question, they took everything she said as truth. As if it was almost just that unbelievable why would anyone lie about it? So it just must be true right? Even though they never received anything out of it. As much as she lied about the connections she had, the promises she made and broke, the class always ended with what the started, nothing. Nothing but another pretty lie. At least Marinette always delivered on her promises, or she apologized and found a way to make it up. And she never forced any of her work onto others.

Gods even Sabrina almost believed Lie-la before Chloe pointed out some very obvious holes in the lies. So luckily her trust in Lie-la was quickly shattered, which was good for both of them. It gave them something to really work with, if Chloe ever felt the need to bring the lying vixen down out of her delusions of power. Not that she had honestly ever planned on doing it.

So what took over her when she decided to intervene on the behalf of the baker girl, she had absolutely no idea. Maybe it was the small annoyance she was feeling watching everyone turn on her. Maybe it was the knowledge that Ladybug would want her to do it. Knowing it was the right thing to do. As odd as it may be.

But it could help her get better. Another step closer to maybe getting Pollen back. To maybe getting to be a hero again. A better hero. Someone Ladybug could be proud of. Someone to depend on.

Even if she knew if it had been any earlier in the year she would have done nothing. Hell she knew she could be just as horrible as Lila. She had been the queen bitch for years. Constantly bullying and putting Marinette down. Possibly because she was jealous, because she knew Marinette was truly good hearted and a part of her hated it. Hated how easy everything came to her. 

She took a breath.

Hey she could admit it at least. Admit she had been wrong. Horribly wrong and she knew she might never be able to make it up. To apologize. Her word may never be taken seriously but it was her own fault. She brought this upon herself and it was only herself to blame. She knew that.

As much as she hated it.

It was the truth.

But she wanted to be better. So she knew she had to be brave. Swallow her pride. To stand up when someone needed her because it was the right thing to do, even if she didn't get anything out of it. Stop threatening and using fear to get what she wanted. Accept the fact she didn't always get what she wanted. 

She didn't deserve it.

And because she knew deep inside Marinette would do the same for anyone else. Even her. Even though Chloe knew Marinette probably hates her for everything she's done over the years. But Marinette still stood up for her. Even to go as far to face off with her mother, a woman who could destroy her career easily, but she still stood up to her. For her. 

So didn't Chloe just owe it to her?

Didn't she owe it to Marinette to do the same for her? To stand up for her, or at least try to be there for her. Marinette was there for everyone else all the time, she at least deserved the same respect. She had helped so many of them, out of the goodness of her heart, so wasn't it time for someone to help her?

And because Chloe could see as clear as day these lies were not only affecting Marinette, but her childhood friend as well. Adrien looked like as much of a mess his father would let him on the outside, she was more than sure the inside was only worse. Seeing how he beat himself up, watching how hard he was trying to just cheer up Marinette. It almost hurt to see how devoted he seemed to be, without even claiming his feelings. She shook the hurt off soon, he would do it for her as well. He always defended her. Even when she didn't deserve it. A part of her felt bad for how quick he was to defend her, just because she was the closest thing he had to a friend.

She wasn't a great one and she had to admit it. She wasn't great now so she was sure she was only worse when they were younger. But he still defended her and it made a part of her happy even when she knew it shouldn't. So she owed it to him too. To try and get better. And actually try this time. 

So she had made the choice all on her own to try and do better. No more crying to Daddy, no more threats when she didn't get her way and just try to be nicer. Show that she could be exceptional beyond her name. She would make her mother notice her. Remember her name and even her birthday – she could hope anyway –. Even if she didn't deserve it she at least wanted to try and hope maybe she could do it this time. 

And perhaps even if she didn't want to admit it she knew she might need help. And she knew the perfect person to ask. The saintly baker girl with whom she found herself enjoying lunch with today.

“So what's going on?” Marinette asked as she set a tray of snacks and some juice on the coffee table. “Help yourself, I know it might not be to your liking but it's what we have,” she added with a gesture of her hand, flopping onto the couch to start stitching the loose seam. 

“No, it's okay, thank you,” Chloe replied with a small nod, taking a cup and half a sand which. She gave a small shrug to the question. Taking a bite as she thought. “What do ya mean?” she mumbled watching Marinette stitch her jacket.

Marinette gave her a flat look at the diverted answer. “Oh please, you offered to be in a group with me on your own, and now your sitting in my living room eating lunch with me,” she retorted with an almost snort. “So is this like some elaborate prank or something, am I not dealing with enough shit already you have to get in on it too?”

Chloe bit her tongue when she felt herself get defensive. No. She earned the skepticism. Especially from Marinette and she couldn't argue. She cleared her throat lightly before she let out a deep breath. “Actually no,” she answered keeping her eyes forward trying to keep her composure. She didn't really want Marinette to think she was soft. She had an image. “I understand your skepticism, I deserve it, but I don't want to hurt you,” she answered with a small nod. 

Marinette quirked a brow at the poised response though she could tell by Chloe's trembling hands she wasn't messing around. It seemed rather hard for her to speak actually. She gave a small nod returning her attention to the stitches. “I'm sorry to jump to conclusions,” she apologized softly. “So then why?” 

“I wouldn't expect you not to,” Chloe snorted a little her eyes falling to her lap. “I deserve it, you don't have a reason to trust me,” she admitted solemnly her voice quivering a little. It did hurt to say. Hurt to know she was the bad guy. That she had been the bad guy for a long time and nothing could excuse it. Mean was mean. “But I want to be better,” she added quietly turning her head from her to hide the red tint that emerged on her face. Hands wringing the fabric of her pants to try and stop her trembling.

Marinette was almost at a lost of words hearing Chloe's earnest words. She wasn't really sure how to take it considering everything Chloe had done to her. But she knew she should give her the benefit of the doubt, she did sound very honest and she could tell from her shaky body language it was hard for Chloe to admit. She nodded cautiously as she snipped off the thread. Thinking of how to respond.

“So why now?” Marinette asked after a beat of silence. Sure maybe it was rude of her to ask but she had to quell her curiosity. “Why the sudden desire to be better?”

Marinette knew perhaps deep inside she was a little skeptical of Chloe's sudden want to be good. But really who could blame her? Chloe had been nothing but rotten to her for years, even more so when Adrien joined their class. She still remembered the gum incident, she yelled at him for Chloe's bad choice. And then not to mention the numerous akumas she had caused from her attitude and superiority complex. But she did also have to note it had been a long while since Chloe had blown up at someone, or really bad mouthed her to her face anyway. And from what Marinette had witnessed over the past few weeks she was even treating Sabrina better. Sure her tactics of change weren't the best, and she struggled but Marinette had to give her credit where it was due. She did appear to genuinely want to change this time.

Chloe let out a small grumble turning her burning face away from Marinette, crossing her arms across her chest, hunching her shoulders. Gods she almost regretted coming to her for help.

“What was that?” Marinette asked hearing her grumble under her breath.

Chloe blushed bright letting out a groan of frustration. “Because you would do the same for anyone else!” Chloe admitted quickly, keeping her eyes away from the other girl. “So I figured you deserved someone to do the same for you,” she mumbled out on a defeated sigh. As embarrassing as it was she had to just remember it was for the better. “That maybe you needed someone else on your side too, right?”

Marinette set the fixed blazer on her lap as she just stared at Chloe with almost disbelief. Though she couldn't help but smile hearing her small confession. She couldn't tell her how much it actually meant to her, to know that Chloe did care to try and help. Even going out of her way to help keep her from Lila. 

Moving without really thinking as she wrapped her arms around Chloe, pulling her into a hug. “It means a lot to me Chloe,” she replied as Chloe fought to be let go, looking like she was going to combust out of embarrassment. “Thank you.”

Chloe let out an embarrassed grumble as she pried herself out of Marinette's vice grip. “Okay, okay, no need to get mushy,” she huffed. “I still have an image to keep you know.”

Marinette giggled at Chloe's bashfulness. Nodding lightly. “Oh yes of course, I'm so sorry,” she mused with a small eye roll. “I'll try to keep the mush down,” she added trying to stifle her laugh. 

Chloe nodded. “Good, I'm glad we have an understanding,” she replied sitting straight again. “Now how's my jacket?”

“Oh yea, it's all fixed,” Marinette answered with a smile as she held it up to her. “I knew it wouldn't take too long, an easy fix.”

Chloe smiled a little as she took back her jacket, happy to have it fixed. “Good, good,” she replied as she stood, sliding it back on. “Thank you, I wouldn't expect anything less.”

“Of course Chloe, I'm always willing to help a friend,” Marinette assured as she moved to take care of the lunch tray. Stuffing a few bites in her own face on the way. “We should probably head back or we'll be late,” she mentioned mouth full of sandwich.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Yes but you should finish before you choke,” she sassed back as she adjusted her jacket. “And I'm not really interested on giving CPR, I just had my nails done yesterday.”

Marinette laughed a little as she quickly finished before grabbing her bag. “Okay, okay, let's go then,” she replied getting the door for her. Making sure to shut it behind her before following after Chloe back to school.

 

****

 

“Okay dude, what the hell is going on?” Nino asked a little gruffly. He was getting tired of being dragged around today. “I know you know so spill it.”

“Lila is the one bullying Marinette,” Adrien answered as he relinquished Nino from his grasp. “She's lied about everything she's claimed Marinette has done,” he explained as calmly as he could, never really seeming to take the time to breathe. “She's pissed because Marinette knows she's a liar and so she's been trying to get everyone to hate Marinette.”

“Hey take a breath dude,” Nino cautioned seeing him begin to panic. “How do you know this?” he asked curious, unsure what to believe. His friends telling him very contradicting stories but a feeling in his gut told him Adrien wasn't lying. 

Adrien took a deep breath afraid of telling Nino the truth but he knew he had to. He couldn't ignore it anymore and he'd just have to accept his punishment. He nodded to himself. “Because I know Lilia is a liar too, but I remained quiet because I thought no one would get hurt,” he admitted keeping his head down in shame. “She tried to lie to me about being a descendant of a hero and friends with Ladybug, Ladybug showed up and called her out and told her she shouldn't lie,” he added rubbing his arm lightly. “And then when she was akumatized as Volpina she tried to kill me so yea.”

Nino nodded a little as he took it all in. He really couldn't argue if Adrien had seen it first hand, especially if he had gotten dragged into an akuma fight. He did remember briefly some footage Alya had managed that day that did show Volpina dangling a very Adrien like boy from the Eiffel tower. 

Adrien hated the silence he was receiving but decided to continue. Taking another breath. “I was also the one who told Marinette to leave her alone cuz she wasn't hurting anyone with her lies but I know now that was the stupidest thing I've ever done,” he sighed unable to hide the guilt that drowned his words. “Because Lila has been hurting Marinette, and even Alya with the way she's been manipulating her and breaking up Alya and Marinette's friendship.”

“I've noticed that,” Nino piped up with a small wince. “She tried to tell me that Marinette has been threatening you, and keeping between you and Lila over jealousy.”

Adrien made a distinct stink face at the mention of that new information. “Ew gross no,” he denied very quickly. “There is nothing between Lila and I at all and Marinette knows that,” he corrected with a shake of his head. Gods it gave him shivers just thinking about it.

“So that's why you moved seats?” Nino asked for confirmation.

“I asked Madame Bustier to keep me away from Lila because I was tired of her harassing me, Marinette was there for support because she knows about the situation,” Adrien clarified calmly. “I was going to talk to you about it but I just focused on Marinette I guess, she was really upset this morning and usually wherever you were Lila was too, we've been trying to keep her away from her so nothing else happens.”

Nino was silent for a moment before he nodded. “That would explain Marinette's shift in mood,” he reasoned with a small nod as he tried to process it all. “But you're sure you aren't just saying it because you like Marinette?”

Adrien gave him a flat look. This had nothing to do about his new-found feelings for Marinette. If that's what he would call it. He was still unsure but he was trying his best not to think about it. That wasn't the issue at hand. “Nino I'm sure this has nothing to do with my feelings towards Marinette, no matter what they may be at the moment,” he answered as calmly as he could manage. “And Lila tried to kill me when she was akumatized, I literally watched it with my own two eyeballs, Lila hates Ladybug,” he added firmly. “And also dude Marinette hates liars, and lying, why the hell would she lie about anything?”

“That is a very good point,” Nino agreed with a small nod.

To be honest a part of Nino was relieved hearing the truth from Adrien. He had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach ever since Lila arrived. And it only got worse the past couple of days. Watching as Alya seemed all but consumed with this so called rivalry between Lila and Marinette. How easily she was to throw her friendship with Marinette under the bus for something that appeared shinier. Not that he was much better at this point. He had sat back and let it happen as well. Given Marinette grief over things he realized now were stupid. It was really hard to believe that Marinette Dupain-Cheng lied about something so extreme. Unable to stop the dread that washed over him as he recounted all of the things that had happened, the chances he had to speak up but he didn't. 

But Alya was so dead set on believing Lila. She never wanted to listen to the reason anyone had to speak. Just taking everything Lila said as the truth. 

Because why would she lie, right?

Nino rolled his eyes as he rubbed his face, knocking his glasses upward, nearly knocking his hat clean off. He was a terrible friend. 

“You knew she was lying this whole time?” he asked staring straight at Adrien.

Adrien nodded his eyes falling to the ground as he hugged himself. He still hated it. The guilt still lingered. 

“I did,” he admitted on a croak. “And I threw Marinette to the sharks,” he added solemnly. 

He so desperately wished to turn back time. To just punch himself in the face. Set himself straight. To defend Marinette like he should have. Be the friend she truly deserved.

Silence fell between the two boys. Neither able to look the other in the eye as they fidgeted in place. Nino wiped his glasses on his shirt as he tried to think. Trying to figure out what to say. Trying to figure out the emotion that was welling inside him. 

Was he angry?

Angry at the thought Adrien knew Lila was lying this whole time and let Marinette take the brunt of the class' anger. That he could have said something before it got this far. That it didn't have to come this far. Things didn't have to be this much of a dumpster fire.

But no.

He couldn't find it in him to be angry with his friend. Who looked like he was being eaten alive by either his guilt or insomnia. Perhaps it was pity that welled in his chest as he watched the blond fidget, eyes glued to the floor. Surely he must have his reasons for not speaking up. He had met the poor excuse of a man who called himself Adrien's father, being scared to speak up did not surprise Nino in the least if he had grown up with that as an example. He knew grouchy-tight-pants never let Adrien speak up, he controlled everything he did.

He took a breath. “Why didn't you tell anyone?” he asked curious though he was sure he had already guessed the answer. “Why are you speaking up now?”

Adrien flinched at the cold tone though he deserved it. “Because I told Marinette to leave her be, that she wasn't harming anyone,” he answered with a heavy sigh. “But I was wrong, terribly wrong,” he frowned shifting his weight between his feet. Thinking over his words carefully, debating whether to tell him he only figured it out because he saw Marinette bawling her eyes out and it killed him on the inside or to keep it to himself.

“Lila has been threatening Marinette, and I only know because she told me about it when I went to check on her yesterday evening,” he admitted carefully. “She was bawling her eyes out, and it made me realize that she was hurting, a lot, because of Lila's lies,” he added sheepishly. “I know now lies do hurt people, small or not they can all have disastrous consequences.”

Nino nodded a little as he let Adrien talk. “Dude, you can't beat yourself up over this,” he advised calmly patting his shoulder lightly. “We're all at fault here,” he added with a solemn nod of his own. “We were all shit friends for not realizing it either, you can't blame yourself.”

“People keep telling me that but it doesn't help the guilt,” Adrien sighed. “I feel terrible and I don't even know what to do, I feel like I can't even do anything,” he groaned. He wanted to help Marinette feel better, he wanted to help fix this horrible mess but it felt like every step he took was a step backwards. “I want to help her feel better but I feel I'm only making it worse.”

Nino let out a small sigh giving him a flat look. “Now you have to be kidding right?” he asked crossing his arms across his chest.

Was he really _that_ oblivious?

“What?” Adrien mumbled his face flashing bright red. He didn't understand the sudden tone. Had he missed something?

“Adrien, I saw you two during class,” Nino stated flatly. “She was not upset with you, she honestly looked far from it compared to when I saw her in the locker room,” he added with an assured nod. “All you have to do is just talk to her, stop beating yourself up over things that aren't on you, if you're worried for her talk to her, I can assure you she will forgive you and all of your sins,” he added with a laugh. Everyone knew Marinette nearly worshiped the ground Adrien walked on. He was sure she would never stay angry with him. “And she'd probably scold you for beating yourself up.”

Adrien couldn't help but laugh, his cheeks flashing red. “I know but I'm just not sure what to say to her,” he added with a small sigh. “I can hardly get two words out to her today, that and I'm way to embarrassed to speak about it in front of Chloe, she's been strange today.”

“I knew that the moment she agreed to be in a group with Marinette,” Nino scoffed. “What's up with that by the way?”

Adrien gave a shrug. “I'm not actually sure about it, it kinda surprised me too,” he answered honestly. “I think they're friends,” he added with a small nod. “And I mean who else did Marinette have to depend on in class?” he added with more of a snap than he wanted.

Nino flinched at the snap remembering the true matter at hand. He rubbed the back of his neck. Adrien was right and he knew it. “Valid,” he answered with a small sheepish sigh of his own. “Alya refuses to even speak to her right now so I don't blame her for not asking us,” he added with a small groan. 

“It's not your fault, she just doesn't want to deal with Lila,” Adrien tried to assure him though he wasn't sure how well it worked. 

Nino nodded a little in understanding. “Yea no, that makes sense I understand,” he replied with a small understanding shrug. “I am glad you told me though, that makes everything a lot more clear,” he added placing a hand on Adrien's shoulder. “We should really go find Alya and talk to her before things get even more out of control though.”

Adrien nodded quickly. “Yes,” he agreed moving to let Nino lead the way. “Let's just hope we have enough time before the bell.”

 

****

 

Lila wouldn't say she hated the fact that the pig-tailed brat was avoiding her, oh no she enjoyed that fact. It gave her more time with Alya, more time to break whatever was left of that fragile thread of friendship. What she hated was the fact that Adrien was glued to her side all day. He wouldn't even look at her after their morning class. Whenever she did find him he just turned and left, hand in hand with that dumb pink polka-dotted disaster. 

Ugh it just made her blood boil at the mere thought Adrien was out of her grasp. How was she supposed to control him if he spent all his time with miss. Goody-two-shoes. She was supposed to be the one on his arm not Marinette. He looked better with her than that klutz. 

She was pretty, smart and as far as he needed to know connected. They just looked good together and it's what everyone else wanted. They were the perfect couple.

Why couldn't he see that?

Why did that brat have to keep getting in her way?

Why did he keep wasting his time fawning over that ugly tacky thing anyway? What could Marinette possibly have that was better than her? 

She doubted it was her five-year-old style of dressing. Or her stupid pigtails.

It was infuriating. She couldn't even talk to him, not even text him. She knew he received them because he'd just leave her on read all freaking day.

She chewed her lip as she kept her head down, heading back to class with Alya. She wasn't even sure what she was going on about now. Something about Nino but she didn't worry too much about it. Her mind focused elsewhere.

“Hmm, maybe Marinette dragged him into it too,” Lila flitted catching the end of Alya's tirade. “I mean if she got Adrien in on it I wouldn't be surprised, they are best friends,” she offered coyly.

Alya paused momentarily at the statement. “Yea, but he's my boyfriend,” she defended lightly. “I don't think he'd side with her about this, after all he's seen what she's done.”

Lila gave a pitiful face of concern resting a hand on Alya's shoulder, trying to act as comforting as she could muster. “Alya, I want to be honest with you, you know that,” she spoke with false sympathy. “And well it doesn't sound like he's being a very good boyfriend for you right now,” she added with a small nod as she caught a glimpse of the pig polka-dotted fashion disaster walking past them.

Alya was honestly surprised by the fact Lila thought Nino wasn't a good boyfriend. “What?” she asked lost for words. “That's crazy girl, c'mon, we just had an argument.” Everyone had spats every now and again. It's not like he ended their whole relationship.

Lila gave a small tilt of her head, shrugging her shoulders lightly. “I don't know, it sounded like he treated you pretty harshly,” she replied though her eyes were more focused on Marinette. Watching her walk into the locker room lacking her previously glued to her side blonde bodyguards. “You know there is still some time before the bell, maybe you can go find him and talk to him about it, he's probably calmed down now right?” she offered with a false smile.

Alya thought a moment staring at her phone, a little surprised when a message from Nino actually popped up. She chewed her lip. “Are you sure? Will you be okay?” she asked looking back at her.

Lila smiled and nodded. “Of course, I just have to grab my books and I'll be in class waiting for you,” she answered patting her shoulder lightly. “And you can tell me how it goes okay?”

Alya hesitated a moment as she read over the text. It sounded urgent. She nodded a little. “Okay, sure, it wont be too long,” she agreed sending a quick text back. “I'll see you in class,” she said goodbye to Lila before running off to find Nino.

“Good luck.” Lila smiled waving a little before she was out of view. Grinning to herself as she quickly headed towards the locker room. She wanted answers. She thought she had made herself clear earlier but clearly Marinette just didn't want to learn her lesson. So perhaps she just needed to be even clearer with her.

Her smile vanishing as quickly as the door shutting behind her. Unable to hide the scowl on her face as she watched Marinette dig through her locker, mumbling to herself again. Gods she hated those stupid pig-tails. Didn't she know how tacky they were?

Perhaps she'd just give her some fashion advice. She mused to herself as she spotted a stray pair of scissors on the bench appearing to be dropped. 

_Perfect._

Marinette let out a surprised squeak as her pigtail was rather forcibly yanked backward, causing her stumble with it. Acting on reflex as she quickly turned around, pushing whoever had grabbed her backward. Causing her ribbon to be pulled out in the process pulling out half her hair. Though she didn't mind that as much as her bracelet flying off her wrist when the person tried to grab onto her. 

It happened in a blur, she couldn't even register who would do such a thing. As if on instinct she went to apologize as she heard the body stumble and hit the wall, worried she had been too forceful. But she stopped herself as she found Lila now on the floor, her scissors lying not far from her on the ground. Marinette quickly put the dots together. A part of her almost felt pity at this rather extreme movement, almost wanting to ask how she was going to spin this against her.

Lila rubbed the back of her head from where it made impact with the wall. She had not expected such a forceful response. How was this brat that strong anyway? Granted she wasn't sure what she was expecting but it certainly wasn't to be flung into the wall with such force. Quickly scowling back at the tacky girl in front of her. Why did she always have to give her trouble? Couldn't she just cower like a normal person?

“What do you think you're doing Lila?” Marinette asked dryly. She was too exhausted to even want to deal with whatever this was. 

Lila scoffed rolling her eyes as she moved to stand up. Pausing momentarily as she spotted the fallen bracelet when she went to grab the scissors. She had seen the dumb brat fiddle with it all day, it looked eerily similar to the stupid ugly bracelet Adrien wore. Ugh it made her want to vomit at the mere thought they had matching bracelets. How ungodly mushy. Though she couldn't help but grin as a wicked idea quickly came to mind as she eyed Marinette's distressed face. Gripping her scissors in her hand.

“I would have thought someone interested in fashion would have good taste,” Lila mused as she dangled the bracelet in Marinette's face. “But yet you opt to wear this ugly thing?”

Marinette scowled quickly reaching to take the bracelet back only to have Lila yank it out of her reach. “Give it back Lila,” she demanded holding out her hand for it. “It's mine and none of your business,” she added sharply. It was something she would never trust in anyone else's hands, except perhaps Cat Noir if it had to come down to it. She hardly ever took it off since Adrien had given it to her, she really couldn't remember a time she did take it off since. It was her lucky charm and it meant the world to her so there was no way in hell she would ever want it in Lila's hands. 

Lila's grin only grew seeing it must be something special, as ugly as it was. She held it up out of Marinette's reach to taunt her. “I'm only trying to help you,” she flitted as she brought her scissors back up. “It's so tacky so really this is just for the best,” she added as she looked Marinette in the eye. A smug grin plastered onto her face as she snipped the bracelet in half without an ounce of hesitation.

Honestly enjoying the look of pure anguish that painted Marinette's face as the tacky broken bracelet crashed to the floor. Beads flying off the freshly snipped thread scattering around their feet. This is what she deserved for being so stubborn. Surely this would finally teach her for ever butting in on her business again, for ever trying to stop her. She giggled a little as she quickly stepped on the broken bracelet before Marinette even had the chance to grab at it. Digging what beads she could into the floor. Perhaps this would finally get it through her thick skull. 

Marinette only watched in horror as her bracelet scattered into what seemed like a million pieces against the tiled floor. Golden beads flying in all directions as the thread was easily snipped in half. Like the world slowed around her as it got cut in half, watching as each bead slid off of the string, bouncing and scattering against the tiled floor. It as if all sound deafened around her as her eyes focused in sheer shock seeing Lila's tacky boot smash down upon the tattered red string with little remaining beads. Feeling like a jolt of pain shot through her watching her heel make impact with each deafening stomp. Crushing the last remaining charm under her heel. Marinette could have sworn she heard something crack within her own chest the moment the heel made impact.

Maybe it was just the door that slammed in the distance. She couldn't register who entered or who left. Her eyes mainly focused on her now destroyed lucky charm. Never registering the tears that began to stream down her face. Eyeing the smug smile that Lila held on her stupid face that made her stomach churn. 

Oh how much she wanted to truly claw her eyes out. She wanted to rip the smile off of her face. She wanted to make her feel the pain that was slowly consuming her.

“You have to breathe.” Marinette thought she could hear Tikki in the back of her mind. Trying to usher her away from the dark feelings that were making their way through the cracks. 

Just breathe.

In.

Out.

Try to believe it would be okay. 

She wasn't supposed to let this bother her. Try to act like Lila didn't just purposely smash the charm bracelet that Adrien had given her. She had to be strong. Just let it go. Take the brunt of it and just try to be okay. Try to believe it wasn't destroyed beyond repair.

It would just pass like before.

Try to think positive.

Swallow the fowl tasting anger.

Perhaps she could just remake it. Find a new string, piece back the remaining beads. Even though it would never be the same. 

It would always be broken. 

And she'd always remember why.

Lila's snicker was the first thing to break through the mind numbing silence surrounding Marinette. Forcing Marinette's teary eyes to her sickening smug face.

Lila's heel grinding the last bead to near dust as she eyed the trembling Marinette. “Oh, I'm so sorry,” she gasped with fake sorrow. “I didn't see it there.” She grinned. 

Marinette quickly bit her tongue forcing her eyes back down. Hoping and praying she would just leave now. Let her collect her fallen charm in peace.

Trying to ignore her. To ignore the burning anger that was boiling inside her. Trying to distract herself and think of a way out. Crouching down to pick up the fallen beads. To find as many as she could in a feign attempt to rebuild it. Never paying attention when others wandered in as her shaky hands scourged the floor for her fallen charms. Tears blurring her vision as she desperately grabbed at the floor, trying to find every little charm she could. Never hearing the bell ring to indicate it was time for class as she tried to keep herself together. Trying to just breathe as she stood back up on wobbly legs, trying to make sure she had them all. Even the broken and snipped red string. 

Maybe she could try to put it back together, just find a new string? Even though most of the beads were now cracked thanks to Lila's boot. Falling to pieces in Marinette's hands as she tried to save them, trying to count them past her tears. 

She could never restring them like this. They were useless. 

Lila though, of course, did notice the new crowd forming. Quickly biting back her smirk, hiding her face in her hands as she hunched her shoulders. Making the motion of crying, occasionally letting out a sob sound as people neared them. Making sure she appeared to be the real victim here, getting ready to make sure she ruined whatever hope Marinette still held. Making sure Marinette suffered for her disobedience. For her ignorance.

Marinette gripped the beads in her fist, trying to make sure she wouldn't lose them. Holding them close to her as she heard Lila begin to cry. Faintly hearing footsteps approach them. Perhaps even a faint voice reaching out for Lila but it fell deaf to Marinette.

Was she for real? 

“What's wrong with you?” Marinette hissed before anyone else could speak up. Heated tears stinging her eyes as she glared at the falsely cowering girl in front of her. Anger bubbling out before any thought of reason passed her mind. “Why are you such a vile excuse of a person!” she almost screeched causing her voice to crack as she bit back her sobs. Trying to hide the overwhelming pain that was growing in her chest, slowly making it's way outward. 

“I said I was sorry,” Lila blubbered as she worked up a sob. “I didn't see it,” she cried loud enough for others to hear but making sure to strain her voice. 

Marinette scowled as she watched her blubber and lie. There was no accident. No one cuts a bracelet on accident. No one stomps on it to rub salt in the wound on accident. Marinette had to watch Lila cut it with only malice in mind. Watch as she ground it to dust until it was unfix-able. There was no way in hell any of this was just an accident and she knew damn well Lila felt no shame. She probably didn't really know the meaning of an apology. She bit her lip to keep her from just screaming at her. Trying to ignore the swelling anger. The swelling pain.

“What happened?” Alya asked quickly as she rushed to Lila's side, quickly stepping between her and Marinette. As if ignoring Marinette all together as she looked over Lila. “What's going on, are you okay?”

“She broke my bracelet!” Marinette answered forcing Alya to look at her. Nearly throwing the torn and broken bracelet in Alya's face. “She broke it on purpose,” she explained unable to keep the growing anger from her words.

Lila let out another sob at Marinette's heated words. “I told you it was an accident,” she cried. “I didn't see it, I'm sorry,” she sobbed as Alya wrapped an arm around her. Tucking her head into her as she continued to sob.

Alya glared at Marinette. “Seriously, you're just overreacting at this point,” she snarled. “Why can't you just accept it was an accident and accept the apology like a normal person?”

Marinette was momentarily taken back by the quick defense. But she knew she shouldn't be surprised. Only giving her another sharp pain in the chest. She grit her teeth. 

“Alya I watched her step on it deliberately,” she tried to explain though she knew it fell on deaf ears. “She destroyed it on purpose, and now just crying her crocodile tears to play the victim,” she added gesturing over the falsely sobbing girl. Anyone with eyes could see she wasn't really crying. She just pretended like everything else. Just continuing to lie.

Alya scoffed rolling her eyes as she carefully removed Lila from her grasp. “You are being absolutely ridiculous,” she scolded taking a step closer to Marinette, her hands on her hips. “All of this over a stupid bracelet, you were probably just clumsy and dropped it, anyone could have stepped on it by accident,” she added sharply pointing a finger at Marinette, nearly jabbing her in the chest. “You just want an excuse to go off on Lila again because you hate she and Adrien are a thing and you aren't!”

Marinette was almost galled at the ignorant statement. How blind could Alya really be? Perhaps she needed new glasses, Marinette thought briefly as she tried to bite her tongue. Gripping the fallen remains of her bracelet in her hands. Trying to stop trembling. Trying to ignore the burning pain that radiated through her chest. Couldn't Alya remember how important it was to her. It wasn't a stupid bracelet. It was a gift from Adrien. A homemade lucky charm. It meant the world to her.

And Lila broke it without any effort. Without any thought other than to hurt her. 

And now here she was with the whole pity Lila squad against her. Alya – someone she once called a best friend, who she stupidly still cared for – was scolding her. Yelling at her that she was being ridiculous. 

So what if she was?

Everyone else got to be. Why couldn't she for once?

“Why are you so quick to believe her?” Marinette sneered wiping her face with her sleeve. Taking a step closer. “Why don't you show me the proof huh?” she added quickly throwing Alya's words back at her. “If your so hell bent on justice than show me the evidence, show me where I'm wrong Alya!” she barked with a gesture of her arm. “Give me the proof you demanded from me miss. Wannabe-journalist.” She glared straight at Alya. Not even caring about the grimace of shock that painted her face. She was tired of this double standard. She was tried of being bitched at constantly without being allowed to even offer up an ounce of discontentment. 

She was tired of people thinking they know her better than herself. Just deciding how she should act. How she should feel.

She knew what she was feeling.

Pain.

Rage.

Betrayal.

Hurt.

Alya was momentarily caught off guard by the harsh comment before she quickly bit back the pain. “Oh yea coming from the queen of excuses and flaking out at last minute,” she snapped back. “Who can trust you Marinette?” she added quickly. “At least Lila always follows through with what she says she's gonna do, she never cancels plans or disappears in the middle of them!”

Marinette grit her teeth trying not to just scream. Was Alya really telling her she was less trustworthy than Lila? 

“Why can't you just get over yourself already?” Alya added with a heated huff glaring at the girl. The person she once called a best friend. 

Why did she have to be so hard headed? Couldn't she just have tried to be nice? To be friends? She didn't understand why she was so adamant on hating Lila. All over some stupid jealousy. And now all over a stupid bracelet.

“You think you're just so much better than everyone else and you're not, so why can't you just swallow your pride already and apologize nicely!” Alya snarled.

“Alya open your eyes!” Marinette screeched her voice cracking. Chest heaving as she fought to keep her breath. Fighting to just not let her sobs consume her. It burned and it hurt. She hated it. “Please for once damn second use your own brain instead of believing everything out of that lying brat's mouth as gospel.”

It seemed to happen in an instant. The room falling silent except for the echoing of a slap. Gasps of shock and horror filled the nearly empty space the moment Alya's hand landed across Marinette's face. One hard slap. Leaving the room in stunned silence. Even Lila's false tears had seemed to subside the moment the noise echoed through the room. All eyes on the two teens. No one sure what to do or what to say. 

“Marinette!” Adrien's voice broke through the silence as he ran over to her in a panic. Quickly pulling her away from the stunned crowd. Ushering her to the other side of the room. Away from Alya and Lila. “What happened?” he asked gently cupping her face in his hands, unable to hide the panic that laced his words. Carefully looking over her quickly reddening face.

Marinette stared at him as he spoke, not really hearing what he was saying to her. Just watching his mouth move. The look of anguish on his face. Unable to really notice anything other than the fresh sting on her cheek and the cold metal of his ring pressed against it. Silence ringing in her ears.

Alya hit her.

She rested a hand on her cheek, still warm from the friction of the hit. Tilting her head down as she was unable to stop the tears that quickly began to over flow.

Alya really hit her.

“It's going to be okay,” Adrien tried to console her, his hands moving to her shoulders. His grip tight, trembling lightly as he tried to bite back the anger. Just trying to keep his focus on his crying friend. “I'll take you to the nurse if you want?” he offered seeing her start to cry. Watching her small frame heave and shake, trying to just take a breath through the sobs. “It'll be okay I promise, just please try to breathe.” 

He didn't know what to do as he watched her just begin to sob. He wasn't sure how to comfort her. What could he say? He didn't really know what had happened. He had only caught the slap when he had come in. Hearing a muffled commotion, worried. He hadn't expected this. 

God damn it he should have never left her alone. 

This was the last thing he ever wanted to happen.

He was supposed to help her. Protect her from getting hurt. And he fucking failed.

But as much as this whole thing made him furious his mind was instantly just focused on Marinette. Seeing her disheveled state. Face a mess of smeared eyeliner, splotches of foundation, tears just seemingly endlessly rolling down her cheeks. One pigtail appearing to have been pulled out, half her hair loose, appearing as frazzled as she must feel. Appearing to be holding something in her hands, though he couldn't make it out in her death grip, gripping it so tight her knuckles had turned white. Small hands trembling as she held whatever it was close to her heart. A small bare line around her wrist catching his eye.

Wasn't she wearing a bracelet earlier? 

He hated seeing her like this. She didn't deserve to have to suffer like this. He glanced around keeping a small look out for any loose butterflies. She did not need to be akumatized. Hell no Marinette was the last person he would ever want to suffer that. She did not need that today. Wasn't she suffering enough anyway? She didn't need to be used as some sick puppet to top it all off. 

Marinette blinked a little slowly coming back to reality, watching him fidget, guilt and fear just seeping off of him. She didn't understand him. Watching his gaze dart around the room, eyes narrowing as if looking for something. His hands gripping her shoulders tighter, pulling her closer. What had happened between then and now? Why was he now so adamant on putting himself in this mess with her. Didn't he know the risk?

He didn't need to be akumatized because of her.

“Don't worry,” Marinette croaked on a whisper. Forcing a smile on her tear stained face as she took a step closer. Closing the small distance still between them. Leaning herself against him without much fight. “It'll be okay,” she assured softly wrapping her arms around him loosely. “Everything will be okay.”

Adrien didn't even have time to register the weight against him or the hug before she was out of his arms and reach again. He wanted to reach out to her and pull her back. Hold her and try to comfort her. Assure her she wasn't alone. She had him. But he found himself stuck. As if his feet were cemented to the floor unable to do anything but watch as she slunk out of the room. Her small frame shaking with tears. He hated this. 

How could she say it would be okay?

Why couldn't he believe her now?

He wanted so desperately to believe her. To agree with her. Just to hold her again and tell her it would be okay. He would make sure it would be okay. For her.

Hadn't she cried enough already?

Hadn't Marinette suffered enough?

He clenched his fists gritting his teeth as he turned on his heel to face the angry mob that had grown around them. Anger filling his gut seeing the smug smile on Lila's face. Bile burning his throat as he locked eyes on Alya. Eyes narrowing as his anger slowly overtook every fiber of his being. 

“I hope you're happy now,” he hissed glaring at Alya, his own eyes stinging with hot tears. “Did you get what you wanted?” he seethed through gritted teeth.

Throwing his composure to the wind. He no longer cared about making a scene. It was useless to care about such a stupid thing now. His whole body seeming to radiate contempt. He didn't care if his father learned he acted out, at the moment he didn't even care if he was home-schooled for the rest of his academic life. Anger clouding any reasonable thoughts. Forgetting that this wouldn't be what Marinette would want and he knew that Plagg will surely scold him. 

But he did not care.

The only thing he cared for right now was Marinette.

He had failed before and he swore he wouldn't do it again. She had suffered enough. She had cried enough.

If they refused to listen to her then fine. He would scream until they heard him. Make sure as hell they heard every word he had to say.

Alya merely scoffed crossing her arms. Never seeming to notice the way Lila flinched when Adrien turned towards them. How she now cowered behind her. “Why are you in such a tizzy?” she asked on a dry laugh. “I was trying to help you,” she defended with a small defensive huff. 

“Help me?” Adrien snarled not bothering to hide the disgust on his words as he stepped forward. “How is this helping me?”

“Marinette has been threatening Lila for no reason and then had the gall to drag you into it because of her stupid crush,” Alya answered getting a little more defensive of his attitude, standing a little taller in defense. “Lila told us all about it, how's she's wedging herself between you and Lila to keep you from her,” she explained with a roll of her eyes, cocking her hip to the side. 

Adrien was almost dumbfounded by her response. Unable to bite back the snarl. “And tell me when was it your job to interfere in my business?” he asked coldly as he glared down at her, gripping his fists at his side. “Especially when you clearly no nothing about anything you're gawking about.”

Alya scowled a little at his sneer. “Excuse me?” she growled offended. “Don't know what I'm talking about?” she gaped with a hand over her chest. “I've witnessed it with my own eyes, Marinette is nothing but cruel to Lila, she does nothing but slander her,” she explained heated. “Lila told me all about Marinette threatening you too, she's getting out of control with her stupid jealousy,” she added. “All I did was stand up to her for what's right because someone had to!”

“Shut up!” Adrien almost screamed at her. “Shut up and listen for five god damn minutes!” he roared taking all his energy not to just lose whatever self control he had keeping him from truly lashing out at her. “How can you stand there and just insult her so effortlessly?” he asked through gritted teeth. “Have you ever stopped to actually think about the situation? The truth you're claiming to be defending?” he asked anger cooling to a cold steely tone. “Please tell me did you ever stop and ask Marinette's side of the situation or are you just so dead set on taking this liar's words as gospel you don't actually care for fact checking yourself?”

Alya stared at him, mouth slack jawed as she now found herself at a loss of words. Taking a step back only to run into the wall herself. She didn't understand what he was getting so angry at her for. She was just trying to help him. She scowled a little gripping her fists. 

“Why are you getting angry with me?” she seethed back trying to stand strong. Trying to just believe that he was wrong. Lila wasn't the liar. “All Marinette has done lately is just hurt everyone so why are you trying so hard to defend her?”

Didn't he understand they were doing this for him? Hadn't Marinette hurt him too? Wasn't it right to stop her from hurting anyone else? So why didn't he get it? Why was he getting so bent out of shape for? None of this would have happened if Marinette had just apologized. If she hadn't hurt so many of her so called friends. But no. She insisted on just bashing Lila with every chance she got. Threatening her, now threatening Adrien. 

Lila wouldn't lie to her. 

It would be so stupid.

There was no reason for Lila to lie to her. Why would she? What would there be for anyone to really gain from it? She wiped her face trying to just not think about it. No one would lie about such outrageous things, no one would lie about being threatened like that, so surely it must be true. 

Marinette was just jealous because everyone knew Lila had a chance with Adrien. She liked him and from what she said he liked her. But Marinette was threatening that by forcing herself between him and Lila.

Alya just wanted to help her friends. She just wanted Marinette to see how hurt she was making everyone. How much Marinette had hurt her.

“God damn it Alya please for the love of all the gods please tell me what use would Marinette have to threaten anyone especially this bag of lies?” he snarled gesturing towards Lila.

“Because she's jealous of you and Lila going out,” Alya snapped back without hesitation stomping her foot. “Because she's been all but obsessed with you and hates anyone that finds you attractive and can manage more than a broken sentence to you!”

Adrien let out a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose. He could not believe that Alya truly believed this utter bullshit. That she honestly believed all of this was because Marinette was jealous.

“Alya,” he spoke coldly glaring at the girl before him. “Let me tell you some facts before you decide to go off on your little justice parade again,” he grumbled coldly. “First off, Lila and I have never gone out, and never, ever, will,” he stated his voice steely. Watching as shock washed over Alya's face. Catching a glimpse of the fear flash across Lila's as she cowered behind Alya. “Which I would have gladly told you if you ever thought to, you know, talk to me about it before you decided to just go off on Marinette,” he added not bothering to hide the sass on his words giving a small dramatic wave of his hand. “Second, Marinette knows I don't like Lila in any sense of the word, _I_ know I don't like Lila in any sense of the word,” he clarified leaving Alya momentarily stunned. 

Holding a hand up quickly, cutting her off before she could even try to defend herself. “And thirdly, Lila has done nothing but harass me time after time and that is why I moved seats, that is why I refuse to talk to Lila, so it has absolutely nothing to do with Marinette or her possibly romantic or not feelings towards me,” he assured calmly his eyes never leaving hers. 

Alya was truly lost for words, unable to do anything but stand there like a fish out of water listening to him. Trying to process everything he just said. Trying to figure out if it was the truth or not. A part of her couldn't argue it, he had no reason to lie about it but on the other hand what if he was just trying to defend Marinette? What if he was in on this?

But she was unable to say anything before he moved to leave. “Wait,” she stammered reaching out to grab his arm as he was halfway out the door.

Adrien glared when she grabbed his arm. “I don't have time for this I've told you the truth,” he hissed taking his arm back. “Now excuse me but I'm going to find Marinette and pray she's not akumatized or we're all fucking doomed thanks to you.” 

 

****

 

The room fell silent as the door slammed shut once again. Momentarily no one dared to speak all eyes turning to Lila as she cowered in the corner. Slowly mummers began to fill the space, whispers and questions. Some people deciding on just leaving the scene all together with nothing more than a disappointed look for Alya. No one dared try to speak to her after what they had witnessed, who knows what could happen, she might hit them too. Though perhaps some of them were just as ashamed after learning the truth from Adrien, all forced to remember how cruel they had been to Marinette. 

Alya though stood in shock as she watched Adrien leave the room. Watching as the locker room was slowly emptied. Trying to ignore the hurtful looks from her classmates. She was just trying to do what was right. She was just trying to protect her friend.

But then again perhaps she was not trying to protect the right friend apparently. She gripped her fists trying to bite back her tears as she turned to face Lila.

“I-is that true?” Alya croaked out eyeing her supposed friend. “Did you lie about everything?”

Lila merely shrugged as she straightened her jacket, her facade dropping as quick as Adrien slamming the door behind him. She merely scoffed, grinning seeing Alya's heartbroken face. “Oh please,” she mused with a pleasant hum. “I did nothing but tell you want you wanted to hear.”

“You lied!” Alya snarled gripping her fists to try and stop her from hitting her. 

“You believed me,” Lila retorted quickly, placing a hand on her hip, cocking it lightly as she eyed the angry girl. “That's not my fault is it?” she laughed. “It's not my fault you didn't check your facts.”

“Why would you lie about something like that?” Alya hissed stomping her foot. Unable to stop her tears. Gods did it hurt. It felt like she suddenly swallowed fire. “You made me hurt Marinette.”

Lila scoffed with a roll of her shoulders crossing her arms. “I didn't make you do anything to her,” she snapped quickly. “You did that all on your own,” she corrected sharply pointing a finger at her. “She tired to tell you and you refused to listen, I just rolled with it because it helped me.”

“Why would you do this?” Alya asked truly flabbergasted as she tried to think of any possible reason for Lila to have ever gone this far. She had made her hurt her best friend. She made her tear her friendship apart. 

Gods she had been so cruel.

All she wanted to do was cry and beg Marinette for forgiveness.

Lila shrugged again as she sauntered past Alya and towards the door. “It's easy,” she answered glancing back towards her. Honestly enjoying the grief that slowly consumed her. Sure maybe she may have felt a twinge of remorse for Alya, she was honestly one of the best assets she had ever gained but alas she was useless when she learned the truth. “It's fun, watching how easy it all is to just tell you what you want and how quick you'll eat it up,” she mused almost wistfully. “How easy it is to turn you all on the one person who was genuinely trying to help,” she laughed.

Alya grit her teeth glaring at the girl she had called a friend. That she trusted. Believed. A person she had tried to genuinely help. That she defended time and time again. “Why would you hurt her?”

Lila laughed again. “I didn't hurt anyone that was all you,” she replied with a grin as she eyed the trembling girl. “You just made my job easier, honestly it was so fun watching how quick everyone turned on her with a few simple teardrops.”

“I'll tell everyone about you,” Alya threatened. “You won't get away with any of this!”

Lila merely grinned. “Oh Alya,” she cooed. “If they didn't believe Marinette, what makes you honestly think you'll be different?” she asked with a tilt of her head. Pity on her voice. “After all you're the one who calls herself a reporter and posts false information without checking your facts,” she added with a giggle. “You honestly have no one to blame but yourself,” she mused with a fox like grin before she walked out of the room. Letting the door close behind her leaving Alya alone in the locker room with nothing but the truth of it all.

Alya stood there in the silence just staring at the door as it swung back and forth lightly. Unable to do anything as Lila just left. No remorse to even be heard in her words. That sickening laugh playing in Alya's mind over and over again. 

She wanted to vomit.

There was no argument to be found in Lila's words. Endlessly echoing over and over in her mind. This was her fault. She was the one hurting Marinette. She hurt her friends. This pain was her fault. Wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to process it all, sinking to the floor. Shaking her head furiously.

No.

No.

No.

It couldn't really be true. 

This couldn't be happening.

Lila couldn't have lied to her. There was no way she was used to easily? She didn't want to believe that she really had been that ignorant. That she let Lila come between her and Marinette so effortlessly. 

Oh gods.

Marinette.

She was supposed to be Marinette's friend.

And she treated her like that. 

She didn't even listen. She wanted so desperately to believe it was just jealousy. Marinette was being irrational. To believe Lila. That she did all the great things she boasted about, that she was friend's with Ladybug. She didn't want to think it was all lies.

Why would she lie about so much?

Just because it made her look good. It made her look better. Smarter. That she didn't let some girl manipulate her into breaking up her friendship. Tearing them to pieces knowing full well they might not ever recover.

She didn't deserve Marinette's friendship after this.

Treating her so coldly. 

Blaming her for things she had never even done. Not even taking the time to really listen to her. She had just been so dead set on trying to be the hero. Trying to help a suffering friend she didn't even take the time to remember Marinette was hurting too. 

Hurting more than she ever had been.

Alya seemed unable to do anything but cry as she gripped her head, cowering in the corner of the locker room. Reflecting on everything that had happened. Wishing she could just disappear and never come back. Wishing to go back in time and never let it get this far. Wishing she could just talk to Marinette about it.

Though Alya's self pity party didn't last long before screams erupted from the hallways. The akuma alarm quickly blaring through the school. Alerting her to hide. Panic quickly washing over any sense of sorrow she felt, peeling herself from the ground before running out of the locker room. Ignoring the alarm to stay hidden. Just silently praying it wasn't the person she knew it probably was.

She didn't get far before she froze in her steps.

“Marinette,” Alya almost cried as she spotted the akuma at the top of the stairs almost appearing like some sort of twisted angel ascending from heaven.

There Marinette stood, appearing as calm as ever as people screamed and ran around her. Even with the light illuminating around her it was as if all her color had washed away. Her skin appeared white as porcelain sticking out against her black attire. Her ebony hair half was no half up in two horn like buns and half down. A crimson smile painted across her face never faltering as she began her descent down the stairs. 

Her red shoes almost made no sound against the ground as she walked, her black skirt bellowing behind her. A giant blood red bow flowing behind her like some faux butterfly wings from the ribbon around her waist. Head to toe in shades of black with only accents of blood colored red. It made Alya feel sick to see her so devoid of color.

Even her blue eyes were gone. Alya couldn't even see them from behind the black blindfold that hid them, appearing to be held in place with butterfly-esque bows covering her ears. She wondered if she would even hear her.

“Ah Alya,” Marinette's voice broke through the silenced screams. It was melodic, gentle, caring. “I'm so glad I found you,” she cooed as she moved closer.

It wasn't until Marinette was only a few feet from her that Alya noticed she was crying. Tears constantly spilling down her cheeks. Though her voiced never wavered, her body appearing ever calm. It was unnerving Alya thought. To see Marinette like this.

“You don't have to do this,” Alya croaked out stopping herself from reaching out to her. She wasn't sure what she did. She didn't want to be hurt but she didn't want Marinette to hurt either. “You have to fight him.”

Marinette paused her head tilting. “Why would I do that?” she questioned, her tears never stopping even when a cracked smile broke across her face. “I'm finally free.”

“You're hurting people,” Alya pleaded taking a misstep forward. “You wouldn't hurt anyone, please Marinette.”

Marinette tilted her head lightly in a questioning manner. Letting out a giggle that sent shivers down Alya's spine. “Oh Alya,” she cooed reaching out her hands, gently grabbing Alya's face.

Alya seemed frozen in her spot as Marinette held her face, her hands as cold as porcelain. She wasn't sure what to do. She shook her head lightly. “Please Marinette,” she begged. “Don't do this.”

Marinette only smiled as she leaned her head closer to Alya's ear. “You can't stop me,” she mused with a giggle. “It's time you feel the pain of your sins,” she added before stepping back. Eyeing the girl before her, waiting. Not that anyone could really see her eyes behind the black fabric. No one able to see how much anguish filled them.

Alya almost screamed as she felt something wrap around her neck. Like a thread. Growing more worried as she felt it slowly begin to tighten, sending jolts of pain all through her body. Unable to stop her tears from spilling out as she collapsed to the floor. Trying her hardest to get it off. To fully breathe again. With every big breath she took it tightened, as if she was being toyed with. Never tight to kill but tight enough to bring pain. 

Immense pain.

Honestly Marinette wasn't really enjoying this as much as the akuma let on. It was as if someone else was in control of her body. Forcing her to act out against those she still loved dearly. As much as they had hurt her, it killed her inside to see them be brought to this. But every time she tried to fight back she was once again faced with the same pain. Like a jolt of electricity coursing through her very spine if she tried to step out of line.

It hurt so much. She wanted to scream. 

She didn't want to be stuck like this. Some dark puppet to be used to hurt those she loved, the ones she was supposed to protect.

Moving to reach out and help her crying friend only for another painful jolt to shoot through her body. Quickly setting her back straight. Leaving her to just watch. Swallow the pain.

Alya could do nothing but cry as she gripped at the thin red bow around her neck. Watching as Marinette merely smiled down at her. Unable to do anything but beg her for mercy. Beg her to end this pain.

Marinette stood above her watching with a crooked grin as she writhed in pain. “You can embrace the truth or drown in your lies,” she advised ever so gently before she stepped over her to continue on her search. “Now where did the liar run off too?” she mused softly looking around before wandering off leaving Alya to wither on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took awhile because i wrote it backwards lmao and then had to forge it together to make it coherent
> 
> Also here's a link to what i imagine Akuma Marinette to look like: https://thepotatogremlinart.tumblr.com/post/186808423831/i-uh-made-an-akumamarinette-for-my-fanfic-i-call
> 
> cuz i suck with descriptions when its important so you know visual reference to those who want it


	5. Lady Mourning

Marinette couldn't seem to stop the tears as she shuffled out of the locker room. Not even sure where her feet were really taking her. Just anywhere but there. Vision blurry from the onslaught of tears as she continued forward. It felt as if she would drown. But she couldn't stop now, she knew she just had to get away from them. Away from Lila, away from Alya, away from the all the noise. All the lies. The pain. Gripping her hands over her ears as she collapsed in a hallway. It felt as if she had tar in her lungs. Trying to catch a breath but never seeming to get anything. Her whole body trembled as her legs gave out beneath her. Sending her tumbling to the ground, unable to move any further.

Tears pooling around her as her fingers gripped her ears. She just wanted peace. Silence. To get rid of the burning pain that was encapsulating her. Just to breathe again. Gritting her teeth as she just tried to silence her own screaming thoughts. 

She wanted to just disappear.

Never exist at all.

“Marinette?” She thought she heard Adrien's voice briefly cut through her thoughts. Causing her to crawl further out of view. She didn't want to be found. 

She didn't want to hurt him.

Just trying to choke back her sobs. Biting her lip, the taste of blood tainted tears filling her mouth. Trying to stay as quiet as possible letting Adrien's calls fade into the rest of the muffled noise of students shifting through the halls. Letting it be swallowed by the screaming thoughts plaguing her mind.

She knew no one would notice her absence anyway. She had learned that now. No one cared if she was there or not.

After all what friends did she really have?

He would forget her soon enough. Give up his futile search. Just go back to class and act like none of this had ever happened. The whole scene was nothing. She knew Lila would return and spin another tale. She was sure Alya was probably already at her side trying to comfort her. Agreeing to how much of a bully Marinette was. How cruel. Hell they were probably planning her expulsion.

Unable to stop the sob that reverberated from within her as she felt another wave of anguish. A sob that seemed to shake her whole core. Feeling as if her throat had been scratched raw. A pulsating burning radiating from her cheek. The slap still fresh on her flesh. Burning in her mind. 

When would the pain just go away? 

“Ah the tears of a heartbroken girl,” a melodic voice chimed in her head quickly overtaking her own screaming mind. 

Marinette froze, sobs ceasing for a moment, her hands gripping her head tighter as she tried to shake the voice away. Even if she knew this was bound to happen. She had to try and fight it.

No. 

She couldn't listen. 

She shouldn't listen.

“I can give you the power to get rid of this heavy heart,” he mused ever so calmly. It was almost comforting. Almost. “Let the people who tore you down take back the unjust pain so cruelly placed upon you,” he spoke as his voice slowly became the only one in her mind.

“No,” she cried tugging at her hair, trying to just block it out. Let it go. Don't fall victim to him. He was wrong. He couldn't help her pain.

He didn't want to help her.

He just wanted to use her. 

Just like the rest of them.

“All I ask in return is a simple favor,” he coaxed ever calmly. It was almost soothing. “Bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous and you will be forever free of your pain.”

Marinette struggled to try and keep her grip on reality. Just let go of the broken bracelet and forget about it. Forget about the burning pain that was radiating through her. The constant reminder of her so called friend slapping her across the face. Feeling no better than if she had stabbed her through the heart. Being so easily tossed to the side for that liar.

Gritting her teeth as she hunched in her hiding spot. She couldn't bear to let go of the bracelet. Even as broken and torn it was. She couldn't fix it. It was irreplaceable. Holding it tightly to her chest. 

Appearing to happen in a flash as the all too familiar dark magic washed over her body. Pouring out from the bracelet she refused to relinquish, quickly engulfing the sobbing girl. Marinette wasn't sure if it was just the pain in her chest or the magic itself that washed over that felt worse.

But soon the voices stopped. The screaming stopped. It was silent. Nothing more than a cold numb washing through her. Staring at her hands, two identical bracelets around her wrists. Black beads replacing the once colorful ones held together on a blood red thread. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard her own voice screaming at her. Telling her to snap the bracelet in half. Free the butterfly. This was wrong. This power was wrong. People were going to get hurt. She would hurt her friends.

But weren't the the ones who started it? She thought as she pulled herself up from the floor. Looking over her new self.

Didn't they deserve to feel her pain?

The pain the caused?

Of course they did. So she quickly silenced the voice. Marinette was gone now. No one needed her. No one wanted her anymore. She was useless to everyone.

“Lady Mourning,” Hawkmoth's voice chimed snapping her back her task. “I give you the power to bring revenge to those who've wrongfully pained you,” he spoke the violet butterfly flickering in front of her face.

“Yes, and I bring you the miraculous,” Lady Mourning cut him off dryly with a simple nod of her head. “I understand Hawkmoth,” she concluded the message swiping a hand through the air to swat away the pesky man.

A cruel grin growing on her face as she felt the dark magic wash over her. A constant numb to the pain that surged through her body. It wasn't fully gone but it would be soon. She would make them feel her pain. She would make them take her pain back. Now the only question was.

“Where to begin,” she mused all too chipper as she sauntered out of the dark. Twirling the red thread around her fingers. Eyeing a group of lingering students, she would need all the mourners she could get. “How _purr-fect,_ ” she giggled to herself as she set off on her mission.

 

****

 

Adrien all but booked it out of the looker room the moment he was free. Letting his rage subside for the moment, quickly replaced by his panic. Whipping his head around looking for any sign of his distressed classmate, a pigtail, the certified Marinette pink of her skirt, anything at all! But she just seemed to have disappeared. As if in a blink of an eye she was just gone.

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath before he ran off down the closest hallway. He wasn't going to stop looking until he found her. 

She couldn't have truly wandered that far. The school wasn't gigantic and she was a sobbing mess at the moment. He tried not to think about it as he ran down the hall. Making the quick choice to check the nurse first, it seemed like a logical idea. Making sure to check every nook and cranny as he ran down the hall, dodging through on coming students. Muffling them all out, his brain focused on just finding Marinette.

He didn't want her to be akumatized. She had suffered enough for one day god damn it. Hell he swore she had suffered enough for her whole god damn life. He'd take the fucking akuma for her if he could just to keep her from feeling that pain. He deserved it more than her anyway. This whole mess was his fault. She wouldn't be in this much pain if it wasn't for him. He cursed again. 

The crash happened quickly, Adrien never really registering what happened before he ended face down on the ground. An annoyed cry filling his ear as he felt books crash against him.

“What are you doing Adrien?” Chloe's voice pierced his panicked thoughts. “Even you know to watch where you're going,” she huffed helping pick up the fallen books.

Adrien blinked as he realized he had run into Chloe. Sitting up, rubbing the quickly forming bump on his forehead. “Sorry, sorry,” he apologized quickly. “I'm just looking for Marinette,” he sighed dejectedly. 

“She went to the locker room for her books,” Chloe replied, offering a hand to help him off of the ground. “At least that's what she told me when we got back from lunch.”

“You didn't go with?” he asked curious since Chloe had been glued to her side just as much as he had all day.

Chloe shook her head. “No, Madame Mendeleiev needed to see me before class started,” she answered with a hand on her hip. “Why?”

“Something happened,” he admitted looking around frantically. “You haven't seen her run by?”

Chloe scowled at the news, shaking her head again. “No,” she answered with a huff. “What happened, what's going on?”

“I don't know everything all I know is Alya slapped her and she ran out crying,” Adrien sighed rubbing his temples trying to just stay calm. Trying to just breathe. “With everything that's been happening there's no doubt Hawkmoth is after her, she's radiating anguish!”

“Okay, don't freak out,” Chloe spoke quickly holding a hand up as if to prevent the anxiety from taking over her friend. “We'll figure it out, we just have to find her.”

“Yea I know it's what I was doing,” Adrien huffed growing aggravated. They didn't have time to chat. Every second they wasted here was another that Hawkmoth could be getting his grubby hands on Marinette. He couldn't let it happen. A feeling that he knew they were just doomed if she ever fell victim to him. “Look we don't have time to chat we just have to find Marinette!” he growled tugging at his hair in frustration.

“You need to breathe Adrien!” Chloe snapped quickly. She understood the frustration, it was annoying after she had spent all day trying to prevent this. Gods she was going to ship Lila so far away when this was done. Perhaps get her shipped to Antarctica were she could melt with the ice caps! Or her cold heart can stop global warming. Either way it was a win. “Just breathe I'll help look, I'll check the bathrooms you check the classrooms,” she offered. Two sets of eyes were better than one.

Adrien nodded quickly as he took a breathe looking back at his friend. “Okay,” he agreed gripping his fists at his side. Just breathe. No time to panic. “You're right, we'll find her, surely she can't hide forever,” he assured himself.

“Right, now let's go, we'll text if we find her,” Chloe replied with an assured nod, patting his shoulder gently. Adrien offered a nod of agreement before they both ran off again. Both on a search for their friend. Hoping at least one of them would find her soon enough. Hoping they could get to her before the butterfly.

 

****

“Now, now, everyone just remain calm,” Caline spoke as she tried to calm the slowly growing panic in the room. “Ladybug and Chat Noir are sure to fix this very soon, right now it's important we just stay here and stay quiet,” she instructed as calmly as she could, wearily glancing at the door as panicking students ran by.

Gently ushering them all towards the back, away from the windows, quietly taking roll in her head. A small jolt of panic running through her seeing three of her students were not here. But she tried to just to remain calm for the students. She did not want to bring more hysteria than was necessary. They already looked afraid enough. Just remembering the proper protocol of in-class akumatizations, avoid windows, stay low, lock the door and try to remain as quiet as possible. To just stay hidden until the alarm was cleared, when Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day. Even if her worry only grew at the thought one of her very own students was akumatized. Knowing that one of her students was hurting, that she was useless in helping them. Unable to do anything but wait in a dark uncomfortable classroom. Just waiting in the unknown.

“I heard it's Marinette,” someone whispered as they huddled in the back of the room.

“That's impossible,” another argued back quickly as they all shuffled to get comfortable. “Marinette would never be akumatized.”

“Well Alya did hit her.” Caline was able to make out Alix's cut in with an assured huff. Caline made a note to herself to review that later. It was a serious accusation. “I heard Aurore mention it in the hall before class, she saw it.”

There were a multitude of gasps at the new information. It sounded unbelievable. Sure Marinette and Alya weren't on great terms lately, anyone could see it, but no one dared believe they would get violent. They usually always just made up and worked through whatever it was that disrupted their friendship. They were closer than peas in a pod so surely, this had to be a stretch. But catching some of the guilty looks and shifting eyes from a few of her students Caline determined it might not be as much of a stretch.

Rose let out a small whimper, biting back a cry, as she remembered the scene. “It's true, we saw it,” she admitted sheepishly, holding Juleka's hand as they huddled together. “They were nearly screaming at each other but we didn't know she'd hit her,” she explained quickly. If they had known they would have stepped in surely. “It just happened so fast.”

Caline took another note down on her notepad. She was definitely going to be changing next week's lesson plan at this rate. She was learning that perhaps her students needed a refresher on controlling their emotions. Or how to try and help in case of emergencies. She was definitely giving both Lila's and Alya's parents a call.

“Well we really shouldn't be surprised,” Sabrina spoke up with a small scoff and a wave of her hand. “Honestly it was bound to happen eventually, especially with Lila feeding Alya so many lies about Marinette to make her look bad,” she added calmly with a shrug of her shoulders. “It's rather obvious when you sit and think huh?”

And at the moment they all had plenty of time to sit and think. Alone in a dark classroom waiting for their heroes to save them. Or to be sent home early but that was unlikely when the akuma was actively hunting in the school. All trying to just ignore the screaming and crying coming from the halls. So for now all they had to do was wait. Be quiet and wait. And think.

“What are you talking about?” Kim spoke up giving Sabrina a quizzical look. “I thought this was about Marinette and Alya?”

Sabrina snorted at the statement. “Yea and the puppet master herself, Lie-la,” she scoffed back. “Lila has been out for Marinette since she got here, she's been purposely messing with her and Alya for weeks,” she explained as if it was common knowledge. Honestly it was obvious if they paid attention to Lila's behavior, her body language, her careful choice of words. Anyone with eyes could see she was nothing more than fake with a pretty smile. If they just paid attention. 

“That just sounds stupid,” Alix groaned with a roll of her eyes. “We all know Mari has been harsh to Lila since she transferred, so honestly Lila probably has some reason not to like her too much.”

Sabrina sighed shaking her head. “Have you ever witnessed Marinette being mean to Lila?” she asked sternly crossing her arms across her chest. “Have you seen her do anything or say anything cruel to her? Or seen her start anything with her?” she added with raised brows. “Think about it seriously, isn't it always Lila who's crying about being bullied by Marinette, conveniently, always throwing her under the bus when it's evident Marinette goes out of her way to avoid her?”

She pursed her lips as she stared at them waiting for an answer. Watching as they all fell silent, similar looks of contemplation washing over them. Each sitting and taking her words to account. Thinking about everything that led up to this moment. One by one they all sort of shook their heads. No one could recall anything of the sort. No one could ever remember Marinette saying a mean thing against Lila. Other than the accusation in the locker room not long ago, but then again she seemed distressed. It didn't seem to be out of malice. Marinette never ever went out of her way to put anyone down, even Lila and when they thought on it she really tried to help. She had only gotten mad when they had changed seats and looking back on it, they deserved that anger. They were so used to Marinette just saying yes they forgot to think that she might not like it. They had no right to decide for her.

“I suppose that is a good point,” Alix mumbled in agreement when she couldn't come up with anything else.

“Marinette only really got upset when we changed seats,” Nathaniel added with a shameful nod of his own. “We should have asked her first.”

“But we couldn't ignore Lila's disability, and she's class rep,” Kim defended briefly. “Lila needed to sit up front.”

“That may be true, but we all changed without her input,” Sabrina corrected. Caline taking more notes as she let the children talk. “Class rep or not it wasn't our place to push her to the back.”

“Okay but how do we know you just don't hate Lila too and are trying to slander her?” Mylene asked cautiously sending a small glare towards the redhead. “Maybe you're just saying this because Chloe told you too.”

Sabrina let out a small gasp at the accusation. “Chloe stopped giving me orders weeks ago,” Sabrina snapped her face flashing red. “I'm just trying to use my own brain and pointing out facts everyone seems to be over looking!” 

“Yea very conveniently,” Alix hissed back quickly. 

Sabrina glared gritting her teeth trying to bite her tongue. “I'm sorry I just have a basic knowledge of critical thinking,” she growled. “Anyone with a brain can see it.”

“Now you're calling me stupid?” Alix snarled rolling up her sleeves. “This is rich coming from someone who follows Chloe around like a dog!” she added moving to get up before her arms were grabbed by Kim and Nathaniel. Quickly pulling the feisty girl down.

“Now that is enough,” Caline cut in quickly hearing the escalating voices. Watching as Alix was restrained by the boys. Standing up between the students. She had no time for silly rumors and arguments now. There was an active akuma, petty arguments could wait. “Please just try to remain calm, this is no time for rumors and maybes,” she added with a stern nod of her head. “It's important to try and remain critical of all of the facts until you can really determine the truth,” she advised sternly.

She looked over all of the students with a stern look. Eyeing each of them, watching as some ducked in shame and others simply avoided her look. Guilt seeming to seep out of all of them. Slowly filling the small space. She cleared her throat taking a deep breath to calm herself. “I want all of you to just take a deep breath,” she spoke calmly. “Take a breath, count to ten and let it out,” she instructed carefully. Waiting until the tension in the room vanished before she spoke again.

“Now, we know nothing of what led to this akuma or if it is or isn't our Marinette or what has led to it,” she spoke up as she grabbed some notebooks from the shelves behind them. Handing Alix a cup of pens to pass around. If they had time to argue they had time for a creative exercise. “So that is enough arguing, and until this alarm is lifted I wish for you all to remain quiet and perhaps think critically, think about how you are feeling, use it to reflect upon yourselves,” she continued handing them each a lined notebook. “Reflect on your emotions, think about them, why you are feeling them, and perhaps how you can change them, I want you all to write a letter, either to yourself or someone else, anyone else, telling them how you feel and why,” she explained looking around her students. Silently making sure all had a writing instrument and paper. “And perhaps next class we can talk abut these letters, and let those who want to share them, am I understood?”

“Yes Madame Bustier,” the class replied in quiet unison. All quickly turning their attention to their own paper. 

“Good,” Madame nodded before returning to her seat on the step as they went to their writing. Keeping her eye towards the door, just in case any of her missing students showed up. Keeping her ears open as she turned to her own notes, perhaps she would partake in the exercise as well. 

 

****

Chloe grumbled under her breath as she ran up and down the halls. She was absolutely going to give Marinette a piece of her mind when they found her. Making her run, for crying out loud. Chloe did not run. She hated sweating but god damn it they just had to go off on Marinette and make her run away. 

“I'll send them all to Antarctica,” she grumbled as she checked another bathroom. 

Looking around for any sign of her crying friend. “Marinette?” she called out as she stalked inside, looking under the stalls for feet. Looking for those soft pink flats. 

Letting out a large sigh when it was just another empty bathroom. It was starting to seem useless at this point. She had checked nearly all of the girls' bathrooms, she only had one more after this. Perhaps they had just run by her without even noticing. But then again Marinette was hard to miss, especially with the pink polka-dots and signature pig-tails. So that was unlikely. She was probably just hiding somewhere really obscure to be a brat.

Chloe puffed out her cheeks in frustration. Marinette was not going to hear the end of this when she got a hold of her. Honestly how reckless to go off on her own. Chloe knew she should have texted Adrien the moment the teacher called her away from Marinette. Just like a warning or something. She should not have let Marinette go in alone. Not at all.

Grumbling under her breath as she scurried down another hallway making her way towards the last girls bathroom she needed to check. Furiously texting Marinette on the way in between looking down every empty hall, in between the crowds of passing students. Trying to keep her ears and eyes open for anything that resembled a crying Marinette. Blowing Marinette's phone up through the whole search. She had to answer eventually she could not hide forever. Hell she even called her a couple times, she didn't really appreciate being left on read or voicemail. 

“We're doing this for her, you'd think she'd come out at least,” Chloe grumbled as she sauntered into the last bathroom. “Making me run up and down stairs, gods as if I missed leg day,” she grumbled under her breath as she crouched to check for feet.

No pink flats.

But she did find one ugly pair of tacky brown boots. She pursed her lips standing straight again, glancing back at the door lightly. She could just leave. Leave the liar to her own demise, let her hide out here. Leave her alone. But her curiosity seemed to just get the better of her. Or perhaps it was anger that was swelling in her stomach. Knowing this was her fault. That Marinette was suffering because of her. And for once she hated that fact. Not because she wasn't the cause but purely because Marinette was hurting at all.

Even Chloe knew Marinette did not deserve this.

“Lie-la,” Chloe spoke first. Coldly. Unable to hide the anger on her words. Casually shifting her weight against the bathroom door. 

This was all her fault. Lila was the reason her friends were a mess. Why one was somewhere, still not found, probably crying her eyes out and the other was frantically searching for the first one. Not even taking the time to breathe for himself. Gods it was so annoying.

Silence filled the bathroom for a bit. Neither one backing down from their stance. Chloe remaining firm as a nail against the door. Lila remaining silent in the stall. Either waiting for the other to make the first move. To either speak up or just leave.

“I'm not leaving,” Chloe stated crossing her arms across her chest. “Might as well just come out, I can see your ugly boots.”

“Ugg that's rich coming from you,” Lila groaned as she stalked out of the stall. She had hoped to just stay here for the rest of the day. Hide out until the final bell or until she could work up the right story. But no. “A person who believes that lipstick and eye-shadow are from the same century.”

“Oh please, you honestly think you're in any range to critique me?” Chloe scoffed with a flip of her ponytail. “As fake as you are, ha your opinion is about as solid as anything out of your mouth,” she laughed.

Lila huffed scowling. “Why are you even here?” she hissed glaring at the blonde blocking her way. What use did Chloe even have to be here? To even get involved in something she had nothing to do with.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders giving her a dry look. “I was looking for Marinette,” she answered calmly. “Hoping to find her before she gets akumatized,” she added before the first warning began to go off. A scowl gracing her face. They were too late. 

Lila merely laughed hearing the warning start to go off. “Tough luck,” she laughed cocking her hip. “Looks like you missed her.”

Chloe couldn't hold back the snort that left her. “You know I have to give you some credit,” she mused eyeing the liar. Listening to the akuma alert drawl over the intercom. Instructing them to hide and stay where they were. Wait until the alarm was lifted. “You are the first person to actually get Marinette akumatized,” she laughed. Honestly it was probably out of fear. Fear knowing that they were probably doomed all thanks to this sack of lies. 

“I didn't do anything,” Lila sneered crossing her arms. “Alya hit her, it was her own fault for being such a brat, she deserved this!”

“You have to be kidding me,” Chloe laughed wiping a tear from her eye. She didn't have time to fix her make up. “Are you that delusional you actually believe you don't have a part in this?” she asked in almost disbelief. Screams began to fill the halls outside the door. Putting more weight on the door. “Are you so daft you believe your own lies?” 

Lila scowled gritting her teeth. “Marinette brought this upon herself!” she snarled her voice almost cracking. “She has no one to blame but herself for being akumatized.”

“Give me a break,” Chloe snapped coldly. “Marinette has done nothing to you except expose your lies, trying to protect her friends,” she corrected. “Which honestly you aren't even a good liar, anyone with more than one brain cell can see through you, right down to that ugly phony smirk you like to wear,” she hissed.

Lila never fooled Chloe. Chloe wasn't an idiot, and knew how to use her own eyes. She knew the moment Lila started through Marinette, of all people, under the bus she was a bag of shit. Sure Chloe hasn't always liked Marinette, and being friends was still a new territory, but she knew Marinette. She knew how sickly sweet she was, how much she honored justice – after all it was usually her lies that Marinette fought – so she knew the moment Lila started slandering her she was nothing more than fake. Out on a path for attention and to destroy anyone who tried to argue with her. Who was smart enough to see through her.

“You honestly believe you can lie your way out of anything, that you're some great puppet master,” Chloe laughed nearly throwing her arms in the air. A part of it just made her laugh. “When in reality you're nothing,” she scoffed with a roll of her eyes. “Nothing but a child who cries for attention.”

“Oh please, like you have any room to try and get self righteous on me,” Lila snarled stomping her foot. “Everyone knows you're nothing more than a queen bitch,” she hissed pointing a finger at her. “People like me, I give them what they want, I tell them what they want to hear, people can't stand you even your so called friends!”

Chloe grinned at the outburst. As if she didn't know that. “You think I don't know that?” she laughed. “You think I don't know what people call me, what they say about me?”

“Then why are you even trying to bother with this?” Lila growled. “Why even bother trying to get messed up in this, it won't give you anything,” she huffed glaring at Chloe. “They're still going to hate you.”

“Yea so?” Chloe huffed back with a roll of her shoulders. Straightening her stance, keeping her weight on the door. Trying to swallow the guilt that flared up, she was not going to let Lila see her quiver. Of course she knew they hated her. But she also knew she earned it, she had never done anything to earn anything other than malice.

“So then why are you even trying change?” Lila laughed with a roll of her eyes. Why try so hard for people who hate you? She didn't understand it. “It's pointless.”

“It's not,” Chloe protested quickly glaring back at her. “I've earned their hate, I don't deserve their forgiveness, nor do they have to give it to me,” she spoke meeting Lila's eyes. Keeping her steely composure. She would not falter to her. “But it doesn't demean me not to try, try to be better, learn and move forward,” she added sharply. “I can admit my faults, my wrongs, I accept who I am.”

She knew who she had been. Who she was. Who she wanted to be.

Gripping her fists at her side to keep her nerves at bay before she continued. “I know I haven't done anything to prove otherwise, and yes it does hurt knowing they hate me, but I don't have anyone to blame, it's my fault,” she spoke trying her hardest to keep her voice even. “But it's still better than being at the bottom alone with nothing and no one.”

Lila scoffed at the sentimental speech. Oh please she was almost as bad as Marinette when it came to sappy useless speeches. Perhaps she was wrong with her earlier assumption. They were not the same. Chloe appeared to be as weak as that pig-tailed tumor. Granted she had more of a spine it would seem.

“That's just stupid,” Lila huffed with a roll of her eyes. “You can't change,” she snapped glaring at the blonde. “People will never believe you, and eventually you'll let go of this floozy hope of redemption, you'll just go back to being who you really are,” she mused with a half smirk eyeing the faltering blonde. “Nothing but a bitch no one can stand.”

“You're wrong,” Chloe protested adamantly, stomping her foot out of frustration. “I've already been on the bottom, I've felt what it's like when your friends leave you, even the ones you thought never would, and it sucks, like when your mother doesn't even care to remember your name, or your father rather just buy you things than just spend time with you, knowing that inside you truly are nothing, a simple passing being with nothing to claim,” she had to bite back a sob. Why was she even telling this to Lie-la. What good was it going to do? It's not like she'd suddenly see the error of her ways. “But I made the choice all on my own to get up, that I didn't want to be on the bottom anymore, because I saw how nice it looked to be on top, to be seen, to actually be someone.”

“Save your sob story for someone who cares,” Lila huffed with a roll of her eyes. She didn't have time for sob stories. She could care less. It was stupid and pointless. “You'll never change anything.”

“If it was anytime earlier than now I couldn't argue with you,” Chloe replied calmly with a small nod. Regaining her composure the best she could. Just breathe. She didn't have time to panic. “I was no different from you, I lied, manipulated, and hurt those I called friends, because in the moment I thought it made me feel better,” she admitted solemnly eyes flickering to the ground. She didn't like to think about it. Remembering how much she hurt the people she claimed to love. Knowing she could never fix it fully. “I thought if I acted better than them it would make me better, that being the best would make me happy but no matter what I did I was never the best, no one ever wanted me,” she sighed. She was never really happy. 

“So why are you even trying to save her?” Lila asked quirking a brow. “Why try to save the person who was constantly putting you down? Outshining you? Your rival?”

“Because she's my friend,” Chloe answered without hesitation. “Marinette has the guts to be honest, she never backs down, always standing up for what's right, she was never putting me down, she put me in my place,” she corrected sharply. “She told me what no one else would because she wasn't afraid, honestly I should thank her, because if she never had I'd still be no better than you,” she laughed wiping her eyes on her hand. “A cruel bully with no friends and an inflated ego.”

Lila scowled digging her nails into her arms. “We're nothing alike,” she hissed coldly. “You've proven out to be just another spinless brat, you think some stupid speech will change me?” she laughed. “I just say what people want to hear, it's not my fault what they do after, I wasn't the one who started this.”

Chloe scowled her anger growing again. She couldn't believe anyone was truly this dense. “And eventually you'll spin so many lies you'll drown in them!” she sneered. “So why don't you just fuck off and get over yourself already!” Chloe huffed with a stomp of her foot. 

Turning on her heel quickly before she just left. She would waste no more time with her. She wasted enough oxygen on this useless argument. Lila wouldn't change. So she wouldn't try to help. Perhaps somewhere she wanted to offer solace, a hand to help be better. But it was clear Lila didn't want it. So screw it she thought. There were much bigger matters at hand. Like trying to stop her friend from tearing all of Paris apart and turning them into mindless zombies. That definitely trumped dealing with Lie-la's inflated ego.

 

****

 

The dark classroom had fallen into rhythmic silence, nothing more than the occasional whisper and sounds of pens against paper. Each student focused on their letter. No one daring to interrupt the silence in fear of upsetting their teacher or starting a fist fight. Each just resigning themselves to silence. Until there was a loud pounding on their classroom door.

As if in unison they all turned towards the door. A frantic Alya on the other side, pounding on the door. Crying to just be let in. Fear on her face.

“Madame please!” Alya cried as she tried to open the door, yanking and shaking the knob. “Let me in please!” she begged.

Mummers quickly filled the space. Some saying not to trust it, others begging their teacher to let in their friend.

“We have to help her,” Nino spoke up as he quickly threw his letter to the ground, moving to rush to the door. Or well he tried before Caline stopped him.

Gently tugging her student back behind her. “I'll handle this Nino, stay with the others,” she ordered sternly before letting him go. Carefully making her way to the door. Looking over her frantic student for any sign of akumatization. She looked normal. “Just calm down Alya,” she spoke as she moved to unlock the door.

It was a grave error she knew the moment the door was open. It seemed to happen in mere seconds. The crying stopped. A tight feeling wrapped around her neck. Then it just went black.

Shocked cries filled the room as the students watched their teacher fall to the ground. Watch as Alya let her fall, simply stepping to the side. No one able to do anything as their teacher's body was dragged out of the room by a group of mourning students. Leaving them alone and unsure.

The room fell to a hard hush as Lady Mourning came into view, an almost cheery grin plastered onto her face as she pranced into the classroom. A mourning Alya close to her heels. The door shutting once again behind them. Lady Mourning cheerily humming as she tugged at the red thread entwined around her fingers. Painfully jerking Alya's head up to face her. Alya's face was nearly devoid of any emotion outside of sorrow, a never ending stream of tears pouring from her glazed over eyes. 

Lady Mourning grinned as she heard a shocked gasp echo through the room. Watching as Nino ran over to his mourning girlfriend.

“Alya!” Nino cried as he ran over quickly pulling her into his arms. Alya just falling nearly limp against him. “What did you do to her?” he hissed snapping his head towards Lady Mourning.

Lady Mourning giggled. “Let her face her sins,” she answered with a grin as she jerked Alya away from him. “Would you like to try it?” she flitted, a red thread materializing around her hand.

“Let her go Marinette,” Nino demanded trying to hold Alya in his grasp but it was useless, her body painfully jerking back towards Marinette. “Why would you do this to her?”

Lady Mourning shrugged her grin faltering hearing that awful name. “I'm the bad guy,” she answered simply with an almost snarl as Alya knelt before her. “She has no one to blame anymore,” she added holding Alya's face in her hands as she jerked her upward. “No one but herself.”

“You're hurting her,” Nino nearly growled almost lunging out towards Marinette, only to be pulled back by Kim. “Let me go!”

“No way do you want to end up like her?” Kim hissed as he tugged the flailing Nino back.

Lady Mourning giggled again before glancing towards her mourner. “Go,” Lady Mourning ordered violently throwing her to the ground. “Leave my sight,” she commanded jerking her back to her feet. “Shut the door on your way out.” 

The mourning Alya limply nodded before shuffling away to fulfill her puppeteer's request. Silently obeying with nothing more than a sob as she fell into line with the other mourners on their search for Lila. Lady Mourning didn't care if she had to drown the whole school, they would find that liar. She would make sure that lying snake felt every ounce of pain that was coursing through herself, feel the pain of her lies. But at the moment Lady Mourning's attention was turned to those she once called friends. 

Watching Alya stumble out of the room once more. Never ushering a sound of disagreement, remaining ever silent. Lady Mourning could only grin, turning her gaze back to the fearful classroom. Oh the despair she felt seeping off of them was almost enjoyable. Especially the anguish she could just see on Nino. How wonderful. What beautiful mourners they would all make.

It never hurt to have more eyes on the look out. After all didn't they need to face their judgment as well? They all had their hands in on this. They hurt her too. They deserved to feel her pain. So making a few more mourners would never hurt her. More so because she knew sooner or later that alley cat would show his face, so really the more the merrier. 

“Why are you wasting your time with these useless children?” Hawkmoth hissed in her ear as the familiar outline appeared in front of her face. “Hurry up and find Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

Her wicked smile fell to a scowl. Waving a hand through the air as if to swat away a bug. She had no time for his stupid chattering. She knew what he wanted. All of Paris knew it. Honestly she could care less, she had bigger things to do. 

“Hush, hush,” she demanded calmly as she walked to the front center of the room. “You don't think much do you?” she sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. “Or do you crave failure that much?” she huffed before she waved the purple butterfly away from her face but not without consequence. Feeling a sharp jolt run down her spine, making her grit her teeth, her tears never stopping.

Truly she had no time to squabble with the impatient old man with poor battle strategies. Some days she truly wondered if he actually wanted to win, surely he would have started using better strategies by now. He should know the more he had on his side in numbers the better possibility of winning. Especially when all they would be facing was one sad kitty cat. But then again he was constantly getting his ass kicked by children in spandex so maybe he wasn't really that smart. But oh well she had no care about it now.

Quickly standing straight again, shaking the hard pain from her shoulders. Her steely composure turning back to the cowering students. Honestly she could care less about getting the miraculous' for him, after all it's not like Ladybug would really be showing up. Almost laughing at the thought of it. Knowing every person in this school, hell in this city was waiting for their precious hero. Waiting for Ladybug to save the day.

It was almost a shame that she was the only one who knew she wasn't showing up. After all it was hard to be a hero and the bad guy. More so when one was so much more fun at the moment. Really she couldn't help but grin watching them all cower in the dark. Most huddling as far away from her as they could be. Kim still holding the fuming Nino. Fear and horror painted on every one of their faces and it was lovely. 

_This was going to be so much fun._

“Awe why such the long faces,” she chirped almost giddy. “I'm hurt, I thought you would be happy to see me,” she sighed with false sorrow.

“Marinette you can't do this,” she heard Nino speak up, his voice shaking with every word. As if trying to break through to any ounce of humanity she might still have. Unsure if it was anger or desperation. Trying to reach the person they knew had to be in there. “You're hurting people.”

“So?” she replied calmly, turning to face her former friend as he was finally let go. “I'm just being the person you all want me to be,” she laughed bitterly with a gesture of her arm. “I'm the bad guy right?” she spoke coldly with a menacing grin trying to hold back her laughter. “So why are you afraid, this is what you all wanted!” she laughed her voice cracking, her tears only increasing in volume. Feeling another jolt of sharp pain pulse through her body.

Hell she wanted one of them to try and argue with her. She wanted someone to just try to tell her she was wrong again. To tell her how she should feel. She had never done anything but try to help them. Trying to protect them from how much pain lies can bring. The inevitable fate that would happen when the lies were revealed. She just wanted to lessen the pain. Try to prevent it all together. But no one ever wanted to hear her. Suddenly she was nothing more than a cruel bully. When she gave so much to them, giving so much of her time and energy to just make them happy. Because she cared about them. They were her friends. She loved them. She had never expected anything in return, happy with the delusion of trust. That maybe all her hard work meant something.

But she learned their true colors. She knew them now.

She was nothing but a bad guy to them.

She wasn't a friend.

So she would stop acting like one. She'd just be the bad guy they wanted her to be. The bad guy they made her into. With no one to blame but themselves.

Staring out at the class of fearful faces. Silence falling over them all. No one daring to even offer a peep against her. No one had an argument. No one was stupid enough to argue with a temperamental akuma. She could see a few of their eyes glance towards the door. As if waiting for someone to come in. Silently praying and wishing for Ladybug to come and save them. To stop all of this nonsense. Save they day and let them all forget this terrible day. To just let them go back to normal.

“But you don't have to be the bad guy,” Nino spoke up as he stood up, trembling hands gripping onto a nearby desk for support. Trying to just be brave as he stood between Marinette and their classmates. “You don't have to listen to him Marinette.”

Lady Mourning raised her brows in surprise, she was not honestly expecting a response. More so one from Nino. She couldn't help but giggle a little. Now he was trying to be brave? Stand his ground? Avenge his girlfriend? Perhaps just trying to buy them all time. Not a lot of good it did now. 

“You keep saying that name as if it has meaning anymore,” Lady Mourning spoke with a grin resting her hands in front of her. Turning her head towards the outspoken boy. “Marinette is gone now,” she continued with a ever pleasant smile, a smile they all knew. It was Marinette's smile. A smile they all once welcomed but now it felt so empty. It was a smile that sent chills through all of them. “I'm Lady Mourning, so if you're going to beg at least use the right name,” she giggled resting a hand over her heart.

“No, please Marinette listen,” Nino spoke back trying to bite back the foul tasting fear. “You have to fight him, he's using you, this isn't you.”

“Y-yea Marinette, Nino's right,” Mylene joined in, poking her head out from behind Ivan. “This isn't you, you aren't bad.”

Lady Mourning's crooked grin quickly turned sour hearing that dreadful name again. She stomped her foot. “Silence!” she screamed with a slash of her hand. Glaring at the insolent boy who dared to argue her. Sending her red thread around his neck. “Marinette is dead!” she hissed.   
“I never want to hear it again!”

Nino let out a gasp of pain feeling the thread around his neck, his body soon being overcome with the unbearable pain. Tears he didn't know he even had spilling out. His hands scratching and gripping at the thread, trying to break it, trying to relinquish himself.

“S-stop, please,” he begged through gritted teeth, falling to his knees. Tears never stopping. “I'm sorry,” he cried as the voices began to fill his head.

Quiet whispers quickly drowning out his thoughts. Making him remember all of his sins. Reminding him he should have spoken up sooner. He should have stepped in. He shouldn't have chosen a side. Just listened to his friend. Trust his friend. Every lie he ever told. Every lie he blindly believed. All echoing in his mind growing louder with each new plea. Everything he ever did wrong. All of his mistakes constantly being played back to him. 

He gripped at his head. “I'm sorry Marinette,” he cried. “I'm sorry,” he repeated over and over again tears constantly flooding out. Begging for the pain to stop. Begging for the voices to stop. “Please be quiet, please stop.”

Lady Mourning merely laughed at his anguish, tugging at the string around her fingers, pulling his thread tighter as he tried to fight against her. Hearing him mutter that stupid name again. She wanted it gone.

“It's too late for your apologies,” she laughed coldly. “It's time you feel the pain of your sins, feel the pain you created.”

There were a few collective gasps as the class watched Nino fall to the ground. Watching as Marinette merely laughed at his pain. As she caused his pain. Making him fall prey to her. Marinette was their friend. Marinette wasn't cruel.

Why would she do this? 

Wasn't she their friend?

There was no way this could really be the same Marinette. None of them could comprehend why she would ever do this. Marinette would have never done anything as cruel to make her friends suffer. What had they done to deserve this?

“Try to hold on Nino,” Rose cried as the class quickly huddled around their fallen friend. “You have to fight her, she's just not herself.”

Nino could only cry in pain as the thread tightened around his neck with every mention of that horrid name. It felt hard to breathe. He couldn't even get a full breath before it constricted again. Almost like a wire being run through his flesh. Never able to feel any relief. His whole body just writhing in an unbearable pain. His mind filled with constant reminders of his flaws. He deserved this pain. He brought it upon himself.

He'd just have to give in.

Give in and hope to feel an ounce of relief from this pain.

“It's going to be okay,” Nathaniel added. “Don't give into her.” 

“Yea be strong, Ladybug will be here soon,” Juleka tried to encourage as she reached out to try and help Nino, reaching for the thread before he jerked away from her. “They'll save us,” she spoke trying to offer some hope back to the dreary classroom. “She'll save Marinette, she'll stop this.”

Lady Mourning stood silent for a moment watching as they tried to comfort their fading friend. Watching one by one try to pull the thread away. Watching them all try to hold onto hope. How truly useless their hope was. Watching Nino struggle against her unbreakable thread only tightening with each effort to free him. His body fighting to resist the call of the mourning. He'd give in eventually. They all did. He would be no different. Letting them try to hope, for a moment she found herself lost for words. Hearing them continue using that name, listening to them claim Ladybug would come save them. That ladybug would save her.

She couldn't hold back the ungodly snort of a laugh that escaped her. Silencing the room again. All heads turning towards her. They honestly still believed they'd be saved. 

That there was still hope to be had.

Lady Mourning couldn't stop laughing as she hoisted herself onto her teacher's desk. Sending the stacks of papers flying, the pens and pencils clattering to the floor. Gripping her sides as she laughed. If she wasn't already crying it surely would have brought tears to her eyes. Listening to the desperate pleas of hope.

It took a moment before she regained her composure. Feeling another jolt of pain shoot through her spine. A reminder of the impatient goal. Silencing her laughter as she straightened herself on the desk. Staring at the class of the terrified faces of those she used to call friends. Maybe somewhere deep in the back of her mind she was flattered. Flattered they clung to hope of Ladybug. And sure there were days that she would have protect them without a second thought. They had been her friends, she had loved them. But now she knew better. 

Now she knew their true colors.

How quick they were to trade her in for the next shiny thing. To throw her to the back. To the trash. She meant nothing to them.

They never wanted her. Everyone just wanted Ladybug. Everyone loved ladybug. No one ever thought about the person under the mask, maybe forgetting she was human too. Carrying the weight of Paris on her shoulders. She was supposed to just be a hero. Smile and save the city from the bad guy of the week. 

It was almost a shame she was now the bad guy.

Ladybug was dead.

And it was all their fault.

She could only grin as she crossed her legs, propping her elbow on her knee as she held her chin in her hand. Trying to hide her snickers. “You all honestly believe Ladybug will rush in to save you?” 

“Of course she will!” Rose spoke up taking a stand between her and the fallen Nino. “Ladybug has to, she's a hero of Paris.”

“That's right, Ladybug always saves the day,” Juleka agreed without hesitation.

“And she'll save you Marinette,” Mylene added with a nod. “You can't give up hope it's why you have to fight Hawkmoth!”

“Mylene is right,” Ivan agreed with a stern nod. “We know what it feels like so you have to believe Ladybug will make it better.”

Lady Mourning's crooked grin only widened as she listened to her former friends argue her. Listening to their cries of mislead belief. Honestly believing Ladybug would come swooping through the door to save them. It truly made her laugh. How much hope they held onto for her. Trying to reassure her that she would be saved. That the all mighty Ladybug would come and save her. Ha! Everyone of them refusing to even play with the idea she wouldn't be showing. 

Not like she really could after all. They made sure of it. 

“Ha!” Lady Mourning broke through the hopeful cries, unable to hold back her cold laughter. “Well I guess I'll be the bearer of bad news, truly it breaks my heart,” she sighed wistfully her grin never faltering. “Your precious hero, won't be showing.”

She snickered again seeing how quick their hopeful pleas were silenced. Watching as they paled at the news. Seeming to cut any remaining thread of hope they had. Oh how delightful it felt. Nearly bouncing in her spot out of giddiness.

“She's a bit tied up you see,” she giggled playing with a few threads in her hands. Tugging Nino up from the ground. “Mourning you could say,” she added gesturing him forward as he fell to her command much like Alya had before. No more hope to hold onto. No more fighting to be had. Forcing him to kneel before her.

“N-no that's not true!” Rose cried, Juleka quickly running to her side as tears began to fall from her face. “It's not possible.”

“You're lying!” Kim yelled back at her slamming his fist on the desk. “Ladybug would never fall to you!”

“She'll have to stop you!” Nathaniel agreed heatedly. “You're just saying it to mess with us, it's not true.”

“She always saves the day,” Ivan added with a determined nod. “So she'll stop you just the same, her and Cat Noir!”

Lady Mourning only grinned at their wishful thinking, their desperate wishing. It was almost cute how much they tried to cling onto that. Shrugging her shoulders casually as she leaned back on the desk.

“I suppose you don't have to agree with me,” she mused with a wicked grin. “But you'll have to accept it sooner or later,” she sighed, playing with the thread in her hands. New ones weaving together with her command. Watching the remaining students trying to hold onto their last bits of hope. Watching them fight with the truth. Fighting with the mere concept that their precious hero would fail them. “Honestly it's almost charming how desperately you all cling to this delusion.”

“It's the truth,” Kim rebutted quickly. “You're just being cruel to torment us.” After all she was just another akuma. It's what they did. Everyone could attest to that. Even if it hurt to remember.

“The truth?” Lady Mourning questioned with a giggle leaning forward on the desk, swinging her feet lightly. “What would any of you know about truth?” she asked with a dry laugh. “You don't care about the truth, the facts, all you ever care about is yourselves and what you can get out of it,” she mused. “So willfully believing every shiny new lie that spilled out of that scoundrel's mouth,” she hissed her giddy demeanor faltering. Her rage flaring back up.

“And now you all have the gall to stand here and try to tell me Ladybug is going to come save you all,” she laughed coldly. “That even if she could Ladybug would want to save you.”

“Ladybug and Cat Noir always stop the akumas,” Max interjected. “It's the most plausible outcome, the amount of their victories outweigh their losses.”

Lady Mourning snickered again waving her hand through the air, sending her threads to those who dared to argue. Watching with almost joy as they all quickly fell to their knees. Enjoying the sounds of pain that filled the air. The cries of horror.

“Why are you doing this to us?” Kim snarled as they watched their fallen classmates struggle. “We're your friends Marinette,” he cried as a thread wrapped around his neck as well.

Lady Mourning merely scoffed at the statement. Unable to hold in the dry laughter. “Friends?” she sneered as she hopped off of the desk. “You think we're friends?”

“Marinette is our friend, Marinette would never do this,” Rose defended through gritted teeth with strangled breath. “We know you're in there Marinette, please,” she pleaded as tears poured down her face.

Lady Mourning rolled her eyes listening to their useless pleas. Crossing her arms across her chest as she watched them fall one by one.

“Oh? Were we friends when you all decided I had to be banished to the back, alone, or when you all ganged up on me when I was simply pointing out facts, called me mean, unreasonable, telling me I shouldn't be upset?” she growled throwing her arms in the air out of frustration. “Or perhaps when you all called me the bully when all I was trying to do was save you from being hurt?” she snapped. “Were we friends then or are we only friends when it benefits you?”

“No, it's not like that,” Kim gasped as he fell to his knees, hands gripping at the thread around his neck. “Please Marinette,” he begged.

“You're our friend,” Alix hissed through strangled breath. “Marinette.”

“We're sorry,” Rose cried huddled on the floor, just trying to find relief from the pain. “We're sorry.”

Lady Mourning couldn't help but laugh as she listened to the desperate pleas of her former classmates. Former friends. Begging her for mercy as they all fell to her one by one. Gasping and choking for freedom. All quickly being consumed by the pain. The pain that radiated through her. Pain they brought themselves. Crying to be released from their sins.

“Marinette, you have to stop!” Nathaniel choked out as he gasped for air. “You're hurting everyone, please stop.”

She laughed again tilting her head lightly. “I'm only returning the favor,” she mused with a giggle. “What are you gonna do to stop me?”

“We may not be able to stop you but Ladybug will,” Mylene gasped with an angry glare. 

Lady Mourning could only let out a cold laugh. “You still think Ladybug will save you?” she cackled looking down at them. “You honestly believe she'd want to save all of you?” she sneered with a wicked grin.

“She's a hero of Paris!” Juleka defended before another jolt of pain was sent through all of them, threads tightening around their necks. 

“You're all so funny,” Lady Mourning laughed dryly as she played with their threads. “Ladybug has seen all of your true colors, she's seen the way you've betrayed your friends, turned your back on them without an ounce of guilt,” she spoke coldly as she sauntered closer to the crippling class. “So tell me, do you really think Ladybug would want to save you even if she could?”

Lady Mourning gave them a moment, waiting for a protest or an answer but she received nothing. Quickly each of them fell to her command, their wills burning out. Their so called hope dying with every passing second. Silence quickly covering their gasping pleas of mercy. She smiled softly again.

“Now that we've gotten that out of the way,” she spoke sweetly as she willed them all to their feet. “What wonderful mourners you make,” she flitted giving a twirl of glee, clapping her hands together in excitement.

Quickly she ordered them all off to join the others on their search for Lila. She didn't care what they had to do, even if they had to turn the school upside down she refused to let them rest until the liar was brought to her. Lila would face her consequences. Lady Mourning grinned as she trailed behind her mourners. 

Pausing for only a moment before exiting the now empty classroom. Swearing she could have heard someone call out that wretched name again. She hadn't missed anyone. Nearly falling over as another jolt of anguish wracked through her body. Another flood of tears flowing from her eyes. Perhaps she hated that pain the most. The pain she felt whenever she heard that awful name.

She was dead now.

No one needed her anymore.

But perhaps somewhere in the back of her mind. Buried beneath the darkness of rage and revenge she still lived. Even unknown to herself or her captor. Crying in her own pain watching her friends crumble. Watching the barrage of pain she flooded through the school. Somewhere knowing this was wrong.

Lady Mourning shook her head quickly washing away any doubts. Marinette was dead. She told herself over and over again. Ladybug was dead. They were unneeded. Now it was just Lady Mourning and she had a job to do. Her face falling to a stony scowl as she returned to her search.

 

****

“This fucking sucks Plagg,” Adrien groaned as he ducked into an empty room. Panting as he tried to catch his breath, collapsing against the wall. It felt as if he had run up and down the whole school multiple times for nothing. There was still no sign of her.

Everything had seemed to fall silent as classes resumed. Leaving just him and Chloe aimlessly running up and down the halls. In and out of bathrooms. Calling for Marinette. Peeking into classrooms, checking the offices, library, everywhere they could think. Nothing. Nada. It was if she disappeared. 

Gone all together.

For a moment Adrien entertained the idea she simply just went home. Snuck out without anyone even noticing. But that hope was dashed the moment he heard the blaring alarm echo through the halls. The first screams of an akuma. The alarm going off. People running in all directions. Some trying just to hide, some trying to see the action and some trying to pull the reckless ones to safety. Suddenly it wasn't silent. Suddenly she wasn't missing. Oh no. 

They were just too late to stop it.

Adrien ran his hands over his face, just trying to think. Trying not to panic that much. He knew who it had to be. There was no question it was Marinette. He had failed again.

Fuck.

He groaned banging his head back against the wall. Thinking back to the last thing she told him before she left. That it was going to be all right. A sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that she knew it would happen. She willingly walked into his hands. Letting him take hold of her anguish. Use her emotions against her. But she still told him it would be okay? How was this going to be all right? 

“Plagg, what are we going to do?” he asked almost desperately just trying to find an ounce of hope. Trying to just find something in him to believe this was going to get better. Trying to just trust Marinette.

But what if he just fucked up again?

What if he couldn't fix it?

Hadn't he already tried to make it better? He had been trying not to let this happen. To be a better friend. Trying to be a supportive friend. Stand up for her. Keep her away from Lila. But yet. This still happened. He felt so useless.

“Plagg?” Adrien questioned curious. Usually Plagg had some sort of come back. But he received nothing. Unable to help but realize the crushing silence of the room. Well no silence wasn't the right word. The only sound he heard were his own ragged breathing and what appeared to be crying. 

Soft, tiny, sobs.

Which was well odd.

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked with probably more panic than he wanted, quickly pulling his pocket open.

Eyes going wide as he found not one but two little kwamis huddled inside his pocket. One of which was absolutely a wreck with tears. Plagg he expected, Plagg loved to hide in his pocket. But he was not expecting the tiny red one, who was currently clinging onto Plagg and sobbing. He couldn't even make out what they were saying through the tears.

When had they even joined his pocket?

“What's going on?” Adrien asked the only question he could find words for. Gently picking up the duo, getting a closer look at the little red bug like kwami.

_Oh shit._

“Ladybug isn't coming?” he asked next unable to hide the panic laced in his words. “Is she?”

Tikki let out an ungodly sob at the mere question. Hiding her tiny face in Plagg. Unable to forget the fact her holder was now some mindless puppet for Hawkmoth. That Marinette was somewhere hurting and she was stuck here unable to help. For a moment even she felt her hope start to vanish. 

“She's uh, caught up,” Plagg mumbled as he tried to console his partner. Gently patting her head. “But she trusts you to figure it out,” he added pointing to his pocket.

Adrien blinked before digging back in his pocket. Making a wince as he felt something stab him, how had he not noticed these until now? He guessed he shouldn't have been too surprised pulling out the earrings that were undoubtedly Ladybug's. 

Though he had to note they just looked like simple black earrings. Granted rather familiar earrings he swore he knew. They were Ladybug's earrings surely with her kwami there. He shouldn't have this feeling though. Sure he knew them, he saw them all the time on Ladybug but he couldn't shake the feeling. Staring at the earrings as if they would tell him what he wanted. But then for a moment it clicked. 

He did know these earrings. 

_These were Marinette's earrings._

She always wore them, as long as he could remember, she never took them off. He had always seen her with them since their first day of class. Simple black earrings. He furrowed his brows as he remembered. She was not wearing them earlier. At least in the locker room. Only noticing when he saw her pigtail had been yanked out. She wasn't wearing them when she walked out of the locker room. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, who would. But now he wished he had gone after her sooner. But he still couldn't place when had she put them in his pocket.

Why hadn't he noticed? 

“Oh gods Marinette is Ladybug?” he managed to mumble as he was trying to just stay calm. Not just combust out of either embarrassment or fear. Trying to just make sense of this mess. How were they supposed to fix this without Ladybug? How could they have been so stupid to let Ladybug get akumatized! 

He tried to remember how to breathe feeling his chest grow tight. Trying to think of how to fix this. How was he supposed to fix it without Ladybug? How was he supposed to save Marinette? How was he going to even talk to her after this? What was he going to do?

“Hey we already have one hero upset, we need all we got,” Plagg snapped watching his wielder begin to heave. Watching his anxiety spike again. “Just breathe and think.”

Adrien paused his panicked thoughts taking a deep breathe, nodding slowly. Yes. He had to remember to just be calm. Him panicking would solve absolutely nothing. It certainly wouldn't save Marinette. All it would do was shut down his lungs and leave him prime to just cry on the floor. He had to push those worries away for now. Panic later. Right now he had a friend to save. A city to protect. A hero to rescue. 

“Why did she give me these?” he managed to choke out once he caught his breath. “W-when did she?” 

Plagg had managed to get Tikki down to a gentle cry as they untangled themselves. Tikki floating closer to Adrien, giving him her best smile. “She trusts you of course,” she answered with a sniffle, Plagg holding onto her hand gently comforting her. “You're her favorite hero so of course she'd trust you to know what to do.”

Adrien felt his heart skip hearing he was her favorite hero. His face flushing a warm shade of red. “W-what? Does she know I'm Chat Noir?” he asked flustered. When had she figured it out? Had he let it slip, had she seen him? Oh no was she mad at him for not keeping a better look out? 

Both kwamis merely shrugged at the question. “Not important right now,” Plagg interjected flicking Adrien's forehead lightly with a tiny paw. Adrien wincing as he was snapped back to attention. “Just ask her when you save her okay?”

“Y-yes!” Adrien answered quickly with a nod. “But, how I am I supposed to save her, I'm only Chat Noir, we need Ladybug to purify the butterfly?” he asked staring at the kwamis for help. He had learned from previous mistakes that they couldn't let the butterfly just go. And he couldn't just destroy it. Sure he had the earrings but their wielder was somewhere out there causing mayhem and suffering.

“You got the earrings, do we gotta spell it out,” Plagg groaned rolling his eyes. “Just be ladybug, save your little girlfriend, return the earrings – never cheat on me again – and move on,” he instructed with a small growl. Seriously he didn't think he would have to actually spell it out for the boy. Sure maybe he was a little frazzled seeming his little girlfriend is tormenting the school and he just found out she's the love of his life but still. Plagg thought he wasn't that dumb.

“W-what?” Adrien asked shocked by the statement. “I-I can't just be Ladybug!” he protested quickly. 

“She trusts you to know what to do,” Tikki assured softly. “It'll be okay, don't panic.”

Adrien blinked at the reassuring words. Had Marinette planned this? For him to fill in for her? Did she truly trust him to save her like this? A part of it made his heart flutter, she trusted him. She believed in him to be Ladybug even if only for a day. He swallowed a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Okay,” he agreed tentatively, giving a small nod before he stood back up. “I gotta save Marinette, we're going to save her!”

“That's the spirit,” Tikki cheered seeing the hope return to his face. “Just put them in and say Tikki, spots on,” she instructed.

“What about Plagg?” Adrien asked as he stuck the earrings into his ears. Now he was glad he let Nino talk him into getting them pierced a few weeks ago. His father was still mad about it, but now it gave him a chance to wear gaudy jewelry to piss him off further. “I can't be both.”

“I'll be okay kid, I'll find a place to hide until this over, or until you can find a temporary partner,” Plagg answered taking his ring from him. “Not that I really trust anyone who hasn't already been strung up by your little girlfriend,” he grumbled under his breath.

“Ah okay, I'll make sure to get you the extra good cheese when this is over,” Adrien promised with a smile, patting Plagg's head lightly. A part of him felt bad not being able to be with him, but they had to save Marinette.

“You better, so hurry up and get it over with,” Plagg grumbled as he floated back to give them space. “You better not take long with this I'm getting hungry.”

Adrien chuckled at his grumbles. “Don't worry, we'll save her quick,” he assured with a nod before smiling at the red kwami. “Okay, let's do this.”

He had to take a few more minutes to truly psyche himself up enough to actually get the energy to transform. To come to full terms with the whole situation. And bite back the small amount of guilt he felt as if he was betraying Plagg. Though remembering it was Plagg's idea. He took a few deep breaths before he found the last bit of courage he needed. Just reminding himself this was to save Marinette. He would save her. It was going to be okay.

“Tikki, spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block and a bad cold both hit me with a baseball bat  
> but I have not forgotten or abandoned this work  
> It's sadly almost over, probably only another chapter, depending


	6. An end to the Mourning

It felt like hours had passed since the akuma was first spotted, though in reality it may have only been about an hour or so. She appeared to act quick. There were a bits of pure silence. Or as silent as it could with sobbing students roaming the halls. All on the hunt for one girl. It seemed as if the whole school had gone dark. None of the remaining un-akumatized students daring to leave their hiding spots as the school was quickly blacked out. The light from the windows quickly being swallowed by spools of red thread. Some tried to cut it only to have their scissors break and fingers sliced. It was as if it was razor sharp wire. 

Only a few classrooms were still left, filled of scared students all huddled in the fear of the unknown. Their teachers had long ago been drawn away. No one dared to usher a sound. Unsure where the akuma would strike next. Which classroom was next on the hit list. Hoping theirs would be ignored. All just waiting for it to end. Waiting for either the fight or the surrender. Every now and again they could swear they heard the eerie laughter of the akuma cut through the sobs. Watching in fear as more and more mourners popped up joining the wailing sea. Hearing the ever growing wails of agony echo through the halls. As if the whole school was being enveloped by the ever growing mob of unsuspecting students strung up in her web.

Guilty or not though was still up for debate. 

Though there was no question about guilt when it came to their target. The serial liar her very self. Who quickly found herself on the run from the growing mob of students. Lila wasn't exactly sure what the emotion was that was slowly beginning to envelope her. It wasn't anger as she ran through the empty halls, desperately trying to find a better hiding spot. She had almost been wrapped up in the bathroom, barely escaping the mourners grasps. Running as fast as her legs could carry her. Gods they seemed to be around every corner she took. Trying to ignore the growing wails and chants. People calling her name. She for once, really, didn't want to hear it. 

How the hell had she even gotten into this mess? Why didn't Marinette ever just give up?

Cursing to herself as she turned down another hallway, nearly tripping over her own feet. The school had never seemed this large before. A seemingly endless amount of empty corridors and twisting hallways. Perhaps it was the fear coursing through her that made it seem never ending. Or perhaps it was just part of the akuma's twisted dream. Everywhere she went seemingly followed by the increasing horde. The chanting growing louder with every turn she took. Drowning out the sound of her pulsating heart crashing against her ribs. 

There still had to be some way out. Somewhere that wasn't covered with that stupid thread. Somewhere just out of the dark. Out of the horde. A way out of this whole stupid mess.

Lila didn't get it. Really. Who the hell throws this big of a fit over an ugly bracelet? Seriously it wasn't even a cute accessory, she did Marinette a favor. 

Panting as she turned another corner, nearly skidding to a stop as she saw the oncoming horde at the end. Quickly turning on her heel down another corridor. Honestly, Marinette should be thanking her really. After all if it wasn't for her she'd still be living in that delusional world of friendship. Just continue being walked over with the fantasy that they honestly cared about her.

No one really cared for anyone. Friends weren't real. Lila knew that. Everyone was selfish. Everyone wanted what benefited themselves. She learned that by now. Friendship meant nothing, so she just told people what they wanted. What made her look good. It wasn't her fault Marinette was so dead set on living in the ideas of a five-year-old watching Saturday cartoons with a hero complex. Picking up her pace hearing the oncoming horde on her heels. Seeing a supposedly untouched classroom at the end of the hall. 

“Damn it,” she hissed running smack dab into a locked door. Falling back on her butt, rubbing her quickly bruising nose. Quickly glancing back hearing the oncoming wailing. Scrambling to her feet feeling her breath hitch in her chest. “Let me in,” she begged banging on the door, sticking her face up to peer inside. 

“Go away,” one of the girls seethed back swatting a hand in the air at her. “There's nothing here for you.”

“Lila, where are you?” the horde echoed through the halls as they edged ever closer. “Come out and play with us.”

Lila felt her heart nearly stop hearing the eerie chanting. Rattling the door quickly as if it would help her at all. “Let me in!” she all but demanded as she tried to just shake it open. Sweaty palms gripping onto it as tight as she could, just trying to get it to budge. 

“We don't feel like dying today so no,” a boy spoke up glaring at the frantic girl. They all knew who the akuma wanted and no one wanted to risk being brave to save her. “Face your own damage why don't you,” he added quickly as the few students ducked further into the dark classroom. The horde growing ever closer.

Lila nearly growled at the harsh answer, kicking at the door. She didn't have time to stand and argue. There had to be a better spot anyway who needed this shitty classroom, it clearly had no one of real value in it anyway. They would probably just end up as akuma feed soon anyway. So why did she care. Screw that. She grumbled before quickly turning on her heel to look elsewhere. Running as fast as she could before any of the wailing horde of mourners could catch up to her. 

Honestly Lila was half tempted to just leap out a window but that stupid Marinette must had thought of it before she could. Considering most if not all of the windows, and most all exits had been strung up. Blacked out by ropes of braided red threads. All impossible to cut. Lila had spent nearly 15 minutes trying to cut the ones over the bathroom window, broke her manicure set in the process. She went through at least all of scissors in the art room when she had tried hiding in there, before the horde had grown so big forcing her out of her spot again. So that option was clearly a bust. So she relented to try and find a place to just sit and hide until the stupid spotted hero and dumb alley cat saved them.

“They better fucking hurry,” Lila grumbled to herself as she ran into the empty stair way. Pausing briefly to just catch her breath. Glancing up towards the stairs that led to the roof, only to find that too had been blocked out. Damn it. She huffed, fumbling with her boots as she moved to pull them off. They were not exactly comfortable to run in, not that she had really planned on running a marathon today. They were also too loud. Cursing under her breath abandoning her shoes before continuing on her way. Hurrying down the stairwell since it seemed down was the only way to go. The horde seemed to ignore the fire escapes and stairs. For now at least. She was sure it was only a matter of time before they wiggled their way in there too. So just hiding in there was also out. Maybe she'd try somewhere in the basement. No one ever looked in the basement.

Trying to remain unseen and as quiet as she could as she entered the bottom floor, though the slamming sound of the stairwell doors did not go unnoticed. Bolting towards the basement doors, hoping and praying to evade the ever growing horde she knew were after her. Holding her hands over her ears as the cries only ever grew louder echoing through the empty school. She wasn't really sure how long she could keep running before her heart or legs gave out. Running on pure adrenaline at this point.

“Lila, there's no use hiding,” the mourners echoed the cryptic words of their puppeteer. “Why don't you come play with us?”

“No, no, no,” Lila spoke frantically as she reached the doors, only for them to be strung up as well. “Damn it,” she snarled banging on the door. Was there anything that dumb brat didn't think of? What the hell kind of akuma was this?

Akumas weren't smart, Hawkmoth wasn't smart. He constantly got his ass kicked by teenagers and akumatized a pigeon loving man no more than twenty times already. Everyone knew how the akuma fights went, it was almost a science. The akuma shows up, boasts about whatever caused it, Hawkmoth bitches and Ladybug and Cat Noir saved the day in less than a few hours. There never really felt like that much of a threat. Hell even when she had been akumatized she knew it never lasted. No one honestly felt like the world would truly end. 

But this one felt different. 

Her heart felt like it was going to burst, either from exhaustion or adrenaline she wasn't too sure. She just wished it would be quiet as she tried to find somewhere to hide. Fearing it's accelerated beating could be heard through the crying wails. Fearing it would give away any chance of a hiding spot. It seemed no matter where she went someone was already ahead of her. The windows were bust, the basement was bust, hell even other students were bust. Honestly she was starting to think there might not actually be a way out.

Damn it where were the stupid heroes! Some heroes of Paris they were, if they take this long to save the fucking day. God damn it she knew Ladybug was probably just sitting somewhere watching it like the bitch she was. Probably in cahoots with Marinette to see her unfairly suffer. 

“Curse this,” she swore wiping her eyes with the back of her clammy hands. She just wanted this whole thing to be over. To just go home and let this whole thing fizzle out like the rest of all this nonsense. 

Startled straight hearing the wails increase in volume, the sounds of marching feet drawing ever closer. Snapping her back to her senses. She had no time and curse herself. She still had to find a place to hide. Hurrying herself as she ran down the adjacent hall, ducking into the first unlocked door she could find. Which unluckily ended up being the boys bathroom. 

Gross.

She couldn't stop the look of disgust on her face. It was indeed very clearly a boys restroom. One that appeared to have been in use when Marinette probably scared the piss out of some of them.

Super gross.

Momentarily contemplating if this was really worth not being captured by the mob. But hearing their drawing chants she decided it was for now. She'd just wait for them to pass before finding somewhere better. Taking a deep breath. Ducking into the farthest stall, pulling her feet up out of view. Holding her breath. Just hoping no one would look in here.

 

****

“Marinette,” Chloe called spotting her akumatized friend. Quickly running down the stairs to try and reach her, even if it wasn't the smartest plan. She knew better than to actively engage an akuma but, she couldn't stand by and do nothing. Plunging herself into the ever growing sea of mourners, trying to make it to her friend before she was gone again. Hoping it wasn't too late to get her back. “Why are you doing this?” she asked almost desperately, pushing her way through the sea of sobbing people. 

Lady Mourning stopped in her tracks hearing that god awful name again over the cries of her mourners. Gritting her teeth trying to forget it. Trying to just let it die with the rest of her. But people kept calling her that awful name. Didn't they see Marinette was gone. Done and over with. She was Lady Mourning. So why did they keep trying to bring that sniveling pest back? 

“Marinette is dead,” she spoke coldly turning to face her blonde friend. Eyeing the almost desperate look on her face as she struggled through the mourners. “My name is Lady Mourning now.”

Chloe shook her head as she finally reached her friend, grabbing onto her arm for support as she climbed her way out of the sea of people. Trying to catch her breath. “You have to fight him,” she spoke as she looked up at her. 

How could this really be Marinette? She looked so cold. Nothing more than a sobbing puppet. “Please, he's not worth it, whatever false pleasure you might get from this, it just isn't worth it,” Chloe nearly cried. Just staring at her, trying to find some ounce of the person she knew was still in there behind the mask. 

Lady Mourning calmly took her arm back, resting a freezing hand on top of Chloe's before plucking it off of herself, turning her head away from her. “Please Chloe,” she spoke softly. She had no real tears for Chloe. No reason to cry for Chloe. “Don't cry, it's not worth it,” she instructed simply trying not to focus on her faltering friend. Keeping her eyes elsewhere, mindlessly looking for her real target. “It's too late to save your friend, she's gone now,” she stated so seamlessly without any emotion behind her words. 

Chloe blinked a little momentarily caught off guard by the gentle tone. She knew Marinette wasn't gone. Akumas weren't nice. 

“Come on now, don't cry for her,” Lady Mourning nearly cooed, a cold hand resting on Chloe's cheek in an almost comforting manner. “She's gone now, no reason to cry, it's better this way.”

Chloe stared at her, eyes wide as she listened to the akuma try to comfort her. Words soothingly calm in some sort of faux comfort. Chloe knew. She just knew that somewhere in there Marinette was still there. She wasn't gone. She couldn't be gone. Akumas didn't care. And she knew this wasn't just some odd plan, these comforting words. If she wanted to hurt her she would. She knew these were coming from Marinette wherever she was inside this akuma. Somewhere being stifled by the foul creature named Hawkmoth using her anger against her. Using her justified pain as a weapon for his own stupid selfishness. Probably making false promises he never intended to fulfill. It made her own blood boil.

“No!” Chloe protested scowling at the fake comfort, grabbing onto Marinette's hand. Not wanting her to run away. She wanted her to face her. She was not going to speak to the back of her head. “I know you're in there Marinette, please,” she begged eyes burning with tears. Shaking her head quickly, trying to just keep her tears at bay. She was trying to be strong. “You aren't the bad guy, he's lying to you, he's using you,” she pleaded. “I know it hurts but please you have to try and fight it, please Marinette stop this.”

Lady Mourning tried to shake her away. But something in the back of her mind seemed to stop her. Glancing back at her friend. Watching her try so hard not to cry. Eyes burning red from her un-shed tears. Something about it made her thoughts falter. Her friend was hurting. Seeming to resonate with something in the back of her mind. Hurting because of her actions. And once again she heard that voice. The one voice that every now and again cut through the screaming voices in her head. She couldn't place where it came from. Calling that dead name again. 

Lady Mourning quickly shook her head. Stopping herself from reaching out to her hurt friend. Stopping herself from caring. Silencing the voice quickly. She had no time for this useless pleading. Marinette was not going to save any of them. She wasn't here to help them anymore. She wasn't here for comfort. Marinette was gone and they had to accept it.

“Marinette, please,” Chloe pleaded again her voice cracking on a sob, desperately clinging onto her friend. Mourners trying to pull her away. “It's okay to feel hurt but this isn't how to deal with it,” she spoke just trying to keep her grip. Ignoring the hands tugging and pulling on her.

“Stop it!” Lady Mourning wailed pushing Chloe away from her. The sea of mourners cushioning her fall. Tears seeming to overflow again as a new surge of pain came over her. “Marinette is dead, she's not coming back!”

Chloe scowled as she was pushed back. “No you are wrong!” She screamed back shoving the wailing mourners back. “Marinette would never give up like this, you would never give in to this,” she defended with a stomp of her foot glaring at the akumatized Marinette. “I know you are in pain but please Marinette you have to fight it, it can get better, but this, this isn't the answer,” she stated sternly taking another step towards her. “I've been akumatized more than once, for crying out loud, listen to me, you will never get anything from this.”

Lady Mourning scowled at the stubborn defiance. “I am not like you,” she replied simply turning her gaze away, turning her back to her. “Ladybug won't stop me,” she stated with a wave of her hand moving to head back to her search. “Take my advice and leave now,” she added glancing back at her lightly. It was useless to try and trap her in her threads. 

She knew it would never work. Chloe had already accepted her sins. Lady Mourning had nothing to ensnare her. So at best all she could do was give her some advice. Just leave. It wasn't her battle to be fought. Giving a simple huff before she waded back into the sea of mourners. Back on her search for her true target. 

Chloe grit her teeth, gripping her fists at her side as she watched Marinette walk away from her. Watching as she was lost to the sea of mourners. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? Chloe knew Marinette wasn't dead. She had to still be in there. With as many tears as she was shedding it was impossible for her to be dead. She was just hurting and trying to hide in her pain.

She couldn't say she didn't understand the feeling. The pseudo comfort of it all. Sometimes she supposed she missed it but she knew it was wrong. Unhealthy. 

Shaking her head quickly. No. She had to help Marinette.

Letting out a groan of frustration holding her head in her hands. Damn it she swore she'd strangle Lila her damn self if she found her again. Screw Antarctica she'd ship her right to the sun. Stomping her foot again before turning on her heel. She was not going to just leave. She was not going to give up on her friend that easily. Even if it meant playing with fire. Knowing she could get hurt. It's not like she was a real hero. She had blown that chance too. But still, even if she wasn't sure what she could do right now for Marinette, she could at least try to help the remaining few of uncaptured students still in the school. There had to be some way out of here. Surely Marinette hadn't blocked every single escape. She'd scavenge the whole school if she had to, even the vents if it just meant getting everyone out with little to no injury.

First things first though, she had to round up all the remaining students. It would be easier to get them out together, and it would help Ladybug and Cat Noir if they ever deiced to show up. Help them focus more on the akuma than worrying about getting everyone to safety if they were already out. They'd just have to be careful, be smart about it. She knew just because the mourners avoided her that others weren't so lucky. Not that she really understood why Marinette didn't attack her, she was at her disposal pretty much. It would have been easy.

She paused lightly as she headed back up the stairs. Glancing out at the flooded halls. Watching the mindless mourners wail and sob as they shuffled about. Though each of their cries were different they all centered around similar things. Pain. Forgiveness. Sorrow. Perhaps like that stupid ugly liar they too were stuck in their own denial. Unable to admit their own faults. She wondered if that was what tethered them to Lady Mourning. A shared pain and a slim hope of relief. If they got the liar the pain would stop.

She huffed rolling her eyes. She knew the pain never went away that easy. But it did help her start to think of a way out. It was kind of an odd plan but it was a plan that might just be stupid enough to work. And at the moment it might be all they had to work with. Quickly picking up her pace as she scurried up the stairs, she had to be quick, they had no time to waste. 

Hurrying as fast as she could towards the art room, hoping it would have what she needed for her plan to work. Though just as she rounded a corner she ran smack dab into a spotted red hero. The collision sending both teens to the ground.

“Ah Ladybug!” Chloe panicked only catching the blur of red and black spots. Scrambling to her knees to make sure her favorite hero wasn't hurt. Though paused. Blinking as she saw the mop of blond hair, broad shoulders and all together just different ladybug. Squinting as she looked at him, raising a brow. “Cat Noir?” she questioned thinking of the only other blond hero she knew.

“Chloe!” Adrien replied nearly ecstatic to at least see a familiar face as he scrambled to get back up. Offering her his hands to pull her off of the ground. “You won't believe how happy I am to see you right now,” he laughed pulling her to her feet.

Chloe crossed her arms, still a little skeptical. Where was Ladybug? Quirking a brow at him. “Where's Ladybug?” she asked looking him up and down. Sure he looked like the spotted hero, granted his suit was a little different, accenting his frame and style. “Who are you?”

“I'm Temporary Ladybug, or just temp-bug,” he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. “We don't really have time for this, all I can say is Ladybug is tied up right now, but I'm here to help.”

Chloe stared at him listening to his explanation, though she really only heard the first few words. Her mind seeming to run through a series of questions and rather sudden realizations. The longer she stared at him the more familiar it felt. She had seen this design before. Adrien had sketched out a rather similar one, she had seen it in his room at their last study session. Knew this mop of blond hair, and those vibrant green eyes. She knew them well. Oh yes. She knew him. She took a deep breath to steady herself, silently hoping she might just be wrong. Just grabbing his wrist before dragging him quickly into an empty, already scavenged classroom.

“Adrien?” was the first question out of her mouth as they sat squat on the floor out of view. Her voice hushed but calm, trying not to be heard. “You're telling me you're that mangy cat?” she asked a little more harshly out of just pure shock.

Adrien blinked as he was quickly dragged into a classroom. Confused by Chloe's odd composure, though he guessed he shouldn't be. Staring at her when she called him out. His face flashing red briefly. Swallowing a hard breath. Letting out a nervous laugh, scratching his cheek. Unsure what to say or how to just deny it. He could tell by the look on her face nothing he said would work.

“Oh my gods,” Chloe exasperated holding her face in her hands. “I cannot believe this is happening,” she whined in disbelief as it all started making sense in her mind. Of course her childhood friend would be the goofy heroic cat boy. Only he was that much of a dork to stroll around Paris in a leather cat suit while flirting with the beautiful Ladybug. 

“How did you notice?” he questioned genuinely curious. He figured the magic of the miraculous hid his identity.

“It's so obvious!” she exclaimed gesturing over him. “You have that same design sitting on your desk, plus that mop of hair you call styled,” she added with a sigh. “Gods of course it would be you and Dupain-Cheng, of course,” she grumbled in almost disbelief. 

Temp-Bug grinned a little as he realized Chloe's spiraling thought process. Reading her face as she mumbled to herself. Catching Marinette's name and Ladybug roll off her tongue. Finding brief amusement in this current catastrophe. “You know what this means Chloe?” he mused eyeing her unable to bite back the cheeky tone. “You have a crush on Marinette,” he teased with a cat like grin. 

Chloe's face burned as bright as his suit. “Absolutely not!” she denied adamantly with a flair of her arms, nearly smacking him in the face. “I do not and never will have a crush on Dupain-Cheng!” she seethed nearly combusting from embarrassment. “If either of us is crushing on her it's you Mr. she's just a friend!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Temp-Bug chuckled a little holding his hands up in surrender, his own face dusting a blush. Neither denying or confirming her accusation. “I won't bring it up again.”

Though he took a moment to pause as the laughter died down. Hearing another onslaught of mourners take to the halls. Quickly reminding him of the actual situation at hand. Taking a deep breath seeming to steady himself, focusing again on the matter of hand.

“Crushes aren't important right now,” he mumbled quickly before getting a little more serious. Leaning in closer to her, a stern look crossing his face. “Look, Chloe you have to promise not to tell anyone,” he stated his voice steely. “And I mean it.”

Chloe nodded looking back at him. A little taken back by the stern tone coming from him but then again he was Cat Noir. He took it seriously. And it was serious that she had learned. “I promise, I won't tell a soul about anything,” she agreed with a stern nod. “Besides I might just forget it all after this whole thing is over anyway, so no harm no foul,” she added with a small shrug.

Temp-Bug shrugged a little unsure himself, the miraculous cure worked in many odd ways. “Alright, great,” he replied with a small nod before they heard the mourners wailing growing closer. Sending a jolt of panic through him. “Well since you're here, you get to help me out,” he stated pulling out his ring, looking her in the eye. “But, you have to promise to give it back when this done got it?”

Chloe blinked staring at him as he held out the little black ring. Glancing between it and him, seeing the almost scary look on his face. She knew this had to be serious. “Okay,” she agreed with a hard nod. Trying to swallow her fear and guilt. Of course she wanted to help, Marinette needed their help, but she was still afraid after what happened last time she had a miraculous. And the black cat was the last thing anyone needed akumatized. She hadn't earned nor deserved another chance. And this wasn't just Pollen, this was Adrien's miraculous, the black cat.

“Good, because if you don't I'll hunt you down and burn all your cashmere,” Temp-Bug threatened in a tone that made it hard for Chloe to tell if he was joking or not. Quickly reminding her that this was indeed her childhood friend. “Plagg will tell you what to do, and might also barf on you if you don't listen,” he cautioned handing her the ring. Hearing the chanting Mourners growing closer. “We should hurry.”

Chloe nodded quickly hearing Lila run by the classroom, quickly followed by a small horde of mourners. Catching a glimpse of her from the window. Neither seeming to notice the crouching temp-heroes. Letting out a breath. Taking the ring carefully afraid she would break it or something. Taking a deep breath before she slipped it on, albeit a little nervous. The ring taking form of a rose gold band with a fake cat-eared black pearl in the middle. Certainly something Chloe would wear again though probably a little less magic infused. It was a cute look she thought for a moment before the tiny black kwami appeared before her.

“You're giving me to her?” Plagg groaned side eyeing his usual holder. “I told you I only trust pigtails.”

“Plagg please, she's what we got,” Temp-Bug groaned back with a roll of his eyes. “We don't have time for details, just transform, we're kinda on a time crunch.”

Plagg let out a large sigh before he turned back to the blonde girl. He knew her and didn't trust her not after what she did with Pollen. She better return him when this was done and Adrien better buy him the biggest wheel of cheese he could for this. “Fine, just say claws out and lets get this over with,” he instructed less than amused at his current selected partner. Sure Adrien was in a time crunch and most of his first choices were mindless puppets for his little girlfriend, but like come on. _Chloe?_

_Ugg._ He wanted to barf in her shoes.

He just might when this was over. For compensation purposes of course. 

Chloe nodded again trying to just ignore the obvious disdain, she supposed she earned that too. Of course she did. So she bit back her anger for the moment, she had more important things to do. Like helping save her friends and finding a way out of this blacked out school before everyone fell to Lady Mourning's threads. 

Taking a deep breath as they stood up, making sure the coast was clear. Trying to just work up her courage again. Just breathe, she could do this, she spoke to herself. It was to help her friends. She had to help her friends. 

“Okay Plagg, claws out,” Chloe spoke once she had found enough courage. Just reminding herself this was to help her friends. Adrien and Marinette needed her. They depended on her, it was no time to chicken out.

Adrien took a step back, watching the transformation, glad to have found someone to help. He wasn't sure he could do it alone. More so because he knew this was Marinette they were up against, and knowing her she probably had already planned everything out. So they had to be ready for the worst. He let out a small whistle seeing Chloe's choice of black cat.

“Snazzy,” he mused looking her over, it wasn't anything he would have chosen but it was definitely a Chloe look. “Not sure how comfy heels are but it suits you,” he chuckled a little.

Chloe blinked a little looking over herself, it was certainly different from Pollen's look. Finding herself in a pair of high-waist slim black pants, a cropped jacket that appeared to tuck into her pant waist, zipped down the front hidden by a green accent, sleeves cuffed at the wrist and some black gloves. She was probably thinking about a biker suit, she always thought it suited a black cat. Then of course she had her Chloe touch with the knee-high heeled boots, she actually enjoyed the little paw pad print on the bottom of them. Black didn't seem to be a terrible color on her, though she wasn't a fan of the green.

“Aw you even have a bow,” Temp-Bug commented tugging at the black bow appearing to hold Chloe's now longer ponytail. The ends of her hair tinted a shade of black. “You look nice.”

“Thanks,” Chloe replied with a small shrug. “It's a little odd, but I don't hate it,” she added with a small nod, just trying to get used to herself, before looking back at him. “Okay we should get to work, have you seen where she disappeared too?”

He shook his head. “No I've been checking for the remaining students, and a way out, we should get them out before we tackle her,” he answered hands on his hips glancing towards the door. “There are a couple rooms downstairs with a couple students in there, and I think I've run by a few up here, I think her main target was our class and Lila,” he spoke glancing back at her. He had seen Lila pass a few times, mourners never far behind her. He supposed he should have helped but, he was sure she was skeezy enough to find a good hiding spot. “But the mourners are tearing the school apart and taking anyone they find to Marinette.”

“Hmm she probably wants all she can get,” Chloe replied with a nod. “So we should definitely get the remaining ones out before they're all captured and we're out numbered to hell and back.”

Temp-Bug nodded in quick agreement. “How do you suggest we get them out?” he asked curious. He too had noticed the substantial lack of exits. “We can't exactly run around unnoticed.”

“Well actually I did have a thought,” Chloe answered glancing towards the quieting hallway. “I'll explain it fully once we have everyone together, but what you need to do is first round up all the remaining people, somewhere out of the way, where they won't or have already looked,” she instructed looking back at him. “Message me and I'll meet you there okay?”

“Did you already have this planned before I ran into you?” he asked curious quirking a brow at the rather quick idea. “I'm a little surprised.”

“Well I thought I'd be helpful since you seemed to be taking your sweet ass time,” Chloe snapped back cocking her hip as she crossed her arms. “I'm so sorry I thought it'd be wise to get people out before everyone in this whole school is strung up.”

“No, no, it's a good plan, I'm sorry for doubting you,” he assured holding his hands up in surrender. “I'll try to find something to cut those threads on the way, meet me back in our classroom,” he added with a small nod as he tried thinking himself. “She probably won't look back there if they're already cleared out.”

“Okay, I'll try not to take to long,” Chloe agreed with a quick nod before turning on her heel. “If it doesn't work though it's not my fault,” she called over her shoulder as she ran out of the room. 

It was the first plan that popped in her head but anything was better than nothing. She did feel a little better being a little more secured, and not being alone. Trying to remain unseen as she made her way upstairs towards the art room. Weaving her way through the sea of mourners that never seemed to pay her much mind. Which she was thankful for. 

“I just hope this mess has what I need,” she mumbled shutting the door quietly behind her. Making her way to quickly rummage through the place. 

 

****

Lady Mourning grinned as she stood on the roof of the courtyard watching over her mourners as they tore the school apart, searching for the true target. Nearly drowning the whole school in the process. Not that she really cared. They all brought it upon themselves. They didn't want to accept their sins. So she refused to free any of them until she had that lying scoundrel in her grasp. Until she saw Lila truly drown in her lies. She wanted to see every ounce of true fear on that lying brat's face. Wanting Lila to feel every bit of pain that was coursing through her body. The pain that was quickly encapsulating all of Paris as time slowly ticked by.

Eyes flickering to the growing crowd behind her. A small mishap in her plans. She had hoped to handle this privately within the school. Just keep it quiet. But it appeared that perhaps she hadn't been quick enough to get to the teachers. One of them had flicked the alarm. 

_How rude._

Letting out a disinterested groan hearing them try to compromise with her. Drowning it out rather quickly. Shaking her head lightly, flicking her hand, sending more of her threads towards those who tried to intervene. Silencing them quickly. Watching grown adults run in fear quickly abandoning their fallen comrades.

Pathetic.

Honestly it was getting kind of draining watching the police try to break through the barrier. Watching one by one slowly fall to her threads. They had gone through about three chainsaws, five hand saws, and numerous other power tools. Hell they even tried scissors a few times. But it was useless. A part of her wondered why they didn't just scale the wall at this point. Though she could just kick the ladder over if they tried.

But she supposed adults weren't as open minded, or thoughtful to think of easy solutions. But then again what were they really going to do if they got in? They couldn't free her mourners. Couldn't cut the thread. It's not like they wouldn't fall to her either if they did break through. It would just be walking to their own demise. Perhaps they knew they were doomed either way, simply playing up for the drama of it. 

No one and nothing could break her thread. Or well almost nothing she supposed. There was that pesky cat but he had yet to show up, so it was yet to be seen. She let out a disinterested sigh with a roll of her shoulders. Not her problem at the moment.

“You are all rather annoying,” Lady Mourning hummed looking down at the cowering adults. They had yet to give her any amusement. In fact thy were just slowly growing on her nerves.

Turning her attention back to the growing horde of what she assumed competent adults. They could at least entertain her while she waited for the real fun. If not well then it wasn't her fault they tried to meddle with her plans. Watching them hide behind police barriers. Parents, curious on lookers, police. She even spotted her own parents peeking from the back.

She guessed she could spare them of course. 

Tilting her head a little as the head of police tried to scream at her through a megaphone. She couldn't really hear what he was saying, nor did she really care. Humming a little as she wound up new threads. Blocking out the mindless drawl of them begging her to just give up. Turn herself over.

As if she really could. Hadn't they learned anything at all yet.

“Please just relinquish yourself,” the man spoke up at her. “Ladybug and Cat Noir will be here soon to help you.”

Lady Mourning couldn't help but laugh again. “You think so?” she giggled shifting to lay on her stomach, resting her head in her palm. Legs swinging in the air. “Who are they helping more me or you?”

“Please Mlle. Marinette, we can talk this through,” the man pleaded with her. “You don't need to listen to Hawkmoth, we don't need violence.”

Lady Mourning's smile turned sour hearing that name. “I'm sorry Marinette isn't here,” she snapped bitterly. “She's dead now, I'm Lady Mourning,” she corrected sharply.

Sure maybe Marinette would have given in by now. Maybe she would have relented. Easily turning over to avoid the conflict. Let them walk over her again. Let them take advantage of her kindness again.

But Marinette was dead.

She wasn't Marinette. She was Lady Mourning and she wasn't nice. She wasn't the sniveling push over. She had grown a spine and was tired of being stepped on. Tired of being kind for nothing. For people she thought she loved.

Oh how foolish she had truly been.

“Marinette, dear please listen,” her mother's voice came next. Taking the megaphone from the police man. “We can talk about this, you know this isn't how to deal with your feelings.”

Lady Mourning seemed to pause hearing her mother's pleas. That small voice in the back of her head crying out again. Pleading with herself to give in. Give up. Surely Mama could help. Mama always knew what to do.

But then again Lady Mourning quickly remembered how quickly they were fooled by the liar as well. How easily her defense was thrown away. They didn't listen either.

“The time for talking is over,” Lady Mourning hissed coldly as she stood. “I tried to talk, I tried to be nice, but no one ever listened so it's over,” she seethed anger burning back as she remembered all the times she was passed over. All the times her logic and reason was tossed to the side. 

How easily _she_ was tossed to the side.

It was their own faults they were here now. She wasn't going to be walked over anymore. People were going to listen. People would hear the truth. They would all feel her pain.

“Marinette, please,” her mother pleaded again only to fall on angry deaf ears.

“No!” Marinette screamed voice shrill and steaming with unspoken anger. An overwhelming amount of tears just streaming down her face. “Be quiet!” she demanded with a stomp of her foot sending her threads into the crowd of adults. 

Not caring who they captured. Feared screams and cries filling the air. Any thought of compromise dying as soon as the first thread wrapped it's victim. More mourners for her collection. They deserved to feel her pain. Pain they all played a part in. There were no innocents.

“There is no talking anymore,” Lady Mourning mumbled as she tried to calm down. Chest heaving as she tried to regain her composure. Using the back of her hand to try and rid her face of some of the tears.

They only seemed to grow. They hadn't even seemed to stop since this ordeal started. Letting out a frustrated groan shaking her head quickly.

She had other things to think about.

Turning back to her new mourners. Seeing how many adults she had captured. Most of the crowd as she could see. The rest seeming to run to safety across the street. Though she thought it was interesting how easily even adults seemed to give into the pain. Even quicker than any of her classmates had. Refusing to embrace their own lies. It was their own faults for trying to foil her plans. Luckily though they seemed quicker to learn than her classmates, eventually they stopped trying to interfere with her up close. Granted it might be because she had the police chief at the end of one of her threads but schematics. 

Most of the smarter ones all seemed to linger outside the school bounds. Seeing most had huddled into her parent's bakery. Just watching from assumed safety. Everyone just waiting for their precious heroes to save the day. 

She could almost feel their fear from her perch. She couldn't help but laugh at the helpless thought. They would be waiting for a long time at this rate. How foolish they all were for depending on two teenagers to protect them. 

Humming to herself as she sat back down, dangling her legs off of the edge. Her calm demeanor coming back to her. Focusing again on the bigger task at hand. Watching her inside mourners scurry around like mice. 

Letting her Mourners do the dirty work for her. After all she really had no wish to run around the school herself, she had plenty others to do that for her. So she could just watch. Just waiting for them to bring her the lying vixen. The school wasn't that big so surely it shouldn't take that long, after all she had most of the student body on her side at this point. 

It wouldn't be long before her mourners found their target. Either the lying vixen or her sad kitty cat had to be brought out soon, at this point it was a matter of which one came first. 

Pursing her lips at the thought. 

She supposed she'd have to actually plan for a fight for her kitty, if he chose to fight. Resting her elbow on her knee, head in her palm. Curious if he had found the lovely gift she gave him. That might actually be a little fun anyway. Giggling a little at the thought. Though her happy thoughts were quickly dashed feeling another sharp jolt course through her core. Nearly sending her off of her perch.

“Why aren't you looking for Ladybug and Cat Noir!” Hawkmoth scolded in her ear. “Stop playing with these useless children!”

Lady Mourning scowled, nearly growling. “Shut up, have you no patience?” she hissed coldly sitting straight again. “I have a plan obviously, the more we have to play with the higher chance you get the stupid jewelry,” she explained with a roll of her eyes. Honestly it was just common battle strategy. “I've no point to run around looking for them, they will come to me soon enough, so be quiet,” she snapped waving her hand through the air to swat away the stupid butterfly. Ending the connection quickly.

She was getting so tired of adults. Weren't they supposed to be smart?

For an evil mastermind he was not very great with strategy. It was no wonder he was getting his ass kicked by teenagers in spandex all the time. Honestly he had less patience than she did waiting for popcorn on movie night. 

Letting out a deep sigh, leaning back on her hands. Tilting her head back. But then again, she guessed maybe she could entertain him for a little bit. To keep up some of the ruse she supposed.

It would hopefully just shut him up for at least five minutes.

Tugging at her strings, bringing a small group she had collected on the other side of the school to her attention. Glaring down at the group of mourning adults. Mostly composed of all the police she managed to entangle, though there were a few parents in there as well. “Go look in the streets for Cat Noir and Ladybug,” she demanded quickly waving them off. 

“Don't take your time either,” she added with a snap. Even though she knew it was a futile mission. They would never find their targets.

Ladybug wouldn't be anywhere anytime soon. And her kitty was somewhere in the school. She didn't know where but she knew he hadn't left nor was he on the end of a string. That she would have noticed. Hopefully he'd show up soon though. She thought lightly with a small sigh, eyes turning back to the courtyard. 

He wouldn't _really_ keep her waiting right?

 

****

It hadn't taken Adrien long to round up the few remaining students. The hardest part was getting them through the crowd of mourners seemingly undetected. Constantly ducking in and out of already scavenged classrooms and empty halls. Eventually huddling them all into his usual classroom to wait for his temporary partner. 

“Stay low and stay quiet,” he instructed as he ushered the scared students into the room. “We promise we'll get you out safe, you just have to listen,” he spoke calmly looking up and down the hall before he ducked back into the room himself.

“Where is Ladybug?” one of the others asked curious. “Who are you?”

“How can we trust you?” another asked a little skeptical. How were they supposed to know if this was a trap or not. For all the knew this odd colored hero could simply be another puppet trying to lure them into the akuma's grasp.

“Ladybug was caught up, so she instructed me to fill in,” Temp-Bug answered as he sat near the door to keep guard. “You can just call me Temp-Bug.”

There were a few quiet murmurs among the teens. Occasionally looking back at the so called temp-bug. Trying to decide if they truly trusted him or not. So far he didn't seem like a trap. He wasn't crying so that alone was a good step. And he looked like Ladybug, kind of. Eventually the students came the conclusion they guessed they should trust him. After all it seemed to be the better bet after seeing what became most of the student body.

Temp-Bug though didn't pay it too much mind. His focus seemed elsewhere as he occasionally poked his head up to look out the window. Just watching for either a sign of Marinette or Chloe. Flipping the yo-yo compact up to check for messages. It was silent as well. He tried not to worry. What if she had been caught? What if Marinette had taken the miraculous from her. What if she was just another mourner?

He shook his head quickly. No. He knew Chloe wouldn't get caught that easily. He was just being impatient. Besides he knew he should be trying to think of a plan of defeating Marinette. Letting out a small groan of frustration at the thought.

How was he supposed to fight Marinette? Not only was she probably one of the scariest akumas they had faced she was easily one of the smartest. Always seemingly one step ahead of them. Everything planned down to a t. Everything planned to her favor. She wasn't Ladybug for nothing. She could always win even when it seemed hopeless.

How was he supposed to save everyone? Even with Chloe's help. He still felt useless. He wasn't Ladybug. He wasn't good with plans. She made plans, she always had a way out. A way to win.

“Sorry,” Chloe apologized as she snuck into the room, crawling in through a connecting vent. “The halls are swimming with those awful mourners,” she grumbled as she scurried back to her temporary hero in crime.

“I was starting to worry she got you,” Temp-Bug replied turning his focus to her. “Did you get whatever it was you needed?”

“Yes I did,” Chloe answered proudly as she produced one spool of red ribbon and a pair of scissors. “A way out of this mess, hopefully.”

Adrien raised a brow at the odd supplies. How was a spool of ribbon going to help any of them. “What?” he asked hoping she would elaborate.

“Well unless you want to crawl through the vents one by one, I thought this would be a quicker way to get everyone out unnoticed,” Chloe sighed with a roll of her eyes, waving a hand at the others to huddle around. Looking back at Adrien. “What is one thing those creepy creeps have in common?” she asked as she began to measure out the ribbon.

Adrien watched as Chloe began to cut strips of ribbon as he thought about the question. But then it clicked. “Red threads,” he answered with a small nod as he slowly understood. She planned on blending them into the crowd. It was a good plan he had to admit. Much easier to be able to get the remaining students at least out of the school. 

“Exactly, so I figured we could fake up a few of those tacky accessories and just slip out unnoticed,” Chloe explained looking back at the unharmed students. “You all better start getting the water works ready, cuz you're going need to cry.”

“We can't just cry on command,” one of the girls huffed as they watched the temporary heroes work. “How do we know this will work?”

“You have to trust us or you become akuma food,” Chloe answered calmly as she started to hand out the ribbons. “It's what we have to work with, do you want out or not?”

“Hey,” Adrien snapped at the attitude, having to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying her name. “This isn't the time to be cynical, we're trying to help them,” he scolded lightly giving her an unamused look.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Just hurry up, we have to act fast or we're all akuma food,” she grumbled as she continued snipping strips of ribbon off. 

Sure it might not have been an excellent plan but it was the only thing Chloe could think of with all other exits being blocked. It would at least get them out of the suffocating classroom. And hopefully just buy the remaining people more time. If they at least looked like they had already been turned then they wouldn't be attacked.

“Have you thought about how you're going to stop her?” Chloe asked as she and Temp-Bug stepped to the side. “Have you seen her?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Adrien mumbled back as they let the students work on their disguises. “I've ran up and down both floors, I don't think she's in the school anymore, physically anyway,” he answered looking back at the windows as a group of mourners passed the room. “Using them to find Lila.”

“Yea, last I saw her she was heading for the back courtyard,” Chloe replied with a small shrug, crossing her arms across her chest, cocking her hip out as she thought. “She must be waiting for them to find her, or you.”

“Hmm,” he hummed with a nod of agreement. Rubbing his neck as he tried to think. He just didn't know what to do. “I know we have to find some way to get close to her, take the akuma.”

“It's in one of her bracelets, probably whatever wrist she wears it on usually,” Chloe stated remembering it earlier. It was where she drew the threads from. “You probably know better than I about that though,” she mumbled quietly so only he could hear.

“Hmm it's probably her right if that's the case,” he mumbled under his breath. He remembered she wore the bracelet on her right, it's where he saw it earlier that day. 

He let out a large breath trying not to just let his own anxiety creep in. It was going to be hard to get a bracelet. And there was no way she'd just hand it over to them either. Letting out a groan of frustration.

Chloe raised a brow seeing his frustration start to grow. Though she wasn't sure if it was the akuma or his own anxiety starting to eat at him. She nudged his side with her elbow to bring him back to reality. They didn't have time to freak out.

“Hey, don't panic, we'll figure this out,” she assured offering the best comfort she could. Trying to think of how Marinette might handle the situation. “You're Ladybug after all, we're sure to win,” she snorted a little unable to hide all the sarcasm.

Adrien gave her a very unamused face at the sarcasm. Yes. He knew he was supposed to be ladybug at the moment. Supposed to be the hero everyone needed. To save the day. He couldn't exactly forget it.

But he still found it hard to accept. How was he supposed to save anyone? He wasn't really Ladybug. He just wished for some help. Just some hint or something to try and figure this out.

“I'm not really ladybug,” Adrien mumbled running a hand through his hair. Looking back at the waiting students. Waiting for their next instruction. Their way to safety. “I'm not her.”

“But she trusts you to fix it,” Chloe replied calmly with a small nod. Keeping her voice low as they talked amongst themselves. Keeping her back to the others for the moment. “You are Cat Noir, you're still a hero of Paris, you want to save everyone, you want to save Marinette, and she knows you can do it.”

Adrien shrugged hugging himself. “I'm not sure about that,” he grumbled turning his head back towards her. “I don't even know what to do.”

“If she didn't trust you she wouldn't have done it,” Chloe corrected calmly. She knew a little bit how Marinette thought. She did in fact always have a plan. And she knew if she didn't trust Adrien with the earrings he never would have had them. She wouldn't have given them to him. So surely Marinette knew Adrien could save the day.

“I don't know if she did it though, it might just be a fluke.”

“Oh please, this is Marinette, it's never a fluke,” Chloe sighed with a roll of her eyes. “Now come on, stop focusing on what ifs and start thinking,” she huffed pinching his nose to bring him back to attention. “You can do this, you just have to breathe and think properly, what would she do?” 

Adrien scowled a little scrunching his face when she pinched him. But he guessed it helped him get out of his mind. She was right. He had to be logical and just think. It wasn't time to let his emotions get the best of him. He did have a duty to Paris and Marinette to save the day. She trusted him so he wasn't going to soil it.

Nodding as he took a deep breath regaining his composure. Clearing his mind for a moment. Glancing back to the huddled students. Their first goal would to be get them to safety. Then go find wherever Marinette had taken up. And maybe in between, maybe, look for Lila, if she wasn't already captured. Because they all knew this wouldn't ever end until Marinette had Lila in her grasp. 

But he still needed a way to get close to her, or something that could separate her from the bracelet that harbored the akuma. Sighing again as he chewed his thumb looking around. Glancing back at Chloe who stood waiting for his next move.

“We should work on getting them out first,” he spoke up after a beat of silence. “Then we'll worry about the akuma.”

Chloe nodded in agreement before she turned back to the other kids. “Alright lets see the water works and let's go,” she stated one hand on her hip the other gesturing towards the door. “We're gonna get out of this place.”

The somewhat a little apprehensive students only seemed to nod as they were told what to do. No one really sure what to make of the sudden change in heroes. But they also could see they might be their only way out so what else was there to do. So they sucked up their doubt and followed along with the somewhat a little flimsy idea of a plan. One by one shuffling out of the door, seemingly mingling into the crowd. Mimicking the actions of the mourners that crawled over every inch the school.

The plan luckily seemed to work. Either that or Marinette really didn't care about the fleeing students. And slowly but surely the temp heroes had managed to get the remaining students out into the front courtyard. It was emptier in comparison to the building. Which for them wasn't a bad thing, neither felt like actually fighting the students.

“She's strung up every freaking exit,” Chloe huffed nearly exasperated as they huddled around the front exit. “How the hell are we supposed to break unbreakable thread?”

“Well I don't think we should be surprised by this,” Temp-bug replied staring at the intricately sealed off exit. All strung up like some weird red web that felt like razor-wire when touched. He bit his lip trying to think. He couldn't really destroy things at the moment, the whole being ladybug thing.

“I know it's Marinette, she thinks of everything,” Chloe replied with a roll of her eyes placing her hands on her hips. “Honestly she is the worst person to ever be akumatized, we're all doomed.”

Adrien let out a small sigh in agreement. He couldn't really find an argument for the comment. Marinette was an incredibly smart and scary akuma. He was really starting to doubt their luck at this point. Maybe it was all just too late.

No.

He had to stop thinking like that. He had to be positive. They were going to get everyone out. They were going to find a way to save Marinette. Things would be okay. Taking a deep breath to calm himself. It was going to be okay. He just had to remind himself. They were superheroes. Paris depended on them. So of course they would figure it out. They just had to think.

Looking back at the sealed exit. He couldn't destroy it on his own but perhaps lucky charm could help. He still had that up his sleeve. If anything it would probably help solve this predicament. So that was at least something to help. Giving a nod to himself as he came to the decision in his own mind.

“Any ideas?” Chloe asked seeing him contemplating to himself, appearing to have at least had a decent thought.

“Yes,” he answered with an assured nod. “I'm going to see if perhaps my lucky charm can give us a hand,” he explained before taking a step back to call his charm. Taking another breath to steady himself, unsure what he was going to get. He just hoped it was going to be helpful.

“Lucky Charm!”

“ _Sewing scissors_?” Chloe questioned aghast looking at the little pair of scissors that fell into Temp-Bug's hand. “What are you going to do with those, snip our way out?”

“I don't know,” Temp-bug huffed a little annoyed at the tiny charm. His positive hope slowly fading out. He was hopping for something just a little more helpful. Or like a hint or something to tell him how to actually get out of this mess. 

How were these silly little things going to help anything? Especially against Marinette. She was honestly kind of a terrifying akuma. How was he going to use tiny sewing scissors for anything useful against her? Especially since they all discovered quickly her threads were unbreakable. So he doubted emergency sewing scissors would do any better against it. They'd probably break in half the moment they touched the thread. His brows furrowed as he tried to think. Looking around nearly desperately trying to find inspiration. Trying to find out what Tikki expected him to do.

But there was nothing. Nothing but sobbing students, an akuma on the run and a still sealed exit.

Letting out an aggravated huff running a hand through his mop of blond hair. “I don't know what to do,” he nearly snarled gripping the charm in his fist. Wasn't the lucky charm supposed to help them? How was this helping anyone? “How are these going to help any of us?”

“Hey, calm down,” Chloe spoke up quickly seeing his frustration bubble up. She understood his frustration but she knew it was also pointless. Nothing good comes from frustration. They wouldn't get anywhere with this attitude. They just had to think, surely he was given the charm for a reason. “Getting angry now won't help any of us,” she added with a small snap. 

Temp-Bug nodded taking a hard breath. 

She was right. He was just being impatient. He just wanted to end this sooner than later. Save Marinette and end all these tears. Taking another breath trying to just focus his mind. They still had to get the other students out. They couldn't hide forever before they were found, he was sure Marinette would flood the whole school to drag Lila out of hiding. And that included any casualties in the process.

“Wait, you haven't used cataclysm yet have you?” he offered quickly as it dawned on him. He couldn't destroy the thread, nor could the scissors, but Chloe sure as hell could. “That has to be able to cut it, it destroys anything.” 

Chloe blinked a little at the sudden suggestion. That was a smart idea, and made a lot more sense than the plan she had been thinking. Figuring they could just catapult them one by one over the wall. Cataclysm seemed like the more logical option. A lot more safe, less risk of bones breaking. She nodded a little. 

“Great plan, yes I was just going to suggest it,” she bluffed with a small nod. Though before she called the power another thought dawned on her, looking back at him. “But if I use it now, I won't have much time to help you,” she spoke up thinking about it, knowing there were only a few minutes before she'd run out of energy. She'd only have brief time to run off and detransform before she might be able to even get back in to help.

“I know, but we have to get everyone we can out of here,” he answered with a small solemn nod. “And it might just be the only thing that can get anyone out of here before she gets them too.”

Chloe nodded looking back at the barred exit. She knew it was important to get the remaining students out. They had already gotten this far. They had to act quick before they were spotted. She looked back at Temp-Bug after taking a deep breath.

There probably wasn't another choice.

“We probably won't have much time after it's gone before she notices and comes back,” she stated thinking about how Marinette was. There would be no way she'd let a giant gaping hole in her plan just go untouched. She'd probably string it back up in no time. 

“It's going to be okay,” Adrien assured resting a hand on her shoulder. “I'll figure out what to do with this so called lucky charm,” he sighed twirling the spotted sewing scissors on a finger. “And you help everyone get out before she notices,” he added looking back at the fearful students huddled in the bushes trying not to be seen. “I'll distract her to give you time, I know you can do it,” he added with an assured nod, giving a smile.

She pouted a little at the stupid smile he gave, just reminding her again who she was dealing with. A part of her couldn't help but be afraid of this whole thing falling through. After all they were fighting against Marinette. And their plan was a little more than half baked. Marinette rarely lost at anything she put her mind too either board games or dodge-ball, when she had a plan it was usually right. 

But then again she had a feeling this stupid dorky fill in of a ladybug could just smile and woo her over. Because again it was Marinette. And from what she picked up, she knew it was Adrien. They were both idiots in their own respectful rights. Especially with romantic feelings. Some days it was disgusting watching them hopscotch around each other, both trying to make it to the goal but at the same time sabotaging themselves. She let out a deep breath before nodding in agreement.

She just had to have faith in them.

“Maybe try not calling her just a friend today okay?” she sassed with a small smirk. “It might just help our chances of surviving, or increase your chance that she strings you up to be her puppet prince,” she laughed with a roll of her eyes. “Please try not to though,” she added quickly before catching his face, nearly snorting out of laughter at the very unamused grouchy face. Gods she couldn't help but think he nearly looked like his tight-wad of a father. 

That comment though she did keep to herself.

“Not funny,” he replied bluntly with a small shake of his head. This was not a time for jokes, especially poor ones at that. “Look just get them out to safety okay, I'm going to go try to end this before it gets worse.”

“Will do Mr. Temp-Bug,” Chloe snarked giving an almost mock bow to him. “Wish you the best of luck,” she added before she watched Adrien run off back into the school. Off to find his akumatized _just- a -friend._

She just hoped he'd finish it before she was needed again. She had no idea what this kwami ate and by the stench they had she didn't want to find out. But she waved the thoughts off she had more important work at the moment.

“Okay, lets get the hell out of here,” she grumbled as she readied herself. Silently praying they were right about it and this wasn't just going to backfire. She didn't really want to be turned to dust or destroy the school. Not today anyway.

Taking a deep breath trying to just stay calm. Trying to find the courage to call the destructive power. To prepare herself for what was coming. Steady herself and make sure they were ready to act fast. She wasn't sure how long it would be before Marinette was sure to find them. Glancing back towards the doors where Adrien had disappeared too. Off to save his girlfriend.

Hopefully he would get to her in time. Hopefully he could truly save them all. And hopefully she didn't ruin it for them. Taking another breath turning her gaze back at the sealed door. Steadying herself.

“Cataclysm!” she called a little timidly, still a little unsure how to wield it. It felt nearly unstable in her hand. Hot almost burning. Certainly very different than when she had been Queen Bee. It felt powerful. Dangerous. 

Acting quick before it truly did grow out of control. Quickly running her hand over the razor red threads. The blood red threads quickly turning to blackened ash. Vanishing as quickly as they had appeared. Disintegrating into nothing. Chloe found herself just staring in almost awe at the unbreakable threads turning to dust. The destruction spreading until the threads were gone. As if they had never been there at all. Only being brought back to reality when she heard the ring start to beep. She had to act quick to get them to safety and her to run off to detransform out of public view. 

“Hurry up, lets go,” she ordered head snapping back to the remaining students. Ushering them out the exit. They didn't have time to dilly dally. She knew Marinette would know they were there so they had to be quick. 

She waited until all the students were out before she quickly followed after them. Looking around as they ran. Carefully avoiding the mourning adults. Of course Marinette had found outsiders to string up. Rolling her eyes as she lead the students towards the one safe place she could see. The Dupain-Cheng bakery, ironically.

“Alright, you all just stay here,” she instructed as they stood outside the bakery. A few competent adults rushing out to greet them. Ushering the kids inside. She lingered only for a minute to make sure they all got in safe.

The ring's beeping growing quicker as she quickly booked it away. Off to find a safe place to drop the transformation. Ducking into a nearby empty alleyway just in the nick of time as the ring beeped it's final warning. Her transformation dropping almost as soon as she rounded the corner.

“I want cheese!” Plagg's whining came next. “Give me cheese,” he demanded the temporary blonde hero. “Now.”

Chloe groaned. “I don't have any you have to wait,” she nearly hissed as she plucked him from the air. “We're going to have to wait until Adrien gets back,” she huffed as she stuck him in her purse, heading back to the bakery to make sure everyone was all right. “If your lucky maybe I'll get you a danish,” she mumbled under her breath. 

 

****

Lady Mourning could only grin hearing the doors slam open. A whirlwind of cuss words filling the air almost instantly. Just smiling as she watched her mourners drag the liar through the courtyard. Watching as she struggled in their grasp, just cursing and throwing up a huge fit. Trying to slow her fate. Knees occasionally scraping the ground, trying to just go limp, but the mourners were undeterred. It was rather enjoyable to watch her fight. Lady Mourning merely giggled as she leaped down from her post to meet the liar face to face. This would be a trial for all to enjoy surely.

“Well, well, well,” Lady Mourning nearly squealed in glee as she sauntered over. Snapping her fingers, ordering her mourners to drop Lila. Sending them off to stand guard. Blocking all the exits. She would not be letting this one get away. “You should be happy little miss liar,” she giggled giving a small twirl of excitement. “You're wish is finally coming true!”

Lila scowled as she was rather forcibly thrown to the ground. Scoffing at Lady Mourning's cheerful behavior, wiping the dirt off of her face. “What nonsense are you spouting?” she hissed pulling her face up off of the ground. “What kind of sick freak would wish for this?”

Lady Mourning giggled leaning down to her face. “Oh don't be so modest now,” she giggled grabbing Lila by the collar, hoisting her up off of the ground with more ease than Lila expected. “I just know this everything you've ever wanted,” she spoke with a wicked grin, throwing her free arm outward, gesturing over all of her collected mourners. Students. Captured adults. Everyone entangled in her web. All gathered in the courtyard. All eyes on them. All eyes on Lila. “You are finally the center of attention,” she laughed before tossing the girl back down with an easy shrug of her shoulders.

Lila let out a small groan of frustration as she was tossed to the ground again, knees scuffing against the pavement, tights ripping, palms trying to cushion her fall only to be scraped as well. Growling, glaring back at the nasty girl, trying to ignore the stinging of her wounds. “Oh please,” she huffed wincing at the searing sting of her scrapes. “I've never done anything you didn't deserve,” she seethed peeling herself off of the ground. “You should have just shut up like the rest of them, it's not my fault you have some weird heroic complex,” she growled throwing her arms up in frustration. “I warned you, you're the one who wouldn't just shut up and back off, you only have yourself to blame!” she screamed stomping her feet.

Lady Mourning's grin faltered hearing the liar scream at her. Trying to throw the blame onto her. As if she was really innocent in this matter. And after she went through all this trouble to give her the attention she so clearly wanted. She giggled a little, seeming to silence the outburst. Sincerely enjoying the look of panic that washed over the Italian girl before her.

“Are you done yet?” Lady Mourning flitted almost disinterested in her claims, playing with some strings in her hands. Giggling again at the question on Lila's face. “With your little outburst, did you get it out of your system?”

Lila scowled trying to keep her demeanor. Swallow the fear that was beginning to tug at her nerves. She did not want to fall this this pathetic excuse for an akuma. She would not let her win. She'd just have to bide her time until either the police or those stupid heroes came and put a stop to it. Until then she'd just have to keep her distance. Crossing her arms across her chest as she backed away. 

Silently looking for a way out. 

Hell she'd take the stupid polka-dotted hero at this point.

“This isn't going to give you anything,” Lila spoke in defiance as if to just buy her time. Trying to keep her distance from Lady Mourning. “What do you really expect to get out of this? Other than enslaving all of your so called friends?” she laughed her voice almost cracking in her desperate proclamations. “Don't you think they'll just hate you more after this stunt?” she added sharply gesturing around at the mourners. 

Lady Mourning had collected almost the whole student body. All just surrounding them. Endlessly sobbing, begging for mercy. 

And Marinette stood at control of them all.

It was almost terrifying how much amusement she truly seemed to be getting from it. From their torment. From the pain she was inflicting. Nothing more than a cold giggle and an eerie smile that honestly made Lila want to just hide. 

“Then who will you have to blame huh?” Lila snarled between her teeth as she tried to just keep her distance. Moving further away with every step that Lady Mourning took towards her.

Lady Mourning giggled as she watched Lila begin to pace the courtyard. Truly it seemed all she could do. Letting her speak, though if she listened was up for debate. 

Truly she just found it hilarious.

It's not like Lila ever spewed anything great anyway. And Lady Mourning could honestly care less for her useless words. Though she truly enjoyed the sound of pure desperation on her tongue. Watching her try to stop the inevitable. Knowing all too well she was merely biding for time. 

And Lady Mourning was merely playing with her at this point. Watching her glance around as if even she was hoping for the heroes to come save her. 

_Ha._

Lady Mourning simply listened, just letting Lila build up some hope for salvation. Letting her spew her nonsense. It might make the outcome all that more enjoyable for her. Or perhaps she was just savoring the moment for herself as she braided together some threads between her fingers. Humming a little cheerily to herself. She was just so excited she could barely contain it.

She would make sure Lila would never be free of this pain. Positive she would get every ounce of pain she deserved.

But for now she would let the snake hope hope. As stupid as it was. It was really enjoyable watching her begin to crack. Simply smiling, her gaze never leaving the pacing liar. All eyes were on her.

Lila hugged herself tighter watching that creepy smile only grow. Never even bothering to give an argument. Just that eerie silence. Glancing around the courtyard. Mourners lining the walls as if they were guards at attention. All watching her. Sure she liked attention but this was certainly not what she ever wanted. All of these eyes just peering down on her. It felt rather hard to breathe. Then there was that creepy soulless giggle that filled the air. Rubbing at her neck as in a hope to help get air. 

There had to be some way out. Someway to just get out of here.

“What's the matter Lila?” Lady Mourning spoke up spinning on her heels to face the slowly panicking girl. Watching her start to pace in circles. “Don't you like my gift?” she hummed. “All eyes on you, you're finally where you want to be, I thought you'd be happy,” she spoke her smile turning to a mock frown. 

Lila scoffed trying to hide the shiver that ran down her spine. “Who in their right mind would like this?” she hissed glaring at the girl. “You forcibly dragged me out here, threw me to the ground and won't let me out, why would I be happy?”

“I suppose that's a good point,” Lady Mourning mused with a small nod of her head as if contemplating her thoughts. Tapping her cheek with a finger as she mimicked the motion of thinking. She should have known Lila wouldn't have appreciated her first gift. But luckily for her she had a back up plan. Of course, she had to make sure Lila got everything she deserved. 

“Okay, I have an even better idea,” she spoke after a beat of silence her wicked grin returning. Clapping her hands in joy, simply giddy. “I have just the thing to make it up to you, surely.”

“Is it a way out of this stupid mess?” Lila sneered raising an eyebrow at her. She knew it was highly unlikely since she seemed to be the object of her rage. For whatever stupid reason she didn't know. Honestly she warned Marinette fair and square, it's not her fault she was just better than the stupid pig-tail wearing brat. Not her fault people just liked her better. That her friends liked her better. If Marinette could only accept that truth of it she wouldn't be the center of this messed up delusional rage. 

“I don't know why you're after me, I'm not the one who betrayed you, really I helped you,” she spoke up with a wave of her hand, a smirk gracing her face. Perhaps she could at least play to the akuma's anger. Just turn it around. Away from herself. Hopefully get on her side and then be home free. 

“Without me you might still be living in the delusion that those people were your friends, that they trusted you, but now you've seen their true colors,” she boasted with an assured smile. Never noticing the mourners shift. The small gap of freedom that had opened as they muddled around. “Honestly you should be thanking me.”

“Oh yes,” Lady Mourning agreed with a nod as she started her way closer to her. Standing between her and the exit. Hands behind her back. “You have definitely helped open my eyes, truly,” she flitted with an ever pleasant smile a hand over her heart as she gave a small thankful bow. “So please let me give you an offering to show you how much I truly appreciate it,” she giggled with that creepy smile, pausing in her steps just inches away from Lila. Gesturing her arm towards a somewhat surprised and panicked woman standing not far behind her. The small gap to freedom quickly closing as the mourners fell back in line. “In fact, I think you just might actually know her.”

Lila's smile dropped instantly seeing her mother now standing there. Arms falling to her sides, mouth slack jaw. Any words or coherent thoughts vanished. Worry hitting her like a brick. How much she had heard? How long had she been there? How did she even get in here?

“I had my mourners search everywhere for her,” Lady Mourning flitted with a small giggle popping up behind Lila, resting her cold hands on her shoulders. Nails digging into Lila's flesh. Firmly holding her in place. A wicked grin cracking her face. “Do you like this gift better?”

“What is this?” Lila nearly snarled glancing at the akuma who had her claws dug into her. “Is this some sort of trick?”

Lady Mourning giggled shaking her head. Greatly enjoying the pure fear seeping off of her prey. Feeling her begin to tremble in her grasp. 

“Fear not, this is no trick,” she assured less than gently pushing Lila out of her grasp causing her to stumble. “She's really real.”

“Lila, what is going on?” Benigna asked as calmly as she could. Eyes flickering towards the akuma briefly watching her launch her daughter forward. Trying to ignore the eerie chill that ran down her spine. Telling her not to look at the akumatized young girl. Focusing back on her frightened daughter. Though she wasn't actually quite sure if the fright was from the akuma or her now presence. Genuinely wanting to reach out and protect her daughter, hold her close and try to promise it would be okay. But fear kept her still. Not wanting to upset the temperamental akuma that seemed to have it out for her daughter. “And I want the truth please.”

The truth seemed to be what the akuma was after to surely she could get it out of her daughter. Whatever truth it was. Learning that her child had gotten mixed up in another akuma fight was frightening, wouldn't it be for any parent? Even if she hardly had any idea to what all of this was about, but she didn't want harm to come to her child. So of course she agreed to go with the mourners that barged into her office. Taking most of her office with them in their own horde but she appeared to be off limits from what she had gathered through the moans and sobs. 

“I-I don't know,” Lila blubbered somewhat unsure seeing her mother's stern demeanor. Quickly taking a step away from Lady Mourning, making a run towards her mother. “I swear Mama,” she pleaded quickly holding her arms out for her. Perhaps she could at least offer some safety. Lady Mourning hadn't appeared to hurt her so maybe she would be okay with her.

Lady Mourning made a small face, scoffing at her quick blubbering. Watching her run to her mother as if she could really protect her. Reminding her she was still a child if only for a moment. 

She wished to hug her own mother. Mama always knew what to do. Scowling at the idea realizing the mushy sentimental thought. Swallowing it back into the abyss quickly. She had no time for sentiments for the dead. 

“You still choose to lie?” Lady Mourning seethed watching Lila cling onto her mother. “Even after I went through all this trouble, I thought surely even you aren't vile enough to lie to your own mother,” she added with a sharp huff. 

Clearly she had been wrong.

Lila scowled nearly growling at her insistent rambling. Gripping onto her mother's shirt, trying to swallow her anger. “She's just a crazy akuma, she's speaking nonsense,” she defended quickly looking back up at her mother. “I've never lied.”

“Is that so?” Lady Mourning laughed doubtfully. “Then perhaps it was another daughter of an Italian diplomat that was boasting about her many trips abroad, or how she was a descendant of a hero, threatened to take away my friends, constantly harass one of my best friends?” she retorted crossing her arms across her chest. “I must have confused you huh?” 

“What is she talking about Lila?” her mother asked sharply looking down at her daughter. Trying to believe the fear in her tear filled eyes. The desperation that seemed to swallow her as she clung onto her. Much how she did when she was a small child.

Oh how she wanted to believe her child. Sure the akuma seemed to be telling far fetched stories but she knew her daughter did have a history. They always started small and simple, she didn't know when Lila started to spread such nonsense so easily. So it had been a little harder to trust her since they came to Paris. She had hoped it would have been a new start for them both. That Lila had learned her lesson after the last school. That she could just be herself. But she shook those feelings to the back of her mind for the moment. 

She would definitely have a serious talk with Lila after this mess was over. 

“Why is she after you, please just be honest with me,” Benigna asked as calmly as she could. “We don't have time for lies.”

“Yes Lila, why don't you tell your mother the truth?” Lady Mourning hummed as she circled the familial pair. “Tell her how you got us all into this mess, how you threatened me and ruined my charm bracelet all in a poor attempt to have control.”

Lila shook her head furiously. “Mama she's lying,” she protested adamantly nearly shaking her mother to believe her. “I didn't have anything to do with this,” she added looking up at her mom, tears in her eyes. She wanted this all to be over. She wanted this to all go away. “She's just crazy!”

“Lila,” Benigna nearly cooed petting her daughter's head gently. She wanted so desperately to believe her. “Please, something more has to be going on,” she spoke softly, gently moving some hair from her daughter's eyes. Trying her best just to comfort her. Soothe her fear. “I don't want you to get hurt so please,” she pleaded hands shakily cupping her face. “You need to tell me what is going on.”

Lila scowled a little hearing her mother doubt her. Watching her mother start to nearly blubber. A small twinge pain in her chest as her mother tried to soothe her. A part of her grateful for it but the other part merely reminded this wasn't just some sick nightmare.

“Mama, I am telling the truth,” she continued to defend herself. Why didn't her mother just trust her word. She always believed her. “Marinette has had it out for me since I got here, she's always bullying me, I never did anything but try to be her friend!”

Benigna let out a tired breath, unable to miss the desperation in her daughter's voice, her quickness for excuses, denial. Even she was growing tired of these lies quickly. Perhaps she knew it was her own fault. Perhaps she hadn't punished her daughter appropriately, perhaps she had too much faith and trust in her. Maybe she was too absent. Whatever it was it was over. This had gone much too far for her liking. Perhaps she had been too soft with Lila before but now she realized that it was never going to work. Lila needed to see how her actions hurt others. She needed to be held accountable. No more lies. No more excuses. No more blind trust. Holding her daughter by the shoulders leaning down to her eye level, unable to stop her own tears. Trying to keep a stern face. 

“Lila Rossi,” she spoke with that motherly sternness that made Lila pause. Desperation still lingered on her voice. “I am not stupid, I know you are not telling me everything, so be honest with me,” she added looking her daughter in the eye, hands gripping onto her. Giving her a tone that told Lila she was not messing around. “What is going on here?”

Lila tried her hardest not to scowl, bowing her head, looking to her feet. A part of her annoyed by the tone her mother had. That stupid look in her eye. Why couldn't she just believe her like everything else? What was different now? Gripping her fists as she listened to her mother scold her as if she was a child. 

Like she was the wrong one.

They were the ones being held captive by an akuma! So why did her mother believe that stupid crying brat! Why was she so quick to trust an akuma over her own daughter? A part of it made her blood boil.

“I am telling you the truth!” Lila argued though she was unable to look her mother in the face. “This is just a bunch of nonsense,” she seethed shaking out of her mother's arms. Looking back at Marinette. Truly she wanted to just slap her. “I never did anything wrong.”

Benigna almost scowled as Lila struggled in her grasp. “Lila, this isn't time for games,” she scolded harshly forcing her daughter to look at her. “The only way out of this is to just be honest, so just tell me the truth, now!” she demanded raising her voice the way all parents do. In the tone that was needed, not really yelling but not really nice either.

“I am!” Lila screamed back pushing her mother away from her. “Why can't you just believe me?” she seethed unable to stop the tears in her eyes as she glared back at her mother. “You rather believe this crazy bitch!”

“Lila please,” Benigna tried to plead again but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Reaching back for her seeing her start to cry. Suddenly regretting her harsh tone. Lila merely slapping her hands away. Just glaring at her as if she wanted to murder her, tears streaming down her face, anger fuming off of her daughter. “I just want the truth Lila.”

Lady Mourning giggled watching Benigna try to plead with her daughter, watching the anguish on her face. The pain that crept up as Lila shoved her away. Though Lady Mourning gave the woman credit, she clearly loved the girl, trying to just reach out to her. Even when it appeared Lila no longer wanted anything to do with her. It was almost heartbreaking how much she was willing to risk for her daughter. So much as to walk willingly into an akuma's grasp with the flimsy hope her daughter could be saved. Trying to plead with her daughter to keep her safe. 

Marinette probably would have relented but Lady Mourning just pitied the poor woman.

No Lady Mourning was honestly truly enjoying it. Watching the woman getting to see her daughter's true colors, and for – what it appeared to be – the first time. Oh she wished she could frame the look of pure agony on the woman's face. 

But she was not who Lady Mourning wanted. So she only lingered a moment before getting back to her actual desire. Trying to bite back her giggle as she pranced over to the pair happily interrupting their little reunion. Gripping onto Lila's shoulders as if to hold her in place as she walked up behind her.

“Please, please let her go,” Benigna pleaded with a broken voice, words cracking as tears blurred her eyes. Reaching out to her daughter again. Trying to just hold her close, out of harms way. “Please I'm begging you,” she sobbed watching Lady Mourning sink her claws into Lila again. She didn't know what else to do. It was clear Lila wouldn't just tell her the truth, but she couldn't leave her to suffer at the hands of such an akuma. “Take me instead please, just let Lila go.”

Lady Mourning gave a small pitiful frown at the woman, watching her beg with an almost disinterested stare. Granted it was delicious anguish and watching a grown woman nearly fall to her knees and beg was a sight she never thought she'd see. 

“You know, since this is such a sad scene,” she spoke with false sorrow on her tongue. Fighting every nerve in her body from smiling. “How about I offer you two a deal?” she spoke one hand over her heart, the other still firmly gripped on Lila's shoulder. “I'm not heartless after all.”

Lila bit her tongue using the back of her hand to wipe her face. Trying to ignore the look on her mother's face. To block out her mother's begging. It would be useless. You could never bargain with an akuma and win. It was doomed from the start. Keeping her gaze elsewhere. Trying to just not look at her. That twinge of pain beating through her again hearing her mother let out an ungodly sob. Her mother desperately reaching out to her, trying to just hold onto her. Trying, and failing, to pull her out of the akuma's iron grasp.

“What kind of stupid deal?” Lila huffed out just taking the obvious trap. She didn't trust it in the least but she wanted out of this crazy mess already. 

Lady Mourning grinned before she simply snapped her fingers with a deafening sound that only seemed to illuminate the echoing silence around them. It was only a matter of seconds before two of her mourners quickly rushed in, grabbing Benigna. Tearing her away from her daughter with most likely more force than needed.

Lila couldn't stifle the surprise that left her as they were rushed by mourners. Hands clinging onto her mother's arm, trying to just hold her close. To stop them from taking her away. But she found her feet frozen, unable to really fight them. Lady Mourning calmly holding her in place making her just watch as her mother was ripped from her. Arms forcibly restrained behind her by mourners.

Lady Mourning hummed softly to herself, enjoying the moment of anguish she saw flash on Lila's face. Smiling, watching her desperately try to hold onto her mother. Feeling her tremble in her hands. Watching as she oh so desperately tried to reach out to her mother. Trying to stop her from being taken away. Seemingly forgetting it was herself that pushed her away first. Quickly losing the one woman who truly cared for her. Even with all her lies. Who clearly just loved her without a doubt. Who was trying to just protect her daughter.

So much to even beg an akuma for her safety.

“Well, if you tell your mother the whole truth, I'll let her go,” Lady Mourning offered up nearly chipper with her quick answer. Eyeing the trembling Lila, claw like nails digging into her shoulders. Watching her struggle to keep whatever was left of her composure. Feeling her try to fight, trying to get away. “I promise,” she giggled finally relinquishing the liar from her grasp, pushing Lila away from her again. Watching her fall to her knees as she stumbled unable to get her balance. Landing on the cold ground in front of her restrained mother. Almost laughing seeing Lila reach for her mother only to be pushed back by the mourners.

Lila tried to find the energy to stand but found her legs weren't listening. Trying to reach for her mother. She could help her surely. Wouldn't she make it better? Her mouth opening as if to call for her mother but no sound came out. Turning her head to the ground, trying to just stop the tears. She just wanted to go home. She wanted this all to be over. 

Where were the stupid heroes! 

“Oh, and I mean everything too, all the lies you told, all the threats you made, the injuries you faked, etc., tell her everything,” Lady Mourning giggled coldly walking over to the fallen Lila. Grabbing her face, forcing her to look at her now sobbing mother. “After all,” she flitted gripping Lila's face with more force than needed. “All she's ever done is love you, so the least you could do is tell the truth,” she seethed looking down at the girl. Unable to stop the scowl, ignoring the bile bubbling in her throat.

“But if you still refuse then well,” she hummed squeezing Lila's face in her hand, a grin crossing her face as she forced her to look at her struggling mother. Making her look at the outcome of her lies. “She'll just make a wonderful mourner don't you think?” she mused with an eerie giggle. “After all you can just imagine the anguish of being betrayed by someone you love,” she sighed with a tilt of her head the smile never leaving her face. 

And she truly wanted Lila to feel that pain. 

Lady Mourning already knew that pain. How heart wrenching it truly was. Feeling as though you were being stabbed in the heart with burning knifes. Over and over again. All the trust you think you have just vanishes. How empty you feel. Nothing but the dull pain coursing through you. Doubt overtaking every part of your mind. Making you second guess everything. Question every act of kindness. Look for the second meaning in things. Always ask what they wanted first. Knowing nothing would ever be the same again.

Granted even she found herself wondering if perhaps Lila might be feeling it at the moment. Watching her sob on the ground. Trying to hold herself together. Or if perhaps her tears were mainly angry. Aggravated her mother refused to believe her lies. Annoyed that she wouldn't fall into her trap, her web of lies. Lady Mourning might have once believed she wasn't that selfish but she knew Lila's colors. Knew how easily she could muster tears and crocodile lies.

“So if you want your mother to go unharmed,” Lady Mourning mused playfully, gesturing to the struggling woman. A giddy smile on her face as she shook Lila's head in her hand, forcing her to look. “All you need to do is tell her the truth, tell us all the truth,” she affirmed coldly, forcing Lila's face back to her. 

Lila grit her teeth, gripping her fists, trying to shake herself from Lady Mourning's clammy grasp. Unable to stop the hot angry tears that escaped her eyes. Looking back at her distraught mother still restrained by a couple of the so called mourners. Sobbing and begging for her to just give in. To just tell the akuma what she wanted. A jolt of pain running through her again at the thought. 

“Lila, please,” her mother whimpered. “Just tell her what she wants.”

Why didn't she believe her today? Her mother always believed her. It was easy to get her mother's trust. She could tell her anything and she always believed her. Granted it wasn't her fault her mother never fact checked. Blindly assuming she could trust her. She never gave her a reason not to be able to.

_Ugg._

Why did Marinette have to get her mother involved anyway? Glaring back up at the akuma. She had worked so hard getting her mother's trust. She could say anything and her mother always believed her. So why was now any different. Digging her nails into her palms as she tried to just think. Trying to block out her mother's sobs. Shutting her eyes tight just not to look at her mother.

How were they even going to get out of this? She just wanted to leave. To be able to breathe again. It felt like everything was closing in and she was for once unable to get out. Unable to even think about how to get out.

“Ladybug and Cat Noir will stop you,” she choked out forcing her glare back at the sickening akuma. That stupid eerie grin made her want to vomit. Desperately trying to just buy for time. Gods this girl was like a vulture. Didn't she have anyone else to terrorize. “You're just being cruel at this point.”

Lady Mourning merely giggled, grinning as she tossed her face out of her hands, forcibly throwing her back to the ground. 

“That's a lot coming from you,” she replied coyly with a mere scoff. “I'm just being nice really, I'm giving you an easily undeserved chance to get out of this,” she mused with a wave of her hand as she began to circle them. Nearly bouncing in her step out of glee.

“But I didn't do anything!” Lila screamed slamming a fist against the pavement, watching Marinette begin to pace. “You're just being insane!” her voice cracked as she screeched out at her.

When was this stupid nightmare going to fucking end?

Lady Mourning though was anything but impressed, giving a dry expression. A dull sigh as she tilted her head back. This stalling she thought was growing rather dull.

“Oh please,” she sighed with a roll of her shoulders. “Your precious heroes aren't coming and time is running out,” she spoke calmly taking a pause in her step, head turning towards the panicking woman. “No one is coming to save you.”

“That's a lie!” Lila screamed back at her, slamming her scraped up hands against the pavement. “Nothing can stop those pests!”

Hadn't she tried enough?

“Ladybug is a bit, well tied up, and that alley cat, well who knows, probably crying over his precious Lady,” Lady Mourning giggled as she skipped over to Benigna. Leaning her weight against one of the mourners as she began to weave a new thread. “Now, I won't wait all day though you should know.”

“Lila, please,” her mother begged. Trying to fight to just be let go. Struggling against the inhuman like strength that was holding her arms. Fear falling over her watching the akuma slowly make her way towards her. Dread falling like a brick in her stomach. Looking down at her daughter, just silently begging her to be honest. “Just tell her what she wants, please.”

“You have the power to end this all _Lie-la_ ,” Lady Mourning mused in a sing-song voice playing with the thread in her hands. Tilting her head lightly watching the sobbing Lila. “And all you have to do is just tell your mother the truth,” she reassured with a small hum nodding her head towards Benigna. “But then again I suppose if you are so wrapped up in your pretty little lies, of course you can just let your mother pay for your sins,” she mused with amusement on her tongue, as she admired her new thread. Holding it up in the light to judge it's craftsmanship. It had to be perfect one of the best.

Lila grit her teeth clasping her hands over her ears trying to just drone her out. Just stop the insolent slop pouring out of the akuma's mouth. Shaking her head just waiting for this to just all be over. That it was simply a stupidly vivid nightmare. She just wanted to wake up and see this was never real. That it was all just a stupid horrible nightmare. She wasn't being held captive, most of the school wasn't zombified mourners and her mother was not here sobbing and crying in front of her. She just wanted to wake up and end this.

“Shut up!” Lila screamed shaking her head. “Just shut up!”

“I wonder how many times your mother has already had to cover your sins, how many lies she's had to swallow,” Lady Mourning mumbled almost absentmindedly on a wistful sigh. “I wonder if she tries to believe you'll change,” she wondered aloud turning her head back towards Lila before back at the panicking woman. Tilting her head lightly at the desperation and pain that had come over the woman. 

“Lila, please dear,” Benigna pleaded through choked out sobs. Trying to just get through to her daughter. Trying to just hope she'd just give in and end this before she got hurt more. “You just have to be honest, please.”

Oh how Lady Mourning truly pitied the poor woman. 

“I wonder how much she tries to believe you actually really love her,” she added on a pleasant hum glancing back at Lila again. Rocking on her heels lightly, clasping her hands behind her back. “Or perhaps maybe she knows the truth deep inside.”

“Let her go!” Lila cried cutting the accursed akuma off before she could spew more bile. “She didn't have anything to do with this!”

“Tell the truth,” Lady Mourning rebutted rather calmly, holding the thread up to the woman, as if to inspect it would look good. Of course it would. It looked good on all her mourners obviously. A part of her rather enjoyed this whole show Lila had going on. Perhaps she had some humanity left in the husk of lies. But then again this was Lie-la, so who really knew if it was an act or not. “I told you what you have to do.”

“Stop this,” Lila begged bowing her head unable to look at her mother. Unable to stop the flood of tears from just spilling out. Streaming down her face with smears of skewed eyeliner and splotchy foundation. Her hands shaking as she just tried to keep some semblance of herself. “Please let her go.”

Lady Mourning sighed at the waterworks. Though the begging brought her a little satisfaction it wasn't nearly what she wanted though. She wanted the truth. Turning on her heel to face the sobbing girl. Hands on her hips.

“I'll give you five seconds to either come clean or I add her to my collection,” she stated sternly looking down at the pitiful girl. Tapping her foot against the pavement. “Tick, tock.”

Lila was nearly steaming with rage. Glaring up at the akuma through blurry eyes. Didn't she get what she wanted already? She had already taken everyone captive, what was she waiting for? Chewing on her lip, trying to stop her quivering. Gripping the fabric of her shorts in her hands. 

“I didn't do anything,” she seethed between gritted teeth. Face a mess of smeared make up, angry tears and snot. “You maniac!”

Lady Mourning could only grin at her final answer. Though honestly a part of her felt truly saddened seeing how much respect Lila seemed to have for her own mother. Or well, lack there of it. Almost putting a stop to her own plans. Maybe this was too much? It was probably the small piece of Marinette that was trying to cling onto her sanity crying out, but she quickly pushed it back. She had no time to pity her. Reminding her Lila brought this upon herself. 

She would face her own sins.

“Well I can't say I didn't give you a fair chance,” Lady Mourning replied turning back to the sobbing woman. “Sorry Ms. Rossi, looks like Lila made her choice,” she giggled, admiring the look on the woman's face. She looked so defeated as she stopped struggling. As if all fight left her. 

It almost made Lady Mourning stop in her tracks. Almost. 

Benigna could only stare in disbelief as she heard her daughter utter her answer. Sealing her own fate. As if she could hear her own heart break. Everything falling silent. Lila's denial echoing through her head. The angry glare on her face playing in her mind. All strength leaving her body, the only thing she found holding her up were the mourners still restraining her arms.

“A what a wonderful mourner you will make,” she nearly cooed. Gently reaching up and tying the red thread around her neck. 

“Why Lila?” Benigna choked out one last defeated sob looking down at her daughter. Unable to prevent the pain that quickly consumed her whole body. Letting the whispers crowd her mind. Letting Lady Mourning consume her anguish.

Lila stared in shock as she watched her mother collapse to the ground. Gripping her head and just start to sob. What an ungodly noise she made. Her body shaking in pain. Lila felt a jolt of pain run through her hearing her mother cry her name. How could this have happened?

This isn't how things happened.

Akumas didn't win.

“No!” Lila cried scrambling to her feet. “Stop it!” she screamed grabbing onto Lady Mourning's arm, trying to yank her away from her mother. “Let her go now!”

Lady Mourning scowled when she was grabbed, quickly pushing her back. Turning on her heel to face her. Anger fuming back seeing Lila now try to plead for her mother. As if she hadn't given her time to come clean. Time to save the one person who genuinely tried to help her.

“Now you cry for her?” she seethed glaring down at the poor girl, nearly stabbing her in the chest with a pointed finger. “Now you dare try to beg for her?” she growled as she stormed closer. “I gave you your chance and you spit it in her face,” she snarled. “Now look at what you've done, look at what you let happen, look at your mother!” she screamed grabbing Lila's arm, forcing her to look at her fallen mother. 

“No,” Lila cried struggling to be let out of Lady Mourning's cold grasp. “This isn't my fault,” she sobbed pushing her away, stumbling back from the force. 

Lady Mourning cackled again at her pitiful crying. All she could do was really laugh just watching how far in denial this girl was. Did she think this was all a game? That she could win? To let it go as far to sacrifice her own mother instead of just telling the truth. 

“All you had to do was tell the truth,” Lady Mourning stated rather calmly as she regained her composure. Calming to a cold anger. Focusing her attention on the panicking girl. Almost laughing at her distraught appearance. She almost wished Alya was here recording it. “I tried to give you a chance, but now I see, I will just have to make you face your own sins.”

Lila shook her head quickly seeing Lady Mourning start to make her way to her. Taking a step back again. Watching her braid together some of the blood colored thread. One hand going to her neck as if to guard it. Trying to just stop the inevitable. Glancing around her wildly as if looking for the stupid heroes. Trying to think of a way out. Or just to stall for more time.

This would be a great time for the stupid heroes to drop in.

“N-no,” Lila squeaked out holding an arm out trying to just keep the ever nearing akuma away. “Please just let me go,” she cried trying to just keep what was left of her composure as she stumbled backward. “After all this won't make you feel better.”

“Oh but that's where you're wrong,” Lady Mourning mused softly as she continued towards her. “Seeing you truly fall will bring me the greatest pleasure of all,” she spoke softly with an ever pleasant smile.

Lila would face her sins. Face every lie she ever told. Experience all the pain that she's created. Feel just how painful her lies can be. Every ounce of pain she's forced on others. Even her own mother. Lady Mourning would make sure of it. 

And then perhaps she could finally be free too. Free of this never ending anguish. The never ending pain buzzing through her body. She almost felt numb. But then with each new mourner came more pain. All their pain radiating through her. Coursing through all of them and their connected threads that sewed them together.

She just wanted it to stop hurting.

She wanted the cold to go away. 

“Don't worry,” Lady Mourning cooed as she edged ever closer. Arms outstretched, welcoming Lila closer. “If you just accept your sins it won't hurt at all,” she spoke softly, almost as if she really cared about the lying brat. The lying brat that let her own mother fall to her sins. “Just give in okay, no need to fight.”

“Stay away from me!” Lila screeched as she hit a wall. Looking around rapidly just trying to think of a way out. Going with the first thought to come to mind, just deciding to run towards the back exit. Forcibly pushing past Lady Mourning. Desperately hoping she could just push through the wall of people. “I just want to go home,” she cried as she hit the wall of mourners.

For a moment she had a small sliver of hope as she managed to push through the mindless mourners. So close to the freedom on the other side. She could almost taste it. Almost feel the fresh air. But it seemed just as she was about to reach it, it was quickly snatched from her.

Lady Mourning pouted as she watched Lila run off. Snapping her fingers quickly, pulling her threads. Watching as the back group of mourners surrounded the girl quickly. Watching them pluck her back from her desperate attempt. Honestly it was almost cute how she thought she could honestly escape so easily. As if she would let her out that easily. Grinning as she skipped over to them.

“I tried to be so _nice_ you know,” Lady Mourning flitted as the mourners parted way for her like she was Moses. “I brought you your mother, tried to make it easy,” she sighed as she finished weaving together her final threads. “I thought surely not even you would lie to your own mother, a woman who clearly loves you,” she pouted with an almost questioning look, resting her head against a fist, arms crossed. 

Lila though only could seem to cry as she was plucked from the freedom. Quickly dragged back into the crying sea. Mindless arms grabbing and pulling, pushing and tugging her around. For once she truly felt helpless. Her own fight seeming to dull as she was quickly restrained. It felt like she had been running for days. Her body shaking trying to just stay up right. 

“Please this won't do anything,” Lila pleaded as she was pushed towards Lady Mourning. “Just stop, let me go,” she begged voice broken and horse. Recoiling in almost disgust at the braided thread Lady Mourning presented to her neck.

“You know you gave me the inspiration, after seeing how easily it was cut I made sure to reinforce it, just for you,” Lady Mourning stated with a cheerful smile as she stepped closer. “So it'll never break.”

“Get away from me, I don't want it!” Lila screamed, tears streaming down her face. Trying to just back away. Trying to just be let go by the mourners that restrained her. Trying to kick her away. “Let me go!” she screamed finding any energy still left in her, trying to just hope someone would hear her. Someone would come help. How strong were these stupid kids anyway? Where was that stupid hero! “I didn't do anything!”

“Don't cry dear,” Benigna cooed through her mourning sobs. Grabbing her daughter's arm to help restrain her. Absentmindedly petting her child's head. Though there was no sentiment behind it. It was cold and methodical. Like a doll following orders.

Lila nearly threw up feeling her mother restrain her. Seeing her be used as a mere puppet. Was this supposed to comfort her?

“Now, now, no need to fight now,” Lady Mourning cooed as she stepped closer. Smiling happily as she reached towards Lila's neck. “It's rude to deny a gift you know,” she hummed, happily tying the little red bow around Lila's neck. “Perfect,” she spoke softly taking a step back to admire her work. 

Lila blinked at her after a moment of silence fell over the courtyard, somewhat surprised when it didn't hurt. For a moment just falling limp in the mourners arms. Purely in disbelief.

Was this really what she was afraid of? 

She laughed as she seemingly easily tugged her arms free, the mourners around her merely falling back into place. Their tasks no longer needed. 

“This is what you wanted?” she laughed looking back at Lady Mourning. Her whole body shaking from her laughter. Unsure what else to do. “It doesn't even hurt,” she boasted in almost disbelief. She had gotten so worked up over this stupid thing. “Are you really that pathetic you can't even be a decent akuma?” 

Lady Mourning merely giggled before she quickly tugged at the threads in her hands. Tightening the threads around Lila's neck. Happily watching as any ounce of confidence drained from her. Watching as the paled girl instantly fell to her knees. All her boasting quickly coming to an end. A choking silence falling over them again. Kneeling down to be at face level with her. Smiling happily watching the tears beginning to just pour from Lila's eyes. 

Lila fell instantly as the threads quickly tightened around her neck. A sudden sheer sharp overbearing amount of pain. As if the threads had turned to wire. The amount of pain that surged through her was certainly not what she had ever expected. As if any breath in her body was being taken from her. Never able to take a full breath. Electricity shooting through her spine. It felt as if she had been hit by a bus. Over and over again. Unable to stop any of the tears that poured from her eyes.

“Stop, please,” she whimpered trying to break the threads around her neck. Hands scratching her neck raw trying to just free herself. Gasping for a breath. Trying to keep any air she could in her lungs. The wire like threads only ever seemed to cut deeper the more she tried to rip them away. 

Was this what her mother felt?

What had they ever done to deserve this?

It wasn't her fault people believed her. It wasn't her fault Marinette's floozy so called friends left her. It wasn't her fault Marinette refused to just give in like the rest. She had just tried to teach her a lesson. If she just listened to her the first damn time they wouldn't be here. It was her own damn fault for constantly getting in her way. If she just left her alone. Stopped trying to save everyone. Couldn't she just let them be happy in the moment?

She coughed trying to just keep breathing. Struggling to just fight the pain that was enveloping her whole body. It felt like she was being stabbed with burning hot needles. Every inch of her just buzzing with sharp immeasurable pain. Every ticking moment only making it grow. 

Lady Mourning smiled resting her head in her hands, elbows resting on her knees as she watched Lila struggle. It was almost cathartic. Curious to how long this fight would last. So far she was the longest one. Most of her mourners had already given in my now. Even her friends hadn't lasted that long. Alya was probably the quickest to just give into it. 

“You can either accept your sins, or drown in them,” she spoke probably all too cheerfully. It's not like she didn't give them all a way out. It was their own folly for living in their sins. And honestly she had given Lila so many chances. She tried to end it nicely. Give her enough time to end all of this. “It will hurt less if you just give in, stop fighting,” she cooed softly, watching Lila collapse on the ground, hands desperately trying to remove her threads. Scratching and tearing at her neck so much it turned raw. Face streaming with smeared make up and snot as she cried.

“I won't give in to you!” Lila choked trying to glare at her through blurry eyes. She refused to let this stupid brat win. Her hands quickly covering her ears as the whispers started. “Shut up,” she screamed as her tears never stopped. Body trembling against the ground. Trying to silence the insolent voices. Reminding her of all of her lies. All of the games she ever played. All the people she hurt along her way. How she let her mother suffer this fate. Betrayed her own mother. All her mother did was try to save her. “Stop it, just shut up, I didn't do anything bad!”

“You're still holding onto that delusion?” Lady Mourning laughed as she stood back up, wiping the dirt from her dress. “You can't hold out like this forever, either accept it or drown,” she huffed waving a hand through the air. Tilting her head lightly as she watched the sniveling brat writhe and sob on the ground. Honestly how much pride did this girl have? Was she so lost in the delusion she was innocent that she rather be stuck like this? Then again she did let her mother become a mourner instead of just admitting the truth. So she supposed she couldn't say she was terribly surprised.

She rolled her eyes turning her back on the girl. Whatever. She would fall eventually. Soon enough she'd have to realize there would be no escape. No one to come save her, not that anyone really would want to. Sooner or later she'd realize she just lost.

There were no more lies to weave. No more games to play. Only the cold truth to face and she would have to face it. Face it or let her sins swallow her.

Everyone would face their sins. Their heroes weren't coming. No one was coming to save them. They were all alone now.

Lady Mourning stood straight feeling a sudden fresh bolt of pain rush down her spine. A sharp jolting pain. As if somewhere a part of her died again. The pain that told her somewhere someone had managed to cut through her threads. A wicked grin forming on her face. Shrugging the hard pain away from her. 

“Ah, kitty cat finally coming to play,” she giggled into the empty air. Glancing towards the school doors. Perhaps it was finally coming time to end this game.

 

****

Adrien was trying to think of what to make of his so called lucky charm as she ran back into the school. Weaving his way through the mourners on his hunt to find Marinette. Panicking as he heard piercing screaming from the courtyard. Picking up his pace as he ran after it, hoping he could make it before it was too late. Nearly barging through the nearest open door, almost falling on his face.

He felt his breath hitch as he heard Marinette, looking down at the courtyard. Trying to get his bearings. Eyes falling on the akuma in the center of it all. Watching Marinette torment Lila. He knew he should step in and stop it but he found himself stuck in his place. Unable to do anything but watch as she collected Lila to her mourners. Blinking as he saw Marinette appear to convulse as if struck by lightening. A pained cry leaving her, quickly bringing him back to reality.

He had to save her.

“Marinette!” Adrien called as he tried to just yo-yo down, finding it the quickest route. Though eh was finding he was not as graceful as Ladybug. Nearly falling flat on his face as he less than gracefully tumbled down into the courtyard with them.

Lady Mourning appeared to falter, momentarily for once caught off guard, seemingly freezing in her tracks hearing her kitty finally join the party. Not that she was really surprised. She knew it would come eventually. Though she was almost starting to believe he'd truly given up before even starting. So finally hearing his rather graceful grand entrance seemed to give her some hope. A small warm feeling bubbling in the back of her mind. Maybe finally this could all come to an end. She smiled a little turning to face him, curious to who she would see staring back. 

Oh good he had at least found her little gift.

“You got a new look kitty cat,” she mused gripping her hands behind her back. Just keep her hands occupied. Trying to ignore the screaming demands in her ear. Interlacing her fingers as she watched him fumble to his feet. “I never thought red would look so dashing on you.”

“I know it's not usually my style,” he laughed as he wiped the dirt off of his suit, giving a small shrug with a roll of his shoulders. “But you know, someone had to come save the princess,” he mused giving a small dramatic bow. “Who better than the handsome knight?”

She laughed again watching him saunter closer. Not an ounce of fear to him. Some things appeared to never change. New look but same the same old chivalrous flirt. 

“Oh is that so?” she hummed the smallest hint of a grin gracing her pale face. Trying to keep a small distance between them, taking a small step back. She didn't want to linger too close to him. Afraid of what she might have to do. “What makes you think you can win now?”

She was trying her best to ignore the screaming impatient man in her ear. Wringing her hands together as she rocked on her heels, eyeing the nearing hero. Demanding her to take the miraculous. Trying to ignore her own screaming voice that was crying at her to just hand over the akuma to him. They were so loud. She wished they would both be silent. 

“Don't you want to stop this too?” he asked back without an ounce of hesitation. His face softening as he stepped closer, giving her a gentle smile.

A smile that appeared to make her heart flutter. 

She didn't know it still did that. 

“I know you're tired of this fight, of all of this pain,” he spoke calmly. He knew she had been fighting for so long, so surely she wanted it to end. She had never really wanted it to get this far. Perhaps he knew he should have come sooner, but later was better than never.

He held a hand out to her in invitation. “Please Princess, we really don't have to fight.”

Lady Mourning paused in her steps watching him carefully. Half waiting for him to strike. To start the fight they both were sure to know was coming. Surely they couldn't just walk out of this without one. Blinking a little when he outstretched his hand to her standing not too far in front of her.

When had she let him get so close? 

She could grab it if she wanted, her whole body felt like it was buzzing. Her mind momentarily fell silent. Listening to his ever pleasing words. Almost every fiber of her being told her not to take the invitation. It was clearly a trap. Her downfall. But that nagging voice in the back of her head told her he was right. She wished she'd shut up. She knew it had to come to an end eventually. She couldn't – _wouldn't_ – hurt him. He didn't do anything to deserve to ever feel this pain.

And she knew deep down she truly wanted to just run to his embrace. To just give in to the trap.

“We don't?” she mused softly timidly taking his outstretched hand. A warm jolt of electricity shot through her. Her body screaming at her to stop before it was too late. It was dangerous for them both to be so close. 

Hawkmoth screaming in her ear to just grab the miraculous. She could and she knew it. But she really didn't want to win. Just as she knew he could easily take the akuma from her. Rip her bracelet off of her. But he too seemed to pause in his actions.

“Are you really so sure about it?” she replied with a soft hum. For a moment she felt a warm peace. Her mind was silent, the voices stopped screaming at her. Her attention solely on the handsome boy before her.

She did prefer Cat Noir though over this Temp-Bug look.

“I'm positive,” he answered with a small nod, gently taking her hand. Carefully entwining their fingers. He knew he was playing with danger, but he had a feeling it would be okay. Everything would be okay. They would fix this. He knew Marinette was still in there. He just had to try and bring her back out.

“I'm not sure if I should call you naive or not,” she spoke no louder than a whisper as he took a step closer. Closing the small distance between them. A small pale blush dusting her cheeks. Her increasing heartbeat slowly drowning out the screaming in her head. Though if it was fear or excitement was undetermined. “I could take your miraculous you know.”

“You would have already if you really wanted,” he retorted with half a grin, gently running his thumbs over the tops of her cold hands. He couldn't help but note how cold she truly felt, even through the suit. She felt like ice. “But you don't really want to do you?”

Lady Mourning couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped her looking up at him. Feeling a twinge in her chest seeing his face. How earnest he looked but still his vibrant green eyes swam with un-shed tears. What an odd feeling it made her feel. As if reaching somewhere under all the surging pain coursing through her. It hurt to see him like this but it wasn't the same pain. She wasn't sure how to place it or why she felt it.

“I suppose not,” she answered quietly staring up at him as if transfixed by him. A part of her wanted so desperately to reach up to him, to comfort him. Why did it hurt to see him like this? She didn't want to hurt him. 

But before she could do anything a large sharp searing pain shot through her body. As if every nerve ending in her was suddenly on fire. Causing her to stumble back, tearing her away from him. Unlatching their hands from each other. Tears pouring out. Unable to help the shriek that left her.

“What are you doing?” Hawkmoth screamed in her ear. Another heavy jolt of pain quickly coursing through her. “Hurry up and end this!”

She let out another cry at the pain that coursed through her, hugging herself, trying not to let her legs buckle out from under her. Unable to stop her sobs. Hands trembling as she tried to just hold onto herself. Trying to ignore her puppeteer's demands. To stop herself from yanking the earrings out of his ears. She wanted this to end. This pain to go away. 

Why wouldn't it go away? 

Temp-bug panicked a little seeing her body convulse in pain. Never had he ever wanted to punch Hawkmoth in the face more than he did in that moment. Watching Marinette fall in on herself. Hearing the pained cry that appeared to shake her whole body. Quickly running to her only to have her push him away. Unable to stop the frown as he watched her struggle just to stand on her own. Only ever seeming to be hit again and again by an unseen force, no doubt Hawkmoth punishing her.

“Please Princess,” he begged as he reached his hands out to help her. “I want to help you, please.”

“It hurts,” she sobbed her whole body shaking in unrelenting pain. Tearing her head up to look at him and again that twinge rang through her. How desperate he really looked. Another course of pain ran through her with another demand. Take the earrings. That would stop the pain. She wanted it to just go away.

“I can help you, please just let me help,” Temp-Bug spoke taking a careful step closer, holding his arms open for her. Watching her, waiting for her to make the next move, not wanting her to push him away. As much as it was killing him to see her suffer like this he knew he couldn't be rash. He had to be rational. As rational as he could in the moment he supposed.

Lady Mourning's trembling hands gripped onto his suit as she all but fell into his embrace. Fighting through the pain that coursed through her with every movement. Burning pins and needles as she clung onto him. Burying her face against him. A mess of uncontrollable sobs. 

“Grab the miraculous!” Hawkmoth screamed at her.

Trying her hardest to fight against her own puppeteer's foreboding request. A part of her almost wanted to just take the stupid earrings. Nails digging into Temp-Bug's arms. Clinging onto him for dear life as another wave of sharp searing pain shot through her body, her knees nearly giving out. Maybe that would finally end the pain. Feeling as if someone was stabbing a burning ice pick straight into her spine. Over and over again. Making it hard to ignore Hawkmoth's growing impatience.

Oh how Hawkmoth must hate how close he felt. Either to winning or losing was yet to be decided.

“You have to leave,” Lady Mourning whimpered out in a desperate attempt to warn Adrien. Trying to push him away. Unsure how long she could truly fight against Hawkmoth's growing ever commands. Slowly loosing her will against him. The last remaining bit of her restrain slowly being beaten down. Even as nice it felt to have Adrien with her again.

It wasn't safe.

“Absolutely not,” Adrien replied sternly without hesitation shaking his head quickly. Wrapping his arms around her, holding her close, a part just happy to hold her again. Trying to help steady her. Even with as much as it hurt him seeing her tremble, watching as her tears only seemed to grow in volume. He knew Hawkmoth was urging her to grab the earrings. “I will not leave you again.”

Lady Mourning was trying her hardest to fight against her puppeteer's angry demands. Trying to push Adrien away from her. She couldn't really seem to find the energy. Sobbing as she tried to pull back. Shaking her head in protest. A part of her just wanting to shove him away. Trying to silence the screaming. To ignore the ever growing amount of pain running through her body. As much as she tried to believe his sweet words, that he could honestly help end this pain.

“You can't fix this,” she sobbed shaking her head, trembling hands just holding onto him. Trying to just stop herself. Why couldn't she just push him away? Save him. “I'm so sorry kitty,” she hiccuped on a sob. Just let go of him and run away. Why couldn't she just do that?

She didn't want to hurt him.

He shook his head lightly, gently cupping her face in his hands. Carefully tugging her blindfold back away from her eyes. Quickly understanding it's purpose. Now able to see the true anguish that flooded her face. Unable to truly hide her pain, to hide that part of Marinette he knew was still fighting. Knowing she truly wanted none of this sick game Hawkmoth was playing. Oh how much it truly pained him to see her like this.

“Oh my beautiful princess,” Adrien cooed, gently caressing her cheek wiping away a few of her tears. Oh how his heart ached seeing her suffer like this. “You're in so much pain,” he sighed unable to stop his own tears. “You don't deserve to feel this.”

“Don't I?” she mumbled back a sickening bitter smile on her face. “I've hurt everyone, even you,” she cried staring up at him. She had never wanted to hurt him. He had never even crossed her mind in all of this madness. 

“It's not your fault,” he tried to assure her. “He's hurting you, he's using your pain, this isn't you,” he tried to argue her thoughts. He couldn't let her blame herself for this. She was hurting and Hawkmoth took advantage of it. “Princess I promise this isn't your fault.”

She let out a bitter laugh, her hands relinquishing him from her grasp. Another course of pain shooting through her, another stab through her spine. 

Oh how she truly wanted to believe him. 

But looking around she knew he was wrong. She let Hawkmoth control her. She had caused all of this suffering. All of these tears. If only she had just let go of the stupid bracelet. If she had been better. If she had just let it go. Then maybe they wouldn't have to be here.

“I'm sorry,” she cried softly as tried to keep control of her body. Feeling Hawkmoth begin to pull his own strings. Trying to force her to just grab the earrings. 

Another sob escaping her seeing him start cry. Another twinge of pain. It hurt her heart so much. She couldn't hurt him. Not like this. He didn't earn this pain. After all he had tried to do was help her. She so desperately wanted to yank the bracelet off herself and just give it to him. Stop this pain. But her body refused to listen to her. Just trying to keep still, not move. Knowing if she took one more step all her will would be gone. Whatever was in her that was still fighting would give into the pain in the false hope it would end. 

“It's going to be okay princess,” Adrien spoke softly, gently petting her cheek with his thumb. Feeling her tremble, fighting herself. He knew it was dangerous to be so close like this. If it was any other day with any other akuma he knew she would yell at him for ever being so close. 

But he just couldn't fight her. 

He just couldn't run away from her. This was Marinette, his lady, his princess. And she was suffering. He couldn't let her go again. All he wanted to do was help free her from her seemingly never ending torment. 

He didn't want to lose her too.

“Please run away,” Lady Mourning begged looking up at him, face wrought with anguish. Tears pouring from her bright blue eyes. “I don't want to hurt you...” she sobbed, her tears only increasing in volume feeling another wave of pain shoot through her. “Please kitty...”

He shook his head quickly. “I won't leave you again,” he protested as her cold hands grabbed onto his ears. 

“Please,” she begged on a sob. Hands trembling as she tried to stop herself from moving. But she couldn't seem to stop her limbs from moving on their own. Reaching up and clasping on his ears. She didn't want to win. She didn't want to hurt him like this. “Push me away, fight me, leave me,” she cried pleading with him to just go away. Run far away from her. She didn't want it to end like this. “ _Please_...”

He set his hands over hers, looking her in the eye. “I will not let you suffer this anymore,” he spoke calmly with an assurance she found hard to fight. “I promise you Marinette,” he added with a soft smile that made her weak.

“But what can you do?” she asked on a broken sob. Hands still holding onto the earrings refusing to pull them out. “This can't be fixed, _I_ can't be fixed,” she mumbled shaking her head. What could he do? How could he get away without her ripping out the earrings. 

Hawkmoth was going to win.

“You're wrong,” he replied calmly with a warm smile. A smile that almost made her believe him. Gently he removed her right hand from his ear, with a little more ease than he thought Hawkmoth would give. “I promised you I'd help you,” he stated with a nod, holding her hand in his. Easily snipping the blood red thread of the bracelet with the spotted sewing scissors. The thread seeming to give away instantly.

Lady Mourning could only really watch, a little awestruck by his warm smile. His gentle reassuring. Watching silently as he pulled out the small sewing scissors. 

What a silly lucky charm she thought momentarily. 

Had he planned on this being the way out? What a stupid plan. Getting so close to an akuma like that. He could have really gotten hurt.

“And that is enough evil doing for you,” he hummed as the akuma was freed from her bracelet. Quickly taking the dark magic with it.

Marinette found her legs were no longer able to support her when he stepped away from her, sinking to her knees. Watching Adrien cleanse the akuma. Ladybugs swarming around the school soothingly healing all the damage she had caused. Freeing her mourners. The cursed thread disappearing. Letting the light back in. Letting them all just breathe again.

Adrien smiled softly turning back to Marinette, happy to just see her back to normal. The earrings letting out their first warning beep. Kneeling down to her, offering a hand to her. “I think I have enough time to take you home,” he offered quietly.

She stared at him blankly. Her voice stuck in her throat. Taking a hard breath before simply nodding taking his hand. Letting him pick her up. Trying to think of how she was going to explain this. How was she going to face anyone at school? How was she going to apologize to everyone? She had hurt so many people. 

She buried her head into his shoulder, holding him a little tighter. To try and stop the tears. It still hurt. She hurt so many of her friends. She hurt so many people. What was she going to do? How could she fix this?

“It's okay Marinette,” Adrien stated calmly as he landed just outside her house. He had thought about just dropping her off in her room but seeing her parents rush out before they even landed told him this was better. 

“Marinette!” Sabine cried as she and Tom ran out of the bakery. “Are you okay?” she asked quickly pulling her daughter for a hug when Temp-Bug set her down.

Marinette nodded a little unable to hold back the tears as she hugged her mother. Happy to be able to hug her. “I'm sorry Mama,” she cried.

“It's okay dear, you don't have to apologize,” Sabine soothed holding her daughter a little tighter. Just relieved to have her back to normal. “We're so happy you're safe again.”

“We were so worried, we're sorry if we ever helped make you feel that terrible,” Tom spoke as he joined the hug, equally glad to have his daughter back. “You should have talked to us Mari, it's why we're here.”

“I'm sorry, I know I should have,” Marinette sniffled rubbing her face with the palm of her face. She was surprised she had any tears left in her body. “I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to.”

“We know that, we're glad your home,” Sabine assured with a warm smile, trying to offer some comfort. “We can all talk about it later when you feel better okay?”

Marinette nodded sniffling back some tears. She wanted to stop crying. “Okay,” she agreed. She knew she should have just talked to them in the first place but she had never thought it would come to this. But she knew better now.

Adrien smiled a little watching the familial embrace. He knew her parents would probably help her much better than he could. Glad she was somewhere safe and for the most part back to normal. Waiting for a small pause before he stepped over to them. The earrings giving another warning.

“I'll explain things to the school, tell them I took you home,” Temp-Bug spoke up glancing back across the street. He still had to go give a statement. And go retrieve Plagg. He should have time. “Try to get some rest Marinette, okay?”

Marinette pulled back from her parent's embrace for a moment, hearing him speak to her. She nodded quickly not really hearing his comment. Watching him start to walk away. Hearing the earrings beep just before he turned out view. A small panic hitting her. She hadn't even thanked him.

“I have to thank him, I'll be right back,” she sputtered out to her perplexed parents at her sudden movements as she scurried after the spotted hero before he could yo-yo away.

“Adrien wait up,” she called out her voice hoarse from sobbing. Digging through her purse as she stumbled after him, pulling out her emergency cookies.

Adrien halted hearing her run after him, a little surprised. “Something wrong?” he asked concerned as she all but ran over to him. Almost falling on her face when she tripped on a rock, reaching out to her before she could hit the ground. “Are you okay?”

“Ah, yea,” she laughed a little her face burning bright as her nerves returned. “Sorry,” she mumbled as she recollected her bearings. “I just wanted to say thanks,” she explained quietly, eyes flickering around the quiet alleyway. “For saving me Mr. Temp-Bug,” she stated no louder than a whisper a small smirk on her face at the name. Holding out the small package to him, offering him the cookies. Knowing he would know what they were for. “Also thought you guys might want these before you go back to the school.”

He chuckled a little at the teasing tone of his name. “Ah of course Princess,” he mused softly, greatly taking the cookies. “Are you sure you're alright?”

She nodded tucking some loose hair behind her ear. “I'll be okay,” she answered quietly but with more assurance than she had that morning. “Everyone needs a good cry I suppose.”

“Hmm, you certainly did,” he agreed with a small nod, sneaking a bite of one of the cookies. It seemed to help save some energy. “But I'm glad you're back to yourself,” he added softly cupping her cheek in his hand gently.

Marinette felt her face burn bright at the gentle touch. It felt nice. She thought for a moment. Gently resting a hand over his. Though the quiet moment didn't last before both could hear the earrings grow more impatient. “You have to go, I didn't mean to take your time,” she stated quietly moving to step back.

Adrien was a little annoyed with the stupid time limit. Even though he knew of course he could always come back to check on her. But he didn't really want to leave her so soon. He took a small step forward closing the short distance between them. Acting on impulse more than logic. Placing a light kiss against her lips. Only lasting for an all too short of a minute before he pulled back.

“I'll gladly give you my time Princess,” he stated gazing back at her. “I'm never too far, promise.”

Marinette didn't seem to have the time to process what had happened before it was over. A warm electric feeling shooting through her the moment she felt his lips on hers. It made her stomach erupt in butterflies. Just staring back at him. Nodding a little.

“Same,” she mumbled the only word she could muster. Her mind still buzzing. How exactly had they gotten here? Was she hallucinating? He hadn't really kissed her right?

Right?

“Get some rest, call if you need me, or if you just want to,” Adrien mused grinning a little seeing her cute puzzled expression. He would apologize for it later. “I really have to go this time, but I promise I'll come see you later,” he assured. After all he still had to return Tikki to her when he was done. But he figured he'd let her get some rest before they even talked about that part of it. “Bye Princess,” he hummed giving her another kiss on the cheek before he ran off to finish what he needed.

Marinette rested a hand on her cheek, her face burning as she just tried to process it all. Merely nodding to him before she watched him run off. Waiting until she could no longer see him before she turned back. Mind still reeling with it all.

They really kissed?

Adrien _kissed_ her.

Oh she hoped that wasn't a dream. And even if it was only a dream she prayed she wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super long, super sorry it just kinda kept expanding oops  
> It was supposed to be the last chapter but it was way too long for that  
> So there will be one more chapter after this ovob
> 
> Also just want to say thanks for all the nice comments along the way ;;w;; i'm sorry i dont reply, i mean to but then when i open them i get all happy and gushy again i forget to actually reply  
> but they actually mean alot and I'm glad so many of you guys enjoy this weird ride of a fic ;;w;;


	7. Aftermath

Alya wasn't terribly sure what to do when she woke up from the fog. Face down on the cold pavement of the courtyard. Trying to get some semblance of her body back. Stretching her fingers against the cold ground just to feel it. As if to remind herself it was her body. She had control again. Though from the groans and small cries around her, she clearly wasn't alone. Swearing to hear the faint wails of sirens in the distance. Finally forcing herself to peel her head up from the pavement, with a rather large groan, to see she was merely one of many just abandoned. All equally confused. Her whole body felt like stiff as stone, every movement a crack in foundation. Each breath felt like tar in her lungs. 

Had she been hit by a bus? How did she get here? Where even was here? 

Meekly looking around trying to just remember. Just watching as the teachers came running out of the school in a panic of their own, some adults trickling in from outside to rush to their respective child or children. She couldn't seem to hear anything beyond muffled noise and a sharp ringing. Watching the adults yell, what she assumed, were instructions to each other as they began checking the fallen students. Parents and children crying for each other. As if in happy reunion.

She wondered if hers would come looking as well.

Shaking her head the best she could, though it only sent a sharp bolt of pain as if she had whiplash. Nearly chocking as her breath seemed to catch in her throat. A sudden burst of pain rang through her. Feeling similar to the pins and needles when she sat on her leg too long. Coughing, rubbing at her neck. Finding the raw mark seemingly embedded into her neck. It burned to the touch, like the time she got rope burn on her hands in gym. 

Where did it come from?

Why did it hurt so bad?

The last thing she seemed to fully recall was the locker room. Or well enough she knew she was there. That was when it began to get foggy. She was talking with Lila, and Marinette. Right? She continued to just stare out at the sea of dazed students. She was fighting with Marinette at the time right? She rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes in a false hope to wipe away some of the sting, trying to just remember. No, she wasn't fighting. She didn't want to fight with her. She had just wanted to help a friend. Right? Her head pounding as if it were going to split in half. 

Had she hit it against the ground?

Blinking again as she heard new voices arrive bursting through the silent bubble. Glimpsing at the heroes only for a passing glance. They looked off but she couldn't fully make them out from where she was. Watching them help peel the abandoned students off of the pavement.

That was right, there was an akuma attack.

Maybe that's how they all ended up here. Left to deal with the fallout of it all like usual. Though she thought the miraculous cure fixed the pain. It must have been a strong akuma. She wondered who could have gotten so upset. Scowling at the growing pounding against her skull. She wanted to just sleep. Go home and forget the whole day. Too dazed to even register the familiar yet different heroes approaching her. Unable to find her right bearings, the usual thought of bombarding them with questions for her blog never seeming to even cross her mind. The small thought alone seemed to make her wince, either that or the head trauma. Staring at them blankly as the blond headed ladybug spoke to her.

Well she assumed he was supposed to be ladybug given the spotted suit. Though that only lead to the question of where their regular Ladybug was. Had she gotten caught up in this mess too? She glanced around at the pile of confused students in almost pure fear, unable to help the dread that just one of them might have been Ladybug. Somewhere laying half conscious on cold pavement in a pile of abandoned students.

Had they let her down?

Bile burned the back of her throat at the mere possibility of it. Biting back the retch. A little glad she hadn't really eaten lunch that day.

“Are you alright miss?” the male bug asked again holding a hand to help her up. “Do you need medical attention?”

She managed to shake her head the best she could before accepting the help. Biting back the pain that rang through with each movement. A dull but pounding pain. Surely it would go away soon. She was probably just sore. But nothing felt broken. She just wanted to try and figure it out. Trying to remember what happened, she still just got nothing but vague, hazy memories. Vaguely remembering talking to Marinette before everything just went dark. She assumed it was Marinette anyway. Short with pigtails. 

“W-what happened?” she managed to choke out from her dry mouth wrapping her arms around herself, trying to stop her trembles. Digging her nails into her flesh trying to just feel something else. Reassuring herself it was her body.

“We're sorry you got caught up in the akuma, but it's gone now,” he answered as calm as he could. Silently checking her over for injuries, watching her take a wobbly step back. “Are you sure you don't need help?”

“It's okay,” Alya mumbled back not really paying attention. Her eyes just scanning the crowd. 

Where was Marinette?

“I'll be okay,” she added eyes flickering around. “I'm sure there are others that need help,” she spoke just wanting to go away. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't want help. She didn't need it. She probably just needed a nap. A long, long, nap. 

“It's no trouble, we want to make sure everyone is okay,” the boy bug insisted with a stupidly annoyingly worried look on his face. A part of it just made Alya want to vomit.

She didn't deserve the worry. She nodded quickly, only worsening the pounding in her head. She was fine. Didn't they have to help the others. Some looked in much worse states. Just the few closest to her she could see were bruised and covered in small cuts from being thrown around the pavement. Though she couldn't help but notice everyone's matching marks around their throats. Rubbing at the tender raw mark on her own. 

“If you're sure, but don't hesitate to reach out if you need help,” The boy replied with a somewhat of a pout and roll of his eyes before he zoomed off to help other students.

Alya chewed on her lip as she looked around for her friend watching as the two odd heroes hurried to help other's. Asking if anyone was hurt or needed help. A part of her waiting for one of them to pluck the tiny girl out of the fallen sea of students. She couldn't remember everything but she couldn't shake the feeling she had to talk to Marinette. But no matter how she squinted she couldn't seem to find her.

Instead her eyes were brought to the Italian girl feigning for help not too far away. Dramatically lamenting about hitting her head while she was trying to defend some other students and how she twisted her arthritic wrist in the process. Alya knew that wasn't true. She couldn't remember exactly why but she knew in her gut it had to be wrong. Hands balling into fists forcing herself to look elsewhere, anywhere but the girl begging for the heroes attention. Wanting to be the center of it all.

Though Alya knew she already was at the center of it all. A part of her remembering this all started with Lila. She didn't want to think about it. Even though she knew she'd have to. If she wanted to have any semblance of the day she'd have to think about it. About everything as it slowly came back to her just hearing the girl crying for attention.

Yes. That's how this started. Crying for attention.

Alya's pain was seemingly consumed by anger as she had to hold herself back from storming over there and chewing her out. Digging her nails into her palms. She knew she couldn't. It wouldn't look good. And now knowing the true side of Lila, it would only be twisted against her. She shuddered, trying to just hold back the onslaught of angry tears that welled in her eyes. Remembering she too played a part.

An undeniably big part.

Unable to hold back her retching as she slunk to a secluded space towards a wall. Her anger simmering to disgust as she fell to her knees. Disgust she knew wasn't just for Lila. She didn't want to hear her or see her. A clammy hand leaning against the wall for support as her body just seemed to expel whatever was in her stomach. 

She hated to admit it wasn't just Lila. It would have been lovely to just give the blame. It was always so easy to blame a singular person. But she herself had been nothing but cruel too. And she couldn't deny it. She retched again, the bile stinging her throat. Forced to remember all the cruel things she did, the things she said, just in the past day. Slumping her head against the wall letting the bricks dig into her skin. Reminding her again it was real. She didn't even want to think about what she must have been like for the past weeks. Especially to Marinette. Marinette probably hated her, and she knew she damn well earned it.

That thought alone probably scared her the most. Fingernails clawing at the bricks, trying to stop her shaking. What if she was never able to earn her forgiveness? What could she even do to even try to earn Marinette's forgiveness? She knew Marinette had no right or reason to even toy with the idea. Alya was sure she had burned every bridge of their friendship right down to the support beams. There was probably nothing but ash. And she knew it was all her damn fault. She had been too damn stubborn.

Banging her head against the bricks, trying to just not think about it. Try to just think about what she was going to say to Marinette. How was she going to apologize? Bow to her and beg probably. It only seemed rational. She forced herself to step back as she quickly remembered, she still hadn't heard anything about Marinette. Moving probably quicker than she should have as she pushed herself away from the wall. 

Where had Marinette gone?

She still hadn't seen her. Or even heard her name. She had heard mumbles of others. Parents call their children. Teachers check names. But no one had ever even mentioned any of the Dupain-Cheng's. Looking around quickly as she scrambled back to her feet, ignoring the jelly feeling in her legs. Biting back the nausea and fear. Almost every student had been abandoned in the courtyard. And any of the closest parents had already made their way here. Forcing her legs to stagger forward, looking for her friend. Or well she guessed they were simply classmates right now. Whatever they were, she just knew she didn't want Marinette to be forgotten or passed over, especially for that spectacle still crying for attention. But she couldn't see either of Marinette's parents. She figured they would be the first, especially since they lived so close. Eyes flicking around for a pigtail or a speck of Marinette-pink. Making her legs pick up the pace as she weaved through the sea of confused students and panicking parents, ignoring the dull numbing pain surging through her. Pushing and passing through worried and dazed students all coming back to their normal senses.

Most just wondering how they had gotten there. Though they could all assume it was an akuma and they had been saved. It made sense in their fraction of the world Alya guessed. Just another day with an evil emotional magic terrorist on the loose. The heroes still buzzing around helping the adults count and check the students. Corralling them into small groups. Checking for anyone who needed help before designating them off to their guardian if present or sending them to the side to wait.

“Where's Marinette?” Alya choked out as she reached Madame Bustier counting students. Chest heaving as she tried to just breathe, her legs felt like they were pulsating. Feeling as though she ran a marathon. Watching as her teacher helped corral the students towards their teachers to gather their bearings. “I can't find her anywhere.”

“We'll find her,” Madame Bustier answered with a simple nod. “Now though, it's not for you to worry about, please wait with the rest of the class while we contact your parents,” she ordered lightly, gently ushering the frazzled teenager in with the rest of their equally guilty looking classmates. 

“But,” Alya tried to protest as she was shuffled into her designated group but it fell to deaf ears. Madame Bustier moving to help a couple more students, listing them off while Mendeleiev checked corresponding names off on a clipboard.

“It's not your business to worry about her right now Mlle. Cesaire,” Mendeleiev stated a little sternly to the worrying girl. “The adults are handling it, now please just remain calm until we locate everyone and get things sorted,” she added giving her a look before she returned to her list.

Alya gripped her hands, wringing her fingers as she tried to swallow her worry. It did nothing to help her buzzing nerves. Shuffling her way into her class blob with the rest of the quiet students. Glancing over them lightly. Everyone just sat blankly on the pavement. Heads down and each seeming to carry a look of pure anguish. None of them really in the mood to talk or chatter as they sat huddled on the courtyard pavement. And the mumbles she did catch she couldn't make out. Most of their class accounted for. The only ones that were missing from their section seemed to be Marinette, Adrien and Chloe surprisingly. Alya tried not to think too much about it as she hugged her knees to her chest taking her seat on the end, unable to even look Nino in the face. Granted he seemed to do the same, keeping his head hidden under the brim of his hat.

An unspoken tension growing between them all. An unspoken wish for this to be a dream. An unspoken truth that this may just have been their faults too. That they all, maybe unwillingly, played a part in this horrible awful affair.

Alya had to bite her lip to keep her sobs quiet hiding her face in her arms. Taking everything in her not to just vomit again. She truly wished this whole day was just a bad nightmare. None of it happened. They could all wake up tomorrow and be fine. Everyone would be fine. Everything would be okay. Friendships would be fine. Relationships steady. Everyone would be happy and well.

Marinette would be okay.

But she knew that was a stupid and foolish dream.

“Madame,” the blonde headed Ladybug broke the silence as he walked over to them. “We have returned Mlle. Dupain-Cheng to her parents, she's safe and fine,” he informed calmly gesturing vaguely with a wave of his hand across the street. “Monsieur Agreste and Mlle. Bourgeois have also been returned to their appropriate guardians,” he added. 

“Ah, thank you, then that means everyone has been accounted for,” Madame Bustier replied with a pleasant smile. “Thank you for letting us know, we will try to handle the situation to make sure it doesn't happen again, we thank you for all of your help,” she added with a small nod holding her clipboard in front of her as she looked at the two off-heroes. 

“We're happy to help and we're glad everyone is okay,” Adrien said giving a quick look over the few remaining students. Of course he felt a twinge of pain seeing his friends despair but the other part of him felt, nothing. Well no maybe that was just because he was still angry Marinette had been hurt this bad. “Before we go I should tell you, perhaps you should review the security footage, I have good knowledge to believe it might just explain why this happened,” he suggested quietly to the teachers, eyeing his classmates from the corner of his eye. Watching Alya stiffen at the mention of security footage. Head snapping up towards their direction. A part of him really couldn't find pity for her. “Mlle. Dupain-Cheng told us to inform you.”

“We will look into it,” Mr. Damocles assured with a stern nod. “Thank you for informing us, we will make sure everything is handled accordingly.”

Adrien gave a simple nod of acknowledgment before the earrings let out a beep. “Sorry, we gotta bolt,” he spoke glancing over at his temporary partner, the ring giving a warning beep as well. 

“It's been lovely as always,” Chloe scoffed with a small roll of her eyes as Adrien zipped off. She gave a small wave to the people before quickly following after Adrien.

 

****

Adrien zipped off into a secluded alley where he knew no one would come looking. The transformation dropping as soon as his feet touched the ground. The tired kwami collapsing in his hands. He felt a little bad for straining her so much.

“I'm sorry Tikki,” he apologized as he used his free hand to grab a cookie out of his pocket. “Marinette gave me these for you, I know you need it much more than me.”

“Thanks,” Tikki chirped happily taking the cookie. “Marinette makes the best cookies!” she cheered mouth half full of cookie. Watching as the cat clad hero dropped down beside them.

“This thing eats so much freaking cheese,” Chloe whined as the transformation fell. “No wonder you smell like gym socks some days,” she groaned with a heavy eye roll, letting Plagg rest briefly on her palm. Giving him the last half of a danish from her purse.

Adrien laughed at her dramatics. “I'm so sorry,” he snarked lightly, as Plagg floated over to join Tikki in his hands. The small cat kwami quickly snuggling up to his partner, offering her a bite of his danish as well. Before holding his empty tiny paw out to Adrien in expectation. “But you did help out a lot, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you,” he added as he gave Plagg a piece of his favorite cheese.

“Oh, I know I'm wonderful,” Chloe joked with a wave of her hand and flip of her ponytail. “But, you should probably check on Marinette,” she spoke a little more serious as she slipped off the ring. “She looked absolutely drained when she came back from your little rendezvous,” she added giving him a half smirk. 

Adrien blushed bright at the comment. “You saw that?” he asked meekly though she only laughed. “Shut up I didn't know you where watching!”

“I only caught a little bit, I didn't plan on it,” she sassed pinching his nose. “It was an accident I just happened to be recharging on the roof so no one could see, though I think watching this thing eat it's weight in danishes was less gross than you two kiss.”

“Jealous?” He teased scrunching his nose, sticking his tongue out at her. “No one said you had to look,” he sassed back with a chuckle seeing her face flare in a blush. “And he can eat at least three times his weight in cheese, you've seen nothing.”

Chloe let out a small laugh shrugging her shoulders. “Well I suppose I'll take your word for it,” she scoffed as she tapped her phone open. “But in all seriousness, you are probably a better sight for her eyes than me at the moment, it would probably cheer her up.”

He nodded a little. “I'll drop by later, I won't bother her now, she probably wants to rest,” he replied letting the two tired kwamis curl up into his inner shirt pocket. “That and I know if I stay out much longer my father with start wondering where I am and ask questions,” he groaned with a roll of his eyes. 

“That's valid,” she agreed with a small shrug, sending a couple texts as she spoke. “I have to get headed too, I've gotta go meet up with Sabrina,” she mused a small grin on her face as they headed down the alleyway. “I need her help if tomorrow is going to be any fun.”

“Oh?” Adrien asked raising a brow to the mischievous tone of his friend. “You're planning something?” It was more of a statement than a question, but he wanted to give the benefit of the doubt. Walking beside her as they made it towards the sidewalk.

“Adri-kins, _please_ , I don't know what you could possibly mean,” she mused with false disbelief, almost cackling. “I just want to make sure to cover all of our bases, and to make sure a certain someone doesn't think she can actually get away with this.”

“What are you planning on doing?” he asked cautiously. He had a feeling it wasn't right, but at the moment he found himself to intrigued to give her the hero-speech. A part of him didn't even want to. A part of him still a little, or well maybe a lot, bitter towards Lila. Unable to stop his scowl at the mere thought of what she did. And remembering her just trying to feign for attention. It made him sick.

Chloe scoffed seeing his pretty face scowl. She knew he was still miffed about the whole situation, so she had a feeling he wouldn't give her the stupid high road conversation. She grinned pulling a thumb-drive out of her purse, waving it in his face lightly. She hadn't been completely stupid when she was searching through the school for a way out. Plus she had to admit maybe her anger got the best of her as well in the moment. But alas. 

“Well I just happened to find something very interesting today, something that would just be a shame for a certain liar if it got out,” she snickered a little before tucking it away again.

Adrien couldn't stop the cat like grin that crossed his face as he put the pieces together. Remembering her tip of security cameras. She must have copied the footage. He couldn't find it in him to be upset with the action.

“Ah, that certainly would be a shame indeed,” he agreed with a small nod. “It'd also be a shame if a certain hero helped clear the air too, especially after that sham of a video,” he mused lacing his hands behind his back. If he had a tail it would be swishing. “To really help clear the air hm?”

“Exactly, I'm so glad you're smarter than you look,” Chloe replied with an amused grin. Glad he was on board with the idea. “And, Sabrina is much better at making sure to cover our tracks, so I'm sure she'll help me, while you can handle the heroes,” she instructed lightly as her phone buzzed, flipping through a few messages. 

“Will do, I'm sure everyone is dying to know where Ladybug was today, so a video announcement shouldn't be too strange,” he agreed with a nod pulling out his own phone hearing it buzz. Glancing over a few notifications briefly before he found what he wanted. “And you know I think I also know how to address that stupid lie she's spread about us dating,” he sneered unable to hide the disgust on his words as he texted Nathalie for something. “Wouldn't be the first time I've needed a restraining order hm?”

Chloe couldn't hold back the snicker at his tone. Oh she truly couldn't wait to see how this would all play out. She wanted to make sure everyone faced their rightful dues. It's what they deserved for hurting Marinette. They only owed it to her to make sure they helped clear her name and took down whoever dared to soil it. 

“Tomorrow is going to be so much fun, I can barely wait,” she mused tucking her phone into her pocket as her car pulled up. “I'll text you more details later, but you know we should probably keep it on the down low,” she mused as her butler got the door for her. “Since we do actually have some class,” she laughed clearly taking a jab at Lila.

Adrien chuckled a little at her sneer. “I couldn't agree more,” he replied with a grin. “Get home safe Chlo, see you tomorrow,” he spoke bidding farewell before she left. Giving a wave watching her leave before his own car pulled up.

 

****

Marinette sighed as she flopped back onto her bed, hoping to just be enveloped by her blankets. Her body buzzing with guilt and trepidation. Trying to forget this day ever happened. Okay well maybe just most of the day. Her face flaring to a bright blush flashing back to the all too quick kiss she had received. Biting her lip, eyes hazily focused on the hatch above her bed. Watching the sky begin to darken as the sun set. It still felt surreal. She honestly wasn't sure if it really happened or not. Maybe she just imagined it. But then again the butterflies in her stomach and the vivid memory of it told her it was real.

Reminding her how close she had gotten to letting Hawkmoth win. How close she was to helping him in the ordeal. 

Chewing her lip as she turned to her side, hugging her cat pillow to her. Letting out a pained whine at the mere thought of it all. Squeezing the plush in her arms. Shutting her eyes tight to hold back the tears. Trying to bite back the bile at the back of her throat. How was she ever going to properly apologize to everyone? What she even supposed to say after everything she had done? She had willingly hurt so many people and so effortlessly. People she was supposed to have protected. The very people who depended on her on a nearly daily basis.

And she betrayed them all.

So far that she almost let Hawkmoth get the miraculous. The very things she was supposed to protect. That they were trying to save. And she all but handed them over to him. She had put so many people in harms way. Her family, her friends, even Adrien.

She groaned burying her face into the plush cat. He was truly the last person she had ever wanted to hurt in any of this mess. Hadn't he already had to put up with enough bullshit either from Lila or his father? She hadn't ever meant to drag him into her fight. But sadly he had been forced to be front and center. Sent in to fight her battle. And alone at that. Alone into a battle that shouldn't have even existed to begin with.

Why did she always have to screw up?

How was any of this supposed to get better now? What was she going to do? A part of her desperately wished Tikki was there to give her something. Advice or just a hug would be great. But sadly she had probably fucked that up too. She wouldn't doubt Master Fu confiscating the earrings from her. Giving them to a new ladybug. Someone who wouldn't almost let their enemy have them! Someone who deserved them. Who could actually use them right.

Whoever it was it certainly wasn't her anymore. She had let her emotions get the better of her. She had failed everyone. She didn't deserve to be Ladybug anymore and she couldn't find a shred of argument to disagree with the statement. She let herself get akumatized! How was she supposed to even think about being Ladybug knowing she could just fuck up again?

She truly wanted to crawl into a hole and let herself perish.

She didn't even have the courage to return to the school. Simply letting her parents go fight that battle for her as well. Granted though they also didn't give her much choice. Her father insisting she stay put while they handled the aftermath. Her mother assuring her they weren't mad at her. No. They were rather annoyed with the school. The bullying. The whole situation really once it was in the open. She understood their rage she supposed once she finally told them everything. Even as cathartic as it felt at the time she was coming to regret it the moment she watched them walk out of the bakery and towards the school.

She could only imagine how the meeting went. Or perhaps was still going. She had yet to hear them return. Imagining her mother cursing up a storm in the form of passive aggressive nicety while her father just towered over them. Giving that look Marinette always interrupted as 'fight me I dare you'. As soft as she knew he was she had to admit he could be intimidating if he wanted. She attributed that to his size. Marinette wasn't really sure how to feel about the situation. Letting her parents speak for her, but she guessed it was probably better than her facing Lila right now. Knowing her luck she would be the one getting expelled and blamed for it all with as fluently that snake wove lies. 

Rubbing her irritated eyes with the back of her hand. Trying to just rub the memories of the day out of her mind. Hazily remembering all the faces of agony she inflicted. The cries echoing in her mind. Slowly the days events coming back to her. Her friends begging her to stop. Crying for her to just let them go. And how she refused to listen. Reminding her over and over that this was indeed her fault.

Wasn't the miraculous cure supposed to wipe her memory? She truly wished it would have. Hadn't she cried enough today anyway? Hadn't she dealt with it enough? Squeezing her arms tight around the plush, hiding her face in the soft faux fur, letting it absorb her silent sobs. Never seeming to hear the light knock on her hatch door.

“Marinette?” her mother's voice came into the silence as she peeked in. “How are you feeling dear?” she asked softly as she stepped further into the room.

Marinette mumbled something into the plush. Quickly trying to hide all evidence that she had been crying. She didn't want to worry her parents anymore than she already had. They already dealt with enough, and she was only adding to it. She didn't want to make it worse. 

Sabine frowned as she sat on the foot of her daughter's bed. Patting her leg lightly seeing her burrow her face into her stuffed cat pillow. It hurt to see her daughter in so much pain, wishing she had a magic cure to just fix it. But sadly she knew there was no such thing.

“Your father and I talked with your principal, we told him we're taking you out for the week on sick break,” she broke the silence. “We think it's best you take a break and rest, for your health,” she added lightly looking down at her daughter. Seeing her peek an eye up. 

Marinette shifted a little listening to her mother talk. Glancing up at her curious hearing they would let her stay home for a week. A little surprised. “B-but what about my school work?” she asked meekly her voice hoarse.

Sabine shook her head lightly. “Don't worry about it dear, your mental health is much more important to us than your attendance,” she assured with a warm smile. “And your teacher assured us we can pick up your work so you can do it at home in a safe environment until everything is sorted out so you don't have to worry about it.”

Marinette chewed her lip as she rested her head against the plush, eyes flicking away from her mother. Just wanting to look somewhere else. She couldn't stop the guilt gnawing in her gut. She felt terrible for giving her parents so much trouble. Why couldn't just control herself better? None of this had to happen.

“I know that face,” Sabine pouted seeing her daughter's cheeks puff in a pout. “Marinette, you really don't have to worry about this, we want you to rest, to relax, you've been putting up with so much lately and it's just not healthy,” she spoke earnestly. “And you know your father and I are really sorry that we made you think you couldn't talk to us about this, we should have been more observant, but we want to assure you that we are always here for you,” she added softly, leaning down to move some of Marinette's hair out of her face. “You can talk to us about anything and everything, we just wish for you to be honest, we love you more than anything, you don't have to be afraid to talk to us.”

Marinette pouted a little looking up at her mother. Eyes puffy and rubbed raw from all the crying. Pushing the cat plush away from her to shuffle into her mother's lap. Wrapping her arms around her while burying her face into her lap. She just couldn't help feeling so helpless. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to fix this?

“Mama, I don't know what to do,” she cried muffled by her mother's shirt. “I hurt so many people, it hurts so much.”

“It's not your fault Marinette,” Sabine soothed, gently patting her daughter's head. “You were hurt by an evil man with no good in his heart, you do not need to apologize for that,” she assured with that motherly sternness Marinette rather appreciated in the moment.

“I should have fought more though, I hurt all my friends,” Marinette mumbled with a hollowed sigh. 

“I'm sure you did all you could do,” Sabine cooed gently cupping her daughter's face making her look at her. “But some things we cannot control, and sometimes our emotions do get the best of us, we are only human Marinette, you are so young, you cannot bare the weight of the world by yourself, nor should you have to,” she added softly with a warm smile Marinette was grateful for. Helping to soothe some of the overwhelming guilt eating at her. “They have nothing to blame on you and if they are your true friends they will not hold this against you, because you never held it against them when they were akumatized.”

Marinette sniffled a little holding her mother a little tighter. She truly wanted to trust her and believe her. Just accept her mother's comforting words. But still there was just this nagging feeling that wouldn't let her go. Burying her face into her mother's lap. Enjoying the comfort she gave her. 

“It's going to be alright sweetie,” Sabine cooed softly, letting her daughter cry. Gently petting her hair, letting her cling to her. She wanted her to feel safe, and she didn't mind either. She'd always be her baby. “I promise it's going to get better, but for now it's good to cry, we will always be here for you,” she soothed softly.

 

****

Alya let out a tired groan as she finally collapsed on her bed. Her whole body ached as if she had been run over by a bus. A part of her just glad to be home. Even if it was one of the most awkward car rides with her parents she had ever had. Mostly silent. Her mother tried to push her for details but Alya found her voice stuck in her throat. 

What was she even supposed to say? 

She got Marinette akumatized? 

That she actually _slapped_ Marinette? 

That was absolutely an asinine idea. They would be furious with her if she told the truth. But then again she knew she couldn't lie either. So she just chose to stay silent. She would wait until the shock of it passed. Or until the school called and told them the truth.

Her head still felt like it was pounding as she buried it into the cool side of her pillow. Wishing for some sort of peace. Just wishing to sleep for a thousand years. Hoping she would wake up and it would turn out to just be a horrible nightmare. Wishing to just go back in time and fix this before it ever got this far. Before she let it get this far.

Could they fix this mess?

Would she even be able to face Marinette again?

To face her without being reminded of everything thing she had done. Every cruel and hurtful thing she had said to the poor girl. How easily she had tossed her friendship to the side. How easily it seemed to be for her to hurt her friend. For never being able to see her true friend. Thinking back to all the times Marinette had desperately tried to get her to listen. To get her to see. And every time she simply pushed her off, because Lila was just so nice. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She honestly wondered if nice and Lila ever belonged together. 

Letting out a frustrated cry slamming a fist against her pillow. She hated this whole thing. Everything about this mess. A mess she helped create. The part she truly hated the most. She truly did want to blame it all on Lila. She wanted to hate her and scorn her. Just put all of the blame for all of this mess right on her. Scream at her, give her everything she deserved, but, she couldn't find the energy to even be angry. Because she knew that she really wasn't any better than Lila.

She had hurt Marinette too. Refused to listen. Threw her to the side in the claims of defending a friend. She wasn't even defending the right friend. When had she even let Lila infest her mind so much? When did she become just as bad as she was?

Why did it have to hurt so much?

Rubbing the back of her hand over her eyes, in a false hope to wipe away the tears. Hadn't she cried enough today? It's pretty much all she had done. But it didn't really seem to help the pain. So much for crying being good for the soul. Rolling her eyes just digging her face further into her pillow. As if in a vain attempt to help soothe her.

Turning her face towards her door. Contemplating forcing herself to get up and ask her parents for help. What should she do? How could she even try to fix it? But the swallowed the thought. They would probably get mad once they learned she helped get Marinette akumatized. And she wasn't really sure how to explain all of it anyway. Where did she even start? Did she just explain today or the last few weeks? Or go back to when Lila first arrived, when it all started?

She let out a frustrated groan pulling the pillow over her head. She couldn't explain it to them. Hadn't she disappointed them enough anyway? She had already caused them trouble when they came to collect her. Having to leave early from work because there was a stupid akuma. Knowing there wouldn't have been one if she had just been another friend. She could have saved the inconvenience if she had just listened. Stopped trying to be a hero she guessed. Realizing she wasn't even a good hero.

There was no way Ladybug would ever trust her again. And a part of her was okay with it. Though she wasn't sure if it was just trying to deny the heart wrenching pain that came with the thought or just acceptance. She had let her best friend down. She knew Ladybug wouldn't approve of any of her recent behavior. Trying to just stop the endless amount of tears, swallow the pain as she just buried herself deeper into her bed. In the false hope she could sleep it all away.

Alya did manage to cry herself to sleep. Cocooned in her bedding in the dark of her room. Even managing to sleep through dinner, or the few times her parents came to check on her. She probably would have slept the whole night if not for her phone suddenly being bombarded with messages. Beeping and buzzing into the formerly quiet air.

“W-what?” she groaned rubbing the groggy sleep from her eyes. Blinking as she peeled the pillow off of her face, blankly staring at her desk across the way. Watching her phone rattle around. Trying to remember where she was.

Why did everything hurt? She thought naps were supposed to help. Scowling a little hearing her phone continue to beep and buzz as if it would jump off the charger. Squinting as she looked to her bedside clock. It was nearly midnight. Who was this active at midnight on a school night?

Was it another akuma? She pondered briefly as she rolled herself out of bed. Stretching her arms to crack her back. It had to be something important surely if her phone was this active. But then again it might just be the back log from it charging all night.

“This better be good,” she hissed as she staggered across the room.

Momentarily she wondered if it was Marinette as she reached her desk, but that thought was quickly dashed. That was impossible. There was no sensible reason for Marinette to even want to reach out to her. More so this late at night. Marinette was probably fast asleep. 

Sliding her phone unlock, wincing a little at herself seeing all the drafted messages saved. Reminding her what she meant to do before sleeping. She had typed up at least ten different apologies to Marinette in just the car ride home alone, but could never find the courage to send them. Even contemplating calling her and begging for forgiveness but she chickened out of that too. Deciding to just leave her alone. Let her be. She was probably the last person Marinette even wanted to hear from tonight.

She quickly swiped the screen away. Trying to find the source of the notifications. Surprised to see new messages spamming into the class group chat. Some private messages from friends. Though all seemed to center around the same thing. It appeared to have started with some sort of video. 

_What video?_

They appeared to compare stories, as if they had all seen the same thing. Then it turned to seemingly one by one messaging her by name if she had seen it yet. Some of them discussing what it could mean. Alya merely stared as she watched the fiery messages pop up. Seeing Ladybug and Cat Noir's names come in, but only briefly. Then somewhere it had grown to a conversation about Lila. Or well no it was an argument. She wasn't sure if the few defending her were doing it out of pity or pure ignorance at this point. Watching as Alix seemed to bring up something from earlier that day. Alya didn't know what she was talking about.

Was there a fist fight in the classroom?

Biting her nails as she read through the messages seeing them begin to escalate. Most seemed focused on Lila and her lies. But then it turned to herself. Seeing Juleka bring up the video she had posted earlier that month. Lila boasting about being Ladybug's bestie.

Alya felt her stomach drop as the topic changed to herself. Watching as they began to call her out. Picking apart pieces of Lila's video. Picking apart Alya's blog. The articles she wrote. How she should have checked sources before posting claims. Some calling her just some tabloid at this point. Claiming she should have clarified before posting the video. That she was spreading misinformation. Going off of blind trust. Now how were they supposed to trust what she posted?

They _couldn't_ and she knew it.

N: Babe, have you watched it yet?

Alya blinked as the separate message popped up on her screen. Bringing her back to reality. Reminding her to breathe. Bite back the nausea for a moment.

A: Watched what? What's going on?

She knew it had to do with this mysterious video. It had to be something big to cause so much of an outrage. Briefly wondering if someone had leaked the footage from the locker room. But that didn't make sense if they were just questioning her blog. Rightfully so. Now she thought about it.

N: Ladybug is back, you need to watch it

The next message she received a link. She couldn't help but feel just a little trepidation, unsure if she should follow it but then again what did she have to lose. She wanted to know what everyone was talking about. Why it seemingly had so much to do with her. Taking a deep breath before just quickly clicking on the link. Watching it lead her away to a private blog. The Cat's Meow. A new blog from what she could see. A blog that only seemed to have one post. A video.

Taking a hard swallow before clicking play. Her gut twisting in suspense, clenching and unclenching her fist, trying to just not panic. Unsure what she was about to watch or why it made her feel such dread.

The video started black, and she could only make out a few mumbles past the background noise. Watching as it began to focus and she realized who it was. There front in center was Ladybug. The real one. Appearing to be sitting on top of the Eiffel tower. Alya could only assume it was Cat Noir holding the phone.

It was quiet for a short second. Alya seeing Ladybug take a breath, her face appearing worried. She wondered what she was going to say. Or why she suddenly posted a video. She rarely reached out like this. Perhaps she was going to give them answers to long asked questions. Or maybe she wasn't going to be a hero anymore!

Alya didn't realize how much her heart was racing. Eyes glued to her screen. Just waiting for it to start. Waiting to hear what her hero had to say.

“Hello,” Ladybug spoke with a warm smile on her face. “I know this may be a little odd, but I felt I needed to clear some misconceptions and explain my absence today,” she started calmly. Her voice never faltering. It was sweet and warm as she always was.

“First I want to apologize that I was unable to be here today, I heard there was a rather odd akuma attack, but I'm really proud of the temporary heroes that stepped up,” she continued her eyes flicking to focus on the man behind the camera only for an instant before regaining focus. “I always know I can count on Cat Noir and I know Paris is always safe with him, even when I have to leave for personal trips,” she laughed a little sheepishly her pale cheeks tinting red.

There was a small beat of silence as Ladybug seemed to contemplate her next words. Glancing towards the side, crossing her legs, one arm resting on her lap while the other helped support her.

“But the other thing I wish to discuss is a little more serious,” she spoke up again turning back to the camera. “It has come to my attention, that there was a video published on a rather popular blog, where a girl going by the name of Lila Rossi is proclaiming to be my best friend,” she stated her voice not as warm. Her eyes a little dull. “I want to clarify that is nothing but a lie. My life is personal for a reason, it is to protect Paris, I would never tell anyone, even my closest friends who I really am, because I want to protect Paris and everyone in it, so please don't believe this video,” she stated with a hand over her heart, her voice serious almost pleading.

“I have never met Lila Rossi except maybe in passing, but I want to also advise that you shouldn't lie about such things, it could put you and your loved ones in a lot of harm, and I really don't wish for harm to come to anyone,” Ladybug added regaining her soft smile. “So please all I ask is that you be careful of what information you take in, and always double check before you decide to believe it, for your own well being and others,” she spoke warmly.

Alya knew she was speaking from the heart, she could just feel it. Ladybug truly did care for Paris. Alya couldn't help the shame she felt for ever posting such a stupid thing. For ever believing it with such blind trust.

“We are always here for you please never forget, because we love everyone, so please just stay safe and stay well,” Ladybug concluded with a small giggle, a sweet smile on her face. Giving a small wave to the camera. “Bug out,” she giggled before the video went black again. 

“Please don't drop my phone kitty,” Ladybug could be heard on the last seconds of the video before the audio cut and it finally ended.

Alya just stared at her phone as she watched the video fizzle out. Trying to figure out what she was feeling. She wasn't hurt but she felt terrible. Terrible knowing she played a part in it. So much Ladybug had to make a public announcement about it. Cursing herself as she just shut her phone off. Setting it face down before burrowing back into her bed. She truly wished to just not exist at all.

 

****

Marinette wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep. The last thing she remembered was talking with her mother. But waking up in her room alone told her she must have fallen asleep somewhere in between. Her mother had probably just tucked her back into bed. Groaning a little rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She hated late naps. Now she would probably wouldn't sleep the whole rest of the night.

Tying her hair back into a messy bun hearing her stomach rumble. Reminding her she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Food sounded great right now. She thought as she slugged out of her room and down to the kitchen. 

Smiling a little as she found a note from her parents next to the microwave.

_Didn't know when you'd wake up so we left you a plate, love Mama and Papa <3 _

Happily obliging in the plate of leftovers. Warming it up while she made herself a cup of hot coco. Trying to stay as quiet, and mess free as she could be as she rummaged around the kitchen. She didn't really want to wake up her parents this late. She had bothered them enough for the day and she was certain they needed sleep too.

It didn't take her too long before she disappeared back up the stairs into her room once more. Hunching herself into her desk chair, deciding to try and relax. Though she couldn't help but realize how much she missed Tikki. The room felt so quiet without her to talk to. She had never realized how used she had gotten to having her to talk to. 

Letting out a sigh as she shoved her face full of lukewarm noodles and dumplings. Even lukewarm she always thought her mother's cooking was best. It definitely helped her feel better, but that might just because it quelled the hunger. But she chose just to enjoy the late meal. Absentmindedly scrolling through her phone as she lounged at her desk. Until she grew bored and moved to doodle in her sketchbook. Maybe it might help spark some inspiration, or the motivation to return to sleep.

That was the hope anyway before she heard a knock from above her bed. Perking her head up a little curious. Though unable to bite back the smirk, there was only one person she could think of that ever came through the roof. She wondered if he knew they had front door at all at this point. Giggling to herself as she pushed herself away from the desk.

“I'm coming,” she called so he didn't think she was ignoring him. Pulling on a sweater before climbing up to open the hatch. Unable to help the stupid smile seeing Cat Noir on the other side, offering a wave.

“Good evening good sir,” she greeted as she popped the hatch open. “You know we have a front door right?” she teased lightly, happily taking his outstretched hands. “You're lucky I was still awake you know.”

“Hello my beautiful princess,” Adrien chimed as he helped pull Marinette up onto the roof. Chuckling at her teasing. “I know, I would have come sooner, but well I fell asleep.”

Marinette couldn't hold back her laughter at his reasoning. “That's okay, I hear all good heroes need a nap once in awhile,” she replied with a smile. “And I think after today you most certainly deserved a long nap.”

“I would have preferred to share it, but alas,” he sighed almost wistfully, Marinette merely rolled her eyes. “I'm sure you make a great snuggle buddy.”

Her face flared bright red seeing his stupid smirk. Only reminding her once again who was actually behind the mask. She hated how fast it made her heart race. She crossed her arms face twisting to a frustrated pout. She cursed his handsome face. “I wouldn't oppose,” she mumbled under her breath.

He laughed seeing her cute pout. “Well perhaps we can plan a nap date sometime soon?” he mused his tail swishing behind him. “After all you said heroes need naps, so I'm sure the best hero in all Paris needs one too,” he flitted lacing his hands behind his back.

She scoffed a little turning her face away from his stupidly handsome smirk. “I'm not really much of a hero am I though?” she sighed a little dejectedly. She didn't really deserve to be a hero anymore. She had betrayed everyone. Hurt everyone. Even him. And that probably hurt most. “I let Paris down, I hurt so many people.”

“What? No,” he protested quickly without hesitation. “What are you saying Marinette, you're the best hero in all of Paris,” he defended adamantly, gently grabbing her shoulders turning her back to him. “How can you even think you aren't? You're Ladybug!”

She let out a small sigh, a small sad smile seeing the earnest look on his face. She wanted to believe him. Truly she did. But the guilt clawing at her gut told her it wasn't true. She didn't deserve to be Ladybug anymore, she barely did to begin with.

“I'm glad you think so kitty,” she mumbled on hollow breath. “But look at what I did, look what I put you through, Hawkmoth almost won today!” she argued back with a gesture of her hand and shake of her head. Feeling the tears sting her eyes again. She was getting so tired of crying. “I can't be ladybug anymore, I made you fight alone, I almost let him win,” she grumbled unable to stop the tears from spilling out. Letting out an exasperated sigh throwing her arms up in frustration. 

Why couldn't he see it? 

“I could have hurt you, honestly, just willingly walking into a fight like that!” she scolded looking back at him.

Chat Noir blinked at the sudden scolding, though he honestly wasn't that surprised. He expected it the moment he had done such a stupid thing. So he honestly couldn't help but laugh. It really was like her to do such a thing. Thinking of others before herself. It really wasn't a wonder or surprise that she was Ladybug. Perhaps he should have put the pieces together sooner.

“This is serious Adrien!” Marinette grumbled seeing him laugh. “There's nothing to laugh about, you could have gotten seriously hurt you know, you could have lost the miraculous, Hawkmoth could have won,” she added sharply waving a finger at him. Though he only grinned rocking on the heels of his feet. “Can you be serious for five minutes please?”

“I'm sorry, really,” he apologized quickly trying to cease his laughter. Holding his hands up in surrender. “But my lady,” he nearly cooed placing a hand over his heart, giving her a small dramatic bow. “You don't think I'm truly that stupid to walk in without a plan?” he asked with a mischievous grin. “I assure you I had it under control.”

She flushed seeing his grin. Biting her lip in a pout trying to remain serious. “What are you talking about?” she huffed crossing her arms. “How is walking head first into an akuma's arms, under control? What kind of stupid plan was that?”

“I knew exactly what I was doing,” he defended with an assured grin that Marinette wanted to slap off his face. “Because I know you're secret,” he nearly giggled.

Marinette just gave him a face. Rolling her eyes. Letting out a breath trying her best not to just hit the smirk off his face. “And what, pray tell, is that?”

He grinned leaning closer to her face giving her a quick peck on the lips. He couldn't resist. “Because I know you like me,” he answered almost giddy. Unable to stop the stupidly love sick smile on his face. “And you would never hurt my stupidly handsome face.”

Marinette wasn't even sure how to describe the next noise that left her mouth, somewhere between a surprised wheeze and pterodactyl scream. Hiding her burning face in her hands, trying not to combust on the spot. How had they gotten here?

“Oh my god,” she groaned face burning brighter than the sun at this point. “That had absolutely nothing to do with anything,” she protested quickly trying her best to glare back at him.

“It totally did I know it,” he mused gleefully. “And if we're talking stupid plans, let me remind you, you were the one who leaped into a dinosaur's mouth,” he added quickly with a self assured grin.

She blinked surprised by the argument. “W-what, that's completely different!” she protested adamantly. “I knew what I was doing, I knew I wasn't going to get eaten you went on a whim!”

“I knew what I was doing,” he chuckled a little. “Other than your massive crush on me,” he teased with a smirk, though she only gave an unamused look. He chuckled a little taking a step closer. “I also know you Marinette, and I knew you wouldn't let him win either, it's why you didn't put up a fight,” he added softly gently taking her hand in his. “Because really I was just following your plan, it's why you are truly the best Ladybug in the world.”

She huffed a little resting her head against him. She wasn't even sure what to think. Her mind felt like a frantically frazzled mess. Honestly she was getting real sick of all of these emotions. A part of her wished she could just be an emotionless bastard like Hawkmoth. But alas here she was. Feeling.

Letting out a frustrated groan before tilting her head to look at him. “I hate you,” she grumbled under her breath seeing him smile back at her. “You are literally the worst.”

“Aww and I came all this way just to see you, I'm hurt truly,” he whined with false sorrow. “I guess I must part if you truly hate me, hide my shame from the world,” he sighed dramatically as he pulled away from her lightly, careful not to let her fall.

“You are the worst drama queen,” Marinette huffed rolling her eyes, tugging him back. “I'm sorry I didn't mean it, you aren't the worst,” she mumbled wrapping her arms around him when he stepped back to her. 

He chuckled a little gladly accepting the embrace. “I'm glad I'm not the worst,” he mused wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head lightly while she clung to him. 

A moment of silence passing by them, neither seeming keen on letting go of the other. Marinette was just glad for the moment of peace. Her racing mind slowly calming down. Letting her ignore the guilt for a moment. Just enjoy her time with Adrien. Enjoy the soft embrace. Glad he was okay. Happy he wasn't mad at her for what she had done. Really truly glad to just hug him.

“You really are the best Ladybug, even when you aren't,” he spoke up after a beat of silence. “You truly are amazing Marinette, you are what makes Ladybug, and I mean that, don't try to tell me otherwise either,” he added pulling back lightly to look at her. “And you really can't blame any of this on yourself, because at the end of the day it was Hawkmoth who used your emotions to hurt you,” he spoke softly, gently holding her face in his hands.

“But I should have controlled myself better,” she protested unable to look him in the eye. “It's my job to protect Paris, I can't let my emotions get the better of me.”

“No, you are wrong princess,” he replied adamantly. “We are heroes, and we will always do everything for Paris, but Marinette, we're also still only human,” he added with a small sigh. He just wanted her to understand. It was okay to feel. It was still something he was learning to deal with. They didn't have to be perfect.

They weren't perfect. Perfect was impossible.

They would fail sometimes but it would get better. An experience to learn from. Everyone went through things like that. Sure they had some special circumstances but at the end of the day, they were only human. With emotions. That is something he was certainly learning the hard way. 

“You are allowed to feel things, trust me, I'm still learning it too, but we are allowed to feel things, no one is perfectly happy all the time, everyone gets bad thoughts,” he assured with a small nod. “Keeping them bottled up will only hurt you more.”

Marinette let out a deep breath listening to his comforting words. Trying to accept he was right. Of course he was right and she knew it. But still it seemed like a hard pill to swallow. Offering him a smile. He did help ease some of the gods awful guilt rolling around inside her. She truly was glad to have him as a partner. Even if he was a little flirty sometimes and didn't always take it seriously. She could never say he wasn't a good hero, a great hero, who at the end of the day did value it as much as she did. She wouldn't know what to do without him because he truly was just what they needed sometimes. 

“Thanks Adrien,” she replied with a small smile. “You really are too sweet sometimes,” she giggled standing on her tip toes to give him a small appreciative kiss. Plus, she didn't want to be the only one receiving kisses. He most certainly deserved kisses too.

Adrien couldn't stop the smile on his face when she kissed him. Nearly bouncing out of pure joy. “I'm glad you think so,” he chuckled. “You're always sweet,” he mused giving her another kiss. He had discovered he'd probably never get tired of kissing her. She was so sweet, and he loved just seeing her face light up. 

Marinette couldn't help but blush. She just wasn't used to it, she wasn't quite sure she ever would. It still seemed so surreal to her. “Well I'm always willing to share my chap-stick if you like it that much,” she teased lightly trying to get her face to calm down.

He chuckled a little. “If it means more kisses sure,” he mused with a grin. “After all you know, I've heard kisses can make it better.”

“That's what parents tell their kids to help them not cry after a small cut or bruise,” she laughed pinching his nose lightly. Enjoying the pure bliss of his smile. It helped melt away any of her previous nasty feelings. 

“But you feel better right?”

“I suppose.”

“So I say it works, but I mean I can kiss you again, to really test the theory,” he offered with a small shrug and grin. “I'll never say no to a kiss from you princess.”

She couldn't help but laugh. Rolling her eyes lightly. Not that she'd object to his kisses either. “Does it matter who?” she hummed a little curious lacing her fingers behind her back. “Me or Ladybug, who'd you kiss more?” she clarified seeing his confusion at the question.

“Hmm,” he pondered crossing his arms as he appeared to think about it. Not that it was a hard question to answer. Not anymore anyway. “Well considering you are one in the same, I'd just have to kiss the same right?” he concluded with a smile and pointed nod. Grinning as another thought passed his mind, grabbing something out of one of his pockets. 

“I really don't think it would really matter, Ladybug or Marinette, both perfectly kissable,” he hummed lightly, offering her the crudely painted box. A small box that was clearly hand painted like a ladybug. “But I mean if you wish to test the theory, please be my guest, My lady,” he nearly purred with a mischievous grin handing her the box.

Marinette felt her whole body turn red at the tone he gave, mixed with that stupid smirk. A part of her caught off guard by the seemingly seriousness of it but there was still that playful undertone. Sure she was just going to combust. Feeling her heart nearly skip. Momentarily wondering if this was payback for something. She shouldn't let it bother her that much. It was Adrien. But then again, _it was Adrien_. He always seemed to have a stupid effect on her. It certainly made her feel something maybe just a little more than butterflies. She chewed her lip a little curious, debating on taking the offer. Letting out a small sigh before just deciding to roll with it.

“What is this?” she asked curious to the box, gently taking it. “Lovely craftsmanship,” she mused softly earning a laugh from him. Looking it over carefully. Perhaps it was one of those wacky little wooden ladybugs she often saw at toy shops. 

“I didn't have the actual box, I improvised,” he answered with a small chuckle. Eyeing her as she fiddled with it. Trying to keep his giddiness at bay. “I also don't have the whole monologue, so to keep it short and sweet, I am returning these to their rightful owner.”

Marinette didn't really have to guess what it was when he told her that. Putting it like that just made it obvious. She couldn't help the laugh as she realized why it was so crudely painted. He was being a shit. And even though a part of her still felt a little conflicted, it was outweighed by her want to see Tikki. Wanting to be Ladybug again. Give it another, better chance. Unable to stop the smile on her face as the tiny red kwami came flying out the moment she lifted the lid.

“Marinette!” Tikki cheered happily nuzzling up to her holder's face. “I'm so glad you're okay, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you,” she cried giving her the best hug a kwami could. “I missed you so much!”

Marinette giggled a little as she was bombarded by the tiny kwami, happily returning the hug the best she could. Trying her hardest not to cry again, but oh gods it was too late. She was already crying. A part just happy to have Tikki back and not mad at her. And then the guilt came back reminding her how much she had failed her tiny friend.

“Oh Tikki, I'm so sorry,” Marinette sniffled trying not to become a blubbering mess, again. “I'm sorry I almost hurt you, I'm sorry I let Hawkmoth get to me,” she sobbed nuzzling her tiny friend. “I'm so sorry I almost lost you.”

“Don't cry Marinette,” Tikki cooed seeing her turn into a blubbering mess again. She was so sure Marinette had already cried enough. “It's okay,” she assured with a bright Tikki smile. “I trust you, I know you wouldn't have let him win ever!” she flitted buzzing around her. “Because you're one of the best Ladybugs I could ask for, and you have a great partner too!” she cheered as she zoomed down into Marinette's room to get her tissues.

“I know I'm amazing,” Adrien chimed in with jokeful grin. 

“Modest too, truly a charmer,” Marinette replied dryly as Tikki returned with a box of tissues. “Thanks Tikki, you really are a great friend,” she spoke with a soft smile happily accepting the offering. “You really think I can still be Ladybug?”

“Positive!” Tikki answered with an excited spin. “You're a great Ladybug Marinette Paris wouldn't know what to do without you!”

“That I can agree with,” Adrien agreed with an assured nod. “I was lost as shit, I am awful with plans, honestly if Chloe hadn't helped we probably wouldn't be here,” he admitted with a small wince. “I would have succumbed in no time.”

“I don't believe that,” Marinette scoffed as she stuck her earrings back in. “I think you would have figured it out, even with your bad plan.”

He shrugged. “Who knows,” he mused. “Doesn't matter now, it's over with and you're back to be the rightful Ladybug,” he cheered with a happy hum.

“I don't know about rightful, but I do think I feel better like this,” Marinette giggled a little sheepishly. Even if it was just a placebo effect, she felt so much more herself being back with Tikki. That she could do it. Be Ladybug. Protect Paris. She wasn't completely useless.

“Great so how about a buzz around Paris to get back into the swing of it?” Adrien offered nearly bouncing in his spot. “Fresh air is good for you, it might help.”

Marinette couldn't help but grin at the offer. It really did sound nice. She had spent most of the day feeling exhausted so she had some energy to burn now. Nearly giggling as she called on her transformation. It felt so different compared to how she felt earlier that day. No tight pain always dwelling over her. It was warm and freeing. 

“I'll race you to the top of the Eiffel tower,” she giggled giving him a kiss on the cheek before she yo-yo'd away. “Winner gets to choose the prize!” 

Adrien couldn't help but laugh as he watched her bound off into the roofs of Paris. Ecstatic to see she was getting back to her usual self. Glad to see her really smile again. Quickly joining in on the race before he let her get too far ahead of him. A part of him did want to win, after all think of all the kisses he could get if he got to choose the prize. Or better yet he could get Marinette baked pastries. Either way it was a win he wouldn't complain.

 

****

The next morning it seemed almost as if the cruel akuma had never even happened. The fog of the previous day washed away. The school seemed as lively as ever while the students and teachers shuffled in. Air filled with typical morning greetings and pleasant chatter. Halls no longer filled with wailing students or eerie echoes. Instead replaced by the usual gossip, the latest news and asking to copy some homework. Mostly everyone just putting the event of yesterday behind them. Never even mentioning it. As if it never really happened at all. Or it wasn't really a big deal. After all it was just another akuma attack. Weren't they all used to it by now? At most there were only a few whispers and rumors. Most centering around the temporary heroes that had saved them. 

Where had their Ladybug gone yesterday?

Why the sudden video message?

It was true that most of the students seemed unaffected by the akuma, but there still seemed to be a handful of students shaken up by it. All stemming from the classroom that started it all. None of the class seemed interested in chatter as one by one shuffled up the stairs. Never interested in other friends as they sulked into the deathly silent classroom. Though the students tried to keep their usual chatter amongst themselves. No one really seemed that invested in the conversation. 

Just trying to act normal.

All trying to ignore the previous day's events. Simultaneously trying to convince themselves it was nothing but a bad dream. Giving up on the hope of normalcy as they each took their seats. All trying to avoid the painfully empty seat haunting them from the back. No one having the heart to even glance back. Even as the blond boy passed up the aisle taking the seat beside it. So they just remained quiet, eyes focused ahead just waiting for the lesson to begin. Only a couple occasionally looking at the door in hopes their often late classmate would run in with an array of quick excuses. Perhaps she overslept, or tripped and spilled her bag everywhere or was simply just finishing her homework. 

They all kind of hoped yesterday had never really happened. A collective hallucination. A nightmare they all feared was real.

Some watching the clock tick dreadfully slow. Just waiting for her to show up. The class over swept in eerie silence. Nothing but the clock tick or the occasional shuffle of books. It seemed endless until seemingly one by one the teenagers phones began to buzz and beep. And one by one they all pulled out their phones in equal confusion. Sending confused looks through the room, as if to see who sent it. Trying to figure out what was going on.

Adrien merely watched blankly from his lonely seat in the back. Biting back the grin as he waited to see what was going to happen. Watching as the class shuffled around the first person to open the message, it happened to be Alya. 

Wonderful. He thought flipping out his phone to act inconspicuous, though he didn't feel like getting up from his seat. He already knew what it was. Of course. Chloe had timed it perfectly. Not that he doubted that. He honestly couldn't wait, especially after Ladybug's video on top of it.

“It's a video,” Alya murmured as she opened the anonymous message from the class chat. Everyone crowding her desk as she turned it on.

All watching in anticipation and curiosity to what it was. Some wondering who sent it. Or why it was sent to everyone. Maybe it was a trick or a scam. But the timing was rather suspicious. Maybe it was another message from Ladybug? So why not just peek. Maybe it was from Marinette. Though that seemed the most unlikely. 

Mummers and questions filling the once silent air as they all squeezed together. The video beginning to play as they all squirmed to see. All ignoring the bell ringing. Focused on the video that began to play. Never noticing the entrance of the formally absent Italian girl. As if transfixed by the video that only seemed to un-weave every lie that she had ever spun.

Forged together like some sort of true crime montage. Lie after lie so easily debunked with simple google searches. Multiple sources back each fact up as the slide show continued. It was mostly just silent aside from a very odd choice of joyful music in the background.

“Good morning everyone,” Lila mused with her fake pleasantries as she skipped over to the crowd. “What's going on?” she asked curious to what they were all crowded around the desk for.

Lila nearly flinched at the cold glares she received in response. Her classmates seeming to turn in unison to face her. Each with a look full of anger and hatred. A part of her felt truly afraid. Had she missed something? Was this a side effect from yesterday's akuma? She really didn't understand.

“You should watch this,” Alya almost hissed as she turned her phone towards the lying girl. “Care to explain anything?”

Lila raised a brow before her eyes turned to the screen. Her calm face turning to a look of horror as she watched it play out. One by one going through every lie she had ever told. Every promise she broke. With evidence! It honestly played out as some true crime video. And at the end was the security footage from the locker room from yesterday. Right down the hard slap Alya had given Marinette. Even without audio it was easy to make out the last bits.

She gripped her fists, for once feeling genuine tears in her eyes. Though they were probably from the anger that was beginning to burn inside her.

“This has to be some kind of cruel trick!” she seethed with a stomp of her foot. “Marinette probably made this whole thing up.”

“Oh yea cuz she's just that petty,” Adrien commented dryly from the back not even bothering to grace her with a look. “Or just because she had the gall to call you on your bullshit?” he nearly hissed glaring at her when he looked up from his phone.

Lila flinched at the cold tone and glare she received from the boy in the back. “W-what, Adrien, dear, why would you say that?” she stammered out her face contorting to one of heartbreak in hopes of gaining pity. “I-I haven't done anything wrong, this video is nothing but a lie, made up,” she tried to defend herself.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “So if we google the same thing, the truth should come up right?” he asked resting his head in the palm of his hand. “That would clear this up right?”

Lila gulped at the suggestion. Clearly trembling in her spot. Trying her hardest to think of a lie out of this. This wasn't supposed to happen. She didn't understand. How could any of this happen? She was sure Marinette was behind this somehow. That stupid pest.

“Well that's funny,” Kim seethed breaking through Lila's frantic thoughts before she could even open her mouth again. “We looked it up, and looks like you lied.”

“There is no charity,” Rose whimpered trying not to sound as heartbroken as she was.

“No Jagged Stone kitten,” Nathaniel added as he scrolled through his phone.

“No Hollywood rolls,” Nino spoke up as they each began to search through more of the lies.

“No model boyfriend, don't leave that out,” Adrien tossed in nonchalantly. “Or being any big named muse, especially Gabriel brand, cuz that's just gross dudes,” he added calmly looking down at the crumbling scene. A part of him really, really, enjoyed it. The other part contemplated filming it to show Marinette later. He was so sure she'd enjoy it, but he refrained himself. He'd get the footage from Chloe.

“Nothing but a liar and a bully,” Chloe chimed in her words nearly giddy as she watched it play out. “It's almost like Marinette tried to warn you all,” she nearly cackled throwing in the I-told-you-so that everyone hoped they would avoid. “And you all called her a bully, and look where it got us all,” she hummed admiring her manicure. 

“You're one to talk about being a bully!” Lila seethed at the giddy blonde. “You don't care about Marinette, I tried to be her friend, she hates me!” she adamantly tried to keep her lies. “She threatened me, this is probably all her doing to make me look bad.”

Chloe couldn't help but scoff as Lila continued to grasp for straws. “Marinette and I may not be besties but I can at least admit my wrongs, I don't try to lie and ruin friendships for fun,” Chloe shot back with an amused grin. “Not anymore at least, I'm not a saint.”

“Also Marinette hates liars, so why would she ever lie?” Adrien added in with a shrug. “Plus she's not even here today so I highly doubt she's spending her time at home thinking about how to hate you,” he stated with a dry sigh rolling his eyes towards the faltering girl. “Knowing her she's probably thinking about how to apologize for getting akumatized, because that's just how she is.” Even though he adamantly thought she shouldn't need to. It was useless arguing about it. If it made her feel better he'd let her do it.

“And how can we trust you?” Lila shot back quickly her anger beginning to shine through the cracks. “You have a huge crush on her, your opinion is anything other than unbiased!” she hissed slamming her fists on her desk.

Adrien raised his brows at her outburst. It was almost amusing. The class all seemingly turning to him for his response. As true as it may be about liking Marinette. A part of him wanted to tell them they were dating just to see Lila combust into flames. But he refrained himself. They weren't actually, yet, and he was not going to lie about it. Smiling as he resting his hands under his chin interlacing his fingers. Trying to hide some of the pure joy he felt watching her fall.

“Well I was there when you lied to my face about being Volpina, ladybug called you out on your bull, then you were akumatized and tried to kill me,” he stated eerily calm, his model like smile never even faltering. “Oh there's also your constant harassment, constantly getting into my space, looking in my phone, breaking into my house,” he listed counting off his fingers as he tried to recall everything. “Lying to everyone that we're in a relationship though we never have and never will be, and trying to accuse Marinette of threatening me to harm this nonexistent relationship you made up in your head.”

Lila grit her teeth listening to him just list incident after incident. Jab after jab. He flitted them off so easily. She didn't understand it. She thought she knew him. He was a wuss, easy to control. She didn't get where this sudden attitude came from. Gritting her teeth, trying to just stay calm. Trying her best to just think of something in rebuttal. But for once she found herself unable to think of anything to say. There seemed to be no way to wiggle herself out of it. She really just wanted to run away as all eyes turned on her. Trying to keep her composure as her mouth fell dry.

“Good morning class!” Madame Bustier spoke up as she swung the door open walking into the class. “Please everyone take your seats,” she instructed calmly as she walked to her desk, the door shutting behind her. 

Caline stood behind her desk, watching as the ravenous group of students quickly returned to their seats. The tension and apprehension in the air was thick and obvious. But alas, they didn't really have the time to deal with whatever ordeal she had walked into so she wasn't going to let it eat up class. Nor did she really want to see another akuma so early after yesterday or stop a fist fight.

“Now, I have to inform you sadly today will be a little different,” Caline began with a rather pleasant smile once everyone was settled. “As we are still working on sorting out the events of yesterday, I have a few meetings I must attend this morning,” she spoke grabbing a stack of papers from her desk. “So most of you will be working in the library today, I've written up an assignment that I expect you all to complete today so we may discuss it tomorrow.”

“Yes Madame,” the class answered in unison. No one really wanting to argue with the teacher who seemed rather, _off_ , today.

“Also I must inform you all, that our dear Marinette will be out for the rest of the week,” Caline added as handed out the paper assignments. “Do not worry though,” she spoke quickly hearing the collective gasps from the class. Whispers soon erupting around her. “She will be back on Monday, I assure you all.”

“Excuse me Madame Bustier?” Alya stuttered out as the teacher passed her in the row. Watching her as she walked back towards the front. “I think you forgot me?” she questioned meekly seeing most everyone else receive their assignment.

“I'm sorry Alya, but you will have to stay here,” Caline replied calmly as she returned to the front of the classroom. “Now, all those with assignments, please head to library,” she instructed with a small gesture of her arm towards the door. 

The class seemed to stutter a little as they gathered up their things. Unsure if they should feel pity for Alya. But they remained quiet not wanting to upset their teacher further. Quietly beginning to shuffle out of the room one by one. No one daring to ask or question it. Figuring their teacher knew what she was doing and it wasn't their place to interfere.

“Where do you think you're going Lila?” Caline broke the awkward silence seeing the young girl trying to sneak past her. “I only instructed those with assignments to leave.”

Lila froze a little, letting out a nervous laugh. “There has to be some sort of mistake,” she replied timidly all eyes falling on her. “You probably just forgot to give me one but I didn't want to bring it up.”

Caline gave her a rather unamused look. “Sit back down Lila,” she ordered. “I assure you, it was no mistake,” she corrected motioning for the girl to sit. “I am afraid there is a lot that needs to be discussed.”

“B-but I haven't done anything, I don't understand,” Lila sputtered confused by the cold behavior. “It has to be a mistake.”

“It is no mistake Lila,” her mother's voice came from the doorway, looking to her daughter as she walked in. 

“Mama?” Lila gasped growing pale in worry. Watching as not only her mother but the principle, Dupain-Cheng's and Cesaire's walked into the room. “W-what's going on?”

“I was called in to discuss your lying and bad habits in the classroom, Lila you do know there are some very serious accusations against you?” her mother answered with a rather disappointing tone. She didn't want to believe it but she couldn't deny video evidence, or multiple accounts of the same thing. There just came a point when she couldn't lie to herself anymore. 

Lila flinched at the tone, swallowing the breath in her throat. What was she supposed to do? How was she going to get out of this? There had to be some sort of mistake.

“W-what are you talking about?” Lila asked trying to look her mother in the eye, trying to plead with her to believe her. “If this is something Marinette did, she's lying, she's had it out for me, I haven't done anything!”

“Lila stop!” her mother demanded, quickly shutting her up. “I already know everything, there is video evidence, witness accounts, multiple reports from students and teachers, so please just stop,” she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, letting out a rather large breath. Trying to remain calm. This was not the place to scold her child. “Just sit down and we're all going to have a long chat, about everything.”

Lila bit her lip quickly taking her seat again, hugging her arms around herself. How could she have let this happen? There had to be some way out of this? Surely this had something to do with Marinette, she could just feel it. She grit her teeth trying not to scowl at the thought. What a wretched girl. She seethed slouching in her spot as her mother sat down beside her.

Alya tried to just keep her head down just knowing she was in a lot of trouble. Not even bothering with a hello to Marinette's parents. Though she wanted to ask how she was she knew they probably didn't want to talk to her. Hunching in on herself as her parents took their seats beside her. Now she understood why they insisted she went to school today. Her mother just giving her a disappointing look, her father was silent. Neither wanted to be there, neither wanted to believe their daughter had been caught up in this. But alas they couldn't argue the evidence. 

Sabine and Tom were quiet, though clearly displeased with Lila's outburst. Listening to her trying to slander their daughter. But they weren't going to fight a child. Not today. Quietly taking their seats on the other side of the aisle. There to speak for Marinette because there was no way in hell they would let her try to deal with this alone. Or even toy the idea of letting that lying bully anywhere near her after yesterday's events. But they were not going to let this go.

“Thank you all for coming,” Damocles spoke up as he stood front and center. “I hope we are able to get to the bottom of this and sort it out as easily as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied when i said this was going to be the final chapter to you and myself lmao  
> There will be one more chapter after this one, and i mean it this time
> 
> I swear I did not abandon this ;;-;;
> 
> They holidays were just really busy, and we had to put down one of our older cats just before thanksgiving so it took awhile to get back into anything really, it took alot out of me for a long time, but I'm back and hope to finish this and some of the wips i have on the back burner


	8. Moving Forward

Marinette chewed on the end of her pen, sitting half hunched in her desk chair. Reading and rereading her words. Going over everything to make sure they were precise and made sense. They were important to her so she had to make sure they were as perfect as she could do while also making sure her emotions were properly explained. She also hoped she didn't come off in the wrong way. She just wanted to make sure they knew she was sorry, felt horrible for what she had done and that she hoped they could forgive her and hopefully not hold it against her forever.

“You've rewritten the letters five times now,” Tikki flitted as she hovered around her holder. “Don't you think you should take a break?”

“I know Tikki,” Marinette sighed setting her pen down. “I just, I need them to be perfect,” she added looking over at her small kwami. “They're really important to me,” she mumbled eyes falling back to the papers on her desk. 

She wanted to apologize to those she hurt. She had written to Ms. Rossi, Lila and Alya so far. She figured they were the ones that really needed them. She had hurt them so much and it still hurt to think about how cruel she had been. Using her palm to wipe at her eyes. She just wanted them to know she was sorry but her parents absolutely refused to let her speak with any of them right now. Her mother telling her for her mental health it's better to focus elsewhere and take a break until everything cleared. She agreed but it didn't help the guilt that kept her awake.

Tikki frowned a little seeing her tear up again. She had lost count how many times she'd seen Marinette cry in just the couple of day's she's been home. It hurt. She thought she had been doing better with Adrien talking to her about everything, but alas she guessed there were some things that couldn't be let go so easily. Quickly nuzzling into her cheek to try and offer as much support a kwami could.

“It'll be okay Marinette, I'm sure everything will get better real soon,” she soothed with a small smile looking at her friend. “You've put a lot into these letters I'm positive they're perfect because you've put your heart into it.”

Marinette smiled hugging her kwami the best she could. She was glad to have her back, it was nice to have her around. She hadn't realized how much she truly relied on her and her often words of wisdom. 

“Thanks Tikki, I'm sure you're right,” Marinette agreed with a small nod. “I think I'll go with what I have,” she added with a nod, shifting to put the letters into envelops. She knew if she didn't then she honestly never would. She'd never get exactly what she wanted so she had to go with what she had now before it consumed too much of her mind. She was trying to move forward so she had to take the steps to do it.

Smiling happily to herself as she finally tucked the letters into pink envelops. Labeling each of them with a small hum before setting them back down. Looking over when she heard her bedroom hatch open, watching Tikki zoom off to hide.

“Bugaboo~” Adrien cried as he quickly scooped her up in his arms. “School is so lonely without you,” he sighed dramatically. “It felt like forever.”

Marinette laughed, her face dusting red as she was quickly abducted from her desk chair. “Adrien, you are being dramatic,” she laughed with a roll of her eyes. “It was one day, I told you I'll be back on Monday,” she sighed pinching his nose lightly.

“I know, I know, but I miss you,” he replied still keeping a hold on her. “Everything kind of sucked today,” he admitted with a hefty sigh moving to sit on her chaise with her. “Nino is still a little mad at me, Alya got suspended for two weeks, and well Chloe is still Chloe,” he listed with a small groan. “So today just dragged on, no one even wants to speak to each other after everything came out, then you were out today so a lot of people were curious about everything.”

“Whoa, hold up, Alya is suspended?” Marinette asked unable to hold back the shock. She had not known that information. Reaching for her phone, a small hope Alya messaged her. “No one has told me anything, but then again I guess they're probably still mad at me huh?” she mumbled scrolling through messages in hopes to find something new.

Adrien shook his head. “No, no one is mad at you Marinette, I just think, no one knows what to say,” he replied cautiously. It was what he picked up from the class. No one really knew what to say to anyone, especially Marinette. “A lot of people are worried about you, especially after Madame Bustier told us you'll be out all week,” he explained, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist as she skimmed her phone. “Which also reminds me, I brought your school work, and Madame Bustier gave our group an extension.”

Marinette chewed her lip lightly, fidgeting with her phone as she listened to him explain everything. “So why is Alya suspended? Did she get in trouble for something? Did Lila do something to her too?”

“No, she's suspended 'cuz she slapped you across the face in the locker room,” he answered quickly with a shake of his head. “They looked at the security footage, it was hard to miss, she said they would have expelled her, but your parents put in a good word, so it was a two week suspension,” he added with a small nod. “Lila is also suspended, I'm not sure how long though, but Alya said she got chewed out by her mom and Mr. Damocles for her behavior.”

Marinette winced as she listened, she had almost completely forgotten about the slap. It seemed minuscule compared to everything else that had happened. Now she felt even worse for being akumatized. She would definitely have to apologize to Alya, if she even wanted to listen to her. She did get her suspended. Letting out an irritated groan hanging her head, slumping against him.

“This sucks,” she sighed on a heavy breath. “I've made such a mess, I'm so sorry.”

“Marinette, you haven't caused any of this, this is just the consequences of all of our own actions,” Adrien retorted quickly with an assured look. “No one person is at fault for all of this, as easy as it would be to blame one person, we can't, but we can say you are not the problem here,” he added with a nod. “You have been hurt, and we were all kind of stupid and messed up, including Alya, so now we have to deal with our own actions to fully move on from it, we can't ignore it like nothing happened because a lot happened, so addressing it is the first step to moving forward.”

“I got Alya suspended, because I was stupid enough to let Hawkmoth get to me,” Marinette grumbled burying her face into her hands. “None of this would have happened if I controlled myself better, you can't say this isn't my fault, all of this is happening because I got akumatized.”

Adrien sighed a little, grabbing her shoulders lightly to make him look at him. “I will tell you this as many times as I have to, this is not your fault,” he reiterated with a stern look crossing his face. He would tell her as many times as she needed to hear it. He was not going to let her shoulder this alone. “You are right, none of this would have happened, Lila would keep lying, Alya would keep hurting you, everyone would keep going, and you would still be in pain,” he added his voice even but calm as he gently held her face in his hands. “Marinette, Alya would have gotten in trouble regardless, she never had a right to hit you, just like Lila would have exposed herself eventually, you just helped it come into the light, you let people see who she really is, and now we will take the info and decide for ourselves where to go with it.”

Marinette sighed a little, leaning into his hand softly. She truly appreciated him, she really didn't deserve such a sweet partner. A small weary smile gracing her face. Letting out a breathe, giving a small nod. “I suppose, you are right,” she replied quietly. 

Maybe she was just over thinking everything. But that was why her parents were letting her stay home for the week. A part of her had to agree it might just have been the better idea. She couldn't have imagined how she would have handled school. She probably would have freaked out and just asked to leave as soon as she got there. A part of her still unsure how to face all her friends.

“I still feel bad for hurting everyone, even Lila, and her mother most of all,” Marinette huffed turning her head back towards her desk. “It wasn't right of me to drag her into it like that, at all,” she sighed carefully peeling herself away from him.

“No one is mad at you, no one will hold it against you,” Adrien tried to comfort her. “You weren't in the right mind, you were a victim Marinette, Hawkmoth used your pain, it wasn't your fault.”

“Wasn't it though?” Marinette mumbled picking up a couple envelopes off of her desk. “I should have fought harder, I'm supposed to protect Paris,” she added looking back at him. Pouting at the sad look on his face, rolling her eyes. “I can't help it, it's just how I feel, don't you understand?”

“I do understand that's why I'm worried,” Adrien answered with a nod. “You can't help the way you feel Marinette, and you were under a lot of stress, but I'm here for you, you can always talk to me, about anything, even superhero stuff,” he assured reaching for her hand when she wandered closer to him. Kissing her knuckles lightly. Silently enjoying the soft floral scent on her hands. The small callouses from many pin pricks from many nights of hard work.

“I promise to be a better hero for you bugaboo, so you don't have to shoulder the weight alone,” he spoke softly glancing back up at her. “I know I've been selfish and haven't always taken it seriously, but I promise you I'll be a hero you can really depend on.”

Marinette felt her heart flutter seeing those deep green eyes glance back at her. Momentarily she felt her mind go blank. Puffing out her cheeks lightly, she swore he was doing this on purpose. Trying to distract her from the important things. Then again, she supposed maybe it wasn't all bad. He sounded serious, behind the sultry undertone of his voice. So who was she to doubt him. Letting out a small breath, leaning down to give him a small peck on the cheek, patting his face softly.

“Thanks Kitty,” she hummed with a small smile. “I promise to be better too, for you and Paris,” she added softly, gently petting his cheek with her thumb. “I promise to try and be more open with my feelings, and talk to you, and know, you can always talk to me too, because we're a team and Paris needs us both,” she added with a smile standing straight again. Holding her hand up, pinky out to him. “Pinky swear?”

He grinned happily intertwining his pinky with hers giving a sturdy nod. “Pinky swear,” he agreed happily. Taking the opportunity to pull her back down to him, giving her a soft kiss. 

Marinette felt her whole body turn red at the kiss. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to it. A part of her still wondered if this was all an elaborate dream. Maybe she fell into a coma or something and was living in a fantasy world. But no. It felt much to real to be a dream. 

“You're such a trickster,” she mumbled a little puffing her red cheeks lightly in a small pout. “Here I thought we were having a serious conversation and you pull such sneaky things.”

Adrien chuckled at her grumbling pouts, his own face dusted a light rose. “I'm sorry Marinette, you're too cute, I just can't help it,” he hummed holding his hands in defense. “I can stop giving you kisses if you want, as hard as it may be, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make if it makes you happy.”

“Hey now, don't be too dramatic here,” Marinette replied quickly. “I never said that, it would make me way more sad if you stopped,” she added. “It's just, a new thing, I'm trying to get used to it.”

Adrien smiled letting out a small chuckle at her reply. “Ah so that means we should kiss more, to help you get used to it,” he hummed in a teasing tone. “Like I said last night, I'm always open for more kisses from you princess.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at his teasing behavior, though unable to stop her smile. Pinching his nose lightly again. “Well I'll never refuse your kisses, if we're not in the middle of a serious situation,” she replied adding on the stipulation so he wouldn't get any ideas. Or get mad at her if she refused to kiss him in the middle of another love attack akuma. Even with as dreamy as he was.

“Alright, sounds fair,” he laughed grinning up at her. “I will do my best to keep kisses out of serious situations or akuma fights.”

“Good,” she mused with a grin of her own. “Now can I ask a chat noir favor from you?”

Adrien quirked a brow at the question. “Hmm, what kind of favor?” 

“I need you to deliver these to the Rossi residence,” she answered holding up two pale pink envelopes. “No way my parents would let me anywhere near there right now, and I want to make sure they get them, so please help me?”

Adrien pursed his lips as if in thought. He had a feeling what they were, an apology no doubt, and apology he thought was unnecessary. But alas he wasn't going to argue with her, if it made her feel better he'd be a messenger boy for her. Holding his hand out for the envelopes.

“Okay, if it makes you happy, Chat Noir will deliver them,” he answered with an assured nod. 

Marinette smiled happily handing him the envelopes, giving him another kiss on the cheek. “Thank you kitty,” she giggled. “I'll reward you if you wish.”

“Hmm a tempting offer,” he chuckled moving to tuck them in his bag so he wouldn't damage them. He'd deliver them tomorrow after school. “I'll have to think about it.”

“Okay well do let me know when you think about it, and when you deliver them please,” she mused taking her school work from him when he handed it to her. “I have one for Alya too, but I'll deliver that one myself.”

“Will you be okay?” he asked turning back to her seeing her fiddle with a few things on her desk. “Talking to her I mean, about everything.”

Marinette nodded a little. “I think so,” she answered calmly tucking a few more letters away in her diary box. She didn't want to lose them. She had spent all day writing them, and hopefully they were coherent enough. “I'm not mad at her, I just hope she'll listen, or want to talk to me.”

“I'm positive she will,” he assured wrapping an arm around her shoulders, kissing her head lightly. “She looked really devastated when you weren't in today, so I think she wants to talk to you too,” he added softly. “She was worried yesterday too, she was looking everywhere for you when they all came too, but I told them we had already taken you home, so I'm positive she'll want to talk to you.”

“Hmm, well I did kind of yell at her too,” Marinette mumbled, wrapping her arms around him. “I think we just need to sit and listen to each other, without Lila,” she spoke resting her head against him. “I'm sure we can talk it out, after all, you and Mama said, it's not the end of the world.”

He chuckled a little at her comment. “No, it's not, I believe you and Alya will work it out,” he agreed with a small nod. “You're best friends, so I'm sure it will be alright.”

“And I'm positive Nino will stop being mad at you soon too,” Marinette giggled with a small teasing tone. “You should talk to him too.”

“Hmm I'll probably text him when I get home,” Adrien agreed. “I told him I was visiting you after school today, I invited him but he said maybe next time,” he mumbled a little with a small roll of his eyes.

“Can't rush everything,” Marinette replied lightly with a small shrug. Wiggling out of his arms lightly to grab her phone. “But I'll send him a text to ask how he is, I'm sure he's upset too,” she mumbled sending a quick text to Nino.

“Hmm,” Adrien agreed digging his phone out of his pocket as well to send his friend a message as well. “I still feel bad about not being totally honest with him about Lila and everything, but I'm glad I told him.”

“That's better than never,” she assured with a small nod looking back up at him. “How long do you think you can stay before Mr. Tight-wad demands your presence?”

Adrien snorted a little hearing the wonderful nickname she had given his father. He wasn't going to disagree with it. “Hmm a couple hours if we're lucky,” he answered checking his phone for the time.

“Great, that's enough for at least one movie,” Marinette chirped with a smile. “We can watch it on my bed, I'll go get snacks, you pick a movie,” she hummed happily, gesturing to her movie collection before making her way down the stairs.

“Sounds great,” Adrien agreed watching her go before browsing her collection. Humming to himself as he absentmindedly browsed, eventually landing on something that sounded good and he hadn't seen before.

It wasn't long before Marinette happily returned with a small tray of snacks and a couple drinks for them to enjoy while they watched whichever movie he picked out. Smiling happily as they carefully got situated on her bed. Grabbing her laptop so they could watch the movie.

“Your pillow has been confiscated,” Adrien laughed as he crawled up first. “I was wondering why he was so quiet.”

Marinette laughed a little as she crawled beside him, seeing both of their kwamis happily curled up on her pillow. “Well they deserve a nap too,” she mused lightly. Carefully adjusting the pillow so not to disturb them. “Good thing I have more than one,” she giggled readjusting her pillows before letting him get comfortable then settling herself. 

“Hmm, I think he's just happy he doesn't have to hide in my pocket around you anymore,” Adrien mused, wrapping an arm around her carefully as she got comfortable beside him. “That and he just likes to see Tikki.”

Marinette giggled a little as she put in the movie. “She likes to see Plagg too, even if she disagrees,” she mused glancing over at their sleeping companions. “I know she misses him too.”

 

****

 

Adrien let out a distressed sigh as he hung upside-down over the edge Chloe's bed. The day had seemed to pass just as exciting as the day before. Except today he didn't have the luxury of watching silly b-movies with Marinette. Which he understood, she had work she wanted to do, and he didn't want to distract her too much. Though he did stop by briefly after fencing just to say hi and give her another pamphlet of school work before he came to visit Chloe. At her request, he was supposed to listen to her recite a presentation and work on homework. So far they hadn't gotten that far after she practiced her presentation. He was sure she'd get a decent grade. Neither seemed to have the motivation to get their homework for Madame Bustier's class out. 

“We should do something for Marinette,” he spoke up watching Chloe as she paced back and forth wringing her notes through her hands. “She's still super upset about everything.”

“I thought you said she was doing better,” Chloe grumbled pausing her steps to face him. “But it was a lot, of everything.”

“Hmm she is, but she still feels guilty, especially about Alya getting in trouble, and what she did to Lila and her mother,” he explained as she pulled out her phone hearing it go off. “And no matter how many times I tell her not to, I can't just take the guilt away.”

Chloe rolled her eyes skimming through her phone aimlessly as she returned to pacing. “They got themselves into trouble, Marinette had nothing to do with it,” she defended sternly. “It's their own folly, she couldn't help that.”

“I know, but I think it's also, no one is really talking to her outside of you, me and I think Nino,” he sighed deeply, running his hands over his face, not caring if he messed up his hair. “So I think we should do something to help get her spirits up.”

Chloe hummed a little, crossing her arms, tapping her phone to her chin lightly as she thought. Pursing her lips as her pacing seemed to slow. Turning to face him again. She did want to help her newfound friend, and her childhood friend. Honestly seeing them both so upset was getting annoying. It would drive her insane if they didn't put a stop to it.

“What if we plan something as a class,” she offered with a hopeful shrug. “Like a party, she likes parties, and if we all pitch in perhaps that will help make her feel better?”

“Hmm, maybe,” he mumbled at the thought. “A party doesn't seem like a terrible idea, I'm sure if we get everyone in on it we could get it ready for Friday night.”

“You know it would also offer up the opportunity for us all to talk to Marinette, in a peaceful, calm, manor,” Chloe added with a small nod, making some notes on her phone. “If everyone is just worried about talking to her alone, this opens the chance for an open discussion so no one feels left out, and it might help ease Marinette's guilt,” she prattled off as she began to pace in circles once more.

“That's a great idea,” Adrien exclaimed hopping up from the bed. “That sounds like the perfect plan,” he cheered grabbing Chloe by the shoulders in excitement, ceasing her pacing, giving her a quick friendly kiss on the cheek. “And I'm sure the other's would love to help too, once we explain it to them.”

Chloe smiled a little in self satisfaction. Snorting at his quick rouse. “Thanks, I know I'm full of them,” she almost snorted as she was relinquished. “Well they better, after all it's their chance to help make everything up to Marinette,” she added with a scoff. “If it wasn't for them in the first place we really wouldn't be here.”

“Chloe,” Adrien cautioned hearing her snippy tone starting to make it's way back. “We all played a part in this, even us,” he corrected giving her a sharp look. “You can't throw the blame around.”

Chloe scrunched her face darting her eyes back to her phone, shrugging her shoulders lightly. “Yea, yea I know,” she mumbled with a small roll of her eyes, crossing her arms as she cocked a hip. “It just still makes me mad.”

“I know, but getting mad at everyone else won't fix the issue,” Adrien replied with a small sigh. “But not addressing it won't fix anything either – ,” he had already learned that, “ –so I think your idea is best.”

“It would also give everyone the space to apologize without feeling pressured, or isolated,” Chloe added with a small nod as she skimmed through some messages on her phone. “Giving the opportunity to address the big issue together allows for easier conversation since we are, in fact, all involved, it's just easier to break the ice.”

Adrien nodded in agreement pulling out his phone. “It would probably also help Marinette feel better,” he added quietly thinking back to her. 

He knew she was being eaten alive by guilt. Even as many times he reassured her it wasn't her fault it was almost futile. So he was sure if they all just talked it out it would help everyone. At least just help relieve the tension. Just give them all something to build up on. Help rebuild what has been lost, and hopefully learn from it. That was a lesson he had learned the hard way. He knew it was hard to be open about feelings, at least honestly.

“Exactly, knowing her she's probably thinking out her own apologies to the class,” Chloe scoffed with a roll of her eyes. “She better not be though or I'm gonna smack her.”

“No smacking,” Adrien denied quickly giving her another sharp look. “It's only another reason to do something nice for her, especially if we do it as a class,” he mused with a small nod as he sent a couple texts to Nino, asking if they could hang out. “Now the only issue is we need to actually convince the others.”

“That will probably be the tricky part,” Chloe grumbled at the thought. It wasn't like the class would exactly drop everything to listen to her, of all people. She certainly wasn't Marinette. Marinette was one of the few that had a good time getting everyone to work together. But then again she was sure if they explained it in a reasonable manner they could get them in on it. “But I've texted Sabrina to help gather them together tomorrow after school, we can hold a meeting here and brainstorm.”

“I'll ask Nino to help too, he'll probably have a better chance of getting hold of Alya right now,” Adrien spoke with a nod. “Though perhaps we could go and stop by together, maybe that might help, I know Nino said she was in a lot of trouble but maybe if we explain to her parents what it's all about they'll let her join.”

“Maybe, worth a shot,” Chloe agreed with a small shrug before her face turned to one of disgust. “Wait, when we say the class does that mean...” she trailed off lightly waving her hands lightly in hopes he'd understand. 

“Lila,” he finished the sentence unable to hide the disgust on his tongue.

That was one factor they had been over looking. Though she was a large factor in all of this. And regretfully was a part of the class. Adrien scrunched his nose at the mere thought of inviting her to a party for Marinette. He wasn't sure exactly how Marinette would react to seeing her. But then again he could hear a stupid voice in the back of his head telling him they had to at least give her a chance.

“Ugg, I can't believe I'm saying this,” he groaned shaking his head lightly. “But, yes, it does in fact, include Lila.”

Chloe let out a disgusted groan at the mere thought. “Oh come on,” she whined with a stomp of her foot. “She's the cause of all of this, do we really have to?”

Adrien took a deep breath facing Chloe. “You and I both know Marinette would yell at us if we purposely left her out, without even giving her a chance,” he stated with a small strained sigh. He didn't like it much better but he just knew in the back of his head, it's what they had to do. “We have to at least give her a chance, and we do want to do this as a class, she is a part of it.”

Chloe rolled her eyes letting out another whine. “I know you're right and I hate it,” she groaned wracking a hand over her face. “But how exactly do you plan on inviting her, she's suspended, and I don't think she'd answer a call from either of us after what we did yesterday.”

Adrien let out a small sigh, now he kind of regretted the damning video they let slip. Scratching his head lightly as he thought. Perking up a little as an idea hit him seeing his bag, catching the tips of the pale pink envelopes, quickly remembering Chat Noir still had a delivery to make. “Well what if it's not us that invites her?” he mused with a cat like smirk. “Princess did ask Chat Noir to make a delivery to the Rossi residence, perhaps you could tag along on a welfare check?”

Chloe quirked a brow at his sudden eagerness, tilting her head lightly at the envelopes he pulled from his bag. Scrunching her face as she realized what they probably were. Apologies from Marinette, only she'd be the person to use pink envelopes. She certainly had a brand at this point.

“Hmm, I see,” she mumbled walking over to him. “Maybe we might just have to do that, but first we should make sure the party is actually going to be a thing,” she advised lightly glancing at her phone hearing it beep. “Sabrina's on board with the idea.”

“Nino too,” Adrien replied getting a text from his friend as well. “But he wants to talk more in person, so I'm probably going to head out to hang out with him and we can talk about it.”

“That's fine I'll ask Sabrina to come over to spend the night, she's great at planning things so I'm sure she can help keep us organized,” Chloe spoke with a small nod as she texted her friend. 

“Great, then you can text me if you think of anything important,” Adrien said as he gathered up his bag. “I'll see you tomorrow, also you'll do great on your presentation for sure, it's super solid,” he added remembering the actual reason he had come over.

“Thanks, I'll have Sabrina help look over it too, see ya,” she replied giving a wave as he headed out. “Keep in touch if anything important happens too.”

“Will do,” Adrien mused offering a smile and wave before he walked out of her suite. Headed off to meet up with his best friend, and hope he wasn't still pissed at him.

 

****

“You and Chloe want to throw Marinette a party?” Nino asked brows raised as he lounged in the booth. Staring at his blond friend in disbelief. “Are you serious? Chloe?”

Adrien nodded taking a sip of his coffee. “Yes,” he answered calmly. “I know it's hard to believe it's why I'm asking you first, that and well, everyone is still kind of on edge.”

“That's valid,” Nino agreed with a shrug of his shoulders. “It's just, well, it's Chloe, it's hard to believe she'd want to do anything nice more so for Marinette.”

“Well yes and we understand that, but we just think it'd be nice,” Adrien replied resting his head in the palm of his hand, elbow resting on the table. “Chloe thought it might be a good way to help everyone kind of, you know, talk to each other again, and just appreciate Marinette for everything she's done for the class and everyone over the past year.”

Nino nodded lightly listening to the explanation. He guessed it made sense, he was still finding it hard wrapping his head around the idea it was Chloe's idea. “That is valid, we do kind of all owe her an apology, I'll admit we kind of took her for granted,” he admitted with a small wince. It was hard to admit they had all kind of messed up, but they couldn't ignore it.

“Exactly that's why we think a class party would be the best solution, it allows for open conversation without the pressure of going alone,” Adrien replied taking another drink from his coffee. “It's just the matter of getting everyone on board, Chloe had the idea of bringing everyone together to discuss it after school tomorrow.”

“Hmm, the sooner the better I suppose, planning a party does take some time,” Nino agreed taking a drink from his own coco. “I think maybe if we leave out some of the details we can get the class to at least get together,” he spoke thinking about it. “If we don't tell them the part about Chloe being evolved right away.”

“I'd usually say that's a little sneaky but I kind of agree for this,” Adrien mumbled into his cup. “I know no one would believe her right away, cuz yea, she's Chloe.”

“Her track record is not the best,” Nino snarked with a half laugh. “But to her credit she hasn't caused as much trouble recently, especially with this whole Lila debacle,” he added with a hard roll of his eyes, nearly hissing the name through his teeth.

“Hmp,” Adrien replied with an agreed nod. “I'm honestly surprised there wasn't another akuma after the other day.”

“Hmm seriously, Alya told me her mother was having absolutely none of it, and Lila looked like she was going to murder someone the whole meeting.”

“Well it's good she couldn't exactly lie her way out of it after what happened,” Adrien replied glancing at his phone hearing it go off. “Her mother was just as upset the other day.”

“Yea, I heard that Marinette did a number on both of them, she was really pissed off, and terrifying,” Nino winced rubbing the back of his neck at the memory. “I don't think I've ever been that scared of an akuma, she was so, strategic, but then again Marinette is always that way.”

Adrien nodded taking another drink from his cup. “How are you doing? I heard she got you pretty bad too, she's still really sorry about it.”

Nino laughed a little at the question sitting up a little better. “I know, she texted me at least fifty apologies,” he chuckled waving his phone at him lightly. “I'm okay, I get it, and I don't blame Mari for it, everyone's been akumatized by now anyway, everyone knows you can't hold it against them,” he added a little more serious to his question. “I told her that too, we've actually been talking about the whole Lila thing.”

“Oh yea?” Adrien perked up a little sitting up more in his seat. “How's that going?”

Nino shrugged a little scratching the back of his neck. “About as smooth as you'd think,” he answered with a sigh. “It's hard to talk about more so just over the phone, but I apologized about not doing anything, and taking sides without knowing her side,” he explained with a heavy breath. “I was a dick who sided with Alya because I didn't want her mad with me, and was just being stupid not thinking with my head.”

“Eh at least not the right one,” Adrien retorted under his breath earning a look from his friend. “Am I wrong?”

“No, but dude.”

Adrien laughed a little at the tone shaking his head lightly. “I know, but it's good you're talking to her, it probably helps her feel a little better, I know she's really upset not hearing anything from Alya, which also how is she doing?”

“I dunno for sure,” Nino answered with a small shake of his head, taking a drink. “She's not talking to me either, I send her messages and try to call but she doesn't answer,” he added checking his phone in a small hope. “But her parents might have taken her phone when they grounded her.”

“Hmm I heard they were both pretty upset the other day, she looked devastated after that meeting,” Adrien replied with a small nod. He had noticed Alya looked like a wreck after the akuma attack, but he couldn't do much if she refused help. And all he knew was about her suspension, beyond that he didn't hear anything from her. 

“Yea, I know, the last thing she told me was that her parents were grounding her for a month for her behavior, and they took away her laptop but I'm not sure about her phone, she didn't say,” Nino explained resting his head against his fist. “And I don't want to look crazy and keep bothering her, but I can't say I'm not worried either.”

Adrien nodded lightly leaning back in his seat, crossing his arms as he thought. Everything seemed like such a mess at the moment. He never would have believed this is where they'd be last week. But life is what it is he guessed. 

“Well maybe we can go visit her?” Adrien offered after a moment of silently thought. “We are her friends, and maybe we can talk her into helping us out too?”

“Hmm, maybe,” Nino answered with a small nod. “It would be worth a shot to at least try.”

“Exactly,” Adrien agreed. Even though it was a long risk hearing she was grounded but he had to have some hope. Maybe they could ask her parents permission if they explained everything first. “And it'd just be nice to reach out to her after everything, she's probably blaming a lot of it on herself, and we'd be awful friends if we didn't check up on her.”

“I'd be the worst boyfriend ever,” Nino sighed in agreement nodding his head. It's not that he hadn't thought of going to see her but he didn't want to be a creep either. She probably had a reason for not answering anything and he wanted to give her space more so considering the last time they spoke they had a huge argument. He let out a deep breath shaking it from his mind for a moment. He was sure they could talk it out once this whole mess was through. “Yea, we should visit her, let's go see if she's there now before your dad calls you back to jail.”

“Hmm, sound's good, great plan,” Adrien agreed chugging the last of his coffee as he got up. Half haphazardly pulling on his jacket before following his friend out the door of the cafe.

 

****

“Okay, so, we had a brilliant idea,” Chloe spoke as she stood front and center of the room. They had arranged her room into a faux conference room. Slightly surprised to see that their class had actually turned up. She put a lot of that on the fact Nino and Adrien did a lot of the recruiting, but she wasn't going to swindle the opportunity. “We want to throw Marinette an apology party,” she declared face turning to a rather distasteful glare, hands on her hips. “Since, _you_ all –“

“Chloe,” Adrien cut in quickly giving her a stern look from across the board. 

Chloe bit her tongue biting back the eye roll. Taking a deep breath.

“Since _we_ ,” she corrected curtly. “All kind of messed up pretty bad and lead her to be, well, akumatized,” she concluded with a strained sigh before gesturing to the board beside her. 

A large white board with a hodgepodge of ideas and thoughts written and taped on it. Various lists and suggestions they had thought up by themselves before deciding to really involve the others. “So, Adrien and I were thinking of how to apologize to her and a party seemed like a fun way, and I figured she likes parties.”

“Is this a joke?” Alix asked cautiously raising her brow at the blonds before them, halfway leaning in her chair. They were skeptical the moment Nino asked to meet at Chloe's. “You, of all people, want to throw Marinette a party?”

“An apology party no less,” Kim added in equally skeptical leaning against the back of Max's seat, practically leaning on his smaller friend.

Chloe scowled a little at the question crossing her arms. “Yes,” she answered with a small huff. “It was my idea, we wanted to do something to make her feel better,” she added with a flip of her head. “Unless you all want to swallow your pride and walk to the Dupain-Cheng bakery yourselves and apologize to her one by one, be my guest,” she sassed gesturing to the door with an arm. 

“A party would be a good way for all of us to speak to her without the fear of going alone,” Adrien cut in quickly, holding his arms up in surrender, before Chloe got too far. He didn't want to lose the one chance they had to make this work. It took a lot to get everyone to agree to even show up. “Plus, it's mostly for Marinette, she does a lot for us and our class, and honestly none of us have been very good friends to her lately, we should do something nice to thank her and show her how much we appreciate her.”

“You could kiss her,” Nino spoke up from the back without missing a beat making Adrien burn bright. Their classmates then erupting with agreement, a few nodding as they glanced towards Adrien. “That would definitely help her feel better, positive.”

“Aww it could be so romantic,” Rose flitted cheerfully clasping her hands over her heart. 

“Oh yea, that sounds like a great plan for cheering Marinette up!” Alix agreed with a quick nod. “She might die from shock but I think it could work.”

“He could just give her CPR if that happened,” Nino chuckled with a smug grin seeing Adrien's face burn like a street light. 

“You guys are too late, he's already kissed her,” Chloe sighed with a roll of her eyes. Their classmates seeming to erupt in either surprise or admiration from the off handed comment. Chloe quickly swatting the noise back down. “But that's not going to help any of us apologize to her,” she added bringing the conversation back to the topic they were all there for, gesturing once again to the board.

“C-Chloe's right, that's not the point here,” Adrien squeaked out unsure how to feel about the sudden switch in topic. Or why it seemed to be such a class favorite. “We're here to try and figure out a way to apologize to Marinette, not kissing her.”

“No, kissing her is just a, you, plan,” Nino corrected with an assured nod as he slouched in his seat. “We just really think it would make her really happy but knowing you've already done that, I suggest asking her on a date,” he added in quickly. A part of him truly just relishing in Adrien's embarrassment, perhaps still a little mad about Adrien not being honest about Lila. “Maybe ice-cream, or the movies?”

“Ooh, or maybe a walk in the park, the flowers are lovely this time of year,” Rose offered up cheerfully.

“Or maybe a stroll through the graveyard under the moon,” Juleka offered quietly with an almost wistful sigh at the thought. “That could be romantic.”

“All great ideas guys, I'll write them on the board.” Chloe nodded in agreement scribbling the ideas down quickly. “I would suggest a mani-pedi date as well, spas are always nice,” she added into the ideas. Adrien just giving her a look of betrayal as she joined the conversation. She merely grinned.

“Or the beach,” Kim butted in as well as the conversation turned away from a party into just planning a date for Adrien and Marinette. “Marinette likes a good competition you could always challenge her to a match or something fun!”

“That's a great idea Kim,” Mylene spoke up nearly bouncing from her seat. “You could take her to the arcade, it's full of fun challenging games.”

“And Marinette likes video games, she's a good match, it would be fair,” Max agreed with a nod.

“And cute prizes,” Ivan butted in.

Adrien's face probably couldn't burn any brighter as he listened to them bounce ideas off of each other. This was not what they were there to discuss. He didn't need help planning a date, he was sure he could figure that out on his own. Well, when the time came when he actually got the courage to ask her on a real date.

“Stop it, this isn't about that!” Adrien huffed, in no way ready to discuss any ideas of dates with the class. He wasn't even sure what he and Marinette even really were at the moment. They hadn't really talked about it. They just kind of melded into this, new relationship, he guessed. Nothing really changed beyond the fact now they snuggled and kissed, other than that they were still great friends. But this certainly wasn't helping anyone.

“You know if you're really worried, you could start small,” Nino continued with a calm nod, adjusting his hat slightly. “Maybe like just a study date you know, but emphasis the date part,” he suggested. 

“You could kill two birds with one stone with a study date,” Max added with a nod. “It would allow you time with Marinette and for you both to finish any work you have.”

“That's a good idea, you guys still have part of our project to do, so maybe Max has a point,” Chloe agreed jotting the idea down. “And I'm sure there aren't a lot of people at the library,” she added offhandedly.

Adrien sighed rubbing his temples, he was sure his face was just stained permanently with a feverish blush. Shaking his head trying to figure out where he had gone wrong to end up in the middle of this. At this point he just wanted to shrink away and perish. Perhaps this was his own hubris punishing him for his own crimes.

“Oh and don't call her just a friend, that will definitely help your case,” Nino added bluntly giving Adrien a flat look. 

“I thought we were here to plan a party, not a date,” Adrien grumbled sending Chloe a look as if she would help him. 

“Ok, what if, if we help with this party, and you'll ask Marinette on a date?” Kim offered with a tilt of his head. “Since you said you wanted to cheer her up, and we can all agree that would help the cause immensely.”

“Hmm and be entertaining for sure,” Nathaniel snarked lightly. “You should definitely ask her out at the party.”

“Ooh, yes,” Rose agreed cheerily. “That would be so sweet!”

“Hmm, a good proposition,” Chloe mumbled with a small nod, looking over at her childhood friend. “Come on, we want this to be a class effort, you gotta play your part too,” she teased with an almost cat like grin.

Adrien gave her a sharp look hearing her sass. Letting out a deep breath running a hand over his face. “Fine,” he breathed out. “If you all agree to help with this, I will ask Marinette out on a date, at the party,” he agreed with a hard nod looking at his classmates and friends. 

“Then yea we're totally willing to help throw a party for Marinette,” Alix mused happily, the class seemingly pleased with their agreement. “Since she is our friend and we do owe it to her.”

“Great,” Chloe hummed happily clapping her hands together. “Let's go over some ideas we had and we can discuss, and hopefully all come to an agreement so we can get this going as soon as possible.”

 

****

Ladybug took a deep breath as she worked up the courage to knock on the door. She figured she had been standing in the hallway for what must have been an eternity. Not wanting to look like a weirdo if someone walked by. But still there was a sliver of fear welling in her stomach. The fear that Alya might not even want to talk to her. Or her parents wouldn't even let her in to talk at all. She had thought about sneaking in but figured Alya was in enough trouble. She just really wanted to know how she was doing, she hadn't heard anything and honestly it was worrying. Even her social media was dead, and Alya was always active, so she knew something had to have happened.

“Oh, hello Ms. Ladybug,” Madame Cesaire answered the door, surprised to see the spotted hero. “Is something the matter?”

Ladybug put on a smile shaking her head lightly holding the letter in her hands tight. “No, I just wanted to see how Ms. Alya was doing, her friends told me that she got quite caught up in the akuma and I just wanted to check that she was doing alright,” she explained politely clasping her hands in front of her in hopes to hide her nerves. “Is there a possibility that I might be able to talk with her?”

Madame Cesaire nodded as she let the hero into the apartment. “Yes of course,” she answered quickly. “She's been really, distant, the past few days if I'm honest,” she admitted quietly wearily looking towards her daughter's room. It felt like they hadn't even seen her since they brought her home from school two days ago. “At first I thought she was just angry with us, we were probably a little harsh,” she mumbled resting a hand on her cheek in contemplation, brows furrowing with worry. They almost wished she was just angry with them, pick a fight or something, hell even beg for her laptop back. But Alya acted so, defeated. As if she'd just given up and honestly it hurt to think about.

They weren't even sure if they could help, or how they could help. She refused to talk to anyone with more than a mumble. And when asked about the events of what happened she just clammed up and asked to be alone. It was worrisome to say the least.

But perhaps Ladybug could offer them some hope. Everyone knew Ladybug was Alya's favorite superhero, her parents especially knew just how much she admired her. Sometimes it border-lined on obsessive but they were willing to look past it. They just wanted their daughter to get better, back to her usual bright, spunky self. And maybe a chat with Ladybug could be the help they needed, maybe she could offer something to Alya that they couldn't.

Ladybug felt her stomach drop a little listening to Madame Cesaire. Taking a hard breath. “Do you think maybe it could be because of the akuma?” she asked carefully trying to act as if she didn't know anything. Wringing her hands together. Of course it was highly possibly Alya could be suffering from after effects of the akuma attack, it was more common than people thought. And she knew she had been a pretty terrible akuma and hurt so many people, especially Alya, so it wouldn't be surprising if she was still affected. “Or has something else been troubling her?”

“I do believe part of it is the aftermath of the akuma, she went through a lot, but you see, well, she's been having some trouble with her best friend,” Madame Cesaire explained looking back at the young hero, her voice wavering with motherly concern. “Her dear friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the young girl that was akumatized, I think Alya is blaming herself because they have been having trouble the past few weeks.”

“Oh I see,” Ladybug replied lightly unable to stop the frown, her own eyes lingering towards Alya's door. Perhaps it was worse than she thought. “Well maybe I can try to talk to her about it, I can also offer a hot-line for akuma victims, they're really great, you can always call for more information, but they offer great therapy and counseling for victims, and it's possible perhaps Alya just needs someone to talk to about everything that can help her through these emotions,” she added handing her a business card. They had started carrying them awhile ago for instances like this.

“I think she'd probably really like your company right now, you're her favorite hero, she looks up to you so much,” Madame Cesaire agreed with a small nod. Taking the card as she listened to the young hero. “I will keep it in mind, maybe talk it over with Otis,” she added with a steely nod. They didn't want Alya to suffer alone, and knew they might not be the best to help her through it, but they wanted her to know they were there for her whenever she needed them.

Ladybug nodded lightly. “They have wonderful people who work for them, so I'm sure they could help a lot,” she explained fiddling with her hands lightly. 

“Thank you Ladybug,” Madame Cesaire replied with a small hopeful smile. 

Alya stared lazily at her phone as she scrolled through her friend's social media page. She had sworn to herself to just message her already. It had been nearly three days since, well, everything. But she still found herself unable to find the courage. Only ever seeming to get to the contact page before she chickened out. Marinette probably didn't want to speak to her.

She probably shouldn't be snooping, or well it wasn't snooping. They were still friends on Instagram. She just happened to open the notifications to find her friend, or well, she wasn't sure what they were. But Marinette had been posting a lot more than usual the past couple days. Pictures of her works in progresses, many designs she had thought, and a couple pictures just hanging out with either Chloe or Adrien, occasionally both. She wasn't even sure when the three of them had gotten so close. And though her parents advised her to stay off of social media, and just give Marinette space, she couldn't help it, her curiosity just got the better of her.

At least she seems happy. Alya thought as she stared at a picture of what appeared to be Marinette and Adrien, on what she could only assume was a date. Marinette didn't even tell her she had gotten so close with him. But then again she knew she probably didn't listen if she even tried to tell her.

It hurt to think about. Honestly a lot seemed to hurt every time she thought about. An ache in her chest that just grew heavier with every happy photo she passed. She had always thought that she'd be the first to know when they got together. They could celebrate with a double date. But here she was cocooned in her bed finding out through social media. Not even a peep from her formerly best friend. 

And she knew it was her fault. That's probably why it hurt. She had no one to blame. Just accept the fact she ruined everything. And she had chances to fix it. Hitting her fist against her forehead just remembering every time Marinette tried to tell her. Tried to talk to her. 

And she just blew her off. Accused her of being the liar. Of bullying. Gods it sounded so stupid in retrospect. Yes Marinette was strong willed, opinionated, but she wasn't a bully. 

How could she have ever been so stupid to let Liar tarnish her view of Marinette so bad? Why couldn't she have been a better friend sooner?

“Alya, are you awake?” Madame Cesaire asked softly, cracking her daughter's door open after a couple knocks. Poking her head into the door to see her daughter cocooned in her blankets. Frowning hearing her muffled crying from under the covers.

Alya mumbled something her mother couldn't make out, shifting her head to her mother hearing the door open. “I'm awake,” she answered wiping the back of her hand over her eyes. “Why?”

“You have a guest here to speak with you,” her mother answered, stepping into the room, Ladybug stepping in carefully behind her. “But if you aren't up to it perhaps another time?”

Alya nearly shot up in shock as she saw the blurred red and black form come into her room. She knew the silhouette anywhere. Scrambling to quickly find her glasses, nearly knocking her whole side table over in the hurried process.

“L-Ladybug, what are you doing here?” Alya sputtered out as she quickly pulled on her now fingerprint smudged glasses.

Ladybug couldn't stop the small giggle seeing her rush to get up, she was still the same old Alya. Though she looked a lot less put together than usual. It did hurt seeing her puffy red eyes, the clear evidence of crying. Offering a small wave of hello after Madame Cesaire stepped out of the room.

“Your friends asked me, and I wanted to check on you,” she answered calmly taking a breath to ground herself. “I know you had a tough time with the recent akuma so I wanted to make sure you were doing alright,” she explained taking a step further into the room, wringing her fingers glancing back at the now closed door briefly. “Your mother told me you've been, under the weather, your parents are worried for you, as are your friends, so I figured a personal visit wouldn't hurt,” she mused the smallest hint of a smile gracing her face. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Alya winced at the question, trying to bite back the ever growing nausea at the thought. She had felt awful ever since they woke up in the courtyard. It was something she found hard to explain or even talk about. Even after the verbal lashing she got from her parents and Mr. Damocles for her behavior. It wouldn't help lessen her sentence any. Letting out a deep breath as she gestured for Ladybug to sit, offering her the desk chair or a spot on her bed, she didn't care where but she didn't want her favorite hero to have to just stand there.

“I don't know,” Alya mumbled after a bit of silence, barely even able to make eye contact with her. “I'm sure you already know all about it, I got my best friend akumatized, and probably burned every ounce of our friendship, I'm positive she hates me,” she explained with a heavy breath, fiddling with her phone to keep her hands occupied. “I was stupid and let someone I thought was a friend get to me, and noticed way too late.”

Ladybug frowned watching Alya hunch in on herself, the way her voice fell flat, it was so unlike her. She knew this had probably been eating at her all week. It made her own stomach churn, the undeniable guilt returning. Though she tried to think of her mother's advise, and Adrien's kind words, trying to reassure herself that it wasn't her fault. But she found it so hard to believe them as she watched Alya wrap herself in blankets, burrowing into her bed. Looking as if she had spent all week crying. In so much pain.

“Have you tried reaching out to her?” she asked carefully with a small tilt of her head. “You can't really be certain of such things off of speculation alone,” she spoke with a small assured nod. “She might also just be scared, or think the same of you, perhaps she believes you hate her for the way she behaved the other day?” she speculated trying her hardest to remain as unbiased as she could trying to remember she was supposed to be a third party in the matter.

Alya looked at her as she spoke, tears stinging at her eyes. She wasn't even sure how much she had really cried in the past three days. It never seemed to stop for long, every time she got a break it wasn't long before something set them off again. Shaking her head quickly. 

“I've tried, I've written so many apologizes, so many messages trying to get my thoughts out but I never have the courage to send them,” she admitted solemnly rolling her phone in her hands. “I know I have to talk to her eventually but I don't deserve it, I know she doesn't have to listen to me, she doesn't have to forgive me...” she trailed off with a hiccup the tears spilling out again. It still hurt so much.

She didn't want this to be the end. She didn't want to lose her closest friend. She wanted to be better, to try to be an actual friend again. But she knew it might never happen. She didn't deserve a second chance.

“Oh Alya,” Ladybug sighed seeing her start to cry. “I know it's a scary thing,” she soothed quickly moving from the chair to sit beside her friend. “But you know Marinette better than probably anyone, do you really think she wouldn't give you another chance?” she asked softly, carefully pulling her into a hug. “From what I know about her, I think all you have to do is just reach out, and talk, open and honestly, and both just listen to each other.”

Alya was almost limp as Ladybug let her cry on her shoulder. “I just don't know how to, I get so scared every time,” she sobbed between hiccups. Trying to catch her breath again, to just stay calm, not let it get to her but it was futile. “I don't even deserve to be her friend, this was all my fault, I shouldn't have hit her, or yelled at her, I was just so upset I don't know what came over me,” she explained through jumbled sobs. “I know I should have listened to her but at the moment I thought it was right, I was just trying to help a friend.”

Ladybug frowned as she listened to her friend sob, though only managing to make a few words out. “This isn't your fault,” she stated first with an assured nod. “You can't blame yourself for this, I know it's easy to blame oneself, but you have to look at everything,” she explained as calmly and evenly as she could. “There are many factors that played into Marinette getting akumatized, it's no one person's fault, now I won't say not to take any responsibility but you can't blame it all on you or you'll never move forward,” she cautioned with a small nod looking at her friend.

Alya found it hard to look her in the eye, ducking her head down, wiping her face in her blankets. “I could have stopped it though, it didn't have to go that far, I hurt her so much, I let her and you down,” she sniffled words muffled from the blanket. “I just wanted to be a good friend, I just wanted to stop a bully and help a friend, but I guess I didn't help the right friend,” she sighed shoulders drooping. “I let Lila get to me and twist the truth without even questioning it, because I thought it was so stupid to lie about such extravagant things.”

“It's okay Alya, I know you were trying to do the right thing, the only way you could let me down is if you let this consume you,” Ladybug replied with a kind smile. “Everyone makes mistakes, even me and even Cat Noir, but we'll never learn if we don't, you have to accept what you did and learn from it, and try to do better for the future,” she assured softly. It was a hard lesson and one she was still learning but she knew it felt better once you got over the hurdle. “You know what you have to do, and I promise you'll feel so much better if you just reach out, talk to her and your parents, it's okay to ask for help I promise, I know it's scary but I believe in you.”

Alya looked at her eyes wide in disbelief. Honestly surprised by Ladybug's kind words, though she knew she shouldn't be. Ladybug was the hero of Paris, Alya knew she truly cared for everyone. It was admirable, she truly wished to have a heart even half as big as hers. To be so fearless. Biting her lip eyes falling back to her hands, fiddling with her phone charms. 

She wasn't sure how to take the step forward. How to reach out. It was scary. She didn't want her parents to be mad with her anymore, she didn't want to lose Marinette, but she knew Ladybug was right. It never would get better if she just stayed in bed. If she never took that step. She'd be stuck with the guilt, just watching everyone else move forward.

She didn't want to be left behind.

“What if they get mad at me?” she mumbled out words quivering.

“Then you'll have to talk it out,” Ladybug answered with a small nod giving her a gentle hug. “But I don't think they'll be mad, your parents are worried and I know Marinette is too,” she added lightly moving to grab the pink envelope she brought with her. 

“I know you're right, but, I still feel so unsure,” Alya mumbled on a heavy breath.

“This is from Marinette, she asked me to give it to you,” Ladybug spoke handing her the envelope. “I truly do believe in you Alya, I know you're strong and can get through this, because being brave is about facing your fears,” she assured with a bright smile. “And even if you fail you just have to remember there are always people here to help you back up.”

Alya took the envelope a little timidly, as if it would crumble in her hands. It was no doubt from Marinette, she was the only person she knew who would use pink envelopes. She certainly stayed on brand. Smiling a little listening to Ladybug's encouraging words.

“Thank you Ladybug,” Alya replied giving her hero a hug. “For everything, and I'm really sorry about that video, I promise I'll do better,” she spoke a little frantically a bit of energy coming back to her. A small hope receiving Marinette's letter, realizing she may have been acting ridiculous for not talking to her. 

Ladybug giggled a little at the sudden burst of energy, smiling seeing that Alya spark come back even if only for a moment. “Good, that's all anyone can ask for,” she spoke with a small nod as she hopped off of the bed. “I should probably get going, have to make sure that alley cat is staying out of trouble,” she mused with a small laugh. “But I'm never far away if you ever need me, I'm always open to talk and listen.”

“Thank you again,” Alya spoke getting up from the bed as well, nearly falling on her face when her ankle got wrapped in the blanket. “I'm really grateful you came to talk to me.”

“Of course, I'm glad we could talk, I know it's a hard subject, but I know you'll get through it,” Ladybug stated with a smile. “Have a goodnight Alya,” she added before she headed out. She had to get home before her own parents started to worry.

“You too Ladybug,” Alya replied as the door closed behind her hero. 

Honestly it was hard to believe that Ladybug actually came to talk to her. And she wasn't mad with her. Holding the pink envelope to her chest as she began to pace. If she hadn't witnessed it she might not have believed it. Even bringing a message from Marinette. A part of her was afraid to open it. Knowing she'd have to face it again. But she knew Ladybug was right, she couldn't ignore it, she couldn't let this consume her. She wanted to move forward.

Looking down at the letter in her hands, glancing back to her door. Hearing Ladybug bid farewell to her mother as well. She should talk to her. She thought brows furrowing. What would her parents even think of the whole situation?

No.

She shook the negative thoughts from her head taking a deep breath. She was going to get past it. She just had to have some faith in herself. Setting the letter down on her desk to read later. Giving a small nod to herself walking to her door, holding onto the knob. Trying to just find the courage and continue. Walk out and just talk with her mom. Honestly and truthfully. Even if she got mad or worsened her already long punishment.

“Okay, I'm gonna do this,” she told herself taking another breath. Forcing herself to open the door and just move forward. “Mama,” she called walking over to her mother wrapping her arms around her in a hug. “I'm sorry.”

Madame Cesaire was a little caught off guard as Alya suddenly emerged from her room. Quickly returning the hug, patting her back softly, relieved to see her out of bed. 

“It's okay Alya,” her mother comforted holding her a little tighter. Just happy that she came out of her room finally. “We should talk, if you want too,” she spoke pulling back looking down at her daughter.

Alya nodded mustering up a small smile. “Yes, I want to talk,” she agreed. Even if it was scary she had to trust her parents could help her figure out everything. Figure out what she should do. Help her figure out these emotions, how can she fix them. She had to take Ladybug's advice and trust them but she had to talk to them first.

 

****

Marinette hummed to herself as she worked in her sketchbook. Sitting up on her balcony for some fresh air. A part of her didn't like being home for a whole week but she found it was a little easier after talking with Alya, Nino and Adrien. Each helping her a little to work through the emotional storm of the past few days. It was a little easier to just relax and let her body and mind calm down. Remind herself it would be okay, they'd all get through it and move on. Plus having Tikki to talk to made the isolation a little less lonely.

“These are really pretty,” Tikki hummed as she sat on the opposite page, watching Marinette sketch. “Are they for something special?”

“No, I just wanted to draw some ballgowns,” Marinette answered with a sheepish laugh. “It's because I was watching Cinderella again last night, and her dress inspired me,” she explained leaning back in the chair. Enjoying the soft breeze, the scent of fresh flowers. 

“I think you'd look pretty in a ballgown,” Tikki flitted as she snacked on a cookie. “They're super pretty.”

“I think I'd trip over myself with all those layers,” Marinette laughed at the thought. Though really given the chance she probably wouldn't pass it down, if she was just standing still. “It would be fun though but I think everyone wants to wear one at least once, who knows maybe I'll make one for you to try,” she mused patting her kwami's head lightly.

“What does everyone want to wear?” Cat Noir asked as he landed on the balcony. 

“Ball gowns,” Marinette answered looking over at him with a smile. “Isn't it a bit early for patrol kitty?”

“Ooh yes, those are really pretty, I could totally pull it off,” he laughed stealing a cookie off of the plate beside her. “Yes, I just wanted to see you.”

“You'd be more graceful than me that's for sure,” Marinette mused eyes flicking back to her sketches. “You'd probably look nice in a high neckline with a cinched waist,” she mumbled in thought absentmindedly doodling.

“I'm sure if designed by you it'd be to die for,” he mused moving to sit with her when she scooted over to make room. “You could always wear a suit, that'd be hot,” he added with a nod. “A tailored suit is hot on anyone.”

Marinette felt her face turn hot at the blunt comment, though she didn't disagree. A well tailored suit could help most anyone. “Hmm, but there's no reason for me to dress up,” she scoffed a little leaning against him when he joined her in the chair. “How was class today?”

“Boring,” he answered with a dramatic sigh. “But like the usual boring, there's just nothing going on really, a quarter of our class is out at the moment, and there haven't been any akumas, so it's just been average.”

“Oh how terrible, forced to suffer an average day,” she replied sarcasm on every word. “What a terrible life you must lead kitty.”

“Dreadful truly, but seeing you makes it better,” he hummed giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Also reminds me, are you busy Saturday night?”

“No, why?” she answered with a rose a brow at the curious question. “Should I be?”

He shook his head quickly. “No, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to a party with me,” he replied. “I can't tell you a lot about it other than it's formal wear, because it's fun, and it starts at 7-ish, we can be a little late.”

Marinette gave a curious look to the sudden party, more so a little secretive party. “What's it for?” 

“A princess,” he answered with a sly smile. “Come on, I promise it will be fun.”

Marinette shook her head at his sly smile, pinching his nose lightly. “Hmm, I suppose I can say yes this once,” she mused. “Since you came out of your way to ask it'd be rude to deny a handsome face.”

He smiled brightly pulling her into a hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I promise you'll have a fun time,” he hummed happily.

She laughed as he pulled her close, ceasing her sketching, though she wasn't that upset. She'd take hugs and kisses over working. “Okay, if not you better make it up to me,” she half joked with a laugh giving him a kiss on the cheek in return. 

“Of course princess, I'd never wish to disappoint you.”

She snorted a little at his dorky grin, it was only worse now knowing who was under the mask. She couldn't believe he was such a sap, oh, well, no, she could believe it the more she thought about it. Rolling her eyes lightly shaking her head. 

“Since you are here, I have something to give you,” she spoke carefully moving to get up. “Wait here for a sec, I'll be right back,” she added as she hopped down back into her room.

“Okay,” he replied curious as she got up. Watching her hop back down into her bedroom. Sitting up waiting, his tail swishing behind him in curiosity. Wondering what she got him, feeling a little bad he hadn't gotten her anything. But he wasn't expecting any sort of gift.

Marinette hummed to herself as she scuffled around her desk looking for the small gift. She had meant to give it to him days ago, before the whole akuma mess. Now it seemed a little silly but she didn't want to hold onto it forever and she wanted to give him something to say thank you. Smiling as she finally found it quickly scurrying back up to the balcony. Giggling a little seeing the cat ears perk up.

“I was supposed to give this to you Tuesday, but I never got the chance,” she explained handing him the small gift. “It was a thank you for asking Chat Noir to come talk to me, now though it's more or less just a thank you for everything.”

Chat Noir blinked a little carefully taking the small gift. A small gift bag with gold stars on it, tied together with a red ribbon. Looking at her when she spoke, feeling his heart seemingly skip a beat at the soft smile on her face, the setting sun haloing around her. He had to be the luckiest cat in all Paris truly. Taking a hard swallow before moving to carefully unwrap it. Smiling a little pulling out a homemade little Ladybug plush.

“I know how much you like Ladybug,” Marinette mused with a small nervous laugh tucking some hair behind her ear. “Now I'm not sure if this counts as being self centered or not,” she laughed her face burning in a blush. 

He chuckled a little at her comment. “I don't think it does,” he replied looking down at the little Ladybug. “It's super cute, thank you Marinette.”

She smiled, glad to know he liked it. “You don't have to thank me, I wanted to do it to thank you,” she giggled a little sheepishly. “I'm glad you like it though, I thought about making a kitty to go with her but maybe next time.”

“Well she has me so she still has a partner,” he joked holding it up to the side of his face. “So no harm done.”

She laughed at his joke. “Very true,” she nodded rocking on her heels lightly. “I'm positive she's in good hands then, such a valiant hero of Paris,” she mused a small smirk on her face.

“Absolutely,” he laughed taking her hand lightly to tug her closer. “It's my job anyway to protect everyone, especially such a cute princess,” he mused before giving her a soft kiss.

Marinette felt her whole body turn red, she still wasn't used to, this. Or how casual it seemed to become. Not that she was complaining, she enjoyed every hug, kiss and cuddle. It was still just surprising.

“Gross.”

Both Marinette and Cat Noir jumped hearing the sudden third party join the rooftop. Each sharing a shade of red turning to see Chloe, half in and half out of the hatch. A somewhat amused look on her face as she pulled herself up, sitting on the edge of the hatch.

“C-Chloe, what are you doing here?” Marinette stammered out trying to get a hold of her emotions. She hadn't even heard anyone come in.

“Sabrina's here too, but she's waiting downstairs,” Chloe corrected with a small laugh. “I came to see if you wanted to hang out, since there's a party to attend this weekend, thought I'd be a good friend and come see if you wanted to join me on a shopping spree, find an outfit you know, all that fun stuff,” she mused with a wave of her hand. “I figured Adrien's asked you about it already right?”

Marinette gave a hard nod at the question. “Yes, he did earlier,” she answered not a full lie. “I said I would attend yes.”

“Great,” Chloe flitted with a smile. “Then come along, I'll go wait downstairs before I catch whatever cooties you two are sharing.”

Marinette pouted a little at her sass, rolling her eyes lightly with a shake of her head. She was better but she was indeed still Chloe. Letting out a breath looking over to Chat Noir, giving a small smile.

“Sorry kitty, looks like we'll have to cut our time short,” she mused with a small sigh. “Apparently I'm needed elsewhere.”

He chuckled a little his face still red. “It's okay, we can always talk later and you can tell me all about it,” he replied standing up from the seat. “I do hope you can have some fun, it'll be good for you to get out and hang out with more than me.”

She giggled a little, nodding lightly. “That's true,” she agreed. “I promise to tell you all about it later,” she mused leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled nearly purring. “Can't wait purrincess,” he hummed. “See you at patrol then?”

“Wouldn't miss it kitty,” she answered with a smile heading back towards the hatch. Giving a smile and small wave before she disappeared back inside.

“See ya later,” he replied with a small wave. Waiting until she was inside before he headed off back to his own responsibilities.

 

****

“So how was your day with Marinette yesterday?” Adrien asked as Chloe walked into his room. “Do anything fun?”

“It was quite nice indeed,” Chloe answered plopping herself onto the couch, tossing her bag on the floor beside her feet. “Went shopping, went to the spa, mani-pedi's, she looked like she needed the pampering, after being cooped up home for nearly a week,” she groaned with a roll of her eyes. “It was nice.”

“That's good, I'm glad you guys had fun,” he replied with a small chuckle hearing her tone. The way she tried to hide how much fun she actually had. “Most of the preparations for Saturday are set, Alya and Mylene told me they got most of the food and stuff taken care of.”

“I have the room, Sabrina, Rose, Juleka and Nathaniel are coming tomorrow morning to help decorate,” Chloe added with a small nod looking over at him as he shuffled around to change into fresh clothes. “I believe Nino reported that Kim, Max and Ivan are helping with the music.”

“Hmm, that's good, everything is going well,” Adrien replied with a nod as he pulled on a fresh shirt. “Now I think all that's left is the last invitation.”

Chloe let out a groan of disdain at the mention of it. It was the last thing they were avoiding for the past couple of days. But today would be the last day to give it before the party tomorrow. Mostly because neither of them really wanted to. 

“Lila,” Chloe hissed out with a heavy roll of her eyes.

“Come on, sooner we go sooner we get it done with,” Adrien sighed leaning over the back of the couch to grab his bag. “I know we don't want to, but we have to,” he huffed digging through his books and things to find the letters he was to deliver.

“Fine but I am not happy about it,” Chloe grumbled slinging her bag over her shoulder getting up. “I still think it's ridiculous.”

“I do to, but this isn't about us, it's about Marinette,” Adrien replied with a stern nod. “She'd give her another chance, so the least we can do is offer one,” he added as they made their way out.  
“She probably won't even listen to us,” Chloe grumbled following her friend out of the manor. She had little faith in this reaching Lila at all. She'd probably just try to pin it all back on Marinette like she always did.

“Won't know if we don't try,” Adrien commented as they headed towards the Rossi residence.

Adrien took the time on the way once he was far away from home and away from most of the public eye to duck into an alley and transform. They had a higher chance of just being let in the door if they showed up with at least one hero. And it gave them a way more reasonable answer of why there were even there if they were asked. Though even on the quiet walk to the apartment building, it didn't help quell either of their nerves or trepidation about their current quest. But Adrien at least tried to hide some of his worry as he knocked on the door to the Rossi residence.

“Hello Madame Rossi,” Chat noir greeted with a small nervous laugh. Trying his hardest to stay calm. Reassuring himself mentally that it would be okay.

“Oh Hello Chat Noir, and Mlle. Bourgeois,” Madame Rossi replied raising a small brow to the curious guests. Letting them inside the doorway so they weren't just standing in the hallway. She didn't need noisy neighbors. “What brings you here? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, actually we were just wondering if we could talk to Mlle. Lila,” Chat answered with a quick nod. “Marinette has been worried how she was doing after the other day so she asked us to come check on her to make sure she was doing okay,” he explained, which was not an exact lie. Marinette did want to know how she was doing. “And she asked me to give you this on her behalf,” he added quickly remembering the letter. “Says she's sorry she couldn't do it in person, but didn't want to wait too long.”

“And I wanted to see if it would be alright to invite Lila to a class party we're throwing this Saturday,” Chloe added with a pointed nod glancing at the older woman. Hands clasped behind her back, fidgeting with her fingers. “It's something the class wanted to do together, to help us all get past this, bump, and we don't want to exclude her or for her to feel left out.”

“Oh thank you,” Madame Rossi replied lightly, taking the soft pink envelope from the teenage hero. Nodding lightly listening to Chloe. “I'm sure Lila will be happy to hear that, she's been, a little under the weather since Wednesday, so it might make her feel better to hang out with friends,” she added sending a weary look towards a closed door down the hall. “I'll go tell her you came to see her, maybe that will cheer her up.”

“It's okay if she doesn't want to, we don't want to upset her further,” Chat Noir assured holding his hands up lightly. He wasn't sure how Lila would react to seeing them, and he didn't want another akuma to deal with. But it would also be nice to actually talk with her, they hadn't really gotten a chance since, well everything. And a part of him was genuinely worried, underneath all the bitter anger he was learning to work through.

“Are you still sure this was a good idea?” Chloe mumbled as Madame Rossi left to talk to Lila. “This is probably pointless.”

“It's best we try at least,” he assured with a nod. He knew it's what Marinette would want them to do. They both knew if she could she would have joined them. She genuinely did believe everyone could change, or well most everyone, Hawkmoth could still burn in hell for all most everyone believed. But she believed in Lila, at least a little and would be disappointed with them if they did purposely excluded her. 

“Hmp,” Chloe huffed under her breath her nose scrunching. She knew he was right and hated the fact. A part of her was really getting tired of this whole nice thing, it was really trying her patience. But alas, she wasn't a quitter either. She knew from past experience, that perhaps just maybe this meeting could prove to not be as pointless as she believed.

Perhaps there was a part of Lila that just needed someone to reach out to and offer help. Offer her the chance she keeps squandering. Perhaps give her a friend she could actually depend on, but only if she honestly did her part too. Chloe was still learning real friendship, it was hard and took time but she was willing to do it because she wanted to. And she knew Lila needed to first accept her problems and learn that she had to work to be better. So maybe this whole event could be the kick in the butt she needed, and now she just needed someone to reach out and offer a hand.

Chloe guessed she was willing to help because she knew how terrible it felt alone. And a small part of her in the back of her mind didn't want Lila to feel like that. She didn't want her to squander her last chance, knowing she could change if she really tried. 

She just had to actually try this time.

“You can go talk to her if you wish,” Madame Rossi spoke up as she walked back out. “She said she didn't mind talking to you,” she added with a small smile. She couldn't help but be worried for her daughter, so perhaps a good pep talk from a hero of Paris would make her feel better. 

“Thank you, we'll try not to take too much of her time,” Chat noir replied with a smile before following Chloe towards Lila's room.

“Shut the door,” Lila huffed with a wave of her hand as she slid her laptop to her nightstand. Eyeing her so called guests. “Make yourselves at home I guess,” she grumbled as she nestled into the corner of her bed to face them.

Chat Noir fidgeted lightly as they shuffled into her room. It looked like she hadn't left her room in days. Curtains drawn giving everything a dark purple overlay, clothes and papers scattered, her book bag appearing to have been thrown against the wall. It's scattered contents shattered around the fallen bag on the floor. 

And Lila sat hunched on her bed, holding one of her pillows in a death grip, glaring at the two, guests. Her hair appearing to be rather messy, loose strands clipped back with an array of colorful clips, wearing some simple pj sweats. Her usual make up caked face was bare, showing some signs of simple acne and bags under her eyes. Hard not to notice the fact it looked like she had been crying recently. Eyes red and swollen. It was honestly one of the few times either of the teens had seen her, so well, casual, to say the least. Not all dolled up in designer wear and appearing to look as perfect as she tried to be.

Though Chat Noir quickly brought his attention back to the actual matter of hand, clearing his throat lightly, offering a small wave.

“Good afternoon Mlle. Lila,” he spoke up trying to hide the nerves on his voice. He wasn't really sure how to start. “How have you been?”

“What do you want?” Lila nearly seethed, fingers digging into the plump pillow in her arms. “Are you here to ridicule me further?”

“No absolutely not,” Chat Noir answered without hesitation hands flying up to a surrender. “We just wanted to check on you, Mlle. Marinette was worried how you were doing and wanted us to check on you,” he explained carefully. “And Mlle. Chloe is here on behalf of your classmates, she asked me to escort her so maybe you'd be more comfortable talking.”

“Yea, I came here to personally invite you to a party,” Chloe added with a small scoff at the attitude. “A class party tomorrow night, it's like formal wear, you know cuz it's fun,” she explained pulling out her phone to go over all the notes they had put together.

Lila scoffed rolling her eyes. “Oh please, I'm not stupid, Marinette hates me,” she grumbled squeezing the pillow, glaring at her guests. “No one would really want me at a party, is it another cruel prank? Why are you really here?”

Chat Noir scowled a little at the defensive tone before letting out a deep breath. Now was not the time to be angry. Pulling out the other soft pink envelope. Holding it out to her for her to take if she wanted.

“We aren't lying to you Lila,” he stated evenly biting back his aggravation. He understood her doubt. “Marinette gave me this to give to you, it's an apology since she couldn't come in person, so the least you could do is give it a read.”

“We also didn't have to invite you either, we were being nice,” Chloe added with a flip of her ponytail giving her a flat look. “Since it's actually an apology party for Marinette, we thought it would be better for us all to talk about everything together,” she explained with an almost sigh. A part of her didn't understand wasting their time explaining it to her. She was making it clear she didn't want their offer. “It's less scary together than alone, and a party is always fun, we didn't want to exclude you, and Marinette would want you there too, especially after the other day.”

Lila scowled as she listened to them drawl on. Snatching the letter from Chat Noir's hands, examining it skeptically. Of course she'd use pink envelopes. Eyes flicking back to the blonds. Did they really expect her to believe them? Did they think she was that stupid? It sounded like nonsense. She knew there was no way in hell anyone in class would want anything to do with her. Especially Marinette. Not after everything that had transpired between them. Not after that stupid slander of a video. Gritting her teeth hearing what they really wanted from her.

Of course. It would have been much to good to believe they wanted her to actually be there. Of course they just wanted her to pity up to their precious Marinette. A part of it left a painful hurt in her chest. But she quickly swatted it away.

“You want me to apologize to her after what she did to me!” Lila snarled nearly tearing her pillow in half. Marinette was the reason any of this happened. She was suspended because of her. All the while she got to just take a cozy break at home. Not having to face any repercussions for her own actions, and she just knew it was her behind that stupid video. Who else would it be? “Do you seriously think I'm stupid enough to believe any of this bullshit?” 

“Hey, you did your fair share, don't you dare forget that,” Chloe hissed back quickly with a stomp of her foot pointing a finger at her. She was growing tired of the blame game and pity party Lila seemed to be living in. 

“We came here out of the goodness of our hearts because Marinette, and Adrien, still have some hope for you,” she explained holding a hand to cut Lila off before she could interrupt. “Even after all of your lies, manipulation, and pain you have brought everyone, they are willing to forgive you, we are willing to forgive you,” she explained with a gesture of her hands between the three of them. “All we want from you Lila, is for you to just be you, the real you, no lies, no stories, just Lila Rossi,” she added gesturing over her. “We want to know who you really are, we are willing to move past the lies and deceit, we're willing to know you.”

Lila nearly growled as she listened to Chloe, of all people, berate her. Scowling as she let her continue her speech. Ducking her head trying to bite back the tears that threatened to overflow. She didn't understand the emotions swelling in her as she listened to the blonde prattle on. How was she supposed to believe any of this nonsense? To honestly believe that she'd stand a chance with any of them.

They really had no right to believe anything she said. They really had no real reason to reach out to her. She was a pariah to them. So how was she supposed to now trust Chloe of all people?

“I didn't do anything!” she snapped back quickly with a sharp glare. “They're the ones who believed me, they chose their own problems, I didn't hurt anyone!”

“Will you swallow your pride for five minutes and listen,” Chloe snarled glaring back at the girl. “Lila look, I know I'm not the most trust worthy, you've said so yourself, but I've already admitted that to myself, I'm willing to take my blame because I earned it,” she spoke sharply. She was sick and tired of Lila's nonsense. “But I also know how painful it is to be left behind, left out, the thought that no one will trust me because I don't deserve it, and I don't, but I reached out for help because I don't want to be that anymore,” she continued her voice softening lightly, taking a step towards their classmate. Taking a calming breath seeing the look on Lila's face.

It wasn't a time to let her anger get the better of her. As irritated as she was. That isn't why they came here. They did want to help her, help show her that she didn't have to depend on lies. 

“I don't want to yell at you Lila,” Chloe sighed letting some of her anger go. “We do want to genuinely help you, but we can't do anything until you want it too, you have to admit what you've done to move forward, no one can magically fix it, so we just want you to know, that we're willing to be here for you, to help you, to be your friends, real friends, but you have to put effort into it too.”

Lila scowled gripping the pillow, accidentally crinkling the envelope in her death grip. Pulling her knees to her chest, squeezing the pillow as she listened to Chloe. A small part of her wanted to accept the offer, but the other part told her it was simply more lies. 

Friends weren't real, no one really cared about others, she had been burned enough. 

She had just learned to play the game.

It wasn't her fault they were naive enough to believe such fantasies.

Chat Noir nodded lightly in agreement with Chloe, resting a supporting hand on Chloe's shoulder. “Chloe is right Lila,” he spoke softly. Now wasn't the time for anger. “Friendship is hard, and you will mess up, we all mess up, but it will only hurt more if you continue to isolate yourself, we wanted to reach out to you because we do care about you,” he continued eyes flicking between her and Chloe. “But people can't read minds, you have to be open and honest, because friendship built on lies isn't friendship and it will only hurt more if you continue like this.”

Lila grit her teeth hugging her pillow, a part of her wishing to just sink into the corner and disappear. She shook her head. She didn't need their pity or their friendship. She was sure it would end like all the others. With nothing. She was tired of being forgotten. Being nothing. She wasn't going to let it happen again. Her anger quickly swarming back as she glared at them. Hot angry tears unable to stay hidden. Chucking her pillow at them, she didn't want to see them anymore. She didn't want to talk anymore. 

“Get out!” she cried. “Go away, leave me alone,” she demanded her voice cracking as the tears streamed down her cheeks. 

She didn't need them to see her actually cry. 

No. 

Chat Noir frowned seeing her start to break down taking a weary step closer. “Lila, it's okay,” he spoke softly. “You can talk to us, we just want to help you, please.”

Lila shook her head throwing another pillow, hitting him square in the face. “No!” she nearly screamed through her sobs. “Go away!”

Chat Noir was about to protest again before Chloe grabbed his arm, gently tugging him away. Shaking her head lightly letting out a scoff. “Come on let's go,” she sighed tugging him towards the door. “She doesn't want our help.”

“But,” Chat Noir tried to protest his voice almost desperate, sparing one more look towards Lila. He didn't want to leave like this.

“But nothing, she doesn't want it, nothing we can do, we tried,” Chloe huffed with a steely glare. “So come on, she wants to be alone, we'll leave her alone.”

Chat Noir chewed his lip glancing between them. He didn't want to leave like this, but he knew there probably was nothing more they could say. Letting out a dejected breath before he nodded. 

“Alright, we'll leave,” he agreed with a solemn nod. Sparing one more look towards the sobbing girl. He couldn't find it in himself to feel anything but pity for her. “We do hope you feel better, and always know you can reach out if you do want help,” he bid farewell to their classmate before walking out with Chloe. Shutting the door behind them.

 

****

 

“Ah, they're coming,” Alya nearly squealed before peeling herself away from the window. “Come on everyone get in your spots,” she instructed, gently ushering Nino with her. 

“They're probably expecting this you know,” Nino laughed as he let Alya push him into position. “Chloe probably ratted us out.”

“Hush up,” Chloe scoffed from across the room. “Marinette has no idea about it other than it's a party, so be quiet,” she scolded with a huff as she shut the lights off. 

Marinette fidgeted with the tool of her dress lightly as they walked into the hotel. “So what's this about?” she asked peeking up Adrien. “You guys have been so hush hush about it,” she mumbled feeling the nerves bubble in her stomach. Neither Chloe or Adrien told her more than it was a party and she had to be there. Even when she tried to reach out to Alya if she knew, she still got nothing. A part of her couldn't help but worry it was all an elaborate prank. Perhaps they were all mad about what she did. She had hurt them all pretty bad.

Adrien pouted a little seeing her face fall, nudging her arm lightly. “Don't worry,” he replied with a smile. “It's going to be fun, I promise,” he assured with a small nod. “We all worked really hard on it, even Chloe.”

Marinette raised a brow as they stood in the hallway just outside the party room. “You're not pulling my leg?” she asked a little skeptical. “I don't think reserving the room counts as working hard,” she mocked lightly only to earn a loud groan from the other side and muffled laughter. She flinched a little surprised by the response.

“I heard that bread head!” Chloe grumbled from behind the closed doors. 

Adrien couldn't hide his snicker hearing Chloe's protest. Shaking his head lightly before smiling down at Marinette, one hand resting on the small of her back. “She did a lot actually, this was her idea,” he corrected lightly before he grabbed the door for her. “After you,” he mused pushing the door open, gently ushering Marinette inside the room.

Marinette was still a little skeptical as she was gently ushered inside the darkened room. Blinking as she tried to look around, but couldn't make out much beyond the huddled shapes of her classmates. Honestly she had no idea what was going on or what this was all about. She didn't really like being the only one in the dark, or well out of the loop. 

“Surprise!” everyone cheered as the lights were flicked on again, a few party poppers flying off as well showering confetti into the air. Her friends all hopping out of their hiding spots, from behind and under decorated tables, or out from behind the marble pillars. 

Marinette couldn't help but blink as she looked around at everyone and everything. Everyone dressed up so beautifully, it helped make her feel a little more comfortable. She had been afraid she was overdressed. The room was decorated so beautifully, every table adorned with a centerpiece of roses and lilies, a whole table full of treats, ( homemade from the looks of them ) and drinks. Ribbons and flowers adorning the walls and pillars. It was elegantly playful she thought. Unable not to notice the beautifully made banner that was hung up in the center.

“Thank you Marinette?” Marinette read out loud, curious if she was reading it right. Looking over at Adrien for clarification. “What is this?” she asked her face tinting red.

“I told you it was a party for a princess,” Adrien answered with an amused smile, kissing her hand lightly. “We all agreed it was the least we could do to help celebrate all the things you've done for everyone,” he clarified with a soft smile that made her heart flutter.

“We have all been working all week on it,” Chloe added as she walked over. “So you better like it,” she huffed grabbing onto Marinette's arm lightly. “So come on, stop standing in the door way, let's party.”

Marinette couldn't help but giggle as Chloe dragged her into the room more. “Okay, okay,” she mused still trying to comprehend everything happening.

It was a little hard to wrap her head around. That they had put this together for her. Even after everything she had done to them last week. She had hurt them all so much but, they still did this. Going through all the trouble of planning a party, and working together with everyone. She couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes. It just made her feel so warm and happy. Knowing they still cared for her, they weren't mad at her.

“Hey now, this is a happy party,” Alya laughed as she rushed over to her friend. Quickly enveloping her in a tight hug. “No time for tears,” she laughed on a small hiccup as she held her friend close. “We're so sorry.”

“What?” Marinette asked curious to the sudden apology. Pulling back surprised. “I should be the one apologizing to all of you guys,” she blubbered unable to stop the tears. 

They weren't sad tears. 

She didn't feel sad. 

The emotions just seemed so overwhelming all at once. But it wasn't sadness. They were warm and bubbly. She was happy, genuinely. Seeing all her friends together again, seeing them all happy and smiling.

“I did so many cruel things, I hurt everyone so much, I'm so sorry,” Marinette cried as she tried to stop the tears. Her words just vomiting out, everything she had been dying to say since she woke up from the purple fog in the courtyard. “I'm just so sorry.”

Alya shook her head quickly holding her by the shoulders looking her in the eye. “No, that wasn't you,” she assured quickly as the others quickly came to crowd around Marinette as well. “Well, it was, but look we all had a very long talk about everything and we know, it was our fault you had to go through that at all,” she admitted a little solemnly.

“Alya's right,” Nino added with a nod, resting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. “We all had a part in making you feel like that, and we should be the ones to apologize to you Marinette.”

“If it wasn't for our selfish actions you wouldn't have had to feel so abandoned,” Rose pipped up with a nod. “We didn't think about how you would feel and we know that now.”

“Yea, we kind of lost sight of everything, we should have talked to you about moving seats,” Kim agreed. “We were too focused on all the pretty words Lila said instead of actually paying attention.”

“Madame Bustier kind of scolded us about it though,” Alix laughed scratching her cheek lightly. Thinking back to their teacher's sharp words. “That day we were trapped in the classroom, it gave us a lot of time to think.”

“You know after we almost threw some punches,” Nathaniel joked nudging his pink haired friend lightly. “But we learned a lot in that brief time, as much as it might have sucked at the time.”

“Look what we're all trying to say is,” Alya butted in again with a small sigh. “That we're all really sorry Marinette,” she added with an earnest smile. “For our actions, for hurting you, for not being good friends.”

“But we're going to try to be better,” Nino added with a small nod looking at his childhood friend. “Because we know things won't be the same, but we're going to try.”

“It's part of the reason Chloe thought of the idea of this party,” Juleka mentioned gesturing to their blonde classmate lingering on the edge of the group. Pulling her into the group a little more.

“Yea, a way for us to apologize and thank you for everything you've done for us,” Mylene beamed with a smile. “Because she made us realize we never did thank you for all the things you do for us.”

Marinette couldn't help the tears running down her face as she listened to her friends. Oh she truly had such wonderful friends. She loved them all so much. It made her heart want to burst she just felt so, relieved. Any dark thoughts that might had lingered vanishing as she listened to their heartfelt apologies. Such heart warming words. Honestly glad to know they didn't hate her. She smiled trying to assure them she wasn't upset.

“I'm sorry,” Marinette apologized wiping her tears on the back of her hand. “I'm not upset I promise,” she giggled hearing some worried musings. “It's just, this means so much to me you guys,” she cried on a laugh. “You're all just so amazing, I don't deserve such great friends.”

“Aww Marinette,” Alya cooed quickly enveloping her friend in a hug. A hug that was soon joined by everyone else. “If anything we don't deserve you,” she laughed. 

“I love you guys so much,” Marinette cried as she was enveloped in the massive group hug. She just felt so happy to have her friends back. Just to know they still wanted to be her friend at all. It seemed all she could do was smile and cry.

“You're going to drown us all with your water works,” Chloe huffed as she pushed through the group to get to Marinette. “Come on, we're here to party not go swimming,” she mumbled as she dabbed at Marinette's face with a napkin. 

Marinette laughed as Chloe helped clean her face. “Yes, you're right Chloe,” she agreed with a nod. “We've all cried enough this week, let's party,” she giggled with a bright smile.

The teens cheered happily as they dispersed to fully enjoy the party as the music began to envelope the room. Some shifting to dance while others lingered at the table of food, and some just decided to chat and mingle at the tables. Marinette was about to go and join Alya, Nino and Adrien before she was tugged back towards the wall by Chloe.

“This is a party, I will not let you walk around with mascara streaks,” Chloe spoke with a small pout as she pulled out an emergency make-up bag. “Honestly, you should have at least worn water proof.”

“I wasn't expecting to cry tonight,” Marinette laughed a little, letting Chloe do as she pleased. “You did a great job on putting this together.”

“Hmp, Adrien helped getting them to agree,” Chloe replied as she helped fix Marinette's face. “I just thought it was the least we could do, and it saves time from everyone taking their sweet time apologizing,” she added with a little more sass and a roll of her eyes. “Honestly if we didn't do this,” she stated gesturing to the party. “No one would ever work up the nerve to even face you again, so what better way than to force them all at once.”

Marinette blinked a little at the explanation. She supposed it actually made a lot of sense. It was probably a lot less scary to face it together than alone. Even she felt better knowing she had Adrien there with her tonight. She probably never would have had the courage come here alone. She nodded a little in understanding.

“That's a very smart idea, great thinking,” she agreed with a smile, quickly pulling her friend into a hug. “Thank you so much Chloe, it means so much to me,” she added trying her best not to cry again. She was not going to ruin Chloe's hard work so easily. “I'm glad to call you a friend.”

Chloe was taken a little by surprise before she pushed her away lightly. Her face burning red. “Yes, yes, I'm wonderfully smart,” she grumbled trying to hide her bashfulness. “Don't go ruining my hard work so quickly.”

Marinette laughed. “I'm sorry,” she replied quickly wiping away her tears, being careful of her make up. “I just can't help it.” It all just made her feel so happy. Happier than she had honestly felt in a long time. Probably since before this whole Lila mess.

Chloe rolled her eyes, quickly ushering Marinette back out towards the others. “Come on, this is a party for you, so you know, go party,” she spoke with a small nod. “Go eat, talk, dance with your boyfriend, you know just have fun please.”

Marinette blushed bright. “Boyfriend?” she stuttered out embarrassed. “We aren't, no,” she tried to deny quickly though Chloe only rolled her eyes. “It's not like that.”

“Oh yea cuz he kisses all his just-a-friend's like that,” Chloe sassed gently pushing Marinette towards the waiting trio. 

Marinette's face burned brighter than what felt like a thousand suns as she was pushed back towards her friends. Unable to find the time to protest before she landed smack dab in the middle of Adrien's back. Chloe snickering a little as she seemingly molded into the crowd to mingle herself.

“Are you okay Marinette?” Adrien chuckled, offering a hand to help steady her. “I thought you stopped falling for me.”

“That was horrible,” Marinette pouted at the poor joke, taking his offer to help steady herself. She partly regretted wearing heels, even if they did go great with the dress. 

Alya and Nino snickered at the interaction. Alya grinning almost ear from ear as she entwined her arm with Marinette's. “So, when exactly did this happen?” she asked glancing between the two. 

“What are you talking about?” Marinette huffed puffing out her red cheeks in a pout. “When did what happen?”

“Come on give me the details, please,” Alya nearly begged shaking her friend lightly. “When did you two become a couple.”

Marinette was about to answer but Adrien cut in before she could. “An alley cat gave her away,” he answered with a small smirk. Marinette giving him a glare her cheeks puffing in a pout. “That and listening to her talk about spaghetti at one in the morning is rather attractive apparently,” he laughed. Gently resting his chin on top of her head, softly resting his arms around her, ever so gently tugging her out of Alya's grasp. 

“What?” Nino asked giving his friend a look. “Who talks about spaghetti at one in the morning, who in their right mind is awake that late?”

“My question is what are you two doing together at one in the morning, hmm?” Alya questioned quickly eyeing the blond boy that had happily attached himself to Marinette. “And why am I just hearing this now?”

Marinette felt as though she would surely combust catching Alya's implication quickly. Wiggling out Adrien's grasp. It felt so hot at the moment. “It was not like that!” she defended quickly perhaps louder than she wanted. Covering her face in her hands quickly. “Ugg no, look, I accidentally called him Monday night,” she sighed taking a deep breath. “We just ended up talking on the phone, we were not together, we aren't,” she huffed losing track of her words. 

She didn't really know what they were right now. They hadn't really talked about it. They hadn't really had the time to really address everything since the akuma. Marinette wasn't even sure how to address everything that had happened. The secrets they shared. She was still trying to get over the fact she had accidentally confessed right to his face. And he knew about it. Teasing her so openly, making her worry. Sheesh. She wanted to smack the smirk off his face.

Adrien chuckled a little, holding his hands in defense. “Sorry, sorry,” he apologized seeing her pout. She was too cute. He knew they still had to talk about everything, properly talk about it. It had been hard to find the time in-between his schedule, helping plan this party and trying to find time to sleep. Plus he knew she needed her time to relax after everything that had happened. He was sure it wasn't a fun time, she had missed almost a week of school. But healing took time. He knew that, and he just wanted to give her the time and space.

Smiling a little gently taking her hand. “We're still figuring it out,” he answered more honestly. “It's been a hectic couple of weeks hm?” he chuckled a little.

Alya huffed a little giving a small pout. “I was hoping for a juicy story, but I guess I'm not too surprised, Mr. she's just-a-friend,” she sassed with a roll of her eyes.

“So sorry to disappoint,” Marinette snarked dryly earning laughter from her trio of friends. 

“Oh I'm sure you'll get a juicy story by the end of the night,” Nino mused with a knowing grin nudging his blond friend. “After all someone still has something to confess right?”

It was Adrien's turn to blush as he was quickly reminded of his own part in the party. The arrangement he made to get them here at all. He let out a small sigh shaking his head lightly.

“We'll get there when we get there,” he grumbled giving his friend a look.

Marinette raised a brow curious to the interaction, wanting to ask about it but her attention was taken before she had the chance. Turning her attention towards Rose who almost ran right into her as she came barreling over.

“We're so happy to see you again Marinette,” Rose flitted with glee as she hugged her friend. “We've really missed you this week, class isn't the same.”

“Yea, nothing exciting happens,” Juleka sighed with a nod.

Marinette laughed a little at the comment. “Well I don't think that's because I wasn't there, I'm not very exciting,” she replied. “I have missed you guys too though, being home all week is dreadfully boring.”

“We can't wait for you to come back,” Rose cheered happily before she pulled, grabbing something from her purse. “Oh yes, this is for you Marinette,” she hummed handing her an envelope. “We all wrote you one, Madame Bustier gave us the idea.”

“Oh, thank you,” Marinette replied carefully taking the envelopes from Rose and Juleka. She wasn't sure what to make of them, honestly they had already done so much. She felt bad for not getting anything in return. They were all going out of their way for her, she would surely have to make it up to them eventually. Nodding to herself lightly before more of her friends and classmates mingled over.

Everyone managing to slip Marinette their own letter as she mingled around. Catching up with everyone about what she missed. And making sure to apologize to them as well as the party went on. Marinette was truly finding herself to have a blast, just being able to talk and see all her friends again, and to see them talk to each other. She had worried when Adrien and Chloe told her they hadn't really been themselves over the past week, worried it was her fault. So seeing everyone chat, play games, dance and just have fun together made her really happy.

Eventually she had mingled more to the side of the party. Taking a break at one of the tables to enjoy some punch and snacks. Still feeling a little emotionally exhausted. Though unable but to help the smile as she read through a couple of the letters she had received that night. She honestly hadn't expected any of this, for them to do something so extravagant. And it just seemed to get better with every new surprise. But she enjoyed the letters, they were each sweet. Even Chloe and Adrien had written her letters. Most were just apology letters, things they were too nervous to say in person, but they truly meant a lot to Marinette.

“All danced out?” Alya asked as she took a seat beside her friend. “I thought Adrien would never let you go,” she laughed a little.

“I wanted a break, and he wanted to help Nino with the music,” Marinette answered glancing over towards the DJ station where their friends were. “It's been kind of a wild night,” she laughed a little nervously, scratching her cheek lightly. 

 

Alya nodded a little in agreement. A small silence falling between them. Fiddling with her hands lightly, trying to figure out her words. Glancing at her friend. Guilt bubbling in her stomach, swallowing her words. Shaking her head lightly taking a breath. She just had to get it over with or else the guilt would never leave.

“I'm really sorry Marinette,” Alya spoke breaking the small silence. Her eyes focused outward at their partying friends. Afraid of the tears that might happen if she looked at her. Afraid it might ruin any composure she still had before she could finish. 

“I did and said a lot of hurtful things to you, I was so caught up in Lila's stories that I lost sight of the truth, I let her get to me, and I know I hurt you a lot,” she admitted solemnly. And even as heavy as her words felt it helped remove the weight in her chest. “I know I might not ever be able to really apologize or earn your forgiveness, but I want you to know that I truly am sorry and will try my best never to become like that again, I want to be the friend you deserve, and I know now to really be more critical of what others tell me, and who I should and shouldn't trust.”

Marinette tucked the letters away as she listened to Alya speak. Offering a warm smile. She knew it took a lot of courage for her to apologize, to admit she was wrong. 

“It's okay,” she assured after a beat of silence. Nodding a little. “I know I'm not the greatest, and I have my faults too, sometimes I let them get in my own way,” she spoke watching their friends. “I accept your apology, and I know things won't be the same as they once were, but I would never want to stop being your friend Alya,” she assured giving her friend a hug. “You are one of my best friends, always, and we'll both try our best to be better because it's all we can do okay?”

Alya nodded quickly returning the hug, unable to stop her own waterworks. “Yes,” she agreed, staying in the embrace for a moment. Glad to just have her friend back, to know that their friendship wasn't ruined. They both had faults but no one was perfect and that was a lesson Alya had to learn the hard way. But she knew Marinette was a true friend.

“So what exactly is going on between the two of you?” Alya asked as they pulled away. Wiping the tears from her own face lightly. Offering Marinette a napkin to not ruin her makeup. “Please Mari I'm so curious, what happened?”

Marinette couldn't help but laugh. Accepting the help, dabbing at her eyes. She wasn't sure how she still had any tears left. “It's a long story, I don't think we have time tonight,” she giggled. “You're going to have to wait until you get you're not grounded,” she teased lightly, nudging her with her elbow lightly.

Alya groaned rolling her eyes. “It's going to be forever, sheesh it's already been one week and it sucks,” she whined resting her elbows on the table, holding her head in her hands.

“So how long are you grounded exactly?” she asked curious. She had only gotten some snippets from Adrien and Nino. “I take it your parents weren't happy.”

Alya shook her head. “I'm grounded for two more weeks, no computer unless it's for homework and supervised by them or Nora, and phone is limited,” she answered with a small huff. “They were pissed when the school told them I hit you, and it was on camera,” she stated wincing at the memory. “So I'm suspended for another week, your parents helped talk them out of expulsion, which I'm thankful for, so much.”

“I know you didn't mean it, so I had them throw in a good word,” Marinette added with a small nod. They had both acted without thinking. Just the heat of the moment, so she didn't really think Alya needed to be expelled for it. “I offered to go in myself but my parents refused to let me leave until I was fully re-cooperated,” she explained lightly.

“Yea, but I'm glad you're doing better, I'm still out of school for a week but I earned it,” Alya replied with a small sigh. “I did talk to my parents though, about everything that happened, Lila's lies, me being a royal bitch, slapping you, the akuma,” she listed with a frown shrinking in on herself. No one really ever wanted to face their wrongs but she knew she had to. “Honestly it was a miracle they agreed to let me help with this party, but Nino and Adrien came over and helped explain it, that helped, and it felt nice to just talk to them about everything, they helped me see how harmful I was, and gave me ways to make sure it won't happen again, and I know they're punishing me because they love me and I put myself here.”

“I get that,” Marinette spoke with a small nod. “It felt so much better when I told my parents everything, though Mama was upset I didn't tell her everything earlier, but everything truly felt better just letting it out,” she mused lightly with a small smile. Everything just felt so much lighter after getting it all out, or well ninety percent since she still couldn't explain the whole being Ladybug thing. “Mama was about ready to throw hands at Lila, it was kind of funny Papa had to nearly hold her back, luckily he managed to calm her down before she decided to sue the school,” she giggled. 

Alya couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Marinette's mother charging into the school full on ready to hit someone. “I could see that, just running in, rolling pin at the ready, one hundred percent ready to beat anyone in her way,” she mused holding her sides from laughing too hard, trying not to fall out of her chair.

Marinette couldn't help but laugh at the image, she would not put it past her mother to do something like that. “I don't know if Papa could ever hold her back if she got that angry,” she laughed. Like she thought her parents had been mad about Chloe's bullying, it had nothing compared to when they heard everything about Lila.

“What did happen with her anyway?” Marinette asked curious. She hadn't heard anything about Lila since the incident. And even then her memory of the day was a blur. All she seemed to remember, was people screaming, crying and Adrien kissed her. Her face tinted red at the memory. She didn't remember it fully but she knew it happened.

“Oh, her mother was full on pissed when everyone left Madame Bustier's room, like she held nothing back,” Alya answered with a small wince. “Like I thought my parents were mad, her mom was on a whole other level, giving her the verbal lashing of a lifetime, and Mr. Damocles was having none of her bullshit either, I honestly thought she was going to murder the man.”

“Oof,” Marinette replied making a face at the thought. “Yea Adrien told me she wasn't pleased, though I'm glad she wasn't akumatized again.”

“Same, gods I don't think any of us could have handled that, again,” Alya sighed with a shake of her head. “But I think she's either suspended for a long time or expelled, I do not know the details, that wasn't shared in the meeting,” she added with a small shrug.

Marinette nodded a little in understanding. She still felt bad for what she did to Lila and her mother but she didn't feel sorry for her getting suspended. It was her own fault, she tried to help her, give her a chance to fix her own mistakes. It wasn't her fault she didn't want to listen. Looking back out at the party, there was a small part of her though that did feel sorry for Lila. Sorry she couldn't have the chance to enjoy the party, the happy smiles, that she couldn't find it in her to just be honest.

“Hey party princess,” Kim butt in as he came up behind Marinette, resting his hands on her shoulders. “You have to come dance okay?” he asked with a grin that Marinette didn't trust.

“Come on Mari, at least one more dance,” Nino pleaded as he slipped in next to Alya with an equally mischievous grin.

“What are you guys planning?” Marinette asked cautiously at her friend's sudden desire for her to dance.

“Nothing but a fun dance, now come on,” Kim laughed easily hoisting his small friend out of her chair. “It's a slow dance so find your boyfriend and lets get to it,” he added quickly pushing her in Adrien's direction. 

“Wait he's not,” Marinette tried to protest before she was practically shoved into Adrien. “They're planning something I can feel it,” she mumbled into his arm.

Adrien chuckled a little, helping her find her balance. “I was going to come ask you, they seemed eager to help,” he laughed a little nervously, a small rose tint on his cheeks. Clearing his throat lightly holding a hand out for her. “Would you like to dance?”

Marinette raised a brow at his sudden bashful behavior, now she was definitely suspicious. They had to be planning something but she wasn't sure what. Though she shook it away for a moment, nodding taking his hand. 

“Of course,” she answered with a soft smile accepting his offer following him to the dance floor as the music started. 

“I should probably tell you, that I may have made a promise,” Adrien mumbled as they fell into a nice rhythm. “That you might get mad at me for, but I figured I should tell you before you find out from someone else.”

“Oh?” Marinette asked looking up at him genuinely intrigued. “What kind of promise?”

“It was the only way they agreed to help with the party,” he answered quietly a little embarrassed to admit what he did. “But like I swear I was going to ask eventually so it's not just because of this,” he sputtered as his nerves picked up.

“Adrien just tell me please,” Marinette asked with a small sigh. She was probably more annoyed with him just not telling her than whatever promise he was talking about. “What did you promise?”

Adrien's face burned red as he realized they had someone managed to be the only couple left on the dance floor. Unable to ignore their classmates eager eyes. Nino's strategic change of music as 'kiss the girl' soon played over the speakers. A part of him truly wanted to crawl in a hole and vanish from sheer embarrassment. Surely Marinette was going to hate him for agreeing to something so silly. He didn't want her to think it was the only reason he was asking her. 

“Adrien what is going on?” Marinette mumbled her own face burning as she realized their classmates staring at them. All eyes on them as if waiting for something. What though she didn't know, but he clearly did. “What did you promise?”

Adrien hid his face in his hands, he hadn't thought it'd be this hard. It was easy to talk to her when it was just them but now being expected to ask her out in front of everyone, it was nerve racking. He forced himself to breathe looking at her, nerves spiking seeing her blushed pout. Damn it she was so damn cute.

“Please just tell me,” she asked with a heavy sigh eyes on him. Trying to just ignore their friends for a moment. Focusing on him.

“I promised I'd ask you on a date tonight,” he admitted finally on an exasperated sigh. 

Marinette blinked at the answer, momentarily surprised before she just started laughing. She couldn't help it. She found it absolutely adorable he had worked himself up over something so silly. The same boy who flirted with her so casually, that kissed her almost daily for the past week. She couldn't even muster a coherent response before she grabbed his face and pulled him down to give him a kiss smack dab on the lips. 

“Of course I'll go on a date with you,” Marinette laughed as she pulled back looking up at him with a smile. 

Adrien only managed a dorkish smile momentarily entranced by the sudden kiss. Their classmates cheering them on behind them. The music and party picking up quickly. Friends hurrying to congratulate the newly minted couple. Marinette found it a little amusing how eager everyone was to celebrate such a silly thing. 

The festivities quickly picking back up, though it didn't seem to last long before the doors opened. The room falling to a silent hush all eyes turning to the last straggler of the night. No one was quite sure what to make of the late arrival. The young Italian girl who once walked like she owned the earth, now appearing like a meek lost puppy. Shoulders hunched inward, gripping something in her hands as she seemed frozen in the doorway. Unsure if she could even walk in.

“What are you doing here?” Alya hissed out first, glaring at the liar herself. 

Lila flinched at the cold tone she received. Scowling, hands gripping tighter around the envelope in her hands. Trying to just keep her composure. She knew this was a stupid idea. She knew she should have never come here. It was too good to be true.

“She was invited,” Adrien spoke up before she could. “We agreed it best not to leave anyone out,” he explained looking towards Lila. Giving her a look that made her want to shrink. 

“Lila, we're glad you made it,” Marinette spoke up, hurrying to greet the girl. Trying to ease the cold tension in the room. “There's still lot's of fun things to do, so please come in and enjoy yourself.”

Lila looked at the smiling girl. Trying to find an ounce of a lie. To find something. Just waiting for the trick of it all. For the facade to fall. The sickly sweet words, the warm welcome, she didn't get it. Gripping at the envelope in her hands. After everything that happened. She didn't understand her. After everything she did, she still stood here with a sweet smile and warm welcome. Hell she took the time to write her an apology letter, and had a superhero deliver it to her. She didn't understand it. No one was this nice to be nice. 

“I don't understand you,” Lila choked out looking at the smiling girl before her. “I don't get it,” she admitted her voice almost defeated. 

Marinette blinked at the response, sure she wasn't expecting nice but, she wasn't expecting this. Lila looked so, disheveled behind the make-up and fine clothes, she could see it in her eyes. She looked genuinely, lost. Frowning a little reaching a hand out to her, resting it on her shoulder carefully.

“What are you talking about?” she asked carefully, concerned. 

“After everything I did, everything I said, I don't understand you,” Lila repeated looking at her. “You should hate me, you shouldn't greet me with a smile, or even have let them invite me, so I don't get it.”

“Lila, I don't hate you,” Marinette replied softly. “I may not agree with what you have done, the things you said, and yes, I got mad and upset but I don't hate you,” she assured with a small nod. “Lila I want to help you, to be your friend, it's what I wanted when I first met you, but you chose to lie and hurt me and my friends, and for that I couldn't stand you,” she explained her face hardening a little at the thought. “But I believe you can change, I believe everyone can change for the better.”

Lila stared at her eyes wide as she listened to her speak. Nearly ripping the envelope in her hands in half from her shaking. She couldn't understand it. Wiping at her face with the back of her hand bowing her head again. How could this have happened? 

Marinette let out a small sigh seeing her start to cry. “Lila, we just want to know you, the real you,” she spoke. “But before we can do that, you have to be honest, not just with us, but with yourself too,” she added softly with a reassuring smile. “We're all willing to be your friends but first you have to accept what you did, and it has to be something you want too.”

Lila scowled a little as she shook out of her grasp. Forcing the envelope into Marinette's hands. “Just take this stupid thing,” she snarled keeping her eyes down. Unable to stop her tears. “That mangy cat gave me your stupid letter,” she snapped with bitter words. “I don't even care about this stupid party.”

Lila wiped her face as she quickly turned on her heel walking back out of the room. She did what she came for. She gave her the stupid letter, she didn't need anything else. She didn't need their pity. She didn't need them to see her cry.

“Lila wait,” Marinette called watching Lila hurry out the door. Hurrying after her before she was stopped by Chloe. “Let me go, I want to go talk to her.”

“She has to come to terms with herself first, you can't push her,” Chloe stated calmly letting go of her arm. “She wants it, and will come around eventually but she has to make that journey on her own.”

Marinette frowned a little but she knew Chloe was right. It would be useless to go after her again. She wasn't going to listen to it. Letting out a breath, nodding. 

“I guess you're right,” Marinette agreed with a solemn nod. It still hurt, she didn't want Lila to feel left out over something like this. She had hoped she'd stay at least a little.

“Trust me I've been there done that,” Chloe retorted with a roll of her eyes earning a laugh from their classmates. “Come on now let's get back to the party.”

Marinette nodded turning back to their classmates. Following Chloe back into the crowd as the music and fun picked back up. Though Marinette found it a little hard to celebrate after seeing Lila leave in a such a state. But she tried, making her way back towards Adrien. 

“Cheer up, it'll be okay,” Adrien assured wrapping an arm around her. 

“I just wish she could have stayed, had some fun,” Marinette sighed leaning into him, wrapping her arms around him. “She looked so lost.”

“I think she just needs some time, Chloe's right we can't force her,” Adrien soothed calmly. “To be honest I'm surprised she showed up at all, she threw us out of her apartment,” he admitted with a small laugh. Watching as Chloe seamlessly slipped out of the room. “She'll come around eventually.”

“It's just, it hurts.”

“We've done what we could, all we can do is keeping looking forward and hope she gets the help she needs,” Adrien stated with a nod kissing her head lightly. 

Marinette let out a large sigh burying her face against him. She knew he was right and a part of her hated it. But she knew there wasn't anything else she could possibly do. Just hope she'd come around eventually.

 

****

Marinette smiled as she looked out at the streets of Paris. Enjoying the soft breeze that came by as they sat atop of Notre Dame, though careful to be out of view from the public eye. Often a good patrol spot. The party had lasted for a few hours before everyone was tired out and their parents called them home. All agreeing to return in the morning to help clean up, which the hotel staff agreed with when Chloe stepped in on the conversation. Even with the small hiccup in between they all seemed to have a good time. Which Marinette was glad to know, though she still wished they all could have enjoyed the party. Eyes flickering to the bustling streets, even at night Paris never seemed to stop.

“See I was right,” Adrien mused taking a seat beside her. Handing her a hot coco, extra whipped cream of course. “I told you that you would have fun.”

“Yes, I suppose you were right about that,” she giggled eyes flicking back to him, gladly taking the warm drink. “It was a fun party.”

He smiled taking a drink of his coffee. “I think everyone had a really good time, I'm glad we did it,” he mused with a small nod, setting his drink beside him. 

“Hmm, it was a really good idea, you and Chloe worked really hard,” she agreed taking a drink of her coco, enjoying the warmth in her hands. “I think it helped everyone.”

“Even Lila,” he added looking up towards the starry sky, leaning back on his hands. “I know it didn't seem like it, but I think she genuinely wants to move forward too.”

“Hmm, I think she can,” she agreed with a small nod. Watching the people below them on the illuminated streets. Couples walking hand in hand, friends laughing and talking. Just enjoying the simple things she thought. She always did enjoy the view from the rooftops. “But I think she has to figure out who she is first.”

“Exactly, but I think she's working on getting a friend who can help with that,” he mused sitting a little straighter. “Someone who's been in her shoes too, which I think is good for both of them.”

Marinette smiled nodding. “Yes, I couldn't agree more.”

“Oh you know, now I think of it, I have something for you,” Adrien spoke up as he suddenly remembered. 

“I don't know if I can handle anymore surprises,” Marinette laughed a little watching him dig into his pockets.

“Well you gave me such a sweet gift, it's only right I return the gesture,” he replied as he finally found it. “Hold your hand out.”

She raised a brow but complied holding her hand out. “Is it something silly?” she asked curious seeing his cat like grin. 

“You'll like it,” he assured setting the small gift in her palm. “I worked really hard on it, Plagg even helped too.”

Marinette was curious as she took the small gift wrapped box. A small jewelry box wrapped in ladybug wrapping with a black ribbon. It was cute she thought. 

“I know it's not the same, but I couldn't find the right beads, and I wanted to make it better,” Adrien explained watching her unwrap the gift. He had felt terrible when he found out her other one had gotten cut up, and akumatized. So he hoped to make her a new one, with hopefully better memories attached. “And look I added a special charm for good luck,” he grinned as she pulled out the new charm bracelet.

Marinette actually teared up when she opened the small box to reveal a newly made charm bracelet. It wasn't the same as the first though very similar. Unable to stop the smile, giggling a little as she spotted the new charm. A little black cat on the end.

“What's a ladybug without her kitty?” he mused with a grin before she bombarded him with a hug, knocking them both back onto the rooftop. Causing both teens to burst into a fit of laughter.

“Thank you Adrien,” she giggled trying to catch her breath from laughter. Words truly couldn't describe the pure joy she felt in the moment. Neither making the effort to move from their fallen spot. “Thank you for everything,” she mused leaning down to give him a soft kiss.

“Anytime My lady,” he hummed happily returning the blissful kiss. “I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens.”

“Even through the bumps and bruises,” she mused patting his cheek softly. “No matter where we go?”

“We're a team always,” he agreed with a grin looking up at her enjoying her smile. “Anywhere we go, we'll do it together.”

“Pinky promise?” she giggled holding up her pinky.

“Pinky promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest i should have split this in half  
> But i hate ending on odd numbers so  
> extra long chapter to end it ;;w;;
> 
>  
> 
> This would have been done sooner if i forced myself to write  
> and not play animal crossing for like a week straight oops
> 
> But yea it's finally done, i hope it's a satsifying ending hopefully ;;A;;

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a very, very stupid idea that expanded. I just had the stupid idea of Marinette just salting with Chat Noir and then it expanded. This started as a one shot but then i said no to myself. I've editted this alot and just decided to throw it out there or i know i'd never get it done, cuz i know it will never be exactly how i want. but i'm happy with this. This is actually my first public fic so i hope its not terrible. I am not good with titles. Just an fyi.


End file.
